


RWBY Monstergirls

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Hypnosis, Lactation, Mind Break, Monstergirls, Multi, Public Sex, Transformation, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: A spinoff of my "RWBY Kink Fics" series where I do a bunch of unconnected one-shots generally featuring Jaune and various RWBY girls, but with a more monstrous twist.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Pyrrha Nikos, Coco Adel/Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Ciel Soleil, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/May Zedong, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long/Summer Rose/Raven Branwen, Jaune Arc/Salem, Jaune Arc/Team RWBY, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long/Emerald Sustrai, Pyrrha Nikos/Jaune's Sisters
Comments: 340
Kudos: 598





	1. Come In To Her Parlor

Pyrrha stalked through the forest on eight spindly legs, skittering through the tree tops and spinning an almost-invisible network of tripwires behind her. Soon, a human would snap one without realizing it, and it’d send a vibration through the whole net, right to her. And then, it’d only be a matter of time before she would ambushed her prey.

Though a patient hunter, Pyrrha really hoped it’d come soon. She was trying _very_ hard to take care of the knight she’d recently caught in her web, and while she had been able to figure out feeding him (humans were such finicky eaters!), now she had a new problem where he seemed listless and bored in her lair. Which worried her. She hated seeing her Jaune sad _ever,_ especially when he had the cutest smile and had introduced Pyrrha to cuddling, which was a _life changing discovery._ But cuddles were only good if Jaune was happy, and the toys she’d brought him were clearly not enough to keep him from getting bored.

“I think he’s lonely,” her dryad friend Nora had suggested.

“I think he wants to _go home,”_ Ren another dryad, and sometimes jerk, supplied. But Pyrrha and Nora both disagreed—Jaune was much better off as an indoor human than an outdoor one, and if she got him a playmate, Pyrrha reasoned, he wouldn’t be so bored while Pyrrha was out hunting or web-building. And so she was hunting for a human and-

Bingo. She felt a vibration all the way to her spinneret, and it was child’s play to follow it back to her unwary target.

Despite her considerable size and arachnid carapace, Pyrrha was a master of stealth, and these were her woods. She knew every tree and every branch, and even wary intruders were no match inside her territory. And even better, she knew this one—the dark-haired woman, the one in the dark, shadowy cloak, who was always meeting with various rogues and undesirables in her woods where no authorities would dare follow. She didn’t like the idea of introducing a bad character to her Jaune, but Pyrrha figured she could fix that problem easily enough once she was caught. Plus, she was a _very_ cute human, though Pyrrha thought _all_ humans were cute!

Wary though the human was, and clearly a keen eye, Pyrrha knew the direction she was going, and was easily able to hide a web on her way back. And soon, the golden-eyed woman had been tripped on a long strand and fell face first into a sticky web—she struggled for an instant, before realizing that her efforts to pull herself out only got her further stuck. But that gave Pyrrha the opening she needed to leap down, swiftly plucking her from the web and quickly spraying her with her spinneret and spinning her around until all but her head was tightly bound in a cocoon.

The woman still struggled, which confused Pyrrha. She never understood why her prey always seemed to tire itself out by struggling against her webs, even when she wasn’t planning on eating them. Also, she was really starting to wish she spoke human, because this one was trying to say something, and she sounded quite angry. Jaune hadn’t been like this when Pyrrha captured him, and she was a little disappointed that this human had some behavior issues. That made Pyrrha sad, thinking of what her previous life must have been like. Still, this human was for keeping Jaune company, so even if she wasn’t as cuddly as her Jaune, she would still make a good pet.

But Pyrrha needed her to go to sleepy time now, so she picked the human up and gave her a quick bite, injecting her with a paralytic venom, to keep her from moving, and a narcolyptic, to make her go to bedtime. The first kicked in rather quickly, making her seize up, her eyes wide with fright… and then her eyes closed as the second poison kicked in.

And _oh,_ wasn’t she just the most _adorable_ thing when taking a little snooze? Pyrrha fell in love _immediately_ and really, really hoped that she and Jaune would get along!

But if they didn’t, she had some other venoms that might help! 

* * *

Cinder slowly came to, realizing two things. First—she still couldn’t move, her body still bound in a tight cocoon of spider’s silk, and second—someone was trying to pry her cocoon open.

Her vision was fuzzy, but in the semi-darkness of the creature’s lair, she could see that it was a human. Male, blond, had the build to suggest he wasn’t a peasant. Cinder didn’t thank the gods for anything, but she had to admit, she was grateful it wasn’t the spider-woman. She didn’t trust him—Cinder trusted no one—but he wasn’t about to _eat_ her, and that was where the bar was right now.

“Who...” she wheezed, her body still stiff from the venom, “who are you?”

“J-Jaune,” he replied, uncertainly, a bit of tremble in his voice. He’d evidently been here a while, which was odd—was he a scavenger of the inedible parts left behind by the spider-woman? He didn’t seem to be totally insane, but it was possible. “I- I’m a Knight. Of the Arc family. A-and I’ve been… a prisoner of the spider-woman… for a while now.”

Well… that was surprising.

Unless he was delusional, of course, but he did have the build to be a Knight. And an Arc Knight… they were a major family. It was too early to be measuring her reward, but if they both survived this, Cinder would have some _leverage_ from this…

But the more surprising detail was that he referred to himself as a _prisoner._ Spider-women were some of the deadliest monsters alive—it’s why she did business in this forest, nobody would take the risk of following her into the lair of a spider-woman lest… well, this happened. But if she was keeping a prisoner, something was definitely odd here.

“Prisoner?” she asked, “What- what does that mean?”

“I… I don’t know,” he admitted, “I can’t get out of the pit, and she brings me food. I don’t know why, and I don’t know what she wants, but she’s kept me for a few weeks now.”

Cinder closed her eyes. She had to think. Jaune evidently couldn’t climb out, and while he seemed physically able, he likely didn’t have much experience in climbing. Still, the spider-woman surely had some traps set up…

Fortunately, she’d anticipated this kind of danger as a real possibility in working so close to a spider-woman. She was too tightly bound to move her hands to reach any of her knives, but she had an outside helper. “I’m Cinder,” she explained, “Cinder Fall.” Using her real name was dangerous, but she was an unknown in this land, and she _needed_ to win his trust here. “I think I can get us out of here.”

“Thank the _gods,”_ moaned the young knight, trying to tug at the webbing cocooning her, “The spider-woman, I think her name is Pyrrha? Anyways, she took my sword, but-”

“Stop trying to tear the webbing,” she instructed, “this thick, it’s stronger than steel. But it’s not that sticky anymore, so start unwinding the threads, and that’ll weaken the-”

But her words were cut off as she heard a noise. The quiet _click click click_ of an arachnid’s legs over the rim of the deep pit they were now in. Glancing up, she saw her again, the face that even brought her, the great Cinder Fall, the revolutionary, the mastermind, to a deep and terrible fear.

She had the body of a beautiful woman. Long red hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing a kind and gentle-seeming face—but it was that same face she wore when she plucked her from the web and bound her in her current cocoon. Her arms were lithe and delicate, and her naked, well-formed breasts bounced freely as she descended into her lair. Cinder used seduction as a tool often, and if it wasn’t for the _rest_ of her, this creature would be quite skilled at it.

Because as beautiful as she was, as much as her human form could enchant the eye, it could never erase the massive black carapace that supported it. The beastly, segmented legs and her monstrous, armored size. Reports from monster hunters said that a full-grown spider-woman’s chitinous plates were as solid armor as a full breastplate, and Cinder knew that she had no weapon that could hurt anything other than her most humanoid parts.

And even that seemed difficult.

Jaune had stopped trying to free her and scuttled against the wall beside her, while the creature loomed over them and… smiled? The look on her face was impossible to describe, not the cruel smile of a conquering victor, or the smile of anticipating a good meal, nothing she understood or knew because- because...

Because she wasn’t human… but that’s when Cinder realized she was doing something _very_ human… very human indeed.

Her mouth was moving now, and she was making some kind of _awful_ hissing noise, something that vaguely approximated language 

“She… she talks to me… a lot. I don’t know what she says, but… she likes it when I talk back? I d-don’t think she can understand m-me, though… I think she knows m-my name...”

Like a human who thinks their cat’s meowing means they understand them… She wasn’t keeping them _prisoner,_ she was keeping them as pets!

While that should have been a comfort, a realization that she _wasn’t_ going to be eaten, and that she would likely be left in a position where she could much more easily escape, she _also_ realized that this… this _monster_ thought she could keep her as a pet! Her! Cinder Fall, as- as- as a _housecat!_ The idea moved her to a great and terrible fury that she couldn’t keep down.

Of course, her anger was futile as she struggled against the webbing. She was stuck fast, arms bound helplessly to her side, and legs barely able to wiggle against the tight bonds that held her. The futility of her rage only made her more furious, though, and she wished to whatever gods might be capricious enough to listen would let her turn her wrath into flame, to burn the whole _forest_ down and take the both of them right to hell! But the spider-woman was now getting closer, and no gods seemed ready to intervene.

“D-don’t hurt her!” Jaune cried to the _beast,_ “S-she d-doesn’t know what she’s-” but then he was cut off as the spider-woman spoke.

“Peer-ah” she voiced, gesturing to herself, then pointed to Jaune with “Zhawn,” and then pointed to Cinder, a quizzical look on her face.

“Fuck you!” she spat, furiously.

“Fah-kyu,” she mimed. “Fahkyu...”

“Cinder!” Jaune cut in in an arm-waving panic. Pointing to her, he slowly articulated “Sin-Dehr, _Cinder,”_ to the monstrosity.

“Sinder, Sind-ur,” the spider-woman repeated, then broke into a bright smile and said something more in that wretched, monstrous language!

“Fuck you!” she screamed, “F-fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, you fucking- fucking _kill me_ you beastly _thing!_ Better to be dead than a-”

Cinder was cut off as Jaune, driven by some incalculable, chivalric urge, _leapt_ between her and the monster, arms spread wide, legs obviously shaking with incredible fear.

“P-Pyrrha!” he begged, “She- she doesn’t- d-don’t hurt her!”

Cinder had to admit, it was quite the display of knightly valor, even if the knight in question was more of a terrified boy than a manly warrior, and she was impressed enough to be shocked out of her anger. But then the creature… Cinder’s blood _boiled_ as she watched what she was doing.

She _clapped with joy,_ like a pet owner delighted by an unexpected trick. Reaching down, she pulled Jaune into her arms, burying his face in her breasts and squeezing him tight, ruffling his blond hair. From the look on her face, she clearly _doted_ on the knight, in some perverse version of love that made Cinder wonder what housecats and hunting dogs must think of _their_ owners.

But she moved Jaune out of the way, sitting him down and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, before turning her attention back to Cinder.

And then… bearing down on her, utterly helpless, the spider woman bent down… and bit her on the neck.

It was painful, very painful, but only for a moment. Like a sharp _pinch_ on her skin. Cinder realized there was no gush of blood like she expected, the bite… she had clearly broken the skin, but her neck barely felt wet, probably more from saliva than blood loss, though she was unable to check with her hand.

Just like last time, she knew she only had a few moments before paralysis and-

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

It felt like a wave of ice water passed through her veins, and then…

She was on _fire._

Every nerve lit up at once. She felt every square millimeter of the tight silk wrapping encasing her body, every movement of her hair in the soft breeze, every lance of heat and light from the sunbeams cutting through the leafy canopy. Her mind was overloaded in an instant, every sensation firing at maximum capacity, and she just wanted to _explode,_ especially because there was one sense, one set of nerve clusters that was _going wild_ right now, flooding every thought out of her mind that wasn’t _this one:_

_She needed to fuck._

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, she needed, NEEDED! to be able to move, to reach her fingers down to her pussy and masturbate, to cum, cum, _cum, CUM!_ No- No! Fingers not enough! Masturbation- not enough! She needed- needed- _She needed dick!_ Needed it more than air, and- _JAUNE!_

“Jaune!” she gasped, “Jaune, JAUNE!”

He raced over to her side. “W-what- what did she do to-”

“DICK!” she screamed, “I need you dick!”

He nearly fell over. “W-What????”

“G-get me out of here and fuck my pussy! Fuck me, Jaune! Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow, just fuck me!”

He turned to the spider-woman and started saying words that Cinder wasn’t listening to. She felt a wave of panic flood her—he wasn’t paying attention to her and that meant he wasn’t going to fuck her! She _needed_ him! Needed his dick! She- she had to find a way to get it!

“I- I’ll- Oh, _Jaune,”_ she begged, “I’ll do anything! I’ll suck your dick! I’ll take it up the ass! I’ll be your dirty little whore, _whatever you want!_ I’ll do it all and ask for seconds! Please! I- I need your dick!” There were tears in her eyes, and she knew she must look _utterly pathetic,_ but that was _perfect—_ men liked horny, messy, slutty, desperate girls! And she was so desperate! He had to-

The spider woman reached a claw over and suddenly sliced her cocoon open and Cinder realized she was free! Free to-

No. In spite of every nerve in her body _screaming_ at her to pounce on him and _take_ his dick, she knew… knew that he was likely physically stronger than her and if she offended him… she wouldn’t get any dick! And that thought scared her into submission.

So instead, she spread her legs wide and reached her fingers down to show him how needy her little pussy was right now. “Jaaaaaaaune,” she whined, “I neeeeeeeed you, _please._ I’ll do aaaaaaaaaanything, anything you want! Just...” she bit her lip, “I need your dick!”

The delighted spider woman clapped in joy and Cinder was delighted as well. She _wanted_ them to mate! She’d made all this possible! Jaune was the perfect man and she needed his perfect dick in her pussy right now and she was so happy and horny and grateful that-

_OHHHHHHHHH!_

Jaune had laid a hand on her shoulder, and bolts of pure _pleasure_ radiated from every point his skin touched hers. He said words, but she couldn't make _sense_ of them! She _needed_ him, needed him more than food, more than _air,_ needed him in every way, but right now, she really needed his dick!

“P-please, Jaune,” she whispered, “please… I’ll be a good girl, I promise, just… please, _fuck me silly!“_

And then he undid his pants and revealed that which she had been longing for. The new object of her worship. His perfect, magnificent dick! And he- he was about to-

_OH GODS!_

Cinder screamed as it entered her, the scream of her entire _self_ being exploded by every part of her body, every part of her _soul,_ her entire _being_ just radiating in pure joy and sensation. She loved, loved, loved, _loved_ Jaune! Loved Pyrrha! Loved this dick! Loved!

Her mind was all silly and floaty as the only part of her capable of doing anything was her pussy, clenching and squeezing with every thrust, rejoicing in every blissful orgasm, and becoming the neediest, messiest, _horniest_ girl ever! And she loved it! She just needed to keep herself together enough to feel his cum fill her up, and then she could pass out from pleasure, but she couldn’t _stop_ until then!

Nestled on a bed of soft spider silk, being _fucked_ by the most magnificent stud in the land, and hearing her wonderful, perfect Owner and Mistress clapping and hissing in her beautiful, perfect language, Cinder didn’t know anything other than how happy and wonderful this was. But all those thoughts were immediately blown away as she felt Jaune’s rhythm change, and suddenly, his thrusts grew tighter and shorter as…

He _burst_ inside her, and Cinder’s frazzled, overworked mind, far too feeble to handle even the sensation of the breeze on her skin, was simply shut down as a tide of pleasure swept over her, her mind caught in a riptide of orgasmic bliss, dragging her deep into a sea of lustful perfection. And with that impossible moment of pure joy, Cinder screamed her lungs out as her brains _sloshed_ out of her pussy, mixed with Jaune’s lovely, lovely cum!

* * *

Pyrrha scuttled back to her lair, carrying a bag of human food she had raided from a nearby larder. Most of it, she was pretty sure, was human food. Sometimes, what humans would and would not eat was kind of silly. They’d eat the weird burned chickens, but they wouldn’t eat the regular, _fresh_ chickens she brought them? They had all the shiny metal things at every food place, but they didn’t eat them? And Pyrrha wasn’t quite sure what they even did with them, but they sure had a lot?

Well, she knew that her humans could afford to be finicky eaters because she was just so soft-hearted when it came to them! Nora was insistent that she couldn’t be such a pushover, that if they weren’t going to eat the _fresh_ chickens she brought them, she should just wait until they were hungry enough that they would, instead of racing over to the nearest settlement on the edge of the woods and taking some human food back to her little darlings.

But they were just too cute! Especially Cinder, the dark haired one that Pyrrha had originally gotten to keep Jaune company. That had been a _wonderful_ decision, and they seemed to just spend all day playing with each other, and Pyrrha could watch them play wrestle in her lair _all_ day. They played so much that she could tell that Cinder was pregnant with a full litter of human spawn. Kittens? Is that what newborn humans were called? Humanlings? Nora didn’t know and Ren “wanted her to consider the ethical ramifications of yadda yadda yadda.” He’d been really high and mighty about how she shouldn’t be breeding humans, but they looked so _happy_ together, and Pyrrha _so_ wanted to see a bunch of adorable little humanlings scrabbling around her lair. And… Ren got really mad about this, but she just hadn’t been able to help herself, getting a few more humans. Jaune and Cinder couldn’t play as much, what with Cinder being so pregnant with her litter, and she didn’t want him getting bored!

Getting home with her human food, she was greeted with the _adorable_ sight of Jaune playing with her newest humans, Coco and Velvet, while Cinder watched happily. She loved the darling little noises they made, especially the girls after they got a nice dose of happy venom. They were such good girls who just loved their venom kisses and Pyrrha loved giving it to them! Especially because Coco had been so stand-offish at first, being a bonded pair with Velvet, but Pyrrha had made her and Jaune play together until all of them got along so well! They were so busy playing together, they hadn’t even noticed that Pyrrha had come back with food.

Cinder hungrily ate the burned chicken and the weird brown not-plant things she brought out, but _didn’t_ eat the shinies in the bag (she was starting to think they might be toys of some kind? Humans were so strange!) followed by snuggled up to Pyrrha, watching Jaune play with the other girls, resting her head against her breasts and then… she started kneading them with her hands, too!

That was the best part! They all snuggled her! Especially when they really wanted venom kisses! Jaune still gave the best snuggles, but she _really_ enjoyed curling up to sleep with all her humans just doting on her. They were the best, sweetest, most adorable humans in the whole wide world, and Pyrrha just loved them so much!

And though Nora told her she was starting to become a crazy human lady, and Ren started to throw around words like “appalling” when she brought it up, especially with the little humanlings coming… but Pyrrha really thought her lair had room for a fourth! And she’d seen the prettiest little white-haired human when she was raiding the larder, and she very nearly followed her home, and she was just _so cute,_ and Pyrrha could just _imagine_ the cute little humanlings she’d make with Jaune!

Oooh, she just loved cute little humans so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's posting pictures of Jaune and Cinder cuddling together (she's on the Web, after all) captioned, "Jaune and Cinder, both 14/10, heckin good humans, just taking a snooze. #WeDon'tDeserveHumans"
> 
> Special thanks to Renarde for giving feedback and ideas for this chapter and, really, this series in general. Have a whole bunch of Arkos and Monstergirl ideas thanks to Renarde's influence :)


	2. Don't Lose Your Head

Joan Arc had two very major secrets. In order of importance, first, she was an undead knight from the Great War whose head had been severed at the Battle of Forever Fall and so she now roamed the world as an undead Dullahan and, second and much more worryingly, she’d _faked her transcripts to get into Beacon!_

Well, maybe the “undead knight from a former age” part was the bigger secret, but _she was definitely facing expulsion for the second bit!_

It just wasn’t _fair!_ When Joan was a knight, all you had was your strength and your steel, there weren’t… crazy ridiculous mechashift weapons all over the place! Joan had a sword and shield that was slightly more portable than a regular sword and shield! Ruby had a scythe that was also a sniper rifle (when did _guns_ become a thing!) and Pyrrha… Pyrrha right now was kicking her ass with a sword that became a javelin that became a rifle that became a… she didn’t know! But there was a 50/50 shot that her weapon could turn into anything at any moment, which was totally unfair because _Pyrrha could kick Joan’s ass with a mop if she had to!_

A quick blow from Pyrrha to the back of her leg proved that point, lifting Joan off her feet and leaving her flat on the ground like an idiot. She groaned in dismay, feeling the pain radiate down her back before aura could knit it up. Fortunately, as an undead warrior, Joan was, technically, tireless and had a theoretically unlimited supply of aura because she could tap into the netherworldly energies that animated her, but fat lot of good it did when that jerk Cardin could smack her around like a rag doll. _And_ she was supposed to have a Semblance? Were those a thing back in her day? Joan was pretty sure she’d remember if everybody had a weird and bullshit magic power, but she’d been cut down in battle when she was hardly even out of her youth, so perhaps she’d missed some important details.

But Pyrrha, wonderful, kind, _perfect_ Pyrrha, who had _never_ judged her for being a fraud, and was even taking the time to train her to get her up to speed, simply came over with a gentle smile and an extended hand to help her up. “You keep your shield too high—you’re almost as tall as I am, so I had to learn this too. Height gives you reach, but you have to watch your legs.”

Joan mumbled something appreciative as she took Pyrrha’s hand. And… she tried not to blush too much when Pyrrha helped her up. Sometimes, she _really_ wished Blake hadn’t casually informed her that certain things that were strictly forbidden in Joan’s day were now considered completely ordinary.

But Pyrrha didn’t notice. Pyrrha, brilliant, accomplished Pyrrha, never noticed Joan’s feelings for her, which Joan was _deeply_ grateful for. She couldn’t think of anything that’d ruin their friendship, really, ruin their _partnership,_ faster than Pyrrha discovering that her fraud of a team leader was crushing on her _hard._

“You’re worried about taking hits to the head, and that makes sense, but realize that your opponents can read where you’re over-protecting and take advantage of it.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Joan mumbled. Easy for _her_ to say, her head didn’t come off if you hit it hard enough! Well… technically, yes, her head _also_ came off, and Joan could put her head back on, but… still! Same point! She had to-

Oh no.

She realized the problem as soon as she was back on her feet.

Her head wasn’t on right.

It wasn’t coming off, but the force of the blow… it was slightly crooked. And the scarf that kept it in place was loose. And if her head wasn’t on right it would only get worse as she moved it. And… oh _no._ She had to sneeze. This _always_ happened, and as she tried to suppress the sneeze, Joan could _tell_ that Pyrrha was looking right at her with concern.

“Joan?” she started softly, “Is something-”

“IT’S NOTHING!” she shouted, “It’s j-jussssssss- AH-CHOOOOOOO!”

And the ground _spun_ under her as her forehead smacked the ground. Without the rest of her. Her suddenly dulled limbs fumbled to pick it up as quickly as she could, snagging her long blond hair (she was _so_ glad that she’d worn her hair long back in the day), and awkwardly jerking her head into her hands, giving her a perfect view of Pyrrha.

Who had, obviously, seen everything.

And that was when she screamed.

Well, when _Joan_ screamed. Pyrrha was just stunned, but Joan kind of didn’t know what else to do, what with the whole, “I’m an undead monster” thing was revealed. Expulsion, Joan realized, actually _was_ the lesser issue, especially considering that Pyrrha, who knew she was a fraud, was _wholly unequipped_ with the whole “I’m a Dullahan” revelation.

But then Pyrrha opened her mouth.

And didn’t scream.

She just spoke.

“Are you… are you okay?”

“Ummmm...” Joan wasn’t sure how to answer that question, “Would you… mind if I put my head back on, first?”

“Please?”

Joan quickly fit her head back on her shoulders, making sure it was tightly affixed (well, as tightly affixed as she could, what with the whole “not attached” business), and then wrapped her scarf around it. “Y-you won’t tell anyone, right?” she nervously stammered.

“I...” and then Pyrrha’s expression switched to the same kind, generous smile she had when Joan had first told her that she’d keep her secret about her transcripts. “Joan… I told you, I would do my best to _help_ you. And whatever it is about your past, if you want to be a Huntress, I’m here to help. You can count on me. I won’t tell anyone about your transcripts or… this whole...”

“I’m...” Joan swallowed nervously, which always felt super-weird shortly after reattaching her head, “I’m a Dullahan. A kind of undead knight. My head was cut off at the Battle of Forever Fall, and I-”

“Wait...” Pyrrha cut her off, then blushed, “S-sorry to interrupt, but my grandmother used to tell me stories about the Dullahan… that they were the ghosts of peerless warriors, who could fight without tiring until they achieved the goal they couldn’t in life. Joan, if you can-”

“Well it’s not! I- I wouldn’t say _peerless,_ but, ummmmmmmm...” Joan struggled to find the words to describe it, “I guess I can’t run out of aura? I can just pull more from the underworld if I’m ever out, so I guess tireless part true?”

“Joan! That’s amazing!” Pyrrha clapped her hands together excitedly, “You’re a defensive fighter who never tires! Don’t you see! You could do so much as a Huntress!”

“I- what?”

“I mean, if it doesn’t have dangerous side effects or anything?” Joan shook her head—probably not the best to disturb the Underworld too much, but there wasn’t much they could _do_ about her swiping energy from them. Pyrrha kept going, “You might be… unorthodox, but if it saves lives, I don’t think anyone would mind! We can tell the Headmaster and-”

“Oh, no no no no!” Joan blushed from the force of her enthusiasm, “You _can’t_ tell anyone. I just- I- I _can’t-”_

Oh she was freaking out now! Really freaking out, and she just didn’t-

“It’s okay,” Pyrrha soothed, “It’s _okay._ I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

“R-really?”

“Really.”

Joan gave a sigh of deep relief. “Thank you,” she quietly exhaled, “I… know this is weird, but I am _so_ grateful for you. If there’s _anything_ I can do, please, just tell me.”

Pyrrha turned quiet for a moment. “Anything?” she asked.

“Absolutely _anything!”_ Joan happily replied. She could already think of a few things she wouldn’t mind doing to thank Pyrrha… but then she got her mind out of the gutter and reminded herself that she _absolutely depended on Pyrrha!_ So _whatever_ she wanted, Joan was giving it.

“Follow me,” Pyrrha said, a soft smirk crossing her lips. Joan swallowed, nervously, but then followed her partner off the roof and back into the school.

* * *

Pyrrha, being such a model student, had access to pretty much anywhere in the school, which hadn’t really surprised Joan, but she had to admit it was odd that a student, even an exceptional one, had access to the classrooms after dark. Stepping into the practice room, Pyrrha quickly shut the door behind them and locked it.

“Okay,” she cheerily began, “I… I wanted to speak with you in private, in somewhere nobody would look, where I could lock the door, but...”

Joan had to admit: she was a little nervous about this. Especially with Pyrrha… locking the door. But she did know she couldn’t _afford_ to let anyone know her secret, _either_ secret, and so that made some sense. “Well...” she started, nervously, “what do you want to know?”

“Could you tell me how it… how it works?”

Joan shrugged. “I’m not… entirely sure _how,_ or why, really, but I do know… I guess, my head comes off?”

“And you can control your body when it comes off, like, you were able to pick your own head up.”

“Yeah… um, why are you...” Joan searched for a word, “Asking about this?”

Pyrrha blushed. “Sorry, I just… as a professional tournament fighter, I’m used to encountering unexpected and secret Semblances, so I’m looking at this like a new ability—and when I see a new ability, I first try to figure out what the limits are, so I know what can be _done_ within those limits.”

That… made sense. Joan was glad that she had such an intelligent and experienced partner—someone who didn’t freak out when she discovered that her partner was a Dullahan, but started immediately thinking of it as a possible strength! 

“Well, for limits, the big thing is that I become less able to control my body the further my head gets from my neck. When it’s nearby, I’m just a little clumsy, but from,” she looked around, “from here to that table, I’d probably just be paralyzed until someone brought my head over. Or I guess I could try rolling, maybe?”

Pyrrha pondered that for a few seconds, evidently playing out some combat strategies in her head. “Can you still feel things at that distance?”

“At any distance, actually,” Joan replied, “I… don’t know how it works, but I can always sense where my body is and what’s happening to it.”

“Hmmm…” Pyrrha grew contemplative once again, then looked back to Joan. “Would you mind if I tested this? I have a theory I’d like to try out.”

Test? That… that was a worrying word for Joan. She didn’t want anyone to know she was a Dullahan because she was afraid they’d take her to a secret lab and experiment on her. But… Pyrrha wasn’t like that. Pyrrha was a good friend, and, Joan reminded herself, she really owed Pyrrha, for keeping her secret, for training her, for being the best, most understanding partner Joan could ever ask for! So she smiled, took a seat on a bench, and plucked her head off her shoulders before handing it to Pyrrha. “Be gentle,” she joked, “it’s the only head I’ve got!”

“Of course!” Pyrrha replied before scampering over to the table, where she gently placed Joan’s head down. “Are you alright there?” she asked, “Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

Joan shook her head—or, at least, she tried to, before saying, “I’m good!”

“And you can’t control your body at all?”

“Like I said, I can still _feel_ it, but…” she took a moment to try and wiggle her fingers, “No, I’m out of range. It’s going to be a little sluggish and, um… weird.”

“Good,” Pyrrha gave her a smile before going over to where her body was seated. She ran a finger along Joan’s shoulder, and the disembodied feeling set off a shudder across her whole body. “Shhhh,” Pyrrha soothed, gently stroking and calming Joan’s body, and, rather distressingly, _removing her armor._ “It’s okay… I’m going to take _good_ care of you...”

“Wait, wh-what do you- oh!”

Without warning Pyrrha suddenly and aggressively squeezed Joan’s breasts, causing the Dullahan’s mouth to go wide as she gasped in surprise. Pyrrha groped her chest mercilessly, heedless of Joan’s discomfort. 

“Pyrrha!” she gasped, “What are you- _oh,_ what are you, _doing?”_

“You’re completely powerless, aren’t you?” she asked, as she began to kiss Joan’s shoulders, the _tingle_ of her helpless body under Pyrrha’s skilled touch leaving Joan panting. “Completely at my mercy… and all you can do is _watch.”_

“Pyr- Pyrrha...” she whined, unable to put words together as Pyrrha’s hands grew rougher, slipping under her clothes to start squeezing Joan’s breasts through her bra.

“Your body… I’ve been _wanting_ your body since initiation. Imagining it being _all mine_ to play with… no _Cardin_ in my way.” All Joan could do was moan as Pyrrha stripped her naked. Not that Pyrrha minded, speaking to Joan as though she wasn’t even there. “Gods, these _tits!”_ she fondled Joan’s now naked breasts, “Maidens, you must be an F cup! I’m going to play with these just like I’ve _dreamed_ of, until you _love_ it. Until you let me play with your titties _every single day,_ and you’re going to love it… going to love _me!”_

“Pyrrha, please!”

But she wasn’t listening. She was far past listening as she slipped a finger into Joan’s pussy, the electrifying feel of her finger brushing her clit, magnified by the distance, sent Joan into a paroxysm of pure pleasure. “Ohhh, you’re begging me to me stop, but down here,” her grin turned wicked, “you’re _drooling._ You’re _so_ turned on by me using you like this, I bet you _wanted_ me to molest you while you were helpless! That’s why you went along with all this!” She looked at Joan teasingly, "You perv."

Words failed her, so all Joan could do was watch as Pyrrha fingered her. Watch and feel, experiencing every touch, every skilled ministration as Pyrrha reduced Joan’s mind to a mushy haze of lust and desire. But it was the watching, the watching that was worse. She could see _everything,_ Pyrrha put her whole body on display, giving Joan advance notice of everything that was about to happen, everything she was powerless to stop. And worse, she could see how _lewd_ her body was becoming, her pussy juices making Pyrrha’s fingers slick and shiny in the light, every touch making her tremble with excitement.

It was _humiliating,_ and worse, she couldn’t bring herself to _object!_ All she could do was pant and moan, her eyes rolling uncontrollably in her head as she couldn't even turn her head away, couldn’t cover her ears, simply had to _take it_ as her most trusted friend at Beacon ravished her body. And _oh!_ how she _longed_ to be released from her torment, to wake up in her bed and realize that this was merely a _bad dream,_ but even more so… she longed for release. For Pyrrha to send her toppling over the edge and let her _cum_ like a wanton harlot!

Pyrrha had a similar thought. “Not long now,” she taunted as she pinched and flicked Joan’s clitoris, sending _bolts_ of pleasure radiating through her body and _projected_ to her across the room, “I can already _feel_ you twitching and tightening and _building_ up for a _spectacular_ orgasm.”

“Pyr-” Joan gasped, her last, desperate hope, “Pyrrha, _please!”_

“Please what?” Pyrrha shot back, not even looking to her, “‘Please let me cum?’ Is that what you want? To just _gush_ all your cares away?”

“Pleeeeeeeease,” she squealed, no longer sure _what_ she was begging for, but knowing that Pyrrha’s mercy was the only way she’d get it.

“All-righty then!” 

And with a sudden, quick _thrust,_ Joan’s self-control was overwhelmed and she _screamed_ a joyous orgasm as she watched her juices _squirt_ from her pussy. The spray of her fluids splattering across the floor made Pyrrha _delighted_ and made Joan whine in dismay. Panting and gasping, Joan struggled to regain her composure after being so utterly unmade.

Pyrrha giggled, and for the first time since she began, looked Joan in the eyes. “I’m going to ask you if you enjoyed that… but your _body_ already told me you did.”

“Pyr- Pyrrha...” Joan mewled, weakly.

“Mistress,” she corrected, with another cheery giggle spilling out.

Joan stared at her helplessly. Even more helplessly than she was before, even with her body paralyzed. Being forced to watch as she was so… so _degraded,_ her mind had been so overwhelmed by strange sensation and lustful impulse. All she could do was what she was told. “M-Mistress,” she shamefully admitted, “I- I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot.”

“You’re such a slut,” Pyrrha teased, “But that’s good. I always dreamed of having you be my bouncy blonde bimbo… and we’ll work on the rest. But I think _someone_ earned a nice reward...”

From the way she was saying it, Joan knew to be afraid, but what could she do? Even if her head was returned to her body, she knew she’d already succumbed to Pyrrha’s depredations. She whimpered as Pyrrha gripped her by the hair and carried her head back to where her naked body was, only instead of returning her head to her shoulders…

“I got you a _very_ special treat, Joan!” she cheered, putting Joan’s head between her own legs, “From licking my fingers clean, I know you have the _tastiest_ pussy, and I think you’re just gonna _love_ eating yourself out. So get to it, slut!”

Unable to resist Pyrrha’s orders, Joan stuck her tongue into her own pussy as Pyrrha went back to wantonly groping her chest. Her humiliation was so total, Joan hadn’t even noticed that her hands, now back under her control, had reached down to press her face into her dripping pussy, until Pyrrha laughed and taunted her for it.

“You’re going to make such a sweet little pet. I’ll train you every day and night, not only in how to be a Huntress, but also in how you can best pleasure your Mistress! Ooh, and I have so many more fun ideas, especially with how much you seem to love eating pussy! Oh, what if I took a dildo and made you deep throat it? See it coming out the other end? Wouldn’t that be so _hot?”_

But now Joan was the one not listening. All she knew was that she was instructed to eat pussy, and so, with relentless determination, she pressed her face into her bush, letting her tongue and kiss and suckle at her pussy, lapping up her own juices, and bringing herself to another shameful climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and for, as always, explaining "so what makes this sexy?" when I have no idea what the appeal of a kink is.


	3. Off The Beaten Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader 1v2 requested a story with Ruby as a fairy, and I liked the idea of doing something with a more traditional take on the fae—enchanted women who are trying to kill you.

Jaune plucked a leaf from the rowan growing at the edge of his family’s farm. Grabbing a handful of berries, he mixed them into a paste with red ochre, which he then smeared under his eyes. Taking a horseshoe from the stables, he slipped it into his pack, and, finally, he grabbed a pinch of burnt fir ash, and sprinkled it over himself. 

Perhaps he was being over-cautious, but there was no level of protection that was sufficient when it came to a trip through the Beacon Woods. They were named because the fae dwelt there, and filled it with lures to trick unwary travelers off the road, into their kingdom, where what they took was never given back.

Oh, sure, Tai, the old woodcutter, after he’d had a few in the tavern would tell his old story about getting lost in the woods until two beautiful maidens came upon him, but everyone knew he was a teller of tales, often more influenced by the drink than by his memory.

But for everyone else, the Beacon Woods were a place of great danger and warning, and not to be trespassed except under the direst circumstances.

Such as one’s would-be betrothed insisting that she’d only marry a man who was truly fearless enough to walk through the Beacon Woods unaccompanied.

Jaune sighed, standing at the edge of the family farm, taking his last chance to reconsider what was clearly a foolhardy decision. It was clear–Weiss simply did not _wish_ to get married, and her challenge was to make such an outcome impossible. This was really to keep her father at bay, not him, because he couldn’t be seen demanding that his daughter compromise on the bravery of his future son-in-law. But she also didn’t particularly like _Jaune,_ and, as his friend Blake was always telling him, did he really want to marry a woman who so clearly didn’t want to get married in the first place?

And then she’d always ask if he wanted to hang out with Pyrrha after that, which Jaune wasn’t sure her point was—Jaune certainly wasn’t an effective wingman, and if Blake had feelings for her, she should just tell her directly, rather than try to use him as an excuse.

But Weiss… he felt terrible about all of this, but he didn’t really have a choice. He was the youngest of the Arcs, and any future he had came only from marrying well, and… well, he was very much in love with Weiss. So much so that he was about to walk into a wood of near certain death just in the hopes that the clear _sincerity_ of his feelings might make her rethink her attitude towards him. Blake told him no amount of “grand gestures” could change Weiss’s opinion, but she was the one who was always reading those three-volume novels where that exact circumstance played out.

Well, no delaying it any longer. Every superstition, every ward against the fae, he’d prepared. He could see the woods ahead, warning signs posted and wards made from twisted branches hanging from the trees. But love awaited, and if he sought it, he’d have to prove himself a man. So he steeled his courage and, with a deep breath, crossed into the woods.

* * *

“Oh, come the _fuck_ on!” Jaune cried.

“I- I’m sorry?” the blonde bather replied, startled.

“This is _obviously_ a trap,” he furiously sneered.

“Oh, you see a beautiful naked woman bathing in the woods, and you assume it’s all for _your_ benefit? What the fuck, man, I’m here to take care of my hair, asshole, not try to give some jag a show. You know, not everything’s about _you.”_

“Bull _shit,”_ Jaune yelled back, “You are so obviously trying to lure me into a faerie pool, you’re not even _trying_ to hide how mystically alluring you are!”

“Go fuck yourself!” she shot back, “What makes you think the fae even _want_ to lure an asshole like you into their kingdom? You’re so fucking self-absorbed, I’m just here to take a _bath_ and-”

“In the middle of a sprite-haunted woods? You’re bathing in the middle of a faerie woods, and trying to act like this is normal?”

“Okay, you know what?” the obvious fairy replied, standing up from the… oh wow, “Don’t act like you don’t want _these,”_ she started groping her generous chest, teasing her fat pink nipples and making Jaune’s jaw hang open in awe, “Oh, you like them, don’t you? You like my big, fat titties, huh? You wanna come into my pool and I’ll wrap them around your _big, hard cock,_ huh? Bet you’d like that!”

“Fuck!” Jaune mouthed, “Holy _fuck!”_

“Yeah, boys just love my big, sexy tits. Now just get in the pool and you can play with them _all you want.”_

“Shit,” Jaune said, “that’s a really tempting offer.”

The fairy scoffed. _“Tempting?_ It’s entrancing. Now hurry up and-”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna fall for that.”

“What?” she gave him a scandalized look, “What the fuck are you talking about? I’m hot, dammit, and I’m offering to _fuck you,_ so hurry up and-”

“Yeah… no. Too obvious, sorry.”

Though Jaune had to admit, it was painful to take his eyes off that _heavenly_ bosom, he wasn’t a total idiot, and that was _obviously_ a trap. From behind, he could still hear the fairies outraged cries that he was _totally_ into her, and that she was undeniably hot, and he was going to spend the rest of his life regretting not sleeping with her when he had the chance—”haunt your dreams” had been the specific phrase, he believed—but Jaune just chuckled as he continued along. Hopefully, the fae would all be this easy, more hype than delivery, but Jaune knew arrogance was the first step to defeat. But… one task down. They weren’t unbeatable.

* * *

The rest of the woods after that had been surprisingly easy. Some spooky trees, sometimes the birds stopped singing for no apparent reason, but, really, Jaune hadn’t bumped into much of _anything._ He knew he was nearly out, and he had to remind himself to not get his hopes up—impatience led to disaster, but… he was _so close._

But it seemed the woods wouldn’t give him up without one last task. A mist was coming in, and as he walked, he realized that it was getting thicker. He kept his eyes low, careful not to stumble off the path, until he heard a voice.

“Your journey’s end is now in sight.”

He looked up to see a maiden in a red cloak, a hood pulled low over her eyes. At least, she wasn’t hiding what she was as Jaune braced himself for what this one had planned for him.

“Greetings, sister,” he was careful to be polite, “I travel for purposes of love.”

“Love?” she asked, then gave a faint, musical giggle, “She must be _truly_ beautiful for you to risk the Beacon Woods.”

Jaune nodded, feeling a faint smile come to his lips as he thought of Weiss. “She is. A woman of snow-white hair and pale features, but her eyes—the purest, sparkling blue I’ve ever seen, and the loveliest singer I’ve ever heard.”

But his fae interlocutor chuckled darkly at that, “Ah, yes, you love the Maiden Weiss, do you not? But your loyalty to your love is- _WHOA!”_

The hooded fairy had stepped forward, but, evidently, didn’t notice the root in front of her and promptly tripped flat on her face.

Jaune stood there for a moment, not sure if this was part of the entrancement or not. It. really didn’t seem to be? The hood had slipped from the fairy’s head, and she looked up, tears clearly forming in her silver eyes. She froze as Jaune looked at her.

“Um...” he searched for a word, “Are you-”

“DO OVER!” she screamed, “I need a do over! Stay there, and-”

“I’m, um, I’m just going to be going now, cause-”

“Oh please, please, please don’t!” she begged, “I really just… please, Yang will make fun of me if I don’t at least do it right!”

“Yang?”

The fairy blushed—Jaune hadn’t been sure that a fairy could get embarrassed, but this one very clearly was. “She’s my sister. She gets people at the other side of the forest. I was really hoping I’d be able to tell her I pulled it off.” She kicked the dirt in a pout. “Now she’s gonna make fun of me.”

“Wait… your sister… is she the blonde bather?”

“You got past _Yang?”_ the fairy gasped, _“How?_ She’s like, the coolest, most seductive fairy _ever!”_

“I mean...” and Jaune had to admit, he was feeling a little smug right now, “She was just _lying in a pond,_ I mean, it was _so_ obvious. It wasn’t even _hard.”_

Ruby seemed awed by his bravado. “You- that’s _amazing!”_ she gasped, “Do- are you a warlock? A magician? I’ve never met a human who could… actually, I’ve never met a _human,”_ she admitted, “Are they all as cool as you?”

Um… How was he supposed to answer that question? So he just didn’t. “Well, I’m happy to be the first human you’ve met. I’d offer you my name, but I’m worried you’ll steal me away with it.”

“Nah, I don’t know how to do that. That kind of magic’s, like, really complicated. I’m Ruby!” she waved cheerfully.

Well… she seemed harmless enough. And Jaune _had_ heard that if a fairy gave her name first, it was an exchange, and you couldn’t get magicked for it. “I’m… I’m Jaune.” And… nothing happened. Not turned into a toad or sucked away to a magical realm. Just Ruby beaming at him like this was the best day of her life.

“Jaune,” she sounded out the name. “I like it! I’m the Daughter of Summer, and I’m really happy that the first human I met was really nice, though...” and then her mood darkened, “Yang’s still gonna make fun of me cause I tripped.”

She seemed really upset about that, and Jaune actually felt a pang of sympathy tug at his heart. “Well, I mean, she failed too...”

“Doesn’t matter. Yang’s mean. She’s just gonna say that you were too unsophisticated to fall for her charms, but I just screwed it all up, cause that’s all I _ever_ do.”

Now she was _really_ upset, and her pout was… deeply adorable. Jaune felt like he just _had_ to do something to help the little fairy out. “Okay, how about I just… step off the path, for a moment, and you can tell Yang you almost had me.”

Ruby looked up, her eyes shimmering with tears, “You’d do that? For me? Oh, thank you thank you _thank you!”_

Jaune couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was. He knew it probably wasn’t wise to ruffle an otherworldly being’s hair, but… well, he’d cross that bridge when he came to it. Stepping off the path, he stood on the mossy ground beneath the trees and looked around. It was… sort of just like it was on the path.

He turned to Ruby with a smile, only to realize… to realize… to…

“I _knew_ it’d work!” she cheered as Jaune’s eyes got wide and his jaw went slack, “You just drink in my great and terrible beauty for a moment, dearie. Just wipe _alllllll_ those unnecessary thoughts out of your mind as you get more and more entranced with me.”

She advanced upon Jaune, silver-eyes flashing, his will succumbing to her inhuman beauty. “You want to ruffle my hair, don’t you? You’ll make a lovely plaything in our kingdom… Yang’s going to be _so_ jealous when she sees-”

“When I see what, Rubes?”

“Y-Yang!” she turned, startled, but then regained her composure as she remembered she had the upper hand. “I caught the human! His name’s Jaune, and _you_ couldn’t even seduce him!”

“Pffft,” Yang blew a raspberry, “Come on, the guy’s a moron, I can’t be blamed that he wanted someone more on his wavelength.”

“Oh, shut _up,_ Yang, you totally got schooled!”

If Jaune had any cognizance at the moment, he would first realize that he had begun drooling, but also, that this might be an opportunity to escape. Unfortunately, the presence of both fairy sisters simply overwhelmed his mind, their voices making an otherworldly melody, their glamour too hauntingly beautiful for him to keep a thought together.

Not that the sisters cared. “You don’t even know what you’re gonna _do_ with him,” Yang spat, “you’re probably too nervous to even _try_ to have sex with him!”

“Sh-shut up!” she protested, “I _totally_ can have sex with him if I want!”

“Oh yeah?” Yang asked, a wicked grin crossing her face, _“Prove it.”_

“What- what do you mean?” Ruby asked, nervously.

“Prove it,” Yang shot back, folding her arms across her chest, “Fuck him, right here, right now. _Virgin.”_

 _That_ word seemed to be a bridge too far. Ruby glared at Yang, furiously, before she grabbed Jaune and lay him down on the forest floor. But as Ruby removed his pants and Jaune’s _dick_ shot out… she almost fell backwards. Yang whistled, admiringly. “If you want to back out, Rubes, I won’t judge-”

“Shut up!” she yelled, “I’m not scared of a- _OHHHHHH!”_

She moaned as she thrust Jaune’s dick into her. Jaune mumbled incoherently, lost in this strange dream of magical glamour and _wonderful_ sensations. But Ruby, once past the initial shock of fitting Jaune’s cock inside her, started to enjoy the feeling. Really enjoy it. Moving up and down, first slowly, then with an increasing speed and urgency until she was relentlessly humping Jaune like a cat in heat.

“Oh _Yang!”_ she cried, “It’s amazing! It’s amazing! He’s so amazing!”

“Yeah, it’s sex,” Yang jealously grumbled, “We’ve all had it no need to go-”

“It’s so good! So good! So much better than I dreamed! He’s like a rod of iron! He’s breaking- he’s breaking my _mind!_ Oh! Oh! _Oh YAAAAAAAAAAAANG!”_ she squealed and came, her glamour disrupted as she slumped forward.

Jaune, suddenly freed from the faerie magic, blinked in confusion, unsure how he’d gotten on the ground, was naked, and was still rock hard inside a- _oh shit!_

He attempted to scramble up, to throw himself back on the path, but Yang was too quick. “What the _fuck,”_ she screamed as she glamoured Jaune back into a haze, “did you do to my sister.”

“He fuuuuuuucked me,” Ruby giggled, brainlessly, “Fucked me alllllll silly.”

Grabbing the almost wholly unaware Jaune by the shoulders, she lifted him up and started to _shake_ him, “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER!”

“Fucked me!” Ruby giggled, “He can fuck you too, Yang! Fuck your pussy and your big, bouncy boobies!”

“Ruby, what are you-”

Jaune started to mumble something incoherently, causing Yang to strike him across the face. “Shut UP, you! Ruby! What’s going on?”

Ruby’s eyes dropped from her sister and glanced down to Jaune’s erect cock. “He’s still haaaaaaard, I wanna ride him again!”

“No you will _not!”_ Yang scowled at the younger fae. “I- It has to be an enchantment. Some human magic trick. And if I know human magic, it’s built as a bargain—so… I just have to make him cum before I do, and that’s… yes! That’s it! Alright human,” she shot him a prideful smile before throwing him back into the dirt, “you ready to tangle with the daughter of the Queen of the Springtime herself?”

Jaune just burbled something unwitting. 

Not that Yang was listening for an answer as she pounced on him, slipping his dick into her pussy. And much like Ruby…

“Oh! Oh oh, ohhhhhhhhhh, OH HOW ARE YOU SO! _OHHHHHHHH!”_

Yang bit her lip, trying to milk Jaune’s cock—half to force him to cum to break the spell, possibly more than half because she really wanted to _feel good._ But she focused, redoubling her efforts. “You think,” she panted, “you think you’re so, _uhn,_ so good? Well, you haven’t- you, oh my, oh, oh, no, d-don’t cum, Yang, d-don’t-”

“He’s like a bar of _iron,”_ Ruby tittered, “Making me all powerless when he made me cum my brains out. Gonna make you cum, too! He’s soooooo good, isn’t he?”

“He- I- _No!”_ Yang roared in fury, “I- I have all the power of- _mercy!-_ I am not- not- some- SLUT! I am a Princess of the Fae! I serve the Court of Spring! By my will, by my authority YOU! WILL! BREAK!”

A trickle of drool dripped down Jaune’s cheeks, his mind far too blank from faerie glamours to understand what was going on.

But without a mind, his body still functioned. And when the gorgeous fairy milking his cock like a desperate whore ordered him to _cum,_ well, his body did just that, spurting like a fountain, flooding her with his semen.

“I won!” Yang cried, “I- Oh- oh, _ohhhhhh!”_ the staved-off orgasm could not be denied much longer, her pussy unable to resist the wave of pleasure that came from riding Jaune’s dick. _“OH FUCK!”_ she _screamed,_ as, like her sister before her, Yang was brought low by a _thunderous_ orgasm, causing her to slump forward, passed out.

* * *

When Jaune came to, he wasn’t quite sure where he was or what was going on. Just that the morning sun was shining on him, he was lying against a tree, and he felt like something was-

Jaune’s eyes went wide as he realized what he was feeling was that 1) he wasn’t wearing pants and 2) a pair of tongues were lovingly working his dick.

“Good morning!” Ruby giggled, “I hope you don’t mind that we couldn’t help ourselves!”

“N-need,” Yang begged, “n-need c-cock, p-please...”

Ruby laughed again, “Yaaaaang! I told you, we only fuck if _he_ wants us to fuck!” She looked to Jaune with a big smile, “She’s such a silly slut now, cause she tried to fight you! But we won’t fight you, not anymore,” she fluttered her eyelashes invitingly, “You _took care_ of that...”

Jaune opened his mouth, but no words came. Last thing he remembered was… talking to Ruby and… and… well… oh, yeah… he stepped off the path and… then this.

What the _hell_ had happened?

“I see you’re awake now.”

Jaune turned, _very_ startled to see two women standing beside him. Two _impossibly beautiful_ women, like Ruby and Yang… very much like Ruby and Yang, only _so much more so._ They both wore crowns, a crown of vines around the woman who looked like a dark-haired Yang… a dark-haired, _angry_ Yang, while the other one, looking like Ruby’s older sister, had a crown of shimmering fire floating over her.

Ruby cringed. “Mom?” she asked, while Yang stammered a “M-mom?”

Ohhhhhh no. Oh no. Oh dear oh no. Fairy Queens. Two of them. Who found him sleeping with their daughters. He was _beyond_ dead.

“Awwww,” the woman who looked like Ruby, only wearing a dress that seemed to be made of _fire,_ gently cooed, “you’re scaring him, Rae. Don’t be afraid, human. I am the Queen of Summer, and you, you lucky man, are evidently _quite_ the lover, judging from what you did to my daughter...”

Jaune gasped. “I- I didn’t- I don’t know- _I don’t know what I did!”_

“Do you think you can lie to me?” the other Queen surged forward, lightning crackling in her voice, the very forest itself blooming furiously around him, “I have taken a human lover before—no human is _that_ good at sex, especially not when glamored. As Queen of Spring, I _demand_ you-”

“Fuck us both!” the Queen of Summer interrupted.

“Summer!”

“Oh come on,” she giggled, in a very Ruby-like way, “I’m _dying_ to see how good he is in bed and come on… unless you’re _scared...”_

The Queen of Spring shot a hateful glare to her… whatever the term for a fellow Queen was. “I fear _nothing,”_ she growled before turning to Jaune. “Human!” she commanded in her terrible wrath, “Prepare yourself, for you are about to be tested by _the very seasons themselves!”_

Jaune could only whimper in fear. How had _stepping off the path_ led him to this?

* * *

“This is all your fault,” Pyrrha grumbled to her companion as she stomped through the thicket.

“How!” Weiss exploded, _“He’s_ the one who actually went into the woods! I only said it because I didn’t think anyone would be _stupid_ enough to actually-”

“Well someone _did,_ and now we have to _find him_ before the Fae can _keep him.”_

Pyrrha knew what they were doing was risky. The forest was dangerous beyond belief, and the fae played for keeps. But she also knew that they could be bargained with. And she would not let Jaune, would not lose _the love of her life_ without being able to say she did all that was humanly possible to save him.

Weiss, she wasn’t so sure why she came along. Guilt? Pyrrha knew that, despite her disdain for matrimony, Weiss did not _hate_ Jaune (and once she got to know him better, Pyrrha just _knew_ she’d actually fall for him, so she couldn’t let _her_ be the one to save him) and didn’t want his disappearance into the fairy realm to be on her hands. But Pyrrha was fairly willing to trade Weiss to the Fae for Jaune, so she didn’t protest that she came along.

And if it came down to the fairies demanding she trade _herself_ for Jaune… she’d take that bargain. She knew what she was willing to do. She had _set_ her resolve, and she would risk everything for the man she loved.

It was on that thought, that moment of resolute determination that Pyrrha tripped through a bush and realized… she and Weiss were not in the forest anymore. Or at least, not in any _natural_ forest.

It was pristine. Arcadian. A land unlike any others, where everything seemed to be teeming with magic and life, and she realized… they were in a clearing.

And at the other side of the clearing was a throne.

And on that throne… was Jaune.

Four women surrounded him. Four _naked_ women, two kneeling between his legs, while two stood to the side of the throne. The standing women wore only crowns wrought of pure magic, as Jaune kissed and suckled at the one on his right’s large, heavy breasts.

“Welcome travelers,” purred one of the crowned women, the one who had Jaune’s left arm wrapped around her, kneading her behind.

“To the court of King Jaune,” finished the other, gasping as Jaune released her nipple from his mouth and turned to face the both of them.

His eyes flashed with faerie magic, and Pyrrha dimly realized, as the glamour eroded her conscious mind, what happened to girls who wandered off the path in Beacon Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	4. A Proper Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had been asked if I'd ever do anything with Jaune's sisters, and I said no, on the grounds that I didn't want to make up 6 new characters. However, Renarde stepped in and came up with names and traits for me, and so, this story was made possible.

Saphron had a problem.

Gathering all her sisters together wasn’t a common thing. There were seven of them, and, by now, they all had their own lives, their own lairs, but something of great importance had come up, and Saphron needed to call her sisters together so they could figure out what they were going to do.

Their brother was coming back from college.

And he was bringing his _girlfriend._

Jaune was more than a brother to them. He was something extraordinary, something _impossible._ A lamia could only birth other lamia, and six times their mothers had produced seven lamia sisters (June and Joan were twins, born from the same egg). But there had also been Jaune. A human. A male human, at that, somehow bursting from an egg and stunning his entire family.

But they never thought of him as any less their brother. Even though he had to eat human food and had to learn to walk on two legs, he was still family. More so, they _doted_ on him. Jaune was a little prince, and anyone who caused any problems for him at school quickly discovered that the wrath of seven furious lamia was something to be feared.

Which brought them to their problem.

Very early on, Saphron had realized that there was simply not a woman _good enough_ for her brother. And it didn’t take her long to discover that this was a shared opinion among her sisters. An opinion that was being expressed right now.

“Ugh, if this is how she dresses for a _photo_ for us,” Blanche groused, wagging the photo Jaune had sent of the two of them in her hand, “I can’t imagine what sort of _rags_ she’s wearing every day. It’s not that she doesn’t have the body for it, it just seems like she’s not making the _effort_ to keep her man happy.”

“Intolerable,” snorted Chrysanthemum, or Chrys, as she preferred to be called, “I can’t believe that she was _lucky_ enough to win _our_ Jaune’s heart, and she can’t even be _bothered_ to show him the proper devotion he deserves from his future wife!”

Violette shook her head. She had always been the most intellectual of them and Saphron wanted to hear her speak her mind. Glancing around, she sighed, then finally admitted what was on her mind: “It’s… she doesn’t even have _coils!_ How is she supposed to keep him warm at night if he can’t hold him tight between his coils? I knew I should have followed him to college and-”

 _“Nobody_ was supposed to follow Jaune to college!” June protested.

And Joan finished the thought, “Because we agreed that it would either be all of us or none of us.”

“And now he’s found a human girl who can’t even hold him at night the way we used to.” June continued, looking accusatorily at Saphron.

But before Saphron could mount a defense of herself, Beryl, thankfully, stepped in. “Sisters!” she looked around, her gaze forceful, “We cannot fight amongst each other now!”

June and Joan gave a slightly chastised look, but Saphron knew the two hellraisers weren’t finished with their plans. The twins were the youngest, and the most unruly of brats except when it came to their darling big brother.

But with Beryl restoring order, Saphron knew it was her turn to speak. She nodded to her sister, then raised herself high on her tail to explain her plan to her younger sisters. “Thank you, Beryl. And yes, I am… _dismayed_ that Jaune has found himself in the _clutches_ of such an undeserving girl, but Jaune is our brother and we love him. If this girl makes him happy, then we should-”

“You can’t be serious!” Chrys exploded, “This is _Jaune_ we’re talking about! I won’t stand by and do nothing if _this_ is going to be his-”

“I’m not finished!” Saphron snapped. Chrys was the warrior of the family, a fierce fighter that didn’t back down easily, but Saphron was the eldest and they were in her lair—she held authority here. “I’m not suggesting we do _nothing,_ I’m suggesting we… give some _advice_ and _guidance_ to our future sister-in-law, and with your help-”

Beryl’s eyes went wide. “You can’t be suggesting...” 

“It’s… it’s quite forbidden...” Violette swallowed, but from the looks on their faces, both girls knew their objections were mostly forced.

Saphron smiled. “It’s only forbidden if it’s _forced,_ but if Ms. Nikos,” and her eyes sparkled as she said the name, “could be made more… _agreeable...”_

June and Joan giggled wickedly. Chrys smiled, and soon, so did everyone else. Saphron had her sisters support, and soon, they’d get a chance to help this Pyrrha learn exactly what their darling brother deserved from his wife.

* * *

It was always something to meet your boyfriend’s family for the first time.

Doubly so when they were an entirely different _species_ from the two of you.

It was a shock to Pyrrha when she found out that Jaune was actually _from_ a family of monstergirls, but it did explain a lot of why Jaune’s attitude towards the monstrous world was always so committed to understanding and communication, rather than the more brutish approach so many of their peers favored. Pyrrha had always thought of herself as a liberal towards human-monster relations, but meeting Jaune made her realize that she had a lot to learn. He made her a better person, and it was hard for Pyrrha _not_ to be touched by the sort of man that he was.

They were both heroism majors, Pyrrha specializing as a Warrior, Jaune as a Paladin, and they’d met in one of their shared classes on swordsmanship. She had actually started a study group as a way to get to know the handsome blond a little better, and soon enough, she was privately tutoring him regularly… and then the tutoring sessions started to get closer and more intimate… and then hot and heavy, and at that point, they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

They’d been dating for almost nine months now, and Jaune had finally asked her if she’d like to meet his family.

It had certainly been a late move for their relationship. But Pyrrha understood why—Jaune’s family were monstergirls, and she was at Beacon University to study how to do battle with them. Yes, only those who endangered humanity, but Pyrrha knew that not all their fellows held such a worldview, and she understood that Jaune had to figure out if he trusted her enough for her to meet his family.

It meant the world to her that she had, finally, proven herself to be trustworthy enough for him to take this step. And now Jaune was driving the last leg of the trip, out into the wilds, to the lair of his oldest sister, Saphron.

“Ummm… one little thing,” he said, nervously, as they pulled off the highway and into the more rural county roads that led into The Wilds.

Pyrrha glanced at him, amused. It was so like Jaune to leave a warning right to the very last minute, and he was giving her very little time for this. But still, she loved him anyways.

“My sisters are… they’re a little _protective_ of me. They might-”

She laughed. _“That’s_ what you’re worried about? Jaune, you know I love you—hell, Jaune, I _adore_ you, and if your sisters are protective, I’m sure they’ll be thrilled that you managed to land quite a catch.”

“That I did,” he chuckled, “That I sure did.”

Pyrrha ruffled his hair, careful not to distract his driving too much with her affection. But she wasn’t worried. She knew how to handle this. Jaune’s friends had, at first, worried that, because Pyrrha was so far out of Jaune’s league, she would likely dump him once the honeymoon phase was over. But as they got to know them better, they realized that Pyrrha was _head over heels_ for Jaune, and that _she_ had been the one to pursue _him._ Jaune was _everything_ Pyrrha had been looking for in a boyfriend, and she just loved him to _pieces._ She was sure his sisters would be no harder to win over than Ruby, much less Ren and Nora.

But they had finally reached the lair of Saphron Arc, a misty cave with a threatening display of magical fetishes made of bones that… Pyrrha was fairly certain weren’t human. Yes, this was her boyfriend’s family, but at the same time… it was a deliberately spooky environment.

 _Remember,_ she told herself, _this is their culture, and Jaune grew up in it. He learned to eat spicy Mistralian food for your family, you can overlook the dark magic use in his._

As soon as Jaune parked the car and opened the door, there was movement at a speed even _Pyrrha_ could barely track. Her adrenaline spiked as seven green blurs, lashes across her vision, streaked towards Jaune, but before she could act, she realized…

Jaune had been tackled into a hug. Well, more than a hug. A pile of green, serpentine coils and blonde hair buried him, Jaune’s hand vaguely sticking out between two scaly green tails. If she couldn’t hear he was laughing, Pyrrha would have taken it for an attack, and a _very_ lethal one at that. But… now that she knew it wasn’t an attack, she was also starting to realize it wasn’t exactly… a _hug,_ either. There was… there was a lot of kissing going on. A lot of writhing. It looked-

 _No!_ She reminded herself, _Don’t make it weird! This is Jaune’s family and they… express themselves how they express themselves._

But the looks on their faces seemed- _nope, not going there._

After an awkwardly long time, Jaune disentangled himself from the pile and, still laughing, he gestured over to Pyrrha. “I want you all to meet my girlfriend, Pyrrha! We met in college, and she’s been putting up with me...”

Jaune kept talking, but Pyrrha wasn’t listening to his words. Instead, she was doing her best to appear friendly and unintimidated as 14 eyes seemed to look right _through_ her. It wasn’t hatred or disdain, but it was the look of people _concealing_ their distaste for her, analyzing her and measuring her up… and, evidently, finding that she came up short.

It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

But Jaune certainly didn’t notice it, and continued talking her up to his sisters, Pyrrha nervously laughing at the appropriate points, as Jaune ushered the eight of them to head into the lair and grabbed their bags to bring in. It was good to see how excited he was for this meeting, and Jaune's attitudes were always infectious. Pyrrha felt a lot better and was sure it'd only take a bit for things to improve as Jaune broke the ice.

* * *

Things had not improved.

But that just meant that Pyrrha still had work to do.

Jaune’s sisters seemed a damn tough nut to crack, but Pyrrha had won over tougher crowds, and she was confident Jaune’s sisters, once they realized that Pyrrha had no intent to let their brother get hurt, they’d realize that she loved him so dearly and would _never_ let any trouble befall him.

But it was _really_ hard to convince them of that.

They weren’t overt, they weren’t _critical,_ but Pyrrha knew she was always under scrutiny. Saphron, the eldest, kept things light and positive, at least, but she found that the rest were… less so. Beryl, a woman who seemed to be permanently stern and analytical, had questions about her career plans, questions that seemed to dance around the “HOW WILL MOTHERHOOD AFFECT YOUR CAREER?” implication. Chrys, whose Amazonian physique made Pyrrha feel that she might have found a kindred spirit, seemed to be looking for any weakness in her combat style, her form, like she couldn’t _protect_ Jaune. Violette seemed to always be bringing up topics of discussion, arts and music and culture, but they were clearly tests, to see if _Pyrrha_ knew enough to converse.

Well, actually, they _were_ critical. Or at least, Blanche was. Blanche was certainly the fashionable one, her outfit, hair, makeup, and accessories impeccable, and she was not hesitant to quiz Pyrrha on her fashion choices, both right now and in general. Jaune had stuck up for her, but Blanche was clearly grading her, and not on a curve.

And then there were the twins. Pyrrha was… worried about the twins. The sheer amount of affectionate physical contact they made with their brother raised… questions. In spite of their _very_ tight shirts, they played the “innocent little sisters” to a T, but then, over dinner, they had turned the conversation in an _extremely_ sexual nature. June (or Joan, she was pretty sure they were messing with her, and not just in the fact they were _dressed identically)_ had asked Pyrrha what her favorite _position_ was, and Joan (again, or June) had followed it up by asking Jaune to _rate_ Pyrrha’s bedroom performance!

Pyrrha knew she had turned quite scarlet at that, but Jaune just laughed and told them that some conversations weren’t appropriate for the table, like they were precocious little kids who’d blurted out something improper and not _18 year old girls who were looking at their brother like he wasn’t related._

But Pyrrha had soldiered on. She’d held her own, and, she’d decided, even if Jaune’s sisters didn’t _approve_ of her… she had Jaune’s approval, and that was what mattered. And, maybe, if she kept her chin up and remained polite and amiable with them, she’d still win them over. After all, Pyrrha had _no_ intention of letting Jaune go, and, as crazy girlfriend as it made her sound, she _wholly_ intended to marry this man, and, yeah, she was already thinking of what dresses she’d put seven lamia bridesmaids in, that’d also work with Nora, Ruby, and Weiss. And she’d have to find some way to fill out Jaune’s side of the altar too, so it wasn’t just Ren over there.

Though she supposed that Jaune didn’t have any guy friends because he’d always grown up surrounded by women. Though, surrounded by _these_ women, Pyrrha was astonished that Jaune understood the concept of _boundaries,_ much less that he was always such a gentleman about her personal space.

But the time to be thinking about Jaune was not now. Because he was leaving for the afternoon—he’d be in town to give the girls a chance to get to know each other without him in the picture.

Jaune had asked if she was _sure_ she wanted him to leave her with his sisters, but Pyrrha was adamant. This was obviously another test, and, without Jaune holding everyone back on their best behavior, Pyrrha figured they’d finally be able to get a few things out in the open. And that was that. He gave her a kiss, then headed out to drive into town and “give them some space.”

Once Jaune had left the room, though, Pyrrha immediately felt the atmosphere change. Not hostility, but like a signal had been given. The lamia all _tensed,_ and Pyrrha knew that it was time to show them what she was made of. Looking around, it seemed like the girls were deferring to Saphron, Jaune’s oldest sister (and so far, Pyrrha’s personal favorite), so Pyrrha looked to the lamia and readied herself for anything.

“Pyrrha...” Saphron began, her serpentine body undulating rhythmically as she approached, her forked tongue flickering, and her eyes were… “jussssssst look into my eyesssssss...”

Her eyes…

They were… glowing? No, they weren’t glowing, they just… seemed to draw her in… there was something… something in her pupils that Pyrrha was trying to trace, but they just… kept shrinking away, so she had to look _closer…_

“Yesssssssss, that’ssssss it...” Saphron hissed, “Jussssssst look deeper… deeper and deeper...”

Deeper, yes… she had to look _deeper…_

“Very good, sssssssssilly girl, look deeper into my eyessssssssss...”

Pyrrha felt a tired giggle pop into her foggy brain, messin’ up all her little thoughts. She _was_ a silly girl, such a silly girl… looking deeper and deeper…

“Yesssssss… and now you find yourself feeling _ssssssssssleepy,_ don’t you? Very _ssssssssssleeepy...”_

That… that was true. It was hard to keep her eyes open, but Pyrrha knew she needed to keep staring into Saphron’s eyes, deeper and deeper…

Deeper and deeper…

Deeper…

Her eyes fluttered closed as she no longer could resist the tide of drowsiness that came over her. She gave a happy murmur as she drifted off. Such a silly girl…

Blinking slowly, Pyrrha realized she must have drifted off. She was mortified! She had been trying to make a good impression, but what would Jaune’s _sister’s_ think of her for being such a sleepyhead!

And she cared _very_ much what Jaune’s sisters thought of her. She needed to make Jaune’s sisters happy. Jaune’s sisters knew best, and Pyrrha should listen to them. It was important to listen to them to make Jaune happy. And Pyrrha knew that Jaune’s happiness was the most important thing in her world.

She blinked again. That was… that was an odd thought? But it wasn’t wrong… and she didn’t have time to think about that! She had to apologize for dozing off!

“I- I’m sorry,” she apologized, “I must have… the drive must have tired me out more than I thought—I might not have gotten enough sleep last night. I’m so terribly sorry, I promise, I can-”

“Relax, there’s no need to apologize,” Saphron laughed, her musical laugh instantly putting Pyrrha at ease. She could relax; she had no need to apologize. “We were actually just talking that… we actually think we _like_ you Pyrrha, and we wanted to welcome you into the family.”

They… they did? Oh wow, oh _wow,_ Pyrrha was overjoyed! It meant _so_ much to her that her future sisters-in-law liked her, and she was so excited to become part of Jaune’s family!

“We just thought,” Violette continued, “there were a few things you needed to _learn.”_

Pyrrha nodded eagerly. How wonderful—she’d always known there was a _lot_ she had to learn about being a girlfriend, especially _Jaune’s_ girlfriend, and she just knew these girls would teach her everything she needed to know! It was important to listen to Jaune's sisters!

Beryl slithered up to her, “Let’s start… I suppose you need to know a bit about how a thrifty wife helps manage the economy of the home...”

If it wasn’t enough that Jaune’s _wonderful_ sisters were willing to help a silly girl like Pyrrha out, the fact that Beryl was giving her advice on how to be a _wife_ put her over the moon! With her ears perked up, Pyrrha absorbed absolutely everything Beryl had to say. It was important to listen to Jaune’s sisters. It was important that she do everything they say. Jaune’s sisters are never wrong about Pyrrha’s wifely duties.

And her advice was so helpful! Yes, Pyrrha realized she’d been going about this all wrong! How mortifying! Beryl had helpfully set her straight on things—a career was important, but her husband came _first._ And he needed a thrifty homemaker, someone who made sure the house was kept in order. Fortunately, her burgeoning tournament career was actually an excellent fit for this—she should be keeping her body in shape already for her husband’s enjoyment—and it would give her plenty of downtime to make sure she could cook and clean for her family, thus sparing them the expense of needing to hire others to do the work for them.

Violette had advice on how to be a woman of _culture,_ someone Jaune would be proud to present to society as his wife. She needed, of course, to learn a musical instrument and singing, and she could certainly do that with Weiss’s help. She was to be a well read conversationalist—witty, but not overriding the conversation. After all, she should be an _asset_ to her husband, not distract from him. And Chrys—Pyrrha _loved_ Chrys and was _delighted_ that Chrys approved of her prowess as a warrior—had explained one of the most important lessons Pyrrha could ask for! Chrys told her how to be _devoted_ to her husband, to understand her place beneath him, to serve him in _every_ capacity she could. Chrys taught her what True Love looked like, and Pyrrha was eager to display it.

Particularly how the next sisters explained it! Blanche, oh Pyrrha was _mortified_ by what Blanche had to teach her! To think that she’d come to meet her future husband’s _family_ and had dressed so, so… so conservatively! She hardly showed any skin, and hardly emphasized any of her best features (she was pleased to learn that Blanche approved of Pyrrha’s bust, and was ashamed to have to be informed that her legs, which Pyrrha had mistakenly thought were her best feature, had little appeal for a man), and she’d really been making quite a fool of herself! Jaune was too much a gentleman to draw attention to how much she’d been letting him down, but, fortunately, Blanche had _plenty_ of advice for how she could fix things.

Pyrrha smiled as Joan and June (or June and Joan? She was such a silly girl!) slithered around her, wrapping her in their tight coils.

“Tell me, Pyrrha...” one twin asked.

“What’s your favorite position?” the other finished.

“I… I enjoy-”

“Wrong answer.” 

Pyrrha cringed to be so swiftly corrected, and looked to the other twin, pleadingly, though she, fortunately, was very helpful.

“The correct answer is, ‘Whatever position Jaune likes best,’ so be prepared to give him a lot of experience to make his choice. Now, do you like sucking cock?”

“I… haven’t really done much-”

“Wrong again!”

Pyrrha’s eyes went wide with dismay! She had gotten this far, and had done so well, but now she was blowing it!

“You _love_ to suck cock, Pyrrha. Especially _our big brother’s.”_

So true. Everything Jaune’s sisters said about her was true. It was important that she listen to what Jaune’s sisters told her. It was important to make Jaune happy.

“Now, how about anal?”

Pyrrha was about to answer, but then she realized that she kept making mistakes because she kept talking without thinking! “I love anal,” she said with a smile. It was true. She loved taking it up the butt. Especially if Jaune enjoyed it.

“And would you ever eat pussy?”

“If Jaune wished for me to make love to another woman,” she answered without hesitation, “it would be a _wonderful_ gift I could give my dear husband.”

The girls continued to quiz her, but in spite of her rocky start, Pyrrha quickly overcame her difficulties to ace the test. As she always did, she thought with a smile. She was top of her class for a reason!

And once she realized that she just had to ask herself “What answer would make Jaune happiest?” she could easily puzzle out the answers, which made the quiz super-easy because Pyrrha knew that the most important thing in her life was making Jaune happy!

“She’s learning,” one of the twins said with a smile and a _squeeze_ of her coils that filled Pyrrha with ecstatic delight. “I think she’s ready for you, Saphron.”

It was a bit disappointing to feel the sexy serpentine sisters release Pyrrha from their grip, but Pyrrha was rewarded as Saphron wrapped her in a tight, loving embrace as she stared back into Pyrrha’s eyes, and…

And Pyrrha giggled a little. She wasn’t sure… what to think… when she was lookin’ into Saphron’s eyes. They were really pretty though! And she liked to sink deeper ‘n deeper…

Oh, did she nod off again? What a silly girl she was!

It was because she was a human, she figured. Sexy lamia girls didn’t get all silly and distracted all the time, it was just because she was a human girl, all confused by walking on two legs and having to give live birth! Lamia had it _much_ easier. She did want to be a lamia. She had always wanted to be a lamia. She had never told anyone because she was afraid to be judged. She was envious of Jaune’s lamia sisters. She would do anything to be more like them.

“Pyrrha, I’m going to teach you-” _oh!_ Pyrrha had to pay attention! It was very important to listen to Jaune’s sisters. Jaune’s sisters knew what was best for her. “-how to be _a lamia.”_

How to… how to be a lamia? Was that- that wasn’t- “B-but,” she asked, not daring to hope, “I’m a silly human? With two useless legs? I c-can’t be a lamia… can I?”

The smiles on her future sisters-in-law’s faces immediately filled her with an _incredible_ hope!

Saphron smiled. “There’s a ritual to turn a human into a monstergirl, but you-”

“I’ll do it!” she proclaimed, “I’ll gladly- whatever I need to do! I want to be a lamia _so badly,_ I’ve _always_ wanted to be a lamia!”

“Always?” Saphron asked.

“Of course!” Pyrrha beamed, “You’re so much sexier than I am, and I could hardly show Jaune the appreciation I need to if I can’t wrap my tail around him while he sleeps! It would be so much better if I were a lamia, please, Saphron, _please_ turn me into a lamia like you!”

Saphron chuckled. “Well, if you asked so nicely… Girls?”

And suddenly, Pyrrha was caught up in a great, slithering movement as six lamia approached her and caught her in _their_ coils, moving her around, passing her from girl to girl in their sinuous rhythm. Pyrrha just had to lie back and let these _wonderful_ girls help her become beautiful and desirable! Oh, Jaune would be so happy to see her, no longer a silly human, but a lovely lamia girl like he _surely_ had always desired! He no longer had to settle for her! Oh, Pyrrha could nearly _cry!_

As she was passed around, Pyrrha realized that the girls were stripping her naked—good riddance, in her opinion, those clothes were _rags—_ and as her naked skin rubbed against the scaly coils of her sisters-in-law, she was buffeted by hands and lips, kissing and squeezing her exposed flesh. The contrast of warm skin and cool scales was so _wonderfully_ erotic that Pyrrha felt electrified! Especially imagining how it would feel when it was her coils around her darling Jaune!

But she had to return the favor. As two girls kissed and suckled her nipples (Pyrrha was so relieved that her bust was an asset!) and another squeezed her ass, Pyrrha stuck her tongue out to eagerly eat the pussy presented to her. There were seven girls she had to pleasure—it was the least she could do after they so generously saved her relationship from her own terrible decision making—and she needed to make sure they saw they hadn’t made a mistake taking a chance on her!

Her fingers squeezed tits and hips and eagerly frigged pussies as she kissed and licked and sucked whatever was presented to her, all the while rejoicing at the feel of scales on skin. The girls passed her around fluidly, her body floating on a sea of coils, squeezing and caressing her skin, flooding her with such wonderfully present sensations as she did all she could to repay her wonderful, perfect sisters-in-law!

It was important to make Jaune’s sisters happy. Jaune’s sisters knew how to make Jaune happy. It was important to make Jaune happy. Lamia are sexier than human women. Jaune desired a lamia wife and lover. Pyrrha had always wanted to be a lamia. It was important to make Jaune happy. It was important to be a good wife. Jaune’s sisters knew how to be a good wife. It was important to listen to Jaune’s sisters. Jaune’s sisters were never wrong about Pyrrha’s wifely duties. It was important to listen to Jaune’s sisters. It was important to make Jaune happy.

Floating on this cushion of pleasure and feminine lust, Pyrrha delighted in giving and receiving sexual relief to her future family. She seemed to float on their cries of passion as much as their coils, and it was simply _incredible._ They were such _wonderful_ girls and she adored them so much. Especially as she felt her skin against scales, scales against skin, being a sexy girl, being a sexy lamia, scales on skin and skin on scales, caught in the coils, floating in the coils, turning to a sexy girl, becoming a sexy lamia, becoming what Jaune wanted, _making Jaune happy!_

It was that thought that brought Pyrrha over the edge. She _exploded,_ screaming in pleasure as she came and, with her climax, her sisters-in-law suddenly withdrew and the scales… the scales beneath her skin… she could see the girls surrounding her and…

Pyrrha realized there was still a tail beneath her. She felt funny. Rising up, she realized… it didn’t feel as strange or confusing anymore, like bipedal locomotion had always been. It was just… much _simpler_ and more sensible. And she realized… her sensation seemed to _keep going_ as she…

She felt her tail.

Raising it up, she gazed at her gorgeous red scales. Such a pleasant contrast with her sisters-in-law's, and it matched her hair _so_ well! She’d have to ask Blanche how to make the most of her new coloration, but more so… she had a tail! She wiggled it, and saw as the tail moved at her command. She slithered forward, and was awed as the feeling of her scales against the floor.

Tears in her eyes, she looked to her _wonderful_ sisters, best friends, her future bridesmaids who’d seen such a _disappointing_ and unworthy girl and _took pity on her!_ Rather than driving her off before she _ruined_ their dear brother’s first serious relationship, they’d stepped in to _teach_ her, not only how to be a proper girlfriend and future wife, but also… they’d relieved her of her silly and pointless humanity!

They’d done so much to make Jaune happy, and _nothing_ made Pyrrha happier than knowing that Jaune was happy!

“Th-thank you,” she choked out, unable to give her words as much emotion as she _needed_ to give them, but desperate to give them _some_ indication of her thanks. As they cheered, she felt the tears _pour_ down her face—Pyrrha was so lucky that Jaune had such wonderful sisters!

* * *

It had been good to go back to his old stomping grounds.

Though, Jaune had to admit, as strange and different as his childhood had been, and how many difficulties he’d had to overcome from his nontraditional family, he wouldn’t trade his childhood for the world. He knew they loved him, even if the way they expressed that love sometimes veered into the “mess with my brother again and I’ll break your kneecaps” range.

And that wasn’t even getting how protective his _moms_ were.

He thought about how things must be going with Pyrrha and his sisters. Jaune had to admit, he was a little… worried leaving his girlfriend behind with them. He _loved_ his sisters, and knew they wouldn’t do anything to _hurt_ Pyrrha, but she certainly wouldn’t be the _first_ prospective girlfriend they’d chased off. It was part of the reason Jaune had waited so long to let Pyrrha meet his family.

His cell rang, and Jaune picked it up, seeing that it was Pyrrha calling him. Bracing for the worst, he took the call and said, “Hey Pyr, how’s it going?”

“Great!” Pyrrha gushed, and Jaune felt a sudden _flood_ of relief. He _knew_ he was just being paranoid! “Your sisters are _amazing_ Jaune, we’ve really hit it off here, and I’m _so_ glad I got to have a chance to really just talk with them. I really feel like I’ve been _welcomed_ to the family.”

Well, _that_ was surprising. But hey, it was good news! And Jaune knew how great Pyrrha was, he had no doubt that his sisters would find that she was just as great as Jaune described her! Chrys would love that she was such an accomplished fighter, Beryl would be relieved to know that she was fiscally responsible, and Jaune knew that June and Joan didn’t think their “amazing big brother” could _make_ mistakes, so he knew they weren’t a problem.

“Well, that’s great to hear!” he told her, “Should I head back to the lair?”

“Yes!” there was undeniable excitement in her voice, “Jaune, we have _such_ a surprise for you—your sisters, your _wonderful_ sisters happened to just fulfill a _childhood dream_ of mine, and I know, I know, I’m spoiling the surprise, but I’m just so _excited_ for when you get to see it!”

Jaune… wasn’t sure what to make of that! But it sounded good! “Well,” he chuckled, “I’m looking forward to the surprise!”

Driving back to Saph’s lair, Jaune took a moment to reminisce about his youth, remembering the good times, back when this forest felt impossibly huge and he’d never imagined he might one day live somewhere else. Partially because his sisters were so against it, and he had to smile about all the times they played Lair together. They just… doted on him so much, and Jaune felt grateful that he grew up with so much love in his life. Waking up with one or two, sometimes even three tails coiled around him in a protective cocoon… he knew it was hard on them when he moved out, but he’d explained to his sisters that he had to get his chance to spread his wings on his own.

Pulling in to the lair, Jaune hopped out of the car and ventured into Saphron’s cave, seeing the slithering carpet of green scales and blonde hair, and…

Red.

Standing out in the contrast, the red immediately drew Jaune’s eye. And he… he recognized the red hair as well.

“Ssssssssurprised?” Pyrrha asked, a serpentine tongue flickering out from between her lips. “I just _love_ your family, Jaune...”

She slithered up to him, Jaune being too surprised to do anything but stare at what was _once_ his human girlfriend. But not waiting for an answer, she wrapped her arms around him, then her tail (and Jaune couldn’t deny, the feeling of her scales wrapping around her was _undeniably_ comforting), then she whispered into his ear, “Jaune… I’ve _always_ wanted to be a lamia. I’m _so_ happy,” she sighed.

Not really knowing how to process this, Jaune just stared blindly ahead.

“She really _begged_ us,” Saphron chimed in, “She’s a wonderful girl, and you’re a _very_ lucky man, Jaune.”

“The _luckiest,”_ June added.

“-in the whole wide world~” Joan finished.

“Don’t worry,” Blanche said with a mysterious smile, “she’s really happy for the change.”

“I _am,”_ Pyrrha giggled, “and I _know_ you love lamia girls so much...”

“Because you love _us_ so much,” Violette tittered.

Jaune realized that Pyrrha’s wasn’t the only tail that was starting to encircle him.

“And you _deserve_ the best...” Beryl added.

“Because you’re our perfect, darling brother...” Chry sighed happily.

Saph was now looking him in the eyes, eight women encircling him, and it was starting to feel less like a family hug and more like eight circling sharks… but also, like it wasn’t…

Ah, hell.

“Saph...” Jaune moaned, “you’re not supposed to...”

“Jussssssst trussssst me,” his sister hissed, her eyes _pulsing_ with a hypnotic light, “Trusssssst your big ssssssssissssster, Jaune...”

Jaune had been hypnotized enough times by his siblings to know how to resist it, but this time, it wasn’t one of his _sisters_ Jaune had to worry about.

Because Pyrrha’s eyes were glowing, too.

And she was whispering some _very_ lovely things to him.

“I _love_ you, Jaune. I love you and I _want_ you… Sssssso how about we… sssssskip the disssscusssion, and jussssst… retire to the bedroom?”

That… that seemed like a very good idea right now. Yeah, that sounded like an _excellent_ idea.

He felt the coils around him _slither_ as Jaune was pulled away from his sisters and led by Pyrrha into their room. That was nice. That was good. He was going to _enjoy_ this...

“Don’t forget what we taught you!” Saphron cried after them as Pyrrha shut the door behind them, which… raised some questions, but not anything he had to worry about right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback, story ideas, and, of course, character designs.


	5. Purity of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader VoidGolem requested a story with Unicorn Centaur Ruby giving Jaune a ride, and then receiving one.

Stretching as she awoke, Ruby took a moment to admire how _peaceful_ everything was. This was truly the glade of a unicorn, and as her hooves gently clipped through the soft earth, she inhaled the pristine scent of spring, of new life blooming. Her presence _blessed_ the forest, and the forest thanked her in its loveliness.

Though Ruby also knew that her role to the forest was more than just to bless it with her innocent purity. Taking a moment to check the sharpness of her horn’s point, Ruby found it to be appropriately deadly. And she took her bow from the branch she hung it on, a supple, springy piece of curved wood, but lethal in her hands. She was the _protector_ of her forest, and she knew that humans had started to encroach further and further into the woods.

The woodcutters, she tolerated. Even the huntsmen. But a new kind of human was making its presence known, and that presence was one of rapacious desire. They clear-cut the wood, they took as much as they could carry and left nothing to regrow. These men were anathema to Ruby, and she knew that, should it come to it, she’d bring her full _strength_ to bear against them, and make them realize that the beauty of a unicorn came with the fury of nature.

Ruby sighed. Today was so wonderfully peaceful, the early morning dew making the whole world so lovely and sweet-smelling, and she was thinking of the shedding of blood. As a unicorn, she had an innate spiritual purity that made her attuned to the lovely things of the world, and she hated the way such violence could stain her very soul.

Though as she trotted down the path, she found her mood improved as she got to experience more of nature in its beauty. She waved to the chipmunks, conversed with the deer, joined the songbirds in their singing, and soon, she wore a garland crown and joyfully leapt through her domain, the beautiful loveliness of the Spring surging within her!

Except… leaping over a log, she suddenly realized… she was not alone. No, she was never alone, not in the woods, but the presence here was not like one of her forest.

A human.

He did not seem like any human Ruby had seen before. He had a heavy bag and was seated on a log, looking up at the trees and… doing something with a small tool. Humans had thousands of different tools, but she’d never seen anything like this in the hands of a woodcutter or huntsman. It was a device for leaving marks, and he was… swiftly making marks on the flat white thing he had in front of him.

Sensing no evil or profane desire in this man, Ruby cautiously stepped forward, allowing the _clip-clop_ of her hooves to alert him to her presence. He looked up… and his jaw dropped in surprise.

Ruby was used to this. Unicorns rarely appeared before humans, and to see one was a great blessing. She knew her very presence was calming, even inspiring, among humans… but could also inflame their greed and… baser desires. But this human merely looked to her with reverential awe, as though knowing he was in the presence of something extraordinary, and his words would only spoil her presence.

Such flattery was beneath a unicorn… but Ruby drank it up anyways. She always felt like this in the springtime, like a filly all over again, full of curiosity and enthusiasm for new experiences. So she did something she very rarely did, ever.

She spoke to the human.

“Welcome,” she said, musically, “Visitors rarely venture so close to my glade...”

“I- I mean no disrespect!” the man cried, “I’m no- I’m not a hunter!”

“Oh?” she cocked her head to the side, playfully, “And what are you?”

“I’m… I’m a researcher,” he said.

“A… researcher?” Ruby had never heard the term before. It had a harsh tone, like a _raider,_ and the sound put Ruby’s hair on end.

“It’s not- I’m not anything bad!” he sputtered, evidently noting how her tone had soured, “All I want to do is learn more about the world I live in. I study forests, and I came to draw sketches of the trees here, to better understand why this forest is so… remarkable. Though I think...” and then he blushed as he trailed off.

“What do you think?” Ruby asked, curious to hear what he suddenly grew quiet about.

“I think...” his face had gotten adorably red, “that… you are what makes this forest so remarkable, my lady.”

Ruby laughed. “You flirt,” she teased. What a strange human! She liked him, quite a bit, from this first meeting. “Would you like to come with me to visit my glade? I am sure you can learn much from the forest there.”

The man stammered, unable to form words, and Ruby realized he might be interpreting this differently than she intended.

“I mean no harm to you. I am Ruby Rose, the unicorn of this forest, and I would like to learn more about you strange humans, as surely as you would like to learn more about my woods.”

“I- I’m Jaune. Jaune Arc,” he quietly replied, still overtaken by awe at her presence and generosity.

“A pleasure to meet you, Jaune Arc,” Ruby said, giving him a full view of her magnificence. Unicorns might have more than a slight… tendency toward vanity, and Ruby knew she was a spectacular vision of innocent purity. “Please, would you walk with me? We’re not far from my glade.”

Jaune quickly scrambled to pack up his materials into an overstuffed bag he swung over his shoulders as he followed beside her. Ruby was finding that she rather liked Jaune. That he had an easy charm that made her feel… much more interested in speaking with a human. Particularly when he explained his purpose in her forest.

“I’m here to learn about the ecosystem of the forest to tell people why it’s so important we protect our woodlands.”

“Protect?” Ruby cocked an eyebrow towards the strange man, “But you’re a human?”

Jaune gave a guilty laugh. “I… get why you would think that. I’m guessing most humans you’ve encountered have been here to hunt or chop down trees.”

“I don’t meet a lot of humans,” she admitted, but then her tone turned dark, “but those I do… mostly seem to look to the forest for things to take and ways to further their own gain.”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “But… I’m not here for that. I believe that the world is full of beautiful places that have their own inherent value, and they should be protected from our worst instincts. I don’t want imagine that a place like _this,”_ and he gestured, full of wonder, at the trees around them, teeming with birds and squirrels and life, “might not exist some day.”

Ruby was… quite taken with his words. Not only to hear that a human cared to protect her forest, but the way he was so obviously enchanted by her beloved woods.

“There’s a lot of work to be done, but I believe that if people knew more about the natural world, we’d know how important it is to be _careful_ with what we- _whoa!”_

Without warning, Jaune suddenly tripped, and Ruby whirled behind her to see him on the ground, gripping his ankle and clearly in pain. He massaged it, but an attempt to stand back up was quickly aborted.

“It’s… I’m sorry, Ruby,” he said through gritted teeth, “but I can’t walk on this ankle. I’m going to have to stay here until it feels better.”

Ruby didn’t like that. Though she supposed she could still learn more about Jaune by sitting beside him and waiting for his leg to heal, Ruby wanted _more._ She wanted to show this human her glade, to see his eyes grow wide from wonderment, and to show him something that would _truly_ inspire him to protect her forest. And at the same time, it was the Spring—Ruby’s temperament had grown mercurial and playful. Unicorns were not a patient species to begin with, and right now, she did not want to _sit around._ So she proposed another option.

“Are you a virgin?”

Jaune’s eyes got big at _that._ “I- I...” he looked away, embarrassed. “I… am,” he finally admitted, though his embarrassment had told Ruby that fact before he said it out loud.

“Excellent. I’ll carry you.”

“I- _what?”_ his eyes suddenly shot up to hers. “To- to _ride_ a unicorn? I couldn’t- couldn’t possibly-”

“It’s not actually that big a deal,” Ruby shrugged, “I don’t see that much difference between letting someone touch me and carrying someone on my back—so long as you’re a virgin, you’re fine by me.”

Ruby crouched down to make it easier for Jaune to seat himself upon her back. Carefully, whether he was worried for his own safety or Ruby’s, or perhaps he was worried he might offend, but whatever the reason, he slowly moved into position and let his weight sink into her.

Standing up, she felt as Jaune nearly lost his balance, tottering forward, but catching himself, his hands wrapping around her torso… just an inch below grabbing her breasts.

“Hey… watch it, mister!” she teased.

“I- I didn’t- I’m _terribly_ sorry!” the flustered man stammered out.

But Ruby just gave a disarming laugh as she started to trot ahead. “I’m just kidding,” she told him, “But please, tell me more about what you were talking about, about what you’re doing for my woods.”

And so Ruby and Jaune resumed their conversation as she carried him to her glade. She rarely carried much weight, but as a magical being, Ruby realized she was actually pretty good at this. He was light on her back and her stride easily paced through her woods as they chatted about this and that.

But in carrying Jaune, Ruby started to realize something _else._

Namely, that he felt _really good._

It felt very different to be carrying him than what Ruby had expected. Not just the pleasantness of his weight on her, or the way he felt on her skin, but that Jaune had an energy like her own. An innocence, a _purity_ that made her feel so wonderfully pleasant that it made Ruby's own inner spirit _sing_ to be so close to someone so alike her. And… it also… led to some rather _impure_ thoughts as well.

Ruby struggled not to show any of her mounting discomfort, but how could she ignore the fact that she was, well, being _mounted._

That word brought her nearly to moan out loud, as she pictured Jaune _saddling_ her, tying pretty ribbons to her hair and brushing her coat until it was sleek and shiny. Unicorns were spirits of the wild, of primal nature, but with Jaune atop her, all she could picture was the thought of being a parade horse, a pretty pony for him to display and... and to _ride!_

Her flank quivered, the spring air suddenly feeling much colder on a suddenly much more sensitive part! Oh… this was bad! But it felt so _good,_ to feel his weight shift on top of her, being _beneath_ him, and Ruby was really starting to struggle to keep her legs from getting weak.

Fortunately, she wasn’t far from her glade, but _now_ Ruby started to fret what she might do so safely ensconced in her most private place, far from any prying eyes. _Mmmm,_ she could lie down on the soft grass and p-present herself to him!

She stumbled a moment, realizing that her knees almost fully gave way from how _powerful_ her impure and lustful _desire_ was. But as she stumbled, Jaune shifted forward, his hands clutching at her back more tightly, his legs _squeezing_ her sides and Ruby was nearly overcome by her _want._

Jaune apologized, certain that he must be to blame for a creature as graceful as a unicorn to slip while traveling in her own woods. But he wasn’t to blame, it was Ruby’s lecherous imagination of him, him bring her out of her forest into civilization, putting her on display to show what a pretty pet he’d acquired… _that_ Jaune was driving Ruby wild!

She reassured him, struggling to keep her moans out of her voice, as she crossed the threshold into her glade, hearing Jaune’s _gasp_ of amazement as he saw the wondrous life that bloomed and grew in her most sacred spot.

But Ruby wasn’t thinking of her glade, but how Jaune might gasp if he was shown _another_ sacred spot, and if he might want to help her bloom and grow with new life.

He dismounted, and Ruby had to bite her lip to keep from whining in protest as she no longer felt his body, his _weight_ borne upon her. Jaune quickly sprinted over to examine and sketch, and Ruby couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he didn’t want to examine and sketch _her…_ explore her mysteries, discover her secrets, change her from a wild creature to something tame and controlled.

And she wanted to learn, too.

To explore what it felt to have a man within her. To discover the feelings of sexual pleasure. To taste as his purity and innocence became tainted, at the same time he tainted hers. To feel her own glade being despoiled by a man…

Unicorns wore little in the way of clothing, but the little strip that Ruby wore to conceal her breasts was quickly removed. They were small things, topped with two pink little rosebuds, but as she squeezed and cupped them in her hands, she knew that they were still enjoyable to play with. And there was a way to make them bigger, if she was carrying her own, _ohhh!,_ foals…

“Jaune...” she said in a breathy whisper, and the researcher reluctantly turned away from his etchings to see… to see _her._

His jaw dropped. Words failed him. Good.

“M-mount me, Jaune,” she moaned, “Mount me like, _mmmmm,_ like I’m just your pretty pony and _ride_ me!”

She turned away from him, lifting her tail and spreading her thighs to show her glistening pussy, wet with more than morning dew, as she submissively lowered herself onto the soft and sweet-smelling grass, imagining the perfection of her coming defloration.

“Ruby...” he gawked, “you can’t… we- what are you _doing?”_

“I want you, Jaune,” she sighed, “Want to feel you _ride_ me, to feel you _inside_ me… Your soul is so pure and beautiful, and I need you to despoil me! Now! Here! In my glade! _Please!”_

“I- I’ve never… with a woman, I haven’t-”

“I _know!”_ Ruby gasped, “That’s what makes it so _perfect!_ Claim me, Jaune, claim me as _yours!”_

For a moment, everything was silent. Not even the rustle of leaves in the wind as Ruby’s heart thudded in her chest and she _prayed_ that she would receive what she was asking for.

But then she heard the sound of a belt unclasping, and Ruby’s heart _soared._

Gasping as she suddenly felt him behind her, his hands running over her buttocks as her tail twitched in anticipation, Ruby only had to wait a moment—hard as it was—before she suddenly felt him _penetrate_ her. It was- it was amazing! So much better than being mounted, he slid into her and moved, in and out, making her gasp and moan in surprise and pleasure.

But even more than the physical sensations, Ruby was overcome by the way his soul _burned_ beside hers—they both were alight together, amplified by her connection to the springtime to make them both wild and randy, and as their souls seemed to merge, Jaune’s _thrusts_ gained speed and potency, Ruby gripping fistfuls of grass as she cried out from the sensation.

Nothing like this had ever happened before, for either of them, and while Ruby had no idea what to do, instinct seemed to take over as she bucked beneath him, feeling his thrusts, often clumsy, but so enthusiastic, so forceful, and so _him._ It was paradise, in her idyllic glade, feeling the sun shine down on her like the heavens themselves were endorsing this moment. That her surrender to love and desire had been ordained by the gods, and she was powerless, a leaf caught in a stream, pulled to her destination.

And she knew that destination, feeling as he filled her so majestically, that her body was building up to something she’d never experienced before but knew in her heart what it was. She felt a thousand flowers burst into life, all the buds opening to welcome the changing of the seasons, the bloom of change as Jaune made her a _woman!_

With that thought, Ruby _screamed,_ her soul blazing like a torch as Jaune made her _cum._ He gasped, and suddenly, she felt a pulse of warmth as he filled her pussy with _his_ cum. She felt so naughty, so _impure_ to have a man’s seed invade her womb, but she loved it. It was the season of growth and new life, and she could imagine a little colt or filly growing inside her, Jaune’s seed planted within and ready to germinate.

She sighed pleasantly as Jaune came up to her, wrapping his arms around her torso. He kissed her neck, and Ruby adored the feeling. He was no longer a virgin, no longer “pure,” and yet, his touch held no danger to her. Instead it felt just like it had before they mated: peaceful, calming. It felt like _Jaune._

But that thought made her realize that things _were_ different from how they were before. Her glade, as blessed and pristine as it had always been, now felt… insufficient. It was a lovely place, a perfect place, and yet… she longed for something more. Something that was right now tenderly cuddling her after making love.

“Will you...” she murmured, nervous to hear his answer, “Will you take me with you?”

“Of course,” he replied, and then caught Ruby’s lips with his own as he kissed her, sealing her fate as he claimed her heart all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	6. Total Party Wipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader 1v2 requested a story with Yang as an Echidna (the snake monster from Greek Mythology, not the monotreme) and this is what I did with that.

Jaune wiped the sweat from his brow as he readied his shield in hand. According to Trifa, the trap couldn’t be safely disarmed, so whatever was behind the door… was going to be coming straight at him. He braced himself for the worst, as he delicately _pulled_ the door open.

The arrow trap—really, nearly a _ballista_ bolt—smashed into his shield. He staggered backwards, but his shield held, and he was no more than a little bruised for it. Lucky, it’d spare him the use of another healing. They weren’t far from the lowest pit of the dungeon, the monster’s Lair, and Jaune had a feeling he’d need everything he had to deal with what they were dealing with.

“So, you survived it,” Trifa languidly said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “how _wonderful."_

Jaune didn’t particularly care for the rest of his party, not that his party cared particularly much for _him._ Trifa, their “rogue” as she described herself, sought to antagonize him at every opportunity, in spite of the fact that Jaune had _clearly_ explained that his Code as a Paladin gave him _no reason_ to have an issue with her! Property crime and larceny wasn’t part of his purview. He didn’t _care_ that she was probably a thief, as long as she wasn’t _actively murdering innocents_ while he was working with her, they had no problem!

The rest of the party was better, but… not by much. May, he ought to like. She was a ranger of the woods, an expert sniper who’d been brought in to deal with the various monsters of the Echidna’s Lair—such a creature was known as "The Mother of Monsters," and as such, she was almost certain to have filled her dungeon with vile spawn, and they needed an expert on the matter. Jaune was glad to have her, and her aloof, distant personality was surely a boon… except when it came to making fun of him, which she did _every_ chance she got. And Ciel… Ciel had no patience for him whatsoever, but she was a mage who lived her life by arcane rules that Jaune was sure he was _constantly_ violating.

If there was one good thing about his party, it was that he was a lightning rod of scorn that managed to bring the other three together. A Paladin’s job was to take the hits for others and inspire unity, and, he supposed, he was doing that. 

“Let’s keep moving,” he grunted, not looking for a fight, “We’re not far from the end of the dungeon.”

“We are _behind_ schedule,” groused Ciel, “and any opportunity for advantage has already been squandered by this dawdling.”

“Doesn’t Jaune have to do his… whaddyacallit,” May idly searched for the word, “hokey religion stuff?”

Jaune stiffened. Yes, May was trying to bait him, and, yes, it was working, but he wasn’t going to rise to it. “I say my prayers at morning and evening,” he replied, stiffly, “just like I’ve done this whole journey.”

May just snickered, “You’re such a schoolboy,” then she gave her voice a high, boyish soprano, “And please look out for mommy and daddy and old man Withers and-”

Ciel cut her off. “We are _wasting time.”_

“And that’s an unforgivable sin, Jaune,” Trifa soberly chastised him.

He groaned. There was no winning here, so all he could do was soldier on. They were almost finished, and once they’d finished this job and returned to town, they’d collect their pay and part ways, never to have to encounter any of them ever again.

Except, of course, for all their bickering… they were a fairly experienced and capable team, and in this line of work, he couldn’t exactly be picky about who he worked with…

He was never going to escape them, was he?

* * *

She was a queen of the monstrous race, a paragon of evil, power, and dominion. Her great, serpentine tail demonstrated her inhuman power, while her beautiful face, lustrous blonde hair, and, frankly, _killer_ rack ensnared her prey.

And yet… Yang had felt… unsatisfied.

She’d reached the age she never thought would ever come to her. When being a free-wheeling monster, living the high life and crushing human settlements no longer gave her the pleasure it once did. No, now she longed for something… more. Something permanent, something that could fill a hole she discovered she had in her heart.

Yang needed a mate. To find a paragon of humanity to ensnare and with him… produce a brood of adorable little monsters. A great yearning for motherhood had gotten its hooks _deep_ in her. She longed to see tiny, bat-winged girls climbing over the stalagmites and hiding in treasure chests, pretending to ambush adventurers. A serpentine daughter going through her first molt, leaving Yang to hold her baby skin and just _beam_ with pride. Seeing their father, whatever he ended up looking like, give piggyback rides to elfin children, holding toy swords and bows as they grew up to be the future warriors of darkness. She wanted it _all._

So she did what any Echidna of her power would do—build a dungeon loaded with deadly traps and wait until a worthy human adventurer braved the dungeon and demonstrated his manliness by enduring all her tests. Once she’d winnowed out all the pretenders, her _real_ mate would reveal himself and he’d race to his final challenge—a test of stamina against Yang herself!

She really couldn’t _wait_ for that part.

But she was sure whoever came through her door, who’d bested all her subtle traps and terrifying hazards, would _surely_ be man enough to satisfy her. And they’d raise a powerful brood together, turning her bridal dungeon into a true pit of darkness and despair for all humanity, a breeding ground of terrifying monstrosity!

And she already had a playroom made for their future kids that was just _darling!_

But it seemed, at long last, that the time had come! Footsteps were outside the door to her Lair, and she knew that, finally, a human had managed to best all her challenges. Excitement tingled down her spine all the way to the tip of her tail, and it wasn't just because she wouldn't have to clean up any bodies tonight! She felt her pussy grow _very_ moist at the promise that, for the first time ever, she wouldn’t just have _sex…_ tonight she was going to _mate._ To have a husband. Oh! She was excited! Was this what it felt like when her mother’s Lair was raided by her father?

Ah! The lock had been breached! She had to remind herself to look cool, look hot (not that she had to remind herself—she _always_ looked hot), and look like she didn’t care that the human had managed to best a few, small traps.

With a great, groaning noise, the door was forced open and she saw… The One.

Yang nearly swooned. He was blond (Yang liked), fit (Yang _liked_ ), and wore the armory and livery of a Paladin (YANG _LIKED_ ). And, as if that wasn’t enough, he brought his _harem_ with him. How kinky! Yes, this human was _everything_ Yang had dreamed of, and she was so proud that her dungeon had brought her such a perfect father for her future children.

Her destined one barked some order to his harem girls (Dark One! He had a _sexy_ voice… and she wouldn’t mind getting him to bark a few commands at her in the bedroom!) but Yang was too impatient to even have a pretend battle. She wanted him _in her,_ now, with her eggs _fertilized,_ and wanted their first time together to be a _spectacular_ orgy without having to waste any of their energy on _not_ fucking!

Summoning her darkest magic, Yang looked to the harem girls (they were cute! Her new husband had _excellent_ taste!) and swiftly ensnared their souls in her Lair’s pattern, pumping them _full_ of delicious, corrupting dark magic. They stumbled to the ground with a cry of surprise, and Yang was just so excited to see what kind of monstergirls they’d become!

She hoped her husband enjoyed her wedding present!

* * *

Bursting through the door and attempting to rush the Echidna had been the plan of action.

But of all the things to thwart them…

“The lock’s not the _problem,”_ Trifa explained, “It’s the hinge. The door’s not in good shape, so it’s going to grind against the floor as we open in.”

“Not good, not good,” Ciel fretted, “We’re already behind schedule, and without surprise, and with the door being slow, and-” she quickly cast a divination spell, making her eyes turn crystal blue, “Yeah, and without any way to get past the divining wards, we’re looking at two to three rounds from our entrance to engaging the Echidna.”

May grumbled. “Nobody knows how long a round is, Ciel, just use seconds.”

“12 to _18 seconds,”_ Ciel icily replied, as though less than 20 seconds should cause them such considerable panic.

May turned to Jaune. “Can’t you just… bash the door down?”

He shook his head. “Thing’s solid ironwood—I wouldn’t be able to break it any faster than pushing the door open would be.”

“I thought you could pray for holy strength?” Trifa asked.

Jaune shrugged. “I can, it just wouldn’t be enough.”

“Come _on,”_ May whined, “is your god good for _anything?”_

Jaune didn’t take the bait, even as Trifa started to make a quick jab at his faith. Instead, it was Ciel who interrupted them, her eyes wild in panic. “We are _behind_ schedule, so if we don’t have a plan to take action now, I just… I just… I _don’t know what we’re gonna do!”_

“It’s okay,” Jaune tried to comfort her, “We can adjust the-”

“It’s _not_ okay, you _oaf!”_ Ciel practically shrieked, _“Everything_ is falling apart and you can’t even seem to _take it seriously!”_

Jaune sighed. This was how the whole rest of the dungeon had gone—why was he surprised that it ended this way, too?

“Alright, well, we’re breaching the door, then. Surprise is lost,” Jaune’s tactical side kicked in, letting his mind roll through various scenarios he’d been taught to expect in his training, “but we’re going to want to fan out. I’ll make the direct charge—Ciel, buff me with anything that’ll make it harder to cast spells on me, cause I’m going to try and be her main target for the big stuff. Buff Trifa with haste—I want her in position _fast_ to get some hurt in,” Trifa smiled, unsheathing her long and wicked-looking daggers, “and May, I want you on any spawn she might have in here.”

 _“Finally,”_ May sighed, as she readied an arrow from her fully-stocked quiver. It… had been odd that the dungeon of a monster type literally known as “the mother of monsters” had not a single monster—living, undead, demonic, construct, or otherwise—but Jaune didn’t want to assume they’d merely gotten lucky.

“If there’s nothing else, focus on distracting her with whatever you’ve got—let Trifa handle the killing blows. Ciel—counterspell as much as you can, but don’t try to go head-to-head, this thing is a-”

“I _know,”_ she growled, “Can we hurry up and _move?”_

Alright, well then, no time like the present. Trifa picked the lock, Jaune put his weight into the door, and, with a great, grinding _shriek,_ forced it open.

Holy Light…

He saw the snake woman in her lair and she was… his oath had no vows of chastity, no matter what Trifa and May might have suggested, but it was still _extremely_ frowned on to acknowledge when a monster might be…

A total knockout.

But Trifa shoved past him, reminding Jaune that they were to _kill_ the Echidna, not admire her flowing blonde locks or her ample bust, or the way she moved so gracefully on her serpentine body. He felt the indescribable feeling of Ciel’s magic, the sense of probability shifting to make him more evasive, and barking a few quick orders to May, he let loose his warcry and _charged-_

Only to realize that something had gone wrong.

The Echidna raised her arms, and Trifa stumbled to the ground. So had May. Turning, he saw that Ciel had, too, her face twisted as she grit her teeth, and then he noticed the tendrils of black energy—he wasn’t a mage, but he knew monstrous corruption when he saw it!

It had all been a trap!

“Jaune!” Trifa cried, her voice sounding unlike he’d ever heard her—for the first time, he heard what Trifa sounded like _afraid._ “Help me!” she pleaded.

Jaune raised his arms invoking a blessing to ward off the monster’s power, but his concentration was interrupted as he felt Ciel’s arms wrap around his waist!

“Jaune!” she begged, “P-please, help me! S-she’s doing- doing something to m-my soul! She's, _mmm, oh, oh,_ she’s- she’s, _oh!”_ Ciel groaned, squeezing him tighter.

“H-help me, Jaune,” May moaned… in a way that didn’t _sound_ like fear, “I- _oh,_ I _need_ you.”

Trifa gasped. “She’s changing us! She’s- _oh,_ she’s changing us!” And then she began to squeeze her own breasts. “And it feels so _good!”_

“Jaune...” Ciel giggled deliriously as she squeezed his waist, “I was baaaaaaad.”

“Ciel, what are you-”

“I was super mean and bitchy when you were so niiiiiiiiiiice,” she sighed, then rested her head against his butt. “Mistress doesn’t like bitchy girls, wants us to be… good to you...”

His gaze whirled to the Echidna, who now, slowly, slithered up to him. “Wh-what have you _done?”_ he demanded.

She cocked her head to the side. “Oh, I thought you wouldn’t mind if we skipped the play fighting and got straight to the business, but if you’re a traditionalist,” the way she said that word made it sound like she couldn’t believe her luck, “I could just—FAH!”

Stretching out her hand, a wave of dark magic ripped the sword and shield from his hand, sending them clattering to the floor. Jaune attempted to dodge, but Ciel held him tight, hugging his waist and murmuring sweetly against him as she rubbed her face against his butt.

“Ciel!” he tried to shock her back to sense, “You have to let me...”

His words trailed off, as he caught sight of movement by Trifa. Or, movement _from_ Trifa. Great, spindly legs were emerging from her, her clothes shredding as her body _shifted_ until her torso was supported by the abdomen of a large, black spider. With a careful _click, click, click,_ she advanced on him, opening her now red eyes and revealing her fanged mouth.

An Arachne. The Echidna had turned her- had turned her into a monster!

Jaune swiveled his gaze to May, who’d also been transformed. Much more subtly than Trifa, but her features had become inhumanly elegant, her ears long and pointed, and her clothes had become flowers and leaves. A Wood Elf, normally a foe of all humans, but she… looked at him with a gaze of pure adoration that Jaune couldn’t _imagine_ coming from May before now.

“Jaune...” Ciel murmured, “You were always so nice when I was being a mean, bitchy girl...” he looked down to see that Ciel had sprouted small, batlike wings from her back and a long, black tail, ending on a spade point. “Let me make it up to you… as your Familiar...”

She’d become a Demon Girl! And to serve him as a Familiar… It was unthinkable! He was a Paladin, and-

“That’s enough dear,” the Echidna said to Ciel, “Let your Master move a bit, cause it’s time for _me_ to get my taste.”

Jaune looked up at her defiantly. “Do your worst, creature!” he challenged, “I am sworn to holiness and righteousness. I _will_ not fall!”

The creature blinked, surprised, then let out a long sigh. _“Oh…_ you’re _amazing...”_ but then she bit her lip, “But I’m… I’m really horny and I’ve been waiting for you to come for _so long_ that I just can’t _wait_ anymore!”

What? That was not-

But before he could say anything, the Echidna _scooped_ him up, cradling in his arms and looking at him… he wasn’t sure how to describe it. Certainly wasn’t a look he ever expected from a _monster._

“Oh… you’re just like I always imagined my husband would be like.” Jaune’s eyes went _wide_ at that, but the creature kept talking, “So brave and noble and heroic and handsome and tasty and you brought your _harem_ with you! Oh, I just know you’re going to be the best husband _ever!”_

Jaune had finally marshaled his wits enough to be about to say something, when the Echidna kissed him.

It was a deep and passionate kiss, an eager kiss, a _joyful_ kiss… a bridal kiss. And Jaune, who had prepared to resist corruption and temptation, had no sense of how to defend against a girl in love. So he kissed her back, _feeling_ the joy radiate off his… new bride’s lips as she met his kiss.

He could hear the happy coos and applause of his former adventuring party and Jaune felt… he felt _powerful._ He’d managed to get to the bottom of this dungeon, with _this_ pack of bitches constantly haranguing him, and now… now it was time to take his reward!

Passionately kissing the Echidna, who was pleasantly surprised by his sudden zeal, Jaune slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to wrestle the girl into submission. The monster moaned into his mouth, delighting in his aggression. Her tail lost its strength as she sank to the floor, and now, Jaune was atop her, pinning her to the floor.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at that beautiful, blushing girl beneath him, her blonde hair splayed out, her lilac eyes sparkling in nervous excitement. And so Jaune asked a question.

“What’s your name?”

The Echidna gasped, then blushed harder. “Y-Yang,” she stammered.

“Yang,” he sounded it out, then looked down at his bride. “It’s a very pretty name.”

Yang froze at that, but only for a moment.

With blinding speed, she _yanked_ him back down into another, passionate kiss as her hands ruthlessly _tore_ his armor off him. Jaune felt he should object, but there was no stopping the powerful monstergirl from stripping him naked, and, really, Jaune didn’t have any objections to that.

Stripped of his clothes, Yang guided his dick into her pussy, a wet, eager opening right beneath where her body switched from skin to scales. Gasping as he entered her, Yang started to squeal as Jaune slowly and carefully explored her pussy, finding what spots were getting the most response and exploiting her weaknesses _ruthlessly._

Jaune was, after all, the party’s tactician.

“So amazing...” he heard Ciel sigh, “I can’t wait until Jaune breeds _me_ next.”

“As if!” May snorted, “After you’ve been _such_ a bitch to him!”

Trifa, thankfully, interrupted before an argument could break out. “We’ve _all_ been bitches to Jaune. _None_ of us have earned the right to be bred by him- No!” she cut off the whines of protest, “We only get to be part of his harem by the grace of our new _Mistress,_ and she expects us to _get along,_ so I recommend we start having a passionate lesbian orgy _right now_ so we can make up for some of our past misbehaviors!”

Jaune… couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Even less could he believe what he was _seeing,_ his three monsterized companions descending into a pile of moaning, kissing, and groping.

But even _less_ believable was that Jaune couldn’t focus on what was happening _around_ him when this _amazingly beautiful woman_ was writhing beneath him, gasping in praise as her pussy gripped and massaged his dick in a velvet vise. Yang was _incredible,_ and even more incredible was the way she _submitted_ as Jaune mounted her, thrusting inside her as she moaned and begged him to _breed_ her.

“Do it, my knight!” she squealed, “F-fill me with your seed! Help me birth a new brood of monsters upon the world! Release your seed in me so we can release our children upon the world!”

...Yes, Jaune was okay with that. He might be a Paladin, but his old code had gotten him, what? Mockery, rejection, the endless tedium of taking the hits for those _whiny bitches,_ while this hot piece of serpentine ass was offering him herself _as well as_ a personal harem? Oh yeah, Jaune knew what side had more to offer him.

He slapped Yang’s tits, loving the way they bounced and wobbled beneath his strike, the way his monstrous bride _adored_ him, as he finally _released,_ cumming inside his sexy wife, hopefully knocking her up, and, if not, he’d be _happy_ to make as many attempts as he needed.

Yang squealed as he came, her own orgasm gushing in almost immediately after. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she gasped, sucking in air—evidently, she’d never cum _this hard_ before, something Jaune took some pride in as he withdrew from her pussy.

“Jaune...” he heard a voice behind him.

Turning, he saw a _very_ chastened and apologetic Trifa, May, and Ciel.

“We… we’re sorry,” Ciel said, blushing.

“We know you… probably won’t forgive us for being such bitchy cunts,” May added, tears in her eyes.

“But, please!” Trifa begged.

“But a baby in us!” the three cried out in unison.

Oh yeah, a _way_ better option than what he had as a Paladin.

* * *

Running her hands over her swollen belly, Ciel sighed contentedly—and then she felt a kick! She giggled, this would be her _second_ child with Jaune, while _Trifa_ still hadn’t yet given birth to her _first,_ and May wasn’t even _pregnant!_

Yes, Elves and Arachnes bred much slower than demons, but still, _she_ was statistically the most productive member of the harem, and that’s why Jaune loved her the most!

Well, most of the harem girls, of course. _Mistress_ was his true love, something Ciel knew as intuitively as she knew how to use her wings to fly or to use her dark powers to assist Jaune in any way he required (in _and_ out of the bedroom). It was just a simple fact of her existence. She looked over to her Mistress, seeing her gently slither through the lair, carrying a dozen tiny monstergirls in her arms and on her back, praising and cuddling them as they eagerly tottered around. A tiny Harpy fluttered her wings, managing a few inches off the ground before getting tired, but still preening in her mother’s praise as though she’d done an acrobatic series of dives. A tiny Succubus was nursing from Mistress’s generous tit, and Ciel had to admit, she _did_ feel a tiny spark of envy that Mistress’s milk was now exclusively for the children.

But she couldn’t feel anything bad towards them, because they were all so _adorable,_ and Ciel couldn’t help but feel her heart _melt_ as she saw all the children.

But the most adorable of all… Ciel turned to look at her darling, perfect knight, right now changing a tiny demon girl’s diaper, her little Penny, Ciel’s perfect little girl. Fluttering over to her husband, she wrapped her hands around him, pressing her swollen belly (and her milk-swollen breasts!) into his back as she sighed in contentment.

This was not what she might have considered a successful dungeon delve when she entered the Lair of the Echidna, but the sort of “Total Party Wipe” Jaune had planned for the four of his wives tonight… well, there wasn’t any treasure that could be better than that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback and 1v2 for suggestions on what kind of monstergirls Jaune's party should be turned into.


	7. Trust In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader VoidGolem Lamia Emerald hypnotizing Holstaur Yang, and this is what I did with that.

Emerald loved sunning herself on a tree branch. Her serpentine body wrapped around the sturdy tree limb as she pleasantly napped, feeling the warm rays of the sun beat down on her. Yep, this was _exactly_ what she-

“HEY EMERALD!”

Startled awake, Emerald caught herself an inch before slipping off the branch. Glaring down _furiously_ she saw exactly the last thing she wanted to see, and the exact _idiot_ she knew would be hollering at her while she was trying to nap.

“What do you _want,_ Yang?” she snapped.

The Holstaur looked up, oblivious to the displeasure in Emerald’s voice. “Not much,” she lazily admitted, “just saw you out here, wanted to say hi.”

Emerald felt the irrepressible fury in her breast as she stared down at the blonde _bimbo_ that had made her life a living _hell_ for the past few weeks.

What the hell was a Holstaur even _doing_ in her forest? Holstaurs lived in much colder climates than Lamia typically did. But of course, any attempt to _explain_ things like natural habitats and temperate zones just got laughed off. This- this… this _bimbo_ had done everything she could to specifically make Emerald’s life hell, with her shouting, her constant stomping around, and the way she would shake her _stupid, big boobs_ in Emerald’s face like she was _trying_ to make her feel inferior!

And she wasn’t! Emerald was _quite_ happy with her breasts, and they were actually quite large, it was just that… that this _cow_ had those fucking _udders_ that made Emerald look small and, no, _she wasn’t jealous._

“Well, you’ve said hi,” she spat, acridly, “So now you can leave me back to my nap.”

“Oh, you’re taking a nap?” Oh, _hell,_ what did the bitch want _now?_ “That’s cool, I was actually looking to take a nap. Hey!” Emerald could _feel_ the vein on her forehead _pulse,_ “I bet you get a lot of sun up there, so what if I climbed up there and-”

“No!” she cried, “No, you _can’t!_ You can’t climb trees! You’re a Holstaur, and that-”

“Ah, I never let anything put a limit on me. Help me up, would you?”

Emerald pointedly did _not_ help the cow clamber her way up the tree. And, damnit, it seemed like Yang actually _could_ climb a tree, in spite of her giant tits and fucking _hooves,_ and so Emerald realized too late that if she wanted to keep Yang from reaching her branch, she’d have to shove her off.

“Yang!” she barked, “This branch can’t support _both_ of our-”

“Oh, it’s _nothing!”_ Yang cheerfully replied, “I’m sure it can hold the both of-”

_CRACK_

Yang and Emerald froze. The branch didn’t drop, but Emerald _knew_ it wasn’t going to hold on that much longer. But neither could move, for fear of destabilizing the branch. Looking into the bimbo’s eyes in a _terrible_ fury, Emerald just _seethed,_ “Oh, I fucking-”

And then the branch gave way, dropping the both of them to the forest floor.

Being a creature that was 90% spine meant that Emerald wasn’t exactly built for falling from great heights. But hey, even if her back hurt in six or seven places, maybe Yang broke her neck! That’d be some good news for once.

Alas.

“Oof, thanks for breaking my fall, Emerald.”

Gods _dammit!_

“But man, that branch could not hold the both of us. Can’t believe I didn’t-”

“You can’t _believe_ it didn’t? You can’t-” Emerald gathered her fury, “I _told_ you, you dumb bimbo! I specifically told you that it-”

“Whoa!” Yang raised her hands in a defensive gesture, “No need to get hurtful here, I-”

“Hurtful! Hurtful?” Emerald couldn’t _believe_ what this bitch was pulling, “You broke my favorite branch and _literally_ hurt me when I dropped to the forest floor, and-”

“Hey, we _both_ broke that branch, and even if it was my fault, that’s no reason to be using such hurtful language!”

Hurtful… language? 

_Hurtful language?_

_What the fuck was this bitch’s problem?_

“Now listen here,” Emerald hissed, furiously, “You woke me from my nap, broke my branch, dropped me to the forest floor, and-”

“Just because I’m blonde,” the Holstaur threw her hair back mockingly, then cupped her chest, “and have _these_ puppies is no excuse for you to lash out because you’re jealous. I’m just as intelligent as anyone-”

“Just as-” but Emerald caught herself. Yelling at Yang achieved nothing; the girl was far too self-absorbed to ever actually _learn_ anything. But… Emerald could _fix_ that, couldn’t she? “Yang...” she smiled, revealing her teeth, “Just tell me _your_ side of the story, if you don’t mind.”

_“Thank_ you,” the cow replied in an exaggerated fashion, “Y’see, basically, what I’ve been _trying_ to tell you...”

On and on she droned, not that Emerald was listening. No, this was just an excuse to let the blonde bimbo talk, something she just _loved_ to do, as Emerald just made good, constant eye contact.

In no time at all, Yang’s voice started to grow uncertain and hesitant, her face unconsciously bobbing in time with Emerald’s, unable to look away from the Lamia’s gaze. If Yang had a _brain_ in her head, she would have caught on that something was up, but nope, she just loved to hear her own voice just a little too much, and now she was caught.

As her words slowly turned into a soft, wide-eyed murmuring, Emerald knew it was time to make her move.

“You don’t need to sssssspeak any longer...” she hissed, her tongue flickering and her words fluttering through her victim’s defenseless mind, “Jussssst lisssssten… Trusssssst in meeeee. Lisssten to _meeeee._ You want to lisssssten, don’t you?”

“Yesssssss...” Yang sighed, “Wanna… listen...”

“Jusssst lisssten to me… Lisssten to my wordssss… they ssssink into your mind so pleasssantly...”

“So… pleasant...”

Emerald grinned. She really didn’t have a brain in her head, did she?

“Now, my ssssweet little cow… close your eyesss… and lisssten to me...”

Yang’s eyes fluttered shut, a blank and mindless smile on her face. So easy, just _so_ easy.

“You’re a happy little cow, aren’t you?” she teased, “Happy becausssse you don’t have any thoughtssss in your head...”

“No… thoughts...”

“Good girl… _very_ good,” and Yang sighed from the praise, “You don’t have any thoughtsss because you don’t have any brainsssss in your head, and that makesss you _happy.”_

“Don’t… have to… think...”

“Of courssse you don’t… you’re just a ssssilly bimbo, a ssssilly little milk cow who doessssn’t need to think becausssse you have your big, ssssexy boobsss...”

“Mmmm...” she reached up to cup her own breasts, and soon, was squeezing and massaging them, moaning in whorish pleasure.

“All your brainssss are in your titssss… there’ssss nothing up top, becaussse you don’t _need_ it… You’re jussssst a fun little bimbo cow, aren’t you...”

“Yessss… little bimbo _mmmm_ cow...”

“And there’sss only one thing that’d make you a better cow, my ssssilly sssslut...”

Yang suddenly looked troubled, almost _upset_ to hear it. 

“Huh? ...what do I… what do I gotta do?”

Emerald couldn’t help but smirk. _This_ would help calm her down, not to mention, put the stupid cow in her place. “Milk. You have your big tittiessss becaussse you’re ssssupposed to make milk. Lotsss and lotsss of _milk.”_

“Mmmmm… yesssss,” she sighed in relief, “Big… milky tits...”

“And how do good little bimbo cowssss make milk?”

Yang looked confused, anguished that she couldn’t figure out the answer.

“Don’t worry, my ssssssillly girl, I’ll help you...” another wave of relief crossed Yang’s helpless face, “They need to make _babiesssss…_ You need a man to breed you… that’ssss what bimbosss need the mosssst… a sssstrong man to _fuck_ and pleasssure and to make lotssss and lotsss of babiesssss with...”

“And lots and lots of milk...” Yang droned.

“Ssssuch a ssssmart bimbo,” Emerald praised the Holstaur, “Sssssuch a good girl… now go find a man, you ssssssilly sssslut...”

Yang’s eyes slowly fluttered open. She giggled, brainlessly (somehow, more brainless than before), as she looked at Emerald. “Like, wow, _thank you,_ I _totally_ knew I was messing things up! I gotta find a _man_ before I can make milk!” She laughed, “I’m such a dumb-dumb! I’m so lucky you’re here to help me! I’m gonna be the best little bimbo cow _ever!”_

“I’m sure you will,” Emerald replied, unable to hide the smirk on her face, “I’m sure you will.”

* * *

Emerald was back on a tree limb, but she wasn’t sunning herself.

No, she was watching as Yang awkwardly padded through the forest, the horny little fuckdoll stumbling her way around, looking for a man to breed her. As entertaining as it was to see Yang _finally_ act like the brainless bimbo Emerald knew she was, the real fun was just about to happen.

Because there was a man just ahead of her.

Not that Yang, the idiot, noticed.

But it was a human, an explorer of some kind. Another blond, and rather handsome, which made it Emerald’s lucky day—she might enjoy watching Yang humiliate herself for more than one reason! Slithering into a good vantage point, Emerald licked her lips, waiting for the two to finally catch sight of each other.

Waiting a little _longer_ than Emerald expected...

Eventually, the two of them couldn’t miss the other any longer, and the man called out to Yang, who eagerly bounded over to him, her ridiculous boobs bouncing all the way.

“Hi there!” giggled the new and improved Yang, “I’m Yang! Wanna fuck!”

The human’s eyes nearly popped out of his _skull_ from that, and it took a lot to keep Emerald from bursting out laughing. It wouldn’t do to spoil the game already!

“W-what?” the human stammered, _“Why?_ Is this- is this a trick, I- _Why?”_

Yang cocked her head quizzically. “Cause… I’m, like, a silly bimbo slut? And I, like, really, really need to get knocked up? So my boobies can get all big ‘n milky!”

The human just stared at her, eyes growing even _wider_ as she started to grope her tits to entice him.

“Come on!” she whined, “I’m, like, super horny and you’re really cute! Don’t you wanna little milk cow? I’ll let you drink _alllllll_ the milk you want, until the baby comes!” she giggled.

“Are you...” the human swallowed nervously, “Are you under the effects of-”

“Naaaah,” Yang waved his objections off, “I’m just, like, a silly bimbo cow slut!” Then she giggled again, “I’ve been saying, like, a whole lot of words, and I haven’t, like, sucked your dick yet or anything!”

But the human seemed, somehow, undeterred, in a way that made Emerald a little worried. _Hurry up and fuck already!_ She wanted to cry out at them, _I don’t have all day!_

“I- I’m Jaune Arc, a researcher on monstergirls, and you might be under the effect of a Lamia’s hypnotic gaze.” _That_ got Emerald’s attention! “I believe there’s one in this forest and-”

“Nah, you don’t wanna play with _her,”_ Yang giggled, “Not while _I’m_ here!”

And then she tore what passed for her top off and aggressively smothered the man in her boobs. _Finally._ Emerald didn’t like to think that humans might be after _her,_ but maybe this would solve two birds with one stone.

“Don’t you like ‘em?” Yang cheerily asked, “They’re so big and sexy, and they’ll be even better once they’re all full of milk! Ooh, then you can milk your little cow-girl! Come on, give ‘em a squeeze!”

Any thoughts of resistance this “Jaune Arc” had _before_ he’d had his face squeezed between Yang’s milk jugs had clearly vanished as his hands went up to grope and fondle the Holstaur’s tits. Emerald reached down to give herself a squeeze, enjoying herself as she watched her little slut finally figure out her place in Emerald’s forest.

The look on Yang’s idiot face… _delicious!_ She was moaning like a stupid whore as Jaune squeezed her tits, and Emerald was delighted to see it! She should have hypnotized the bimbo the first time she annoyed her!

“I know I said I’d suck your dick, but… Do you wanna fuck? I’m like, super wet and horny right now!”

“Yeah,” the man panted, “Yeah, I’d be… I’d like that.”

“Yippee!” Yang cheered, dropping to the forest floor and spreading her legs, inviting her new friend to pump a baby into her.

Oooh, the man began to disrobe, and Emerald _liked_ what she saw. She slithered closer, remaining up in the trees, out of sight, but she knew she could afford to get closer, what with the human rather… distracted by Yang. And Yang was too much a dummy now to even realize anything was going on around her. Not when there was _cock._

And it was a very big cock, too. Emerald licked her lips, watching as it plunged into Yang’s moist slit. She heard the Holstaur squeal in joy, and Emerald couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that _Yang_ got to enjoy herself… but Emerald knew how to fix that.

Running a finger along her pussy, Emerald watched as they rutted in the dirt. Like _animals._ She couldn’t help but smirk, knowing that she had set this all up, the both of them now fucking for her amusement. And it was a lot better than she’d imagined, back when she thought this was _just_ about paying that stupid cow back for being annoying. Hearing Yang’s passionate _moos_ were surprisingly erotic, and the way the man said such sweet things as he fucked her, Emerald started to get a new idea.

She’d wanted Yang to get knocked up, hoping that pregnancy would calm her down a little as well as teach her not to mess with Emerald, but now… now Emerald was thinking she’d like to keep Yang in this state. Make her a permanently horny little fuck-cow, popping out a herd of kids and letting milk dribble down her big tits. Just a mindless milk-fountain, just fucking and sucking and being a fun little playtoy for Emerald, to make up for being such a _nuisance._

And, Emerald figured, she’d keep the human, too. _Somebody_ had to keep Yang preggers, or else the milk would dry up!

Yes, that was a very good idea. And, as Emerald watched the human plow his cow, she figured, she’d enjoy getting to feel that cock in her pussy. Her fingers felt so… _insufficient_ now, not when she could have a brainwashed human drone servicing her. Watching the man thrust his big cock into his sexy moo cow, Emerald could quite easily imagine her being the recipient of his sexual attention. But she’d be on top, of course. Some things needed to be maintained for decorum, as sexy as it might be to get mounted the way Yang was enjoying him.

That thought, and the three fingers pistoning into her pussy, brought Emerald to her climax, and not a moment too soon. The human groaned and Emerald had a perfect view of the money shot as Yang _squealed_ and giggled as she got a nice shot of tasty human cum.

Emerald couldn’t _wait_ for her to swell up with a little calf, her sexy cow pet becoming her personal drink of choice.

Slithering down from her tree, she approached the human as he got up from his latest conquest. Yang was too far gone, deliriously tittering as what passed for her brains sloshed out of her well-fucked cunt, and the human would prove no real challenge.

“Hello, human,” she hissed, “I heard you were looking for...”

Emerald’s voice trailed off as the human didn’t turn to look at her, but instead raised… something in his hand… something… shiny… something… she liked…

“Just stare at the pendulum,” he explained.

That sounded good. Emerald liked to stare at the pendulum… it sparkled and swayed… just like her…

“That’s a good girl, my little Lamia...”

She was a good girl? Emerald felt so relieved that he thought she was a good girl…

“Though you did something _very_ naughty...”

Oh no… would he take the pendulum away? She didn’t mean… to be naughty…

“But I can fix that… just stare into the pendulum and let your eyes drift closed… let your mind open… and go to _sleep...”_

_Mmmm…_ his voice was _so_ sexy… and he was _so_ right, wasn’t… he…

* * *

“Maaaaaster!” Emerald whined, “I want some attention _too!”_

But Master kept sucking on Yang’s lucky boobies. It wasn’t fair! Emerald was just as silly a bimbo as Yang was, and she had big, sexy boobies full of milk, and even if they weren’t as big as _Yang’s,_ she knew she made lots of tasty milk! Master had _told_ her she tasted good!

“That’s what you get,” Yang giggled, “because you were _naughty._ That’s why I’m his favorite!”

No fair! Emerald pouted. It wasn’t fair _at all_ that she got punished for stuff she did even when she wasn’t Master’s little pet Lamia!

So she huffed and turned away from the sight of Yang getting such nice treatment while she got _ignored._ Sitting down on her coils,Emerald crossed her arms across her chest in a pout. 

Of course, doing that meant her forearms brushed against her boobies, and Emerald’s tits were just so sensitive now that they were full of milk! She and Yang were both still pregnant and didn’t have any babies yet to drink up the milk, but that didn’t mean that her boobs didn’t get sore when the pressure built up.

Unable to continue her pout, a dejected Emerald was forced to slither back to where her Master was drinking his fill of Yang’s milk.

“Master,” she pleaded, in a meek voice, “I… I _need_ to get milked, _please...”_

And Master, _thankfully,_ removed his lips from Yang’s nipple, a dribble of sweet white milk running down his chin.

“Yang,” he instructed her, “help our little bimbo Lamia out.”

“Okie-dokie!” Yang cheered.

Emerald _hated_ this, but she had no choice—she _needed_ to be milked, and she wasn’t allowed to be a bad girl and waste milk. But she wasn’t allowed to disagree with Master either, so, grumbling, she had no choice but to proffer her melons to Yang’s eager mouth, the Holstaur wrapping a tongue around her nipple and starting to _suck._

Oh- oh, _oh!_ Emerald had forgotten that this was one of her _triggers!_ As Yang sucked and the pleasant pressure of a stream of milk poured into her waiting mouth, Emerald suddenly felt a surge of light-headed bliss as her mind got foggy.

Silly girl, of course she forgot, Master programmed her to!

Giggling and squirming, feeling her little pussy get all sexy and gooshy as her sexy Holstaur sister sucked up all her tasty milk, Emerald was so happy she was Master’s bimbo! Especially because he put all these fun little suggestions in her mind that made her all happy and silly whenever she wanted to be a bad girl. And, _oh,_ she could feel another trigger bringing her to a _wonderfully_ sexy orgasm!

“Master!” she squealed, her tail buckling as she came, “I love you so much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	8. His Mighty Steed

Pyrrha trotted heroically back into camp, her troops, human and centaur, whooping and cheering behind her. Victory always made them ebullient, and it had been an _incredible_ one. Turning back to face her soldiers, she raised her spear and cheered them back, celebrating their bravery, their elan, their martial skill that had managed to rout Duke Winchester’s forces and proclaiming to them that, surely, with their strength and valor, it would only be a matter of time before Princess Rose was returned to her rightful throne!

The crowd _roared,_ and Pyrrha’s heart soared to hear them. They’d earned their celebration, they’d fought as nobly as she had praised them, but as she retired from her men and went to the Lord’s tent, she knew the _greater_ reason they had won was waiting inside.

Flinging open the tent's flaps, she had only been able to salute and say, “My Lord-” before she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

Jaune held her close, and Pyrrha struggled not to sigh in pleasure from the contact, made even better by the fact she knew that Jaune had, almost assuredly, saved so many lives today.

He wasn’t at the battle, for his own safety, of course. But what Jaune lacked as a warrior, he more than made up for as a tactician. The ambush they’d managed was only possible because of Jaune's brilliant use of scouts and misdirection. Pyrrha was an unmatched warrior, whether with the sword or bow or in a cavalry charge, but Jaune had an understanding of war that amazed her. This once-hopeless war now seemed to be eminently winnable, and all of her former doubts now seemed so foolish.

Kneeling down to put herself at something approximating his level (the challenges of being not only a centaur, but a warhorse centaur), Pyrrha returned the hug, adoring the way it felt as he exhaled against her chest. He worried for her so much, as much as she vowed to always return from battle and to never leave his side. And she would always return from battle—there was no foe too great, no enemy too daunting that she would not overcome so as to ensure that she returned, victorious, to her Lord.

She was his champion and his steed. Pyrrha _refused_ to allow him to ride horses, except in the direst of circumstances, because it was _her_ duty and honor to bear her Lord wherever he needed to be. Jaune never understood _why_ she was so insistent, though he seemed to accept her lie that she trusted none but herself to ensure his safety.

The truth was that she _adored_ the feeling of Jaune mounting her. His weight _pressing_ into her body. The knowledge that she was useful to him, protecting him and delivering him where he needed to be. She adored their long rides together. But moreso… she loved the feeling of the saddle upon her. That act of simple submission, the acceptance that she was his _steed,_ literally and fundamentally beneath him… it filled her with such a _thrill._ Pyrrha longed to wear a bit as well, so that all could see that he was her Rider, how meek and meager she was beneath him!

But Jaune… Jaune never thought of himself as Lordly as Pyrrha always saw him.

Right now, he was full of doubts.

“I... I only wish… that I could have _been there_ with you...”

“Jaune...” she reassuringly stroked his hair, “You _were_ there with me. In your battle plan, you did so much more for us here than you could have on the battlefield.”

“I never feel that I do enough,” he admitted, “All I do is sit in a tent and pore over a map, while _you_ risk your lives out there with the men. It’s hard to receive their salutes when I know they do so much more than I do.”

Pyrrha refused to allow his self-doubt to go any further. “The men believe in your strategies—they’ve seen enough that _your_ plans save _their_ lives, and any one of them would follow any command you gave them, into any danger you could imagine!”

“But...” and he nervously swallowed, “You know the men, do they… respect me? If I was in a battle, would they think of me as… an asset? At all?”

This was something Pyrrha was certain would emerge eventually. Jaune’s self doubts had always been a presence for as long as she’d known him, since she was first sworn into service for the Arc family as a filly, but this campaign had drawn it to a new height. In the early campaign, Pyrrha had had to make the men follow Jaune’s orders through her own reputation and personal authority, and it had been a tough task, but by _now,_ only a fool would fail to heed his brilliant insights. And she just wasn’t sure how to get him to _realize_ that while his men cheered Pyrrha after every battle, there wasn’t a man in this army who didn’t know that Jaune was the reason they made it back to the camp at night.

But… there had been that idea she’d… gotten… from a rather pleasant dream...

“There is a simple solution to your problem,” she suggested.

Jaune took the bait. “Wha- what is it?” he asked, eagerly, “Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it!”

“Simple. Find the toughest soldier in the camp, challenge them to a fight. You win, everyone sees that you’re no pushover.”

His face crumpling in dismay, Jaune looked back down to the table. “I- I had a feeling it would be something like that. But I can’t win against _anyone,_ much less,” he glanced back up to Pyrrha, “...you.”

But Pyrrha smirked. She had him exactly where she wanted him. “Perhaps,” she suggested, “you merely need to choose an alternative means of fighting...”

“What could that-”

With a finger to his lips, she shushed him. “You have advised me to victory so many times. Allow me to return the favor, my Lord.”

Jaune looked as though to protest, but wisdom won the day, and he merely nodded for Pyrrha to continue.

Smiling, Pyrrha leaned over the table, hoping that even with her heavy armor on, it gave Jaune a reminder of the generous cleavage concealed beneath the metal plate. “Trust me. I will _show_ you how to defeat me tomorrow. Once you see it, you’ll see _exactly_ what you need to do.”

“I won’t-” Jaune sputtered, “I won’t let you throw a fight! Not before the entire-”

“I’m not throwing the fight, Jaune,” Pyrrha simply explained, “You will see, as you’re so good at doing, the weakness in my strategy, the crack in my armor, and you’ll be able to take advantage of it… and defeat me. Just… trust me on this, Jaune. You’ll impress the men and even yourself if you just do what I say.”

Jaune sighed, but then… he smiled, and Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile too.

“Okay, Pyr," he said, his voice piercing her defenses like Cupid's arrow, "I trust you.”

* * *

“This is a bad idea.”

Pyrrha looked over her modesty divider to look at her armorer with a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

Nora sighed. “About Jaune challenging you to a fight. Everyone’s arguing about how hard you’re going to have to throw it to let him win, and that… that _diminishes_ you, Pyrrha!”

“Well, then perhaps I simply shouldn’t _throw_ it.”

“And _kill_ Jaune? Pyrrha, I’m on your side, 100%, but I don’t want to launch a coup, and _especially_ not against-”

“Oh, no, I have a feeling Jaune’s going to win _this_ fight,” she said, getting the last of her “armor” in place.

Nora just stared incredulously. “...how?”

“You’ll see,” she laughed, “Let me know if Jaune’s reached the ring, if it’s time for my entrance.”

“Wha- _what?_ Pyrrha, I haven’t even put your _armor_ on, and-”

Pyrrha stepped forward from behind the divider and Nora’s jaw dropped.

Her “armor” provided no defensive benefits. Not just against weaponry, but against the prying eyes of men. It was little more than lingerie, her breasts more put on display than concealed, and Pyrrha _loved_ the way Nora was staring at her, slack-jawed.

“I think Jaune’s going to surprise you,” she tittered, as she trotted forth to battle against her Lord.

As she stepped from her tent, the men cheered, only to quickly realize that she was dressed… like that. Their full-throated cheers died on their lips as they saw their invincible General looking more like a lady of the night. She had also spent time on her hair and coat, making them lustrous, with ribbons tied into her long red hair, and heavily perfuming herself, making sure Jaune saw, with no illusions, how he was to best her in this fight.

As the crowds parted and Pyrrha leapt over the fence into the ring the men had constructed, she saw Jaune’s jaw drop, just like Nora’s, as he beheld his General dressed like a doxy.

Pyrrha wasn’t going to give him a chance to ask questions, though. “My Lord Jaune Arc!” she cried out in challenge, “You have requested the right to face me in the field of honor! As I requested, we will fight unarmed, though,” and she licked her lips, “I see you came with your _sword...”_

Jaune glanced downwards, embarrassed to see his pants tented with his rather impressive erection. The men roared with laughter, but a few, particularly among the centaurs, whistled admiringly that a human was packing such meat below the belt.

“Let us begin!” Pyrrha shouted as she charged across the field towards Jaune.

Pyrrha loved the charge. The chance to gallop at full speed, to feel the wind whistle through her hair, to hear the muddy ground _squish_ beneath her hooves, to feel her great _momentum_ surge forth—she adored it more than anything. Well, there _was_ one thing, but he was at the end of this charge. And he was ill prepared to match a full speed Pyrrha Nikos bearing down on her, so he resorted to what Pyrrha anticipated in his panic.

His hand shot out to protect his face, and he caught her square on a jiggling breast. Pyrrha moaned, half in performance, but quite a bit in honest surprise at how much _better_ it felt in reality than in her imagination. It was enough to make her stumble, and, looking Jaune in the eye, she saw that, where his mind had shut down, _libido_ took over.

With a sudden burst of strength, he _tore_ her glorified strip of cloth off, allowing her breasts to bounce free. Pyrrha gasped, feeling his hands roughly maul her chest, and she was no longer capable of throwing the fight. No, she was _powerless_ before his touch, all her strength dissolving as waves of pleasure emanated from every point his fingers sank into her supple chest. Her sudden stumble coupled with her momentum caused her to topple from Jaune's rough handling.

This was the ruthlessness Pyrrha had longed to see unleashed upon her, had fantasized about for the entire campaign. All of Jaune’s strategies, all of the time Pyrrha had spent with him as he planned how to utterly _dismantle_ their foes… _that_ Jaune was now upon her, breaking her down from “peerless General” to “helpless mare,” and Pyrrha _adored_ it. Before the eyes of her entire army, before the men who cheered her and believed in her leadership and strength, she was revealing that she was little more than a lusty whore!

No, that she was _Jaune’s_ whore. Everyone was seeing as he _dominated_ her! It was so thrilling, so perfect! This was the man who made their victories possible, and he was taking his _reward!_

Forcing her down, Jaune spanked her hind as he turned her around and, lying in the mud, an _animal_ before her Master, Pyrrha moaned as she, his captive, waited to be put to his Sword.

It wasn’t a long wait. Pyrrha squealed, adoring the way the cold mud clung to her hide, the way she _slid_ forward from the force of his thrust, struggling to maintain her place, to let her Lord take her from behind, to ride her in a new way, in a way Pyrrha would _insist_ he ride her daily. And Pyrrha was being rewarded in this. Rewarded for her patience, for her fidelity. Many men had sought her hand, human and centaur, but Pyrrha only had eyes for the man forcing her into the mud. He was so much more than some thuggish brute, even for his ruthless fury poured out upon her. Even as forceful as he was, he was precise, careful, even restrained. _She_ was going wild with lust and desire, but Jaune was always in control—in control of himself and in control of _her!_

The men, she could hear, were cheering their Lord on, applauding his martial skill and proving his manliness to all of them. Pyrrha, the unconquerable general, had struck fear into the hearts of their foes, had smashed through all opponents that dared face them. But now, the men could see there was another side to Pyrrha. The woman who was conquered, a captive taken by arms, being forced to _submit_ to a greater power! She relished her humiliation and degradation, because it was _Jaune_ who was delivering it to her!

“T-take me!” she cried, “Take me like a whore, my Lord! Show the men how you mount your steed! How you win your _glory!”_

“I’ll show them,” he growled, “what a _real_ man can do to you.”

“Y-yes! Yes! P-please, my Lord! Show them all that you’re a _real man!_ Show them why I follow you! Why I’m-”

“Your Lord!” he bellowed, and Pyrrha screamed her first orgasm of the day.

She had a feeling it wouldn’t be her last.

Pyrrha gasped, feeling her pussy _clench_ around his cock, feeling as Jaune revealed that he was a far more skillful duelist than even Pyrrha had ever assumed. He gave her no pause, no quarter, as her orgasm shook her to jelly. Having no more strength to remain upright, she collapsed, face first into the mud.

The _SHLOP_ of the cold mud coating her skin, as she _burned_ with her passion, made all her senses heighten all over again. It was incredible torment—her skin was so sensitive, she could feel everything, and the feel of the mud coating her, like a used-up draft horse, made Pyrrha even _more_ aroused. She was a wretched thing now! A beast of the fields, a plowmare, though more to _be_ plowed than to do anything useful.

And everyone could _see_ her.

She looked up from mud, struggling to wipe her eyes clear, to see the jeering faces of her loyal soldiers and lieutenants. _Yes,_ she thought, _look at me. Look at what’s become of your General, who thought she could contest against her Lord. Look upon the girl fucked into total submission._

Another orgasm, another fall into the mud. Pyrrha giggled at how helpless and stupid she must look! She hoped her Lord enjoyed fucking this stupid animal, especially because her needy cunt could feel that he was building up to driving her _totally_ wild, once he finally released inside her!

It wasn’t long now! Wasn’t long now at all! Pyrrha could feel his hips buck against her as Jaune _unleashed_ himself all over again!

The feel of his hot cum flooding her sloppy pussy brought Pyrrha to a third climax. She wanted to roll in the mud like a dirty, filthy animal, but she was an obedient mare, and knew that she had been vanquished: she had to _submit_ to her Lord now.

Panting and gasping, she turned to Jaune, loving the feel of the mud slopping off her tits as she raised herself back on her wobbly feet. “Well,” she giggled, “I submit to you, my Lord, and your superior strength in the ring of honor.”

Jaune, apparently only just realizing what had happened, just gawked at Pyrrha worldlessly.

“My Lord,” she began again, “you have bested me. You may take me as your prize if you so desire, though I suppose, you already have.”

Silence.

Finally, Jaune blinked, seeming to have regained control of his faculties. Nervously covering his genitals (and averting his eyes from Pyrrha’s exposed, mud-covered breasts), he looked up to her and stammered, “Would- would you-” he swallowed, nervously, “Would you accompany me to my tent, General? We can… clean you off, and… discuss things?”

Paying no heed to the hooting of the men as they read through the innuendo, Pyrrha smiled warmly at her beloved Jaune. “Lead the way, my Lord,” she said with a bow, “Your captive will follow wherever you lead her. On the battlefield… or in the bedroom,” she added with a flutter of her eyelashes that made Jaune almost choke.

But taking her Lord’s hand in hers, she followed him back to the tent, where she knew he would gently and lovingly clean the mud from her, would brush her hair and coat, and… and see about how many more orgasms she had coming for her in a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback for this chapter!
> 
> And there's a link right below here, but check out Fresh_Squeezed_Citrus's "A Practical, and Pleasurable, Application of Summoning Monstergirls," a monstergirl fic in a fantasy setting! Check it out!


	9. Hibernation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to "A Proper Wife," where Jaune's now-lamia wife has adjusted to being in a human-monstergirl relationship.

Coffee. She smelled coffee, fresh coffee in the pot, and it was the most wonderful, miraculous scent she’d ever smelled… until she heard the sizzle of the frying pan and the _crack_ of the eggs as Pyrrha smelled the most desirable, most perfect breakfast she could imagine.

She blinked, her eyes slowly opening, adjusting to the hypogean darkness of her lair as she roused herself from her slumber. She slowly stretched—a very long process, considering that, end to end, she was nearly 7 meters long. But shaking off the drowsiness of three months of hibernation, the Lamia finally gave a hearty _yawn_ and slithered towards her long-awaited breakfast.

And her long awaited husband. Pyrrha snaked around him, surprising him with her stealthy quickness as she wrapped her tail around him, binding his arms to his side as she gave him a deep and romantic kiss.

“Mwah!” she released her startled husband's lips, but he quickly broke into a wide smile, “You didn’t have to make me breakfast!”

But Jaune just gave her a bashful laugh, “I.. might have been cooking a double breakfast for the past week, in the hopes it might rouse you.”

“Awww… you sweetie!” she gave Jaune another kiss as she freed him from her embrace and let him finish making her breakfast.

It was a surprisingly difficult task—after hibernation, Pyrrha always woke up _ravenous_ and the bacon and eggs just smelled _so good,_ but at the same time… well, she always woke up _ravenous_ after hibernation, and that didn’t just mean food.

The feel of her husband’s body beneath her scarlet coils was _electrifying._ She hadn’t felt him in _months,_ and for Pyrrha, that was very feast-and-famine. The rest of the year, she couldn’t sleep unless she held him tight in her coils, and she was very needy for his attention. And the sex… human-lamia pairings were quite rare, as most human men failed to have sufficient stamina to satisfy a lamia’s sexual needs, but Jaune was _quite_ the tireless lover.

But… stomach won out against pussy as Jaune brought over a mouthwatering plate stacked high with bacon and eggs and hashbrowns and toast, as well as a big cup of coffee (2 creams, 5 sugars!). She wolfed it down, feeling the _powerful_ satisfaction of her first post-hibernation meal. Pyrrha had learned from Jaune’s sisters that the first meal back up was a very significant ritual in Lamia culture, and how it went was supposed to tell you how the rest of your year would be. So, Pyrrha could expect to be very full, happy, and cared for!

She couldn’t wait to brag about this to the other lamia she knew. _They_ didn’t have husbands, much less a husband as amazing and caring as Jaune! Being raised among lamia meant he knew all their rituals and traditions, and _especially_ knew how to take care of them after hibernation! And Pyrrha would get to tell her sisters-in-law, rather smugly, how good their brother was to her, and _drink_ in the jealousy! She was a very lucky lamia, and a _very_ lucky girl!

While a big meal like this would normally leave Pyrrha sleepy, right now, she had spent _too long_ sleeping, and she had quite a bit she wanted to do. Flicking her long tongue out seductively, she looked over the breakfast table to her darling husband. “So… husband of mine… is there anything else you tried to… ‘wake me up?’”

Jaune just smiled at her flirtation as he finished his orange juice. “Well… I would read to you, from the newspaper, but also some of your favorite books,” Pyrrha couldn’t help but feel a slight blush cross her face—he was such a sweet dork sometimes—but she was _really_ excited for what he was about to tell her, “and a few nights… I cuddled up with you and slept next to you.”

Wait, what?

“Jaune,” she said, concerned, “I- I told you, if you needed to… _relieve_ yourself, you… could,” she blushed, “you know… with me.”

“Oh, no!” Jaune quickly retorted, “I wouldn’t- I… I wouldn’t do anything to you unless you could enjoy it, too.”

Pyrrha’s felt her face grow hot. “But I… kind of, maybe... wanted you to?”

“Oh.” Jaune said, and now _he_ was blushing, “I’m sorry, I...” he chuckled, nervously, “I really thought you were just trying to do that for _my_ benefit.”

Bashfully, she smiled at her husband. He was a real sweetheart. But sometimes, Pyrrha wished he was a little less gentle with her. A very human cultural perspective—when it came to sex, lamia thought of it quite a bit more physically than humans did. Probably because they were less fragile than humans were, but also, Pyrrha suspected, after the first time she shed all her skin off, she had developed a more transitory approach to her body than she used to have.

But she’d wanted him to enjoy himself while she was hibernating, to not have to suffer without his wife. So she took a long sip of coffee, and then gave him a playful look.

“And… I told you that you had permission to-”

Jaune was startled to hear it. “Oh… I really didn’t think you actually _wanted_ me to sleep with Weiss.”

“Or Penny!” Pyrrha interrupted, “Or-”

“Did you… really want me to… _cheat_ on you?”

Blushing furiously, she looked away. Why did he think she made a _list?_ “I was… worried about you.” And the thought of her husband cruelly giving all their friends a taste of what they’d be missing until her _next_ hibernation was also really hot. “Having to go all those weeks without me to take care of your urges? I just… I just don’t want you to resent me, being asleep for so long.”

“Pyrrha,” he gently laid a hand on hers, “You’re my _wife._ I love you, and you’re the _only_ one I want. I can wait for as long as you need.”

He was _such_ a sweetie. Pyrrha just wanted to wrap him up in her tail and give him the tightest _squeeze_ she could—though she also knew that actually doing that could fracture a rib, as she learned when they first had lamia sex (quite to the dismay of Jaune’s dear sisters!). And on their honeymoon, that had been… she had gotten a little too excited. But she did want to curl up all nice and tight with him, and… get some _undulations_ going…

Feeling the blush retract from her face as _another_ part of her started to grow warm, Pyrrha gave her husband a smoky look. “My, my… you’ve been such a _patient_ boy, haven’t you? Keeping yourself just for little ol’ me? I have to imagine you’ve been _very_ backed up.”

Jaune smirked, knowing where she was going with this. “Bedroom?”

“No.” She pounced, her size belying how incredibly _fast_ a lamia could be when it came time to strike. “I’ve spent _enough_ time in a bed.”

Tackling him to the ground, her coils effortlessly and fluidly moved him into place as the dexterous tip of her tail easily undressed him. A lamia on the hunt was a _dangerous_ creature, and her dear husband was about to learn all over again how Pyrrha _always_ got her prey.

And right now, that prey was her husband’s big, tasty cock! Using her tail to hold him in the air and let his little snake peek through her coils, Pyrrha gently wrapped her long tongue around it. She let her tongue _slither_ all around it, pleased to see he was already nice and hard for her. But she needed a good taste, and her tongue memorized _every inch_ of his long-awaited dick.

Jerking him off with her tongue, she gave him a little _squeeze_ from her tail as she opened her mouth expectantly for his cum. It wouldn’t be long: he’d been waiting a long time for this too, before it even got to the fact that Pyrrha was the queen of the blowjob. She had practiced long and hard, just as long and hard as her husband’s cock! He grunted as Pyrrha eagerly worked his shaft with her tongue, and then… a _spurt_ of thick white cream flooded her happy mouth.

It was rich and delicious, a taste to be savored, but there was simply so _much_ of it that it quickly overwhelmed Pyrrha’s mouth, dribbling down her chin. She caught as much of it in her hands as she could, scooping it back into her mouth, where she swallowed his thick and generous load. “Mmmm...” she looked up to her husband with heavy lidded eyes, _“Delicious…”_

She reached her hand down to wrap her fingers around her husband’s cock. Still hard, and she knew Jaune had another shot in him, easily. Not _every_ man could pleasure a lamia, but Jaune had stamina enough to even outlast her, _and_ he'd been waiting for this _just_ as long as she had.

In lamia culture, Pyrrha had learned that a woman who found a suitable mate was supposed to be subservient to him in all things, but she made one exception—in mating itself. In this, she _ruled_ her mate absolutely. Wrapped tight in her coils, she _adored_ keeping her husband in her steel embrace. Even more so, Pyrrha could feel a tingle in her _core_ that told her that she’d been waiting long enough, a primal _urge_ that overtook her as her coils _slithered_ around him, moving him up Pyrrha’s embrace. She didn’t need to fit him into her mouth now, or, at least, not _that_ mouth.

Her cloaca opened, revealing her wet, needy pussy. Slipping it around his dick, she moaned at the familiar—though long missed—sensation of her dear, darling husband’s _cock_ filling her up. She just sat there a moment, dazed as her pussy adjusted for his dick, feeling _exactly_ how she remembered it, and yet, being so much _more_ than memory or dream.

And then her coils _tightened,_ and she began to milk his dick with the walls of her pussy. Jaune couldn’t move, he could scarcely do more than _breathe_ with how tightly she was coiled around him. It was one of the reasons she wanted him to “use” her while she was hibernating, to let _him_ use her the way she used him when they made love.

But, for the past three months, he’d been given his chance. Now, it was all about _her._ Pyrrha felt Jaune’s cock swell inside her as she massaged it with her undulating pussy. He was back to full hardness and _oh_ he filled her so _exquisitely!_ Pleasure radiated from her snug pussy all the way to the tip of her tail, and as every bolt of pleasure hit the tip, it bounced back as a wave of movement as her whole body was marshaled to milk her husband’s cock.

Sex with a lamia was usually an all-day affair, but this was going to be a _special_ occasion. She hissed, her tongue flickering as she tasted the air, knowing she was making the room _rank_ with her estrous pheromones, but those only put her _more_ in the mood for her husband to breed her. He’d been a good boy so far, staying perfectly still in her tight embrace, only making the occasional gasps and moans of pleasure when she particularly hit a good spot. And he was focusing on making it _last._

Pyrrha appreciated that, giving her husband a series of quick, sudden kisses, though knowing that she couldn’t kiss his lips because, as they’d learned, sometimes that made it hard for him to breathe. She knew that she couldn’t go _all_ out, but it was _so_ hard to hold back, especially when his cock felt so good in her pussy! Lamia were competitive by nature, and knowing that sex was always a race between her and her husband, to see which of them could hold out longer, never failed to get her heart _racing._

Unfortunately, Pyrrha was still sluggish from hibernation, and her gluttonous side was awakened by the delicious breakfast, overwhelming even her competitive spirit in pure hedonistic desire for pleasure. “Guh- gah- oh- oh, _Jaune!”_ she was panting, realizing that she wasn’t as in control as she thought she was, “Oh, Jaune! Jaune! Oh Jaune! Guh- give it, _oh,_ give it to me! I n-need it! G-give me a- a- _OH YES, YES, YESSSSSSSSSSSS!”_

Her whole body _spasmed_ as her orgasm ripped through her. But while her nerves were frazzled and her control lost, she _needed_ him to cum. Needed his cum inside her. Needed him to put a baby in her!

“Jaune!” she gasped, “Jaune! F-fuck your lamia! F-fucking fuck me! I-I’m yours! I l-love you, love your _dick,_ n-need it! Need it so bad!”

She tittered and squealed as she could feel him _tightening_ as well, his body _thrumming_ with the soon coming- yes!

Pyrrha moaned as she felt the surge of cum flood her pussy, spill over into her cloaca, _overwhelm_ her with its sheer volume. And, with a giggle, she thought about the one lucky little sperm that was making it all the way to an egg and fertilizing a little lamia that would soon begin to grow inside her.

She released Jaune from her grasp, and he took in a hearty lungful of air. She felt a little bad about that, but her focus was elsewhere as her hands went to cradle her belly, imagining the warmth of new life gestating in her womb. She smiled down at her darling husband, imagining what a wonderful father he’d be, tucking mother and daughter in for hibernation and keeping watch over them, keeping them safe and warm and _loved._

Jaune began to catch his breath and slowly got up off the kitchen floor. “Hoo, wow, honey,” he took a moment to breathe, then cracked a weak smile upwards, “Every time… after hibernation… it’s like the first time all over again.”

She slithered over to give him a kiss on the forehead. “The best experience of your life?”

He chuckled. “Don’t you know it,” then exhaled before looking back up to her and giving Pyrrha a kiss on the cheek, “And always worth the wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for ideas and feedback for this chapter!


	10. The Dragon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader Paul O’Hara requested a story where Jaune is an evil Dragonborn whose succubus wives take on Team RWBY, whose been sent to slay them.

“HERE!”

Ruby slammed the map down on the well-worn table, the rest of her companions idly looking over it.

And… nothing.

Yang, her sister, finally looked up. “What exactly are we looking at here, Rubes?”

Ruby’s face dropped. Shouldn’t they _get_ it? Ruby picked it up immediately!

“It looks like a map of the Callorn woods,” Weiss suggested, “But… that’s not all that interesting, so...”

“Right here!” Ruby said, pointing, “It’s right here!”

Blake looked down to where she was pointing and slowly translated the runes. “The Lair of… the Dragon... King. Oh, Ruby, you got _suckered,_ there’s no-”

“B-but!” Ruby protested, “I bought it from a highly reputable-”

“Ruby!” Blake protested, “What have I told you about spending party funds without consulting us!”

“Hold on a second,” Yang interrupted, “Weiss, shouldn’t _you_ have something to say about this?”

Everyone turned to look at Weiss. She rarely allowed Ruby to be so careless with the party’s money without consequence, and Ruby was mostly just shocked that she _wasn’t_ being called a dolt right now. But the look on her face showed that she was transfixed by the map.

“My… divinations,” she finally said, “showed me these runes and told me… that I had a great destiny here. That we all did. And...” she swallowed, nervously, “that we’d all learn where our true power lay… with a king of dragons...”

They were all silent for a moment. Arcane visions were often vague, and were dangerous when misread, but Ruby had always known that she had a destiny, something greater than being a low-rate adventurer, exploring lost ruins and clearing out monster warrens. They’d established a name for themselves and proven that they were adventurers to be aware of, but that wasn’t _destiny._ And Ruby believed that she and her party were cut out for that, to become true heroes of legend!

Yang was the barbarian, Weiss the mage, Blake the rogue, and Ruby their fearless leader and knight. The four of them, as mismatched as they were, made a good team. And even better friends. That was why Ruby was confident that the four of them could face this “Dragon King,” and discover their destinies, together!

* * *

“Alright team,” Yang growled, pushing open the front door, “whoever lives here _does not_ want intruders, so let’s be careful here.”

They were in an antechamber, a semi-decorated vestibule before entering the dungeon proper. Usually, this was where the first big “deal with it” trap would be, the way to weed out the weak, the foolhardy, and the deeply stupid. But this team was anything but that.

Blake snapped forward to the second door, but not before checking the ceiling to see if it might drop on them. Carefully checking for traps, she shot a thumbs up to the rest of the party, who carefully entered behind her.

“There’s a mechanism on the door, and I’ll need one of you to just hold this in place so the trap doesn’t- _WHOA!”_

And then the floor gave way.

Tumbling to the ground, Yang was relieved that she’d fallen on a sloped surface, practically a chute, that dumped her on the floor. No spikes, snakes, poison gas… nothing really. 

It was dark, though, and that wasn’t great, but Yang was more than just tough. She was also cool under pressure and far more disciplined than people expected of a barbarian warrior.

She couldn’t see shit, but she kept her calm. Focusing on her other senses, Yang knew that there wasn’t any movement around her—not that she could hear, at least. Feeling around, delicately, she could tell that she was not in particular risk of setting off any traps or falling into a well-placed hole. She called out to her friends, but got no response—the trap seemed to want to split them up, which she didn't like. Moving forward, she could tell she was in a short hallways, with a door in front of her. But she could tell from her sense of smell that… that was odd...

There was a strong scent coming up ahead, but it was hard to place. A bit like… cinnamon, and… apple? Wait, it wasn’t hard to place! This wasn’t at all a hard scent to place!

It was fresh-baked apple pie!

Which led to the real question: why was there an _apple pie_ ahead of her? Was this some kind of avant-garde trap, some kind of conceptual installation where delvers would panic as their overactive imaginations filled in every way an apple pie scent could kill them? Well, if that was the case, this was the trap ideal for Yang, because if there was one thing Yang didn’t do it was _overthink._

So, cautiously, she pushed the door open and saw that the next room was a fairly well lit… kitchen?

There was an apple pie, fresh from the oven, on a counter, but Yang wasn’t an _idiot,_ so she wasn’t going to eat the obvious trap pie. 

But it just smelled so _good._

Ugh, Yang hated to admit it, but she’d spare this dragon king a serious beatdown in exchange for his pie recipe. Seriously! Yang didn’t really cook or bake or do things that weren’t fighting and drinking, but _wow,_ this was a good pie! So good, it was making her think about doing some baking _herself,_ which should suggest how _unbelievable_ this pie smelled!

Standing over the pie, she just _inhaled,_ taking as much of the scent in as she could. The pie was probably poison, or weighing down a pressure plate, so she knew she couldn’t do more, but she just _had_ to appreciate the scent. Oh, it just filled her nostrils and _saturated_ her in that delicious apple pie smell that made her feel so nice and good. _Oooooh,_ if only she knew how to bake, she’d smell this _all_ the time… 

“You like my pie, do you?” a feminine voice interrupted.

“Mhmmm...” Yang replied, eyes still closed, still focused on the scent.

“Are you much of a baker, yourself?”

“Nuh-noooooooo,” she moaned in regret.

“Oh, I understand,” the kind voice said, instantly soothing Yang’s regret. “You just want to _relax,_ to take it easy...”

“Mmmm...” Yang murmured, just feeling so _sleepy_ to hear her words.

“But I can teach you that baking can be easy and relaxing.”

Could- could it? Could she be baking pies like this and feeling like this… all the time?

“Of course it can be. You’ve tried to hide it for so long, but you’ve always _known_ that cooking and cleaning are where you’re happiest, where you belong.”

That didn’t… sound right? But Yang… Yang wasn’t sure she remembered what else she did, and this lady made the pie so she would know… wouldn’t she?

“Look into my eyes, dear, and I’ll help you figure things out.”

Yang sluggishly looked over to see the pretty lady in a pretty dress who was smiling at her. She had black wings, but Yang was looking a lot more at her dark hair, with a daring magenta stripe in it that made Yang giggle to see it—she could _never_ do anything so bold!

But she’d been told to look into her eyes, so she locked her gaze, lilac meeting pink as Yang realized that this woman was a really smart lady and was probably right about everything, and so she should probably listen to her. It’d help a lot, because she was just so confused!

* * *

Casting a light spell allowed Weiss to examine the room she found herself in. Not that it did her much good, but she much preferred to see where she was, even if it was just a featureless stone corridor, than having to stumble through the darkness. No decorations, nothing really between her and the door at the far end. Perhaps there were traps, but… she’d need Blake’s talents to really get past anything.

So she had to choose if she wanted to wait for rescue or if it would be best to move forward and hope their destinations converged… not a hard choice, really. Moving forward was risky, but Weiss wasn’t going to allow herself to be stuck _waiting_ like some kind of damsel. Weiss had _proven_ herself an adventurer, against the will of her father, and she would simply not just wait for a rescue. Even as a mage, Weiss was a lot tougher than many of her order, and she knew that adventuring was dangerous work. So she sallied forth, into the unknown, pushing the door open. 

The next room was… charming. A dungeon of some kind, with racks and chains and stockades. Far too many to be an _actual_ prison, but this seemed to be more of an… _entertainment_ kind of dungeon. Crinkling her nose, Weiss crept through the room, though she knew that her light spell meant there was no hiding her intrusion.

Wondering if this was just for intimidation or if some dungeon denizen actually _used_ this wretched place, Weiss carefully stepped up to the door, and-

With a sudden _tightness_ around her neck, Weiss was jerked back, where she toppled to the floor. Her hand shot up, feeling the leather of a whip wrapped around her, but before she could free herself, there came another _tug,_ and Weiss tumbled again.

Looking up, she saw who had ensnared her. The bat wings and small, curved horns told her that it was a demon. The shapely figure told her it was a _Succubus,_ a rare and extremely potent demon. She had long, crimson hair and emerald eyes, sparkling like gemstone. Beautiful, if not for the fact that Weiss knew that this was a demon of the pit, a creature of such monstrous power that any appearance of beauty was merely a façade over the darkest corruption.

Unwilling to give the bitch anything other than defiance, Weiss scowled up at her captor. “Well,” she sneered, doing as best she can to mask her terror at being at such a disadvantage, “you wouldn’t have done this unless there was something you _wanted_ from me, so out with it, demon!”

“You’re a smart girl, aren’t you?” the Succubus asked, her words practically _thrumming_ with menacing affect. “A very smart girl… which makes me want to play a little _game_ with you. Answer my questions correctly and I’ll let you go free. Sound fair?”

Weiss struggled, but with the demonic whip coiled around her neck, all her magical energies were completely stifled. She attempted to uncoil the whip, only for the demon to _yank_ her to the floor.

“I asked a _question,_ worm—does it sound fair?”

“Y-yes!” 

“Good,” she sneered, “First question: who are you?”

Weiss took a moment to breath, collecting her wits as she tried to regain her equilibrium. She just had to play the demon’s game until she had her opening—she’d been twice blessed before leaving this journey, and she had her blessed scapular on under her robes, so she should be able to shrug off any demonic corruption… she just needed to buy _time..._ “I am Weiss Schnee, daughter of- _AUGHHHH!”_

Pain, pure, terrible _pain_ lanced through her whole body, starting from her neck, where the whip _burned_ on her skin and then tracing down every single nerve. Weiss screamed as she crumpled to the ground.

“Stupid _bitch,_ I already told you what your name was, and you _still_ got the question wrong.”

“I- I don’t know what you- AIIIIIE!”

More pain, pain that sent Weiss’s adrenaline _racing,_ focusing her mind to desperately imagine what the correct answer could _possibly_ be.

And then it hit her.

“W-worm,” she gasped, “M-my name is ‘worm,’ t-that’s who I am.”

“Good.”

Weiss felt a flood of relief to know that the demon wouldn’t hurt her this time. She just- just had to give the right answers, and she’d be okay. That was all she had to do.

“Next question,” and Weiss stifled the terror in her heart at this, “Have you submitted to me, yet?”

Pride compelled her to hesitate, but only for a moment before _fear_ drove her to hastily answer, “Yes!”

“Liar,” she retorted, and Weiss had only a second to realize her mistake before the _pain_ came across her.

As she crumpled to the ground in a heap, the demon put her foot on her back, driving her heel into Weiss, driving all thoughts of resistance, all thoughts of herself, all thoughts of _anything other than making the pain stop_ just disintegrate in Weiss’s mind! The only- the only way to make the pain _stop…_ she had to give! She- she couldn’t endure this any longer! She- she was Worm! _She was Worm!_

“I- I’ve broken,” she cried, desperate to sound sincere in her helpless supplication as she voluntarily prostrated herself before her conqueror. “P-please, mercy on- on this pathetic _slut!_ F-forgive my s-stupidity, please!”

“Did you have ever have a chance to resist me?”

“No!”

The demon snickered, a cruel laugh, but it filled Worm with hope that, perhaps, she was learning, she wasn’t as stupid as she thought!

“You should know, foolish mortal, that you were bested by the demon Pyrrha. Now, for my final question… What is _my_ name?” she asked, making Worm _squeal_ as she drove her heel once more into her back.

She knew the answer to this. But again, she knew _two_ answers to this. One that would bring pain… the other that would save her. Worm knew that the first was unthinkable, unimaginable, which only left...

“M-Mistress!” Worm sobbed.

“Good slut,” her Mistress barked, and Weiss felt a rush of pure relief run through her body.

* * *

Padding through the darkness, Blake knew to keep her wits around her. As a Faunus, she had Darkvision good enough to not fall for anything her companions were almost certainly stumbling over. But the hallway was clear—no traps she could see, though, as the room above had proven, just because she didn’t see them didn’t mean they weren’t there.

And the ones she couldn’t see were the ones she had the most to be afraid of.

But she had to hurry. Her friends were in danger, and, worst of all, this had been _her_ fault. She’d been suckered by a trap, and the only way she could forgive herself was if she could first redeem herself by proving her skill in reuniting with the rest of them. And she knew that made her hasty—but she didn't have a choice. With a twist and a jerk, she checked the door mechanism, and… nothing. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open, to reveal…

Not much, actually.

Just an empty room with a chair in the corner and… was that a demon reading comic books on it?

Blake, too startled to take advantage of her surprise opportunity, stumbled forward, almost tripping on the stone floor. That noise was enough to get the demon’s attention, and the red-headed girl looked up, equally surprised to see Blake as Blake was to see how... unprepared she was.

“Oh, whoopsie!” the demon laughed, “I forgot you’d be coming… hold on, ooooooone sec!”

But before Blake could say anything, the demon sprung up from her chair, her arms extended in a theatrical manner.

“WELCOME!” she proclaimed, her arms spread wide, “To the LAIR of the DRAGON KING! Pe-shew, pa-show!” she added, wiggling her fingers like they were fireworks exploding.

“I… thank you?” Blake answered, very confused, “I don’t know… um… what I’m supposed to say to that?”

“Eheehee, sorry about that… Sometimes, I’m just so scatterbrained, but, you know, nothing wrong with that! I’m Nora, who are you?”

Blake just stared at the demon in pure incredulity. “I’m… not going to give you my name.”

“Awwww,” the demon pouted, “Why not?”

“Because… you’re a demon?” Blake replied, “And that… that’s not a good idea?”

The demon, Nora, if Blake could believe that, practically toppled backwards in surprise. “It’s _NOT?_ ” she asked, goggle eyed, “But being a demon means I can do super-cool stuff like this!”

A sudden burst of movement told Blake to be on her guard, but no attack came. No, Nora merely darted towards her and… thrust out her chest and… nothing seemed to happen?

A demon was always a dangerous creature, but Blake was really starting to wonder if this was actually a demon. What kind of demon just… thrust her tits out at random passersby? They were, Blake had to admit, a very nice set… a _very_ nice set, almost as big as Yang’s big boobies… that almost made Blake laugh how that thought had intruded on her. She knew her infatuation with Yang would eventually blow up in her face, but for the time being, it was just _fun_ to imagine her naked, doing jumping jacks, her big, bouncing titties all hot and mesmerizing...

There was something _really_ funny about that, like that Blake and Yang doing a jumping jacks contest would be really hot if any boys were watching… especially really _strong_ boys who wouldn’t mind-

Hold up!

_This wasn’t right!_

But that thought, as surely as it triggered a surge of adrenaline, suddenly put a wave of _laughter_ into Blake’s mind, like this was the _funniest_ thing she could imagine. Looking to the demon in a mixture of horror and humor, she struggled to regain her footing as she confronted the monster.

“What are you- _hee hee_ \- what are you doing to me!” she laughed, unable to remain angry as the more she looked at the demon, the _funnier_ everything seemed! “I- _ha!-_ I don’t- c-can’t- _hahahaha-_ oh, it’s _hee hee hee!”_

Blake fell to the ground, succumbing to an irresistible fit of giggles! She knew it was bad, but she felt so good, all silly-billy as she laughed and laughed, tears streaming down her face as she couldn’t stop finding everything so _funny!_

What was even funnier was that the demon girl was now giving her a massage, but the silly girl was screwing it all up! You were supposed to massage the _back,_ not the front! All she was doing was squeezing Blake’s boobies and making her feel so funny and happy! It was like she was trying to crush Blake's resistance, and she was getting too silly to realize that she was getting all mind controlled!

“Isn’t it so much better not to be so stressed?” asked the sweetie pie with the big titties.

 _“Snrk!_ Yeppers!” Blake giggled. “Feel’s great!” Then she looked to her new friend and whispered, “Spesh-ally my boobies!”

“Oh? Lemme feel!” and then she gave her a good _honk_ that made Blake feel really good! “Wow, they do feel really good!”

Of course they did. Blake had really good boobies and a really good butt! All the boys knew she was sexy (and a lot of the girlies, too!). In fact, she bet that this girl thought she was a real hottie, and she’d know, cause she was super-hot, too!

“You’ve got such cute kitty ears!”

Blake preened at the compliment. She was a cute little kitty, wasn’t she? Oooh, and now she was getting ear pets! Blakey loved ear pets! Oooh, and she really liked what Nora was doing with her other hand!

Being a sexy kitty was just so much _fun!_ And it was… _oooooh,_ so much… so _fun_ and soooo… _sexy…_

Blakey giggled. Something was… something was happenin’ to her, but she was just too silly to figure it out! Nyaa, that was so like her to be such a ditz!

“So, whaddya think?” Nora asked, a manic grin on her face.

“Nyaa~” Blakey meowed, “I’m jus’ a silly kitty! I don’t think, I just want Master to play with me!”

* * *

Ruby was no slouch with her sword, but she knew her greatest asset to the team came from her leadership. Separated and alone, she could only hope that the way ahead would lead her to her companions. They would be most vulnerable on their own, but Ruby knew she had to have faith in them. They were strong women, and Ruby truly believed in them—there was nothing they couldn’t overcome, alone or together!

But in the dark… it was slow going. Ruby was convinced that the trap must be an endless hallway with a trap midway through, to take advantage of the adventurer who was finally overcome by tedium and became careless. But not her. Though, taking it slowly made her all the more aware that maybe her friends were in danger, and Ruby felt the impatience growing inside her. But after following down the tunnel for what seemed like _forever_ , she eventually found her way to a door. 

Though lacking Blake’s skill, Ruby still knew the basics of checking for traps and began to start patting the door for hidden latches or pressure plates, until she heard a voice… and it sounded like Weiss! 

Heedless to danger, Ruby bolted ahead, throwing the door open as fast as she could, hoping against hope that there was still time, even if her recklessness cost her, she’d much rather face that than the realization that she was too late!

As she burst in, Ruby was suddenly blinded by the flood of light from the next room. Blinking back into vision, she realized she was in what was clearly a throne room, and Ruby beheld… beheld…

Seated on a throne at the center of the great hall stood a massive golden dragon-man. But even as his very presence radiated power, Ruby’s attention wasn’t on him… but the three women surrounding his throne.

Who were all naked.

Two on their knees, between his legs, and the third… Yang… massaging the dragon-man’s shoulders. And though she couldn’t see their faces, Ruby could tell who the white haired and black haired girls were.

“M-Master,” Weiss begged in a tone of voice Ruby could scarcely _imagine_ her always superior teammate using, “please allow this unworthy whore’s mouth to pleasure you as you deserve! Your will is absolute, and I cannot disobey!”

Ruby reeled backwards. It- it had to be an illusion, some kind of trick!

But the assault wouldn’t relent. “Tee-hee! Master,” she heard Blake’s voice—an impossibly cheerful voice for Blake—say, “it’s so _sexy_ that you turned Weissy into your pet, but I’m a _much_ sexier kitty bimbo than she is nyaa~”

Looking upwards, in hopeless despair, Ruby awaited what this horrible parody of her _sister_ would now say.

Yang massaged the man’s shoulders, a look of placid tranquility on her face. “Mmmm… Master, would you rather I should prepare a meal, drink, or bath for you? Or should I ready my pussy to receive your lordly cock? You just know I’m ready for anything my hubby needs!”

This… this couldn’t be real, couldn’t be happening!

“Oh, but it is real...”

Ruby whirled, only to realize that she was now surrounded, three bat-winged women—obviously Succubi from the shape of… their bodies—now pressed around her, effortlessly disarming her. Two held her by the arm, their slender bodies concealing their tremendous strength, as the third, a woman with a long red ponytail, pierced her very soul with an imperious look glittering in her emerald eyes.

“I know you think it’s an illusion, but really, we _broke_ those silly girls who thought they were _adventurers,_ when their real talents were in sucking cock.”

“No need to be mean!” giggled the other redhead, “Sucking cock is sooooo much fun! Especially Jaune’s! I love his big dragon dick!”

“It is quite lovely,” the last Succubus, dark haired except for a magenta stripe, added, “And there’s no shame in discovering your true calling no matter how late in life it comes.”

“I- what have you done to them!”

“Which one?” the redheaded demon asked with a smirk, “We each chose one of those _sluts_ to teach a lesson to, so you have your pick on how you’d like to be _broken.”_

“I did the kittycat!” the other redhead cheerfully added, “Ooh, another bimbo would be super-fun!”

“No...” the final one added, her eyes seeming to peer right through Ruby, “This one… this one has a _destiny…_ I don’t think we can treat her like the rest...”

Ruby’s faith in her destiny had always given her strength, but hearing this _demon_ talk about it, and the way she talked about her closest friends as “the rest,” filled Ruby with an indescribable horror and disgust.

“Let. Them. Go,” she growled, “Or you’ll _pay_ for what you’ve done to them.”

“No… I do think you have a point, Ren,” the leader of the demons said, her emerald eyes glittering with predatory desire, “This one _does_ have a destiny… a truly _grand_ destiny, and we would be remiss to not help her… fulfill it. But as to your demand, I don’t think your friends are going to leave...”

“Because they don’t even want to!” the last demon cheered, “Isn’t that right, girls?”

“Totes!” giggled Blake—if Ruby could still recognize her as Blake, “Come on, Rubes! You’re missing out on, like, Master’s super-yummy cock! Look!”

In a single motion, Blake took the monster’s massive phallus all the way to the base. Ruby attempted to struggle against her captors, but they held her tight, and when she tried to look away as Blake passionately choked on his length, the lead demon grabbed her by the hair and _forced_ her to watch.

“You think this is cruelty,” the demon whispered, “but we’ve only released the _truth_ that was hidden within these girls. Listen _inside_ yourself and tell me: does the voice you hear _really_ object to what your ‘friends’ have become.”

“You- you,” Ruby struggled in vain, furiously _refusing_ to give the demons even a single psychological inch! “You’ll _never_ defeat me! I won’t- I won’t break!”

“Of course you won’t,” the dark haired demon said, her voice a dark parody of compassionate concern, “you’re _much_ stronger than your friends, that’s why you’ve been selected for something _much_ better.”

“Sh-shut up!” Ruby cried, then looked to her sister in desperation, “Yang, please! You have to- you have to snap out of it! You’re- this isn’t _you,_ this is-”

“Why, Ruby,” Yang giggled, “you’re being quite ridiculous right now. I’ve found my place, and it’s truly _blissful_ to be a good and dutiful housewife for my Master. I don't even want to _imagine_ what adventuring was doing to my hair! To think, how much time I must have wasted on such nonsense...”

Ruby felt a pit of dismay open in her heart, but she couldn’t falter now! “Weiss!” she shouted, and her friend looked up to her, timidly, “You’ve never conceded to anyone! You’re the strongest woman I’ve ever-”

“N-no!” Weiss nearly shrieked, “I- I’m not! I’m a worm, an unworthy, useless _whore_ who d-doesn’t want to anger my Master or Mistress! I w-want to be a good girl, and- and you should, too!”

There was nothing left. Ruby was powerless in the arms of the demons, and her companions were… bested. Yang gazed at the Dragon King in adoration, Weiss in pure submissive obeisance, and Blake was pleasuring him with a desperate, mad enthusiasm. They- they had all been beaten. They were all broken.

No!

Ruby- Ruby wasn’t broken yet! She was still strong! Where her companions had faltered, where their _weaknesses_ had left them open to such- such _depravities,_ Ruby was powerful. She had a destiny, and these… these _weak sluts_ wouldn’t drag her down with them! Just because they were a pack of whores pretending they were anything other than cocksucking bimbos, who needed a _demon_ to teach them what they really were! Well, Ruby could teach them all...

“I think she’s ready!” giggled the demon on her left.

“Her horns are coming in _so_ nicely,” said the other.

Ruby realized that they were no longer holding her back, and she smiled at them, her _new_ companions, better than her old pack of trollops, as they released her.

“How does _destiny_ feel, my fell sister?” the leader of the demons asked.

Smiling wickedly, Ruby told her leader, “It feels _wonderful,_ my Mistress.”

“Excellent. I believe you’ve earned a reward...”

Following behind her, Ruby felt her hips sway with a new, seductive energy. She was a Succubus now, wasn’t she? A creature of lust and sin, and, licking her lips at the sight of Blake sucking off her Master, she could think of a sin she’d _really_ enjoy.

But her Mistress knelt before the throne, and Ruby did as well, knowing that her Destiny was seated before her.

“My Lord,” the demon said, her voice reverent and worshipful, “I present to you the last of your new harem girls.”

With her head submissively lowered, Ruby spoke. “I long to serve my Master however he might desire.”

She heard her Master’s voice, a deep, powerful laugh, and Ruby thrilled to hear that her Master was pleased with her. “You have done well, Pyrrha, luring these sluts into my lair with that map… I believe you and… your newest sister have earned a reward from me.”

Ruby looked up eagerly as her Master looked down on her, his blue eyes piercing her soul. He was glorious, a true King beyond any other who might hold that title. His golden scales glittered with power, his great wings extended behind him, his magnificence unconstrained by any clothing, and his proud cock only obscured from Ruby’s sight because a dumb sex kitten was busy trying to swallow it.

As fun as watching Blake starve her last brain cells of oxygen was, Ruby had been promised a reward, and she wasn’t going to let _Blake_ stand in the way of it. Ruby strode up to her Master’s throne, shedding her clothing as she ascended the steps. Weiss skittered away in fear, saving Ruby the task of having to kick her aside, as she approached her Master. Grabbing Blake by the hair, she _yanked_ her off her Master’s dick and threw her to the floor.

Looking down at the bimbo, she felt nothing but contempt for the girl she once considered a “friend.” “You used to think you were so smart, didn’t you?” she sneered, “Always having to lecture me about things _nobody cared about,_ but what do you think _now,_ huh?”

Blake just giggled like an idiot. “Like, nothing at all! I’m, like, a totally dumb kitty-slut!”

Better. So much better than she used to be. They all were. As she eased herself onto her Master’s lordly cock, feeling his thick rod fill her pussy up and utterly _seal_ her mind, body, and soul to this perfect instrument of his will, she looked to Weiss, cringing in shame, and Yang, now a well-trained servant!

“You’re better now,” she laughed at them, “So much better now as my Master’s personal sex slaves!”

“O-of course we are,” stammered an apologetic Weiss, “I-I’m sorry I had thoughts above my station, M-Mistress! I p-promise, I’ll make it up to you! I’ll never be a stuck-up bitch again, I promise!”

“All I know is to serve,” Yang smiled mindlessly, “And it’s truly wonderful that my Master has corrected all my silly mistakes and made me useful to him!”

“And you’ve been changed too,” Pyrrha hissed from behind her, “And I think you’re much better this way, too!”

Suddenly, Ruby felt something poke her behind… and then a sudden, painful thrust as her Mistress roughly shoved a strapon up her butt. Ruby gasped, in pain, in surprise… and in raw, erotic _pleasure._ It was true. So true. Her entire body had been reshaped to be a creature of pure, carnal desire and as her Master fucked her pussy and her Mistress fucked her ass, Ruby knew that this sensation was everything she existed for, to pleasure others and receive pleasure in return. At long last, she felt she had found her true place, her Destiny, and as she howled in pleasure as her first orgasm overtook her, she knew that she would lead her Master’s harem of human sluts to new heights of pleasure and submission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> Woo, ten chapters! Thanks for all the hits, kudos, follows, comments, and suggestions! It's been fun, and I'm looking forward to posting future chapters!


	11. To Tame The Wild Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shogun24 suggested a story where Jaune travels through a forest with an amulet that tames wild and dangerous beasts... as well as beast _girls_

He held the amulet in the air, admiring the glittering ruby in the center of an elaborate gold design. If it wasn’t such an obvious work of art, something that could be pawned for _serious_ money, he would have dismissed it as a huckster’s trick. But the size of the ruby in the center, plus the skilled goldsmithing that must have made the intricate design, told him that there had to be _something_ to it. The old lady, Salem, she said her name was, told him it would protect him if he was going to brave the Forests of Menagerie, that it would “tame the wild beasts” and save him from certain doom. He had accepted her blessing with honest sincerity, knowing that he’d need all the help he could get before risking the route through the Forest, but when she produced the amulet, his eyes boggled.

Jaune had checked it, and while he wasn’t a jewelry maker by trade, he knew the gold and jewel were either real or an _exceptional_ forgery, enough to best even his senses. Which was to say, not the sort of thing a strange woman would hand him casually unless there was _something_ to it.

Understanding, or at least, puzzling out, deals like this was the forte of a traveling merchant like Jaune. Not how he saw his life going, but he quickly found out, in his errantry, that the valorous side of knighthood was… not for him. But the “traveling from town to town” part really _did,_ and the trading he started doing as a way to pay his expenses as he traveled the lands now turned into a heavy, bulging backpack (one benefit of his family raising him for knighthood: Jaune was strong as an ox from years of strength training) and he was actually a fairly profitable entrepreneur.

Yes, he wouldn’t be rescuing any maidens anytime soon, not like his sister Saphron, but Jaune had found this to be a very rewarding career that let him travel the world, meet interesting people, and even help the unfortunate—the reason he’d wanted to be a knight in the first place!

Like helping the old hermit who was being confronted by a number of villagers accusing her of being a witch. Jaune calmed down tensions, separated the parties, negotiated between them, and shamed the villagers for their superstition and helped them realize that they couldn’t attack a woman just on suspicion that she knew magic. The mob dispersed and the grateful hermit invited him to spend the night in her hut, with an excellent soup for dinner. But when he left, she insisted that he take one more gift from her, no matter how hard he tried to politely decline.

She insisted that he deserved something for showing her that there was still good in the world of men.

Something about the way she said it just… unsettled Jaune.

But if it _did_ work… well, Jaune would feel a lot better. This route was dangerous—most merchants didn’t try to pass through the Forests of Menagerie because the forest was too thick for caravans, which usually could afford guards, to pass through it and the beasts were too vicious, too numerous for a single traveler to pass through. But, Jaune rationalized, he didn’t need to hire a guard when he had enough combat training that, while he wouldn’t be dueling any Red Knights or slaying a troll, he could _probably_ fight off a Nightcat, and if he could do that at least, he’d be able to make a quick route between Valois and Sanctum, which could easily become a very profitable route for him.

As the trees got thicker and the woods grew darker and more wild, Jaune started to worry, though, that perhaps he _overestimated_ his ability. It wasn’t so much a question of strength but _awareness,_ and Jaune felt like he was completely blind as he stumbled down the uneven, windy path. He was constantly glancing over his shoulder, an action made difficult by his heavy pack, but all he ever saw was dark shapes, moving out of the corner of his eye. Whether it was birds or tree limbs or a danger or his own mind inventing attacks, he knew that he had no idea what was around him, and he was really in over his head and should _seriously_ consider turning back!

Then he heard a _growl_ that told him that he was coming to that realization too late. Spinning around as fast as he could, he saw the Nightcat, looking down upon him from its perch on a tree branch. Its powerful muscles tensing beneath its black fur, its razor-sharp claws digging into the branch, and then-

It _purred._

It purred like a kitten, leaping down from its tree branch to nuzzle Jaune, eager for affection and pets. He laughed, stroking the creature’s slick fur as he felt a _bump_ into the back of his knee. Turning, he saw another Nightcat, which surely was going to tear his throat out as the first distracted him, but was now also docile and affectionate.

Thanking his lucky stars that he had received the amulet, the actually magical amulet, from that hermit, Jaune felt like he could finally _breathe,_ confident that he no longer had to fear anything from the woods.

* * *

Stretching her arms, Blake awoke to another morning in the village of Menagerie. She yawned deeply and looked out her window from her tree and drank in the familiar sights of her town. She could see Sienna, her mentor, was already coming back from patrol, and Blake wouldn’t have much time to get ready before she would have to take over.

Quickly getting dressed and eating a hasty breakfast, Blake rushed out of her cabin, inhaling the refreshing scent of the early morning dew on the leaves, the spring air crisp and refreshing. Yes, she was rushed, but Blake loved it. This was her village, her home. And one day, she would succeed her mother and become the Chief of Menagerie and she lived her whole life to be worthy of their trust and honor.

Pouncing from branch to branch, she quickly descended from her tree to the forest floor before landing right in front of Sienna with a proud salute, which Sienna returned with a wry smile.

“One of these days, you’re _not_ going to be cheerful to start patrol, kitten, and it’ll be good for my cold and aging heart.”

Blake chuckled, inwardly, but puffed out her chest and recited in mock severity. “No, Ma’am! It is my sworn and sacred duty to protect the Beastgirl tribe of Menagerie against intruders, and I will carry out my mission with the knowledge that it is an honor and a pleasure! Ma’am!”

“At ease, kitten,” Sienna laughed, “You’re too much like your mother… makes me worried you’re going to start developing more of an interest in your _bedroom_ skills than your martial skills, but until then… you’re a good recruit, kitten.”

Blake smirked. “Kitten” had started as a diminutive, mocking nickname, Sienna’s way of breaking down the precocious, overeager young Blake by reminding her of her youth and inexperience, but by now, it had become a term of endearment. They were close, mentor and mentee, and close enough that Blake knew that Sienna’s crack about her mother’s promiscuity was meant in good humor.

Sienna gave her the rundown of what she’d seen. Not much, to be honest. The reputation of the Forests of Menagerie had done a lot to keep travelers out. The Beastgirl patrol could be as small as a single scout, simply because it was rare there was a traveler who they encountered before the Nightcats did. Mostly, they were there to give reminders to woodcutters who attempted to encroach on their woods that certain things were _unwise._ And they’d succeeded in drawing a hard line that no outsiders dared cross, keeping their forest safe.

It was a minor task, but Blake felt proud to carry it out. Like this was her playing her part in her community, being a protector, making her more connected to the people she would one day lead. As Sienna finished her briefing, Blake took up her javelins and headed out, waving to Ilia, who was eager to talk to her, but Blake had to, regretfully decline, since she had to get out on her patrol.

She leapt from tree to tree, a graceful maneuver as she swung and pounced and climbed, all across the forest, feeling the exhilaration of the wind through her hair. As a Beastgirl, Blake’s reflexes and agility meant that this terrain was her natural home and Blake loved how _at peace_ she felt, racing through the woods. This was where she belonged, the only place in the world she could truly feel at home in.

But, suddenly, her ears twitched with a noise that she knew _wasn’t_ at home here. The clumsy footfalls, tripping over roots and tromping through mud, it could only mean one thing.

A man. Human.

Danger.

Blake felt a snarl in her throat as she sought the man unwise enough to trespass on their land. The Forests of Menagerie were forbidden to humans, and he was _not welcome_ here! Carefully, she moved like a shadow through the tree cover until she came upon a vantage point.

But what she saw took her by complete surprise.

It was the man, yes, looking as clueless and out of place as she had pictured him, but...

_He was surrounded by Nightcats._

And not in a “surrounding before they strike” way, they were following behind him like _ducklings_ behind their mother!

They were docile. _Domesticated._ And that was an offense that Blake could not _bear_ to see happen in _her_ forest!

Blake knew a sorcerer when she saw one. The profanity of dark magic, turning innocents into his mindlessly obedient playthings. He had no respect for the laws of nature, for the _rights_ of all living things, and Blake knew a figure this dangerous was too much for her to handle. She needed to get Sienna, to rally every Beastgirl who could carry a spear and butcher this monster before he got through the woods, carrying stories about how the Forest was easy picking. And if the humans came with numbers enough...

She should leave. Right now. Get help.

But…

Curse her stubborn pride, but Blake couldn’t bring herself to leave. Taking her eyes off him would let him do any number of things without her knowing. And Blake knew that a sorcerer could do nearly anything. He didn’t notice her yet, but if they came back in greater numbers, if they had to track him down… would she be losing their advantage? Would she be endangering all of her tribe as she gave up her opportunity for an ambush?

So she stalked behind him, tail twitching in fury, unable- _unwilling_ to tear her eyes from him. Sticking to the trees, Blake followed, her stomach _turning_ in disgust as she saw how careless, how _fearless_ he was, leading such magnificent creatures like they were- like they were _pets!_

Rage boiled within her as she heard his carefree laugh, the way he stopped to scratch their ears and stroked their backs as the Nightcats eagerly capered for treats! This _idiotic_ behavior could only be the product of such arrogant faith in his magic. Well, Blake could teach him the price of hubris. Could so _easily_ teach him, with a single javelin she could cut him down for his perversion of nature!

But a javelin felt wrong. Felt… impersonal. Blake leapt from her tree and landed on the path, her careful footfalls making no sound… not that this _moron_ would have heard it even if she landed with a heavy, dull _thump._ But Blake, javelin in hand, advanced upon him. The man was oblivious, the Nightcats he’d somehow ensorceled more concerned with his attention than his protection.

How stupid of him. He had an army of dangerous creatures, lethal masters of the forest, second only to the Beastgirls, and he was only concerned with them like they were simple housecats! It enraged Blake to see it, though she couldn’t place _why_ it felt so enraging. Because… it was a waste? Or because… because she couldn’t stand how _happy_ the Nightcats looked to be so debased by this foul sorcery?

Would it really feel that nice to be treated like a pet? 

No, no, it was just the magic! Just the- the sorcery! Blake was a free woman, a warden of the forest, the future _Chief_ of Menagerie, she surely didn’t have any fantasies- any _thoughts_ of servile obedience! She just couldn’t _understand_ why the Nightcats were so content to purr as they… as they…

_As they received their Master’s affection._

Blake’s eyes rolled up as a strange _itch_ came over her. An odd heat she couldn’t explain that made her very aware of her clothes, and making her very aware of the- the _unsesonably_ warm spring weather, felt so… stultifying. It was hot. Too hot, she’d misjudged the weather and had foolishly overdressed for patrol. She had to- she just had to take some of it off!

Feeling the cool air against her heated skin felt wonderful, so Blake took more off, feeling a surge of relief with each piece removed, until she realized… she’d cast her javelin away? Why had she-

_WHY WAS SHE NAKED?_

Blake panicked, realizing that she’d stripped all her clothes off, leaving them behind them on the forest floor. This wasn’t- this was not good! Whatever magic was affecting the Nightcats was affecting her! She looked to them, all… docile and… domesticated, and… affectionate…

Her feet gave way and she toppled forward, catching herself with her hands before she was face first in the dirt, but being on all fours, she suddenly realized she couldn’t _bring_ herself to get back up. Her legs were fine, she _could_ have stood up, she just… didn’t want to.

It just felt right.

Blake’s eyes rolled as she struggled against how comfortable she felt, how _natural_ it felt to no longer be a powerful Warden, leaping through the trees, but a sweet, docile kittycat, with her… with that _man_ ahead of her, looking just so _alluring_ as he played with the Nightcats. She was like a Nightcat, all cute ‘n tame, and m-maybe she’d get _treats_ if she...

She- she- she _couldn’t-_ oh, ancestors! She c-couldn’t hold it b-back! No, no, she c-couldn’t-

_MEOW!_

Blake gave a loud, cheerful _meow,_ grabbing the travelers attention as she sauntered over to him on all fours, unable to resist the _purr_ that started deep in her core and rumbled her entire body.

“Well, who are you?” the traveler asked, pleasantly, “And aren’t you a friendly girl!”

A shiver passed through her body. His praise meant _everything_ to her, and Blake _yearned_ to hear more of it, to hear- to hear- _tohearhimcallherhisgoodgirl!_

 _Oh!_ It was almost enough to make Blake _cum!_ She couldn’t believe how _good_ this felt! Nuzzling her face against his leg as she purred and basically _begged_ with her eyes for him to pet her and give her ears a scratch and he _delivered!_ It was everything she wanted, everything she’d _ever_ wanted! She couldn’t _remember_ a time before now, but she was _sure_ this was her heart’s desire, to curl up at Master’s feet and get pet and be fed tuna and told that she’s a good girl!

Wait…

He wasn’t… Blake didn’t _have_ a M-Mas…

She shuddered again as she felt his fingers scratch her ear as she moaned in pleasure. Looking up, she saw an amulet on his chest, and suddenly, Blake felt a _warmth_ inside her that made her feel very content and at peace. So content, she felt she just _had_ to tell Master how she felt!

“Nyaaaa~” she started cutely, her hands raised like they were cute little paws! “You look nice! Do you need a pet kitty, nyaaa?”

Master smiled down at her and Blake’s eyes got wide with eager expectation!

“Wow, you’re _awfully_ friendly...”

“And cute!” she giggled, suddenly turning bashful as she realizing how _forward_ she was being with her handsome Master!

He laughed. “That you are,” he said, “That you are.”

“Nyaaa!” she chirped, delighted at his praise. But then, Blake realized, if she was even _cuter_ she’d get more praise, and maybe even more! “Master, nyaaa, would you like to play with your kitty? She _really_ wants to play with you!”

And to show her sincerity, Blake rolled over, partly because she really wanted a belly rub, partly making sure to expose her wet pussy to Master, making sure he knew that she really, really needed to be fucked!

But instead of fucking her, Master just stared.

“This… uh...” he mumbled, fingering his pretty amulet, and, somehow, that made Blake really, _really_ horny!

“M-Master!” she whined, “I- I’m so horny! Your Blakey needs to play! Pleeeeeeease?”

She started to rub herself, hoping that Master would be even more enticed to reward his slutty little kitty with some lovin’! And from the way he licked his lips, it was looking like it was working!

He unbuttoned his pants and Blakey cheered! She was gonna get fucked, just like a good pet! Master was the best Master ever!

Spreading her legs wide, Blakey struggled to focus on anything other than the primal _need_ she could feel inside her. But Master was in charge and she had to be a good pet, not some wild savage. She was a pretty, domesticated kitty, all cute ‘n obedient because that’s what Master liked!

“Master,” she giggled, “Your Blakey’s aaaaaall ready for your big, sexy cock! She wants to fuck like a cat in heat!”

But then her words were cut of by a sudden _gasp_ as she finally beheld Master’s cock and her tiny little Beastgirl mind was overwhelmed by a need to have that _inside_ her, stirring up her pussy, breeding her with his powerful, manly seed, and drowning all her thoughts in cum! Being a good girl was sooooo haaaaaaaaard!

Her restraint, though, was rewarded as Master _plunged_ into her, making Blakey squeal in delight as his rough, powerful thrusts made her cry out like a silly kittyslut. The amulet, all red ‘n gold ‘n stuff bounced in the light, sparkling in Blakey’s eyes as she realized how much she loved Master! She wasn’t just a silly kittyslut, she was Master’s _pet,_ and that meant that he owned her and she had to be a good sexy fuckdoll who obeyed _all_ of his commands and fucked him any time he wanted!

But that made Blakey giggle (or would, if she was able to do more than gasp and moan the words “Master,” “cum,” and “fuck”) because she was pretty sure she _always_ wanted to be Master’s good girl kittyslut! Especially now, when he was fucking her for being so good! She was grinding on his cock, her pussy walls trying to hold it tight as he made Blakey such a wet and horny girl!

She was so horny, she couldn’t wait for him to cum! Master’s cum was perfect and delicious and it was the most important thing in the world that she get lots and lots of it! Her little kitty mind wasn't sure how long it had been, but she was really, really sure he'd be cumming soon! And as he suddenly grunted, Blakey _squealed_ as she felt him fill her pussy up, which sent a _charge_ through her entire body as she lost all perspective other than how _amazing_ this felt!

It took her a while to recover her senses. When she did, Master’s cock wasn’t inside her anymore, which made Blakey pout, but she knew she wasn’t supposed to be so needy. He was lying down next to her, stroking her hair and making Blakey feel like a very sweet little kitten. But that’s not all she was! Giggling stupidly, Blakey squirmed in the dirt a little, thinking of what a _dirty_ little kitten she was!

But that word, “kitten,” suddenly made Blakey remember something… something _important…_

And then it clicked!

“Nyaaa, Master,” she purred, “Do you love your Blakey?”

He rubbed her ears, making Blakey feel like the happiest kitten in the whole wide world! “Of course I do,” he laughed, and Blakey somehow felt even better! Master loved her! She was Master’s _favorite!_

Nuzzling her head against Master’s wonderful hand, Blake sighed in contentment. “Cause Blakey knows where Master can find lots and lots of cute kitties for him to play with, nyaaa~”

“Oh?” he asked, and Blakey was thrilled that Master was happy with her.

“Yep! It’s in a super-secret village with a lotta sexy Beastgirls who don’t have any Master,” she said, a pout suddenly coming across her face, “They’re all sad and alone and don’t get any pets and they _need_ Master to help them, nyaa~ Will you help ‘em? _Pleeeeeease?_ For your Blakey?”

“Well, if you’re so _insistent,”_ he laughed, “I suppose I could pay this village a visit and find out if I can help your friends out...”

Blakey _beamed._ She was the bestest, most helpfulest pet ever! She loved being her Master’s cute little kittycat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde and Shogun24 for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> And, as I've been noting on my other stories, you can now follow me on Twitter @SeleneSokal


	12. Outfoxed

Creeping her way through the bushes, Pyrrha licked her lips as she saw the object of her desire right in front of her.

A small, wooden building.

Ah, but what she wanted was _inside_ the building. Because it was the storehouse for a local brewer, and that meant that there was lots and lots of good sake inside. And as a Kitsune, Pyrrha _loved_ a good taste of sake. Especially if there was a lot of it. And doubly so if there was a lot of _good_ sake, and this brewer had proven himself to be someone Pyrrha was _very_ interested in.

She was supposed to deliver messages of goodwill to the gods in return for a taste, but Pyrrha would get around to that later. Right now, she needed a drink and she saw where to get it.

“Are you really going to steal from Jaune again?”

Pyrrha’s ears _flicked_ at the familiar voice. She turned, slowly, to Blake, the Nekomata who was her sometimes rival, sometimes partner in crime.

“So what if I am?” she asked, peevishly.

Blake shrugged. “You keep hitting the same spot over and over again, you’re _going_ to get caught, you know.”

“Ha!” she scoffed, “Not here! Jaune’s _soft._ He’ll _never_ catch me.”

“Yeah...” Blake answered skeptically, “I mean, I’d join you, but I’m starting to get the feeling that you’re more invested in seeing how far you can go _without_ being caught than you are in the sake itself.”

“Pfft,” Pyrrha waved off Blake’s concern, “You’re just being a coward. _I_ am going to enjoy some fine sake if you don’t-”

 _“Or,”_ Blake rudely interrupted, “maybe you’re just interested in being caught by a handsome man… thinking of all the ways he could _punish_ you?”

Pyrrha shot her “friend” a scandalized look. “How- how _dare_ you!” she said, blushing, “You’re just- you’re just a pervert! So unless you’re going to help me break into that storage house, do me a favor and leave me alone!”

Blake shrugged. “Whatever. I’ve got other things to do… _perv.”_

With a teasing laugh, Blake scampered away as Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

Well, the best way to get over having shitty friends was with the help of the best friend a Kitsune could ask for: quality booze! And so she snuck down to the storehouse and, with a little finesse, popped open the lock and let herself in.

Jackpot.

She’d stolen from Jaune before, but only from his house and, once, swiped an ewer of sake he was about to serve to some important guests. That had given her a good laugh! But this… this was where he aged his sake to perfection, and that meant there was a _lot_ to drink!

In no time at all, the shed’s stores had been reduced and Pyrrha was _wasted._ Too wasted, she realized, to escape easily. But with a hiccup and giggle, she figured she should still make an _effort_ of it. On shaky legs, she got up, stumbling over the now-emptied casks until she toppled over with a great _clatter._ Fortunately, she’d fallen on her big, fluffy tails, so she was mostly alright, but the noise had alerted someone, and the door soon opened.

Pyrrha giggled from the floor as she saw it was Jaune.

“Jaaaaaaaaune,” she said, “I drank aaaaaaaaall yer booze!”

“Pyrrha,” he sighed, “I thought I told-”

“How d’you know my name?”

“You’ve... told it to me. Every time I’ve caught you.”

“D’aaaaawww,” she laughed, “I think you liiiiiiiike me!”

He didn’t respond to that, making Pyrrha pout. But then she remembered the things Blake said about being caught, and after a cup (or very many cups) of sake… it was starting to sound like a good idea.

Trying to get back up, Pyrrha slipped and fell down with a giggle. Stil, she was undeterred. “But you’ve gotta, like, _punish_ me, right? Gotta- gotta fox in the- the _sake_ house, and you’ve...” her words trailed off as she forgot what she was about to say, “...gotta punish me.”

He approached her and Pyrrha shivered in excitement. She was very drunk and very horny and he was very hot and she had been _very_ bad!

But he just crouched down over her. “Pyrrha,” he said softly, “I’m going to make you drink some water first, then I’m putting you to bed.”

…

What?

* * *

Groaning, Pyrrha felt her head feel like there was a balloon inside it. An overfilled balloon her skull was holding in for some reason, and the pressure was _awful._

And why was it so bright outside? Why was it…

Wait a minute…

Sluggish eyes traced about the room. It was a _bedroom._ A big one. And she was in a big bed. Splayed out like she was, she was taking the whole thing up, and it looked like she drooled over most of the pillow. But the bedding was so soft that Pyrrha was briefly distracted from everything as she felt her body sink into the pillowy softness that was surrounding her, making her feel, briefly, like her head wasn’t killing her and she was just floating on a fluffy cloud of niceness. She never wanted to leave this bed ever, because-

Hold up.

Pyrrha’s nose twitched. She could smell… yes, she could smell breakfast!

Her stomach grumbled, having had nothing but alcohol yesterday and really wanting to get a nice, tasty breakfast in her stomach, And no matter how tired and sore her body was, or how leaden her legs felt, some unconscious _force_ pulsed from her grumbling tummy and animated her to stagger from the bedroom towards that wonderful, heavenly scent.

“Good morning,” a soft, cheerful voice greeted her as she slunk into the kitchen, “Don’t worry, I’ll keep it down—I figure you’re not feeling so hot.”

Her eyes blinked, blearily, at the man who was ladling her a bowl of miso and putting it next to a plate of grilled fish that she was, inescapably, drawn towards. Mumbling something that sounded like gratitude, she slowly started to eat the food, until stomach, once again, overrode the rest of her and she downed the meal in front of her, with seconds and thirds. 

Patting her stomach contentedly, Pyrrha’s mind started to reactivate. “So...” she purred, “Is this your way of _apologizing?”_

“Apologizing?” he asked in confusion.

With a wicked smirk, Pyrrha launched her attack. “Surely, you don’t expect anyone to believe you had a _helpless,_ beautiful Kitsune in your bed and you didn’t do _anything_ untoward to her...”

“Oh, no!” Jaune replied, making Pyrrha a little disappointed in how _sincere_ his denial was, “I slept out here. I just got you water and put you to bed, I can swear that I never touched you.”

“Well...” she said, hoping to change tack to something that would get her what she wanted, “Surely, you must be _furious_ at me, drinking so much of your stock...”

But Jaune just laughed. “I know you’re a nature spirit, and I consider your presence a blessing upon my house. Besides, it’ll help business to be able to say a Kitsune couldn’t help herself but overindulge on my sake!”

“What- what about...” she searched her mind for _something,_ “What if I stole _more_ of your sake, huh? You’d be mad then, wouldn’t you?”

His face took on a look of concern—but it was still just a gentle one. “Pyrrha, I’d be more worried about making sure you’re alright. So long as you’re drinking water and have food, I’m not going to-”

“What if!” she interjected, “What if I don’t leave!”

“Because… you enjoy my hospitality?”

“Well,” Pyrrha growled at him, “Perhaps I _do_ enjoy your hospitality! And _maybe_ I’ll just stay here until you figure out _what_ you want to do with me!”

“I’d love the company,” Jaune chirped as Pyrrha _scowled_ back at him.

* * *

This was basically the arrangement for many, many more days. _Many_ more days. Pyrrha was willful and riotous, drinking and partying, taking what she wanted without remorse… and every morning, she’d wake up, tucked in a soft bed with the tantalizing scent of breakfast tickling her nose.

With time, her outbursts were becoming less and less… authentic. Yes, she still drank, she still sang dirty songs, but it was hard to make it feel less forced when he just _didn’t respond._ Jaune just laughed along with her, pouring her another cup of sake, pampering her and making it _very_ hard to be rambunctious. She just… lounged around his house, sponging off him, and _hating_ how much she was starting to enjoy their arrangement.

It was reaching the point where she was starting to feel like she was starting to _like_ Jaune, and that thought just… no, just _no._

She had to reassert herself. Looking at Jaune, idly reading as she lounged on his couch, fanning herself, Pyrrha realized they were practically a _married couple_ already! How- how _demeaning_ to her! She was supposed to be _punished_ by him! To prove a point! She saw the empty sake bottle on the table… and _pushed_ it off.

It shattered with a crash, sending a twinge of guilt down Pyrrha’s spine that she had broken Jaune’s nice bottle, but it _had_ to be done. Jaune was just… just too permissive with her!

She looked up from the shattered pottery, defiantly, but Jaune just shook his head.

“Pyrrha,” he said, softly but firmly, “that wasn’t nice.”

That made Pyrrha _snap._ Subtlety was out the window. "Why won't you punish me!" she pouted.

Jaune gave her a confused look. "Uhhh… I have?"

"What?"

“I mean,” he laughed, "I've been quietly domesticating you over the past few months."

"What! That's ridicu-"

"Pyrrha! _Fwee,"_ he whistled, cutting her off. "Heel!”

Before she even realized what she was doing Pyrrha seated herself on the floor, tails fluffed out, eyes up at Mast- at _Jaune_ attentively.

How dare he! She was a Kitsune, not a- not a _dog!_ She wouldn’t stand for this- NGAAAAH!

"Good girl," he said, petting her ears, utterly disrupting her thoughts.

Ohhhhhh, if this didn’t feel so nice, she would be _very_ steamed right now! She tried to protest, but all that came out was a cute _yip,_ hardly even a note of protest in it.

Jaune found it adorable. “You want to be my pretty little fox, don’t you?”

“Nuh-nooooooo,” she whined, impotently.

“Ha,” he laughed, “you usually lose the fight in you after the ear scratches, so I guess without the sake you’ve still got some of your fire! But I’ve got more in my arsenal.”

Fetching a hairbrush, Pyrrha’s ears briefly and treacherously perked up at the thought that he might _spank_ her with it… but Jaune did something much worse.

With a moan, Pyrrha was effortlessly reduced from haughty woodland spirit to cute little pet as Jaune started brushing her tails. It felt so _good,_ and Pyrrha can’t help but imagine what she’d belatedly realized: that he’d been doing this to her for _months_ now. Every time, when she finally had too much to drink, he must have taken her up to his bed, bushed her tails, pet her ears, tucked her in… buried treacherous whispers deep into her booze-soaked mind that he was her protector and… and her _owner._

All she could do was murmur in dismay. This whole time, she had been disappointed that he hadn’t been taking advantage of her, when it turned out… he _had._ He was taking advantage of her in a way more insidious than Pyrrha could have imagined! As he brushed her tail, his long, slow strokes making her _purr_ with appreciation as she realized she could no longer _imagine_ leaving this house. Not when she was fed and pet and made all pretty… all thoughts of returning to the woods were met by a whimper deep within her soul that _didn’t want_ to be a dirty, scruffy thief any longer. Not when she could be a pet… could be _his_ pet.

With a mewl of defeat, she looked up to her Master’s smiling face.

“There, there,” he soothed, “that wasn’t so bad, was it? After this, I’ll give you a bath and tie some ribbons to you. You’d like that, right? Letting everyone know that you’re my pretty pet fox?”

She would. She would love nothing more than being bathed by her Master and cleaned up, then curling up on his lap as he pet her and told her she was a good girl.

But Pyrrha could still feel a little bit of her fire still in her. Something _wild_ and undisciplined… but it was too weak to speak its own voice. Rather, it had to speak through her new desires…

“Master?” she asked, playfully, “It’d be a shame if you went through all that work to clean your little fox only to make her dirty again...”

Stroking her cheek, her Master smiled down at her. “Is that what my sweet pet wants?”

Feeling so warm and fuzzy, she smiled back up to him. “It’s what I’ve _always_ wanted.”

Cradling her in his arms, he bent down and _kissed_ her, making Pyrrha _moan_ with wanton desire.

 _Mwah._ Her kiss was as much a hungry desire, sucking his face in the hopes she might tempt him to get rougher with her. But, laying a firm hand on her, she instantly calmed down. He set the pace, not her. He was in charge, not her.

Breaking the kiss, she looked up in adoration as he guided her off his lap and positioned her face down before him. Pyrrha cooed with admiration at the appropriateness of this. She had been a naughty fox, and now he was going to take her like a bitch, mounting her like an animal.

Wriggling her butt invitingly, she tickled her Master with her tails, playfully, hoping he would give her what she needed—but Pyrrha also knew that Master knew what was best. Even if she couldn’t _quite_ remember everything that happened those nights, she knew the sensation of feeling cared for, of letting _him_ take charge of her, and how wonderful it felt to be tucked in by her Master. He would decide when she got to play, and he would decide how he would take her.

But her patience was rewarded as Pyrrha felt him grip her tails by the base as he _plunged_ his dick into her, sending Pyrrha’s mind into a primal _spasm_ as she barked in ecstatic delight, her butt bumping his hips as he rocked her body back and forth, jerking him by her naughty tail as he _fucked_ her.

“You know,” he laughed, “you could have just _asked_ for this from the beginning and I would have fucked you and let you go on your way, but you _insisted_ that I punish you...”

“Naaaaaa!” she cried, “I wan- I wanted you to take me like this! I always wanted to be overpowered and p-put in my place! Th-that’s why I was such a brat! Such a _braaaaaaat!”_

She knew she was drooling on the floor as her Master’s powerful thrusts kept bumping her forward, her chin and forearms feeling the rough friction of the tatami beneath her as her Master kept fucking all those naughty bad thoughts out of her, leaving only good, foxy ones behind!

She _yipped_ with pleasure as he found her weak spot, the head of his cock causing such _wonderful_ friction against the walls of her sweet pussy. She was his fox! His little foxy girl! His _good_ little foxy girl! Why had she wasted so much time being a naughty brat when she could have just been a good girl from the start?

Well, if she’d been a good girl, she’d have no reason to be _punished…_ and she wouldn’t want to miss out on all the punishments her Master would have planned for her!

With a squeal, she felt her pussy clench around her Master’s dick as he was close, _so_ close to bringing her off. Her noises became frantic and wild, a mix of growls and barks and yips and squeaks as her body realized that this would be the last moment before she would finally be his, fully his, a change that couldn’t come soon enough!

Her woodlands cacophony was interrupted when he staggered his thrust perfectly to knock her off her rhythm as he _slammed_ deep inside her, making Pyrrha _scream_ right into her forearm as she came like a bitch in heat! The thought of being in heat, of having her Master fuck her during her cycle and fill her up with a litter of kits was the last buzzing thought in Pyrrha’s head as she came harder than she’d ever come before.

Dizzy and confused, she realized that, evidently, some time had passed, because instead of being face down on the floor, she was gently rocking in her Master’s arms as he carried her up to the bedroom. Subconsciously, she knew this feeling, this feeling of perfect, tender safety and warmth as she was carried off to bed, and she _loved_ it, but at the same time…

“Nuhhhh, Master...” she whined, “Nuh-not finished… you didn’t, nuhhhh, f-finish...”

But he laughed, a warm, deep sound that made her jiggle in his arms. “It’s been a long time since I was last in my own bed… I felt this would be a perfect way to take it back.”

 _Ohhhhhhh,_ Pyrrha was not prepared for _that._ She moaned at the romance of it, and, more importantly, that she had, by being a naughty fox, kept Master from his bed! It was only right that, from now on, she made sure to keep his bed warm for him, like a good pet should.

As he gently placed her down on the bed, he stood over her, pausing for a moment, a warm smile on his face. The kind that made Pyrrha feel _cherished._

But Pyrrha wanted something _else_ right now.

“Pleeeease...” she asked, squirming on the bed, feeling the soft fabric rustle beneath her.

“Please what?” he asked.

Pyrrha giggled. “Please fuck me, Master!”

“Of course,” he whispered and joined her on the bed.

Already slightly delirious from her orgasm, their second round left Pyrrha in a state that was only concerned with the rocking of her hips and the squeezing of her pussy, her body eager to receive his seed and be a good pet for her Master. He had impressive stamina, but Pyrrha should have expected that—this man had the discipline to endure her brattish behavior and slowly draw her into his control, quietly reshaping her without ever overplaying his hand. His self-control was at a level beyond most men.

He was beyond most men in other ways as well. Pyrrha would be praising him right now if it wasn’t for the fact that her mouth could do little more than gasp and moan as he fucked her. In other words, she was in paradise, and she knew that, after this, Master was going to give her a bath and make her tails all fluffy and pretty and cute!

But her real reward had come at last as, with a groan, her Master _came_ inside her, his warm, rich cum flooding her pussy and overcharging her already sensitive body to the point that she couldn’t even _scream_ in joy, just a wild, shuddering _squeak_ as she received his gift with pleasure.

As she lay on the bed, panting and struggling to recovery enough to _thank_ her Master for being such a good Master, he withdrew and gave her a kiss. The feel of his lips, his cool saliva, making contact with her sweaty forehead made Pyrrha feel instantly at peace. Master was taking care of her. Master would _always_ take care of her. She just had to be a good fox, and he’d give her all the pets and cuddles and sex and attention she could ever want.

Wrapping an arm around her, he drew Pyrrha to his chest. They were both hot and sweaty after their vigorous bout, but right now, there was nothing Pyrrha wanted more than to be close to him, her hand, still a little numb from what had just happened, resting on his broad and naked chest. Hmmm… she’d made him a little dirty, too, hadn’t she?

 _Well that won’t do,_ she thought with a soft giggle, _I guess Master needs a bath too._

But that would come later. Nuzzling her face into his chest, Pyrrha felt too comfortable, too at peace, to do much more than fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	13. He'll Never Love You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, this chapter's been one I've been sitting on and debating a while because it's darker and more brutal than my previous fics. So a much bigger content warning on the noncon aspect here, as well as for verbal and physical abuse.

Pyrrha was a warrior without peer. Her name was known throughout the lands for her unmatched skill, her beauty, and her kindness. She was the very picture of what a heroic knight was supposed to be, and she dearly loved her life.

Especially because she had recently married her childhood sweetheart, the two of them being good and just knights together, righting wrongs, protecting the defenseless, and slaying monsters. She loved Jaune, and she loved being his wife.

Which made her current task somewhat less pleasant than it normally was. She was hunting a Manticore, a woman with the head and body of a woman, but the wings of a hawk, the paws of a lion, and the vicious tail of a scorpion. And this specimen was a cunning and dangerous one, the famous Cinder Fall, and Pyrrha had set forth to force the creature to desist from her attacks upon the defenseless peasantry by whatever means necessary.

But this quest was done without her beloved. His tasks kept him back at the castle, where he had to use his true strength, his keen administrative mind and commitment to justice, to oversee the harvest and all its attendant problems. Pyrrha could defeat any monster on her own, but still… it was lonely to have to leave her husband behind like this.

She didn’t have a choice, she reminded herself. This Manticore was a threat to everyone nearby, and if not stopped now, she might have time to build her lair into a proper dungeon, a threat to the entire _region._ And Pyrrha was famed across the land for a reason—her spear and shield was a sign that monster’s _feared._ This was her profession, and she knew she had a duty to protect the people of this land.

Even if it meant time away from her husband’s side.

But her horse whinnied as Pyrrha realized she was coming upon the place she’d been told to seek the monster. Dismounting, she continued on foot, knowing that she would have an easier time gaining the element of surprise if she wasn’t on horseback.

Creeping through the woods, it wasn’t long before she came upon what had to be the lair. She could taste the acrid, toxic flavor of black magic in the air, enough to make Pyrrha worry. It wasn’t uncommon for a dungeon to be such a pollution upon the world that it had a taste, but for a simple _lair,_ especially a new one?

Cinder was definitely a serious threat.

Pyrrha swallowed nervously. This… this was a point to consider retreating and coming back with greater numbers. A potent Manticore was an intelligent foe, and she was likely to-

“Well, well, well...”

Ah, _dammit._

Pyrrha turned to see the creature looming above her, perched, her catlike paws gripping a thick branch. With a flap of her wings, she landed before Pyrrha, who had her spear out and ready in a flash.

“If it isn’t the famous _Pyrrha Nikos...”_ the monster hissed. Another bad sign—a monster who _knew_ her was a monster who was _prepared._ “I had figured you would… drop by at some-”

The creature lunged forward, hoping to trick her with a fake monologue, but Pyrrha was ready. She sidestepped the charge and stabbed her spear forward, catching the Manticore in the wing. She hissed and spun, sliding out of the way. Not a serious enough hit to meaningfully slow her down, but a reminder that Pyrrha was not to be underestimated.

The two foes circled one another, searching for weaknesses, and then the monster charged again. Pyrrha caught the charge on her shield, letting the creature’s momentum push her back. She dropped, turning her fall into a roll as she _flung_ the monster off her, turning her own momentum against her as she _smashed_ into a tree.

But in no time, the creature rebounded, springing back on to the attack, and now Pyrrha’s spear was too long and precise for such furious close quarters combat. It was taking everything Pyrrha had to stay on top of the furious rain of blows and to get her own strikes in, and while she was able to deflect a sudden jab from the beast’s tail, it wrapped around the shaft of her spear, _shattering_ it.

A punch in the gut made Cinder draw back with a mighty flap of her wings. The Manticore was a better fighter than Pyrrha expected, and with her spear shattered, she drew her sword, squaring up against her foe.

“Am I seeing your _serious_ effort now, or are you just _wasting my time!”_ the monster roared, charging forward on her wings.

Pyrrha dodged the charge, bringing her blade up to strike, only to find herself suddenly scorched by flames!

Shocked and disoriented by the sudden fire (A Manticore and a fire witch? This was a powerful creature, indeed!) she gave up an opening as Cinder rebounded off a tree and struck her across the chest with her claws, knocking Pyrrha to the ground, her sword skittering from her hand.

Before she could make another move, Cinder struck again, just barely blocked by Pyrrha’s shield. This was bad, a _very_ bad situation, and Pyrrha needed to pull out every last trick she had if she was going to come home to Jaune tonight!

She rolled to the side, dodging a strike from the creature’s tail, but didn’t roll to dodge her claws—the blow knocked the wind out of her, but her armor took the worst of it—the creature hadn’t been expecting to make contact, and so she failed to really _press_ her advantage.

Because contact put the creature in range to get _smacked_ across the head with Pyrrha’s shield. It rang like a _bell_ as Pyrrha smashed the Manticore across the face and scrabbled to her feet.

Alas, even as she got up, the Manticore merely _blasted_ her with a wave of flames, knocking Pyrrha right back down. Furious from the blow, the creature _pounced,_ taking a punch right in the chest, but fury and momentum were on the monster’s side. Pyrrha felt her shoulders get snared in the vice like grip of her enemy’s claws and then the creature brought her unnatural strength to bear, slamming Pyrrha into the ground, again and again.

Unable to fight back any longer, her head _ringing_ from a likely concussion, Pyrrha slumped beneath the creature who suddenly let go of her and stood back.

But only for a moment. The stinger suddenly _lashed_ forward, _piercing_ her armor, stabbing right into her chest, and Pyrrha felt the venom _pump_ into her.

She screamed and the Manticore _laughed._

“This!” she cried, “Is a _special_ venom! It won’t kill you, but you’ll _wish_ you were dead!”

It felt like- it felt like she was- she was _disintegrating!_ From the inside! Cinder tore her armor off, the metal being little more than _paper_ as she stripped the knight naked.

Collapsing to the ground, Pyrrha suddenly felt her body… felt it _change._ Her hands seemed to… _oh,_ she felt them swell and grow- _fur_ was bursting forth, her fingernails turning to claws as her hands became catlike. She felt the skin on her back become _tight_ until she suddenly couldn’t hold it back any longer! She _screamed_ as she felt two wings _burst_ out from her, horrid, monstrous things, and then, as Pyrrha whimpered, she felt a tail growing out of her.

But her mind- her mind was the worst change of all. Staring helplessly up at Cinder as she writhed in the dirt, new nerves, new body parts, new sensitivities making it impossible to regain her balance, Pyrrha felt an inescapable _surge_ of pure hopelessness, fear, and despair. 

Where there was once courage, now there was fear. Where there was once dignity, not there was only dismay. And where there was once a peerless knight now lay a helpless girl, beneath the piercing and ruthless gaze of her better!

* * *

She had been dragged back into the cave by the Manticore. Her muscles had failed her, either by the venom or the shock and pain of her transformation. But Pyrrha still struggled to maintain her will as Cinder hauled her back into the cave.

That she wasn’t killing her outright wasn’t necessarily a good sign, but Pyrrha knew not to panic, to keep her focus up. Her best hope, her only hope was to exploit this monster’s arrogance, find its weakness, then _strike_ once her strength was regained.

A brief remembrance of Jaune, though, disrupted her thoughts. Her sweet knight, her dear husband… she couldn’t imagine what would go through his mind if his wife never returned. She hoped he’d be alright, but what hope-

No. She had to _focus._ She couldn’t help Jaune unless she got herself out of here.

Using the memory to give her the drive she needed to keep her eyes open, Pyrrha glanced around the creature’s lair. Not much to report—rather underwhelming if anything. Just an empty cave, a few scraps of plunder that the Manticore had taken from her victims. Nothing she could _use…_

But then the monster stopped dragging her, propping her up against the wall and then…

She slapped Pyrrha across the face.

“Stupid bitch,” she jeered, “thinking you could fight me?”

Pyrrha tried to respond, but her jaw was weak and her words too unfocused to do more than mumble.

She got slapped again.

“Answer me when I’m talking to you, you pathetic excuse for a knight!”

“I’ll...” she slurred, “I’ll make you… _pay...”_

Cinder laughed, a cruel, mocking laugh. “You’ve still got some fight in you! Good!” she sneered over the fallen knight, “Means you won’t _break_ too easily… but, alas, I _am_ impatient...”

Suddenly Cinder stabbed her again with her tail, and Pyrrha cried out in surprise and pain as she felt another dose of venom flood into her.

Pyrrha glowered up at her tormentor, now retracting her tail from a _second_ wound in Pyrrha’s chest. “What...” she gave a dark laugh, “what more can you… do to me?”

But Cinder just smiled. “Any moment now, you’ll realize it. _This_ venom, you see, is a stimulant, a very… particular kind of stimulant. You’ll be feeling the effects right now, in fact.”

And she had to admit, she no longer felt so sluggish or weak. In fact, Pyrrha felt quite alert, feeling her muscles tense and her new body parts become familiar to her. Bracing against the wall, she was able to stand on shaky legs—but they were fast becoming more stable. She wasn’t strong enough to strike the Manticore down yet, but that was likely her plan. Bait her into overconfidence, but Pyrrha could… Pyrrha could…

What was… what was she _feeling?_

It was like her skin was _painfully_ sensitive, her eyes suddenly too attentive to light and detail and… looking at Cinder helped her stabilize her thoughts. Yes, looking at Cinder was g-good, and…

Now she felt like she was shivering. No, trembling, it wasn’t chills, but it also wasn’t weakness. Something- something was wrong!

Her body didn’t feel any weaker, but she suddenly felt _very_ small, very aware of her limitations. Pyrrha could feel her breathing get heavy, her heart rate spike, and she couldn’t get herself to calm down. Was that her plan? Overexcite her into a heart attack or- or…

Pyrrha suddenly _moaned_ as she felt her sensitivity spike in a _very_ particular place. Her- her _pussy_ was suddenly on fire! She tried to apply pressure to her naked pudenda with her palm, to try to quiet it down until it passed to some other region, but _touch_ suddenly brought her to new heights, a paroxysm of pure, sexual need!

Her legs gave out, she crumpled to the floor, and the sensation of her pussy hitting the ground brought her to the _brink_ of orgasm. She cried out, unable to _understand,_ much less contain, these powerful sensations. She’d never- even with _Jaune,_ she’d never… never _felt_ such things!

The thought of Jaune brought a stab of guilt to her heart as Pyrrha struggled to regain some sensation of _control,_ but it was a hopeless task! With every second, she became more and more aroused, until dignity broke and she furiously plunged her fingers into her dripping pussy, desperately frigging herself in hope of some kind of relief.

“Oh?” her captor asked, “What happened to that brave, defiant knight that was here? I could have _sworn_ there was a brave knight I had captured in my lair, but all I can see...” Pyrrha looked up, desperately, into the Manticore’s merciless gaze, “is a needy, broken _whore!”_

Pyrrha gasped from the abuse, but, and she hated herself for this, it _heightened_ her need! She was needy, _so_ needy, and desperately needed relief!

“D-don’t,” she panted, “d-don’t do this, _uhn,_ t-to m-me…”

But Cinder grabbed her by the hair and _yanked_ her back up as Pyrrha desperately whined. _“Don’t?_ You think I have to _listen_ to what you _don’t_ want me to do?” She pulled Pyrrha’s face close to hers. “The venom I gave you… you can’t _climax_ until I give you the antidote. So perhaps, you shouldn’t be trying to tell me what I can and _can’t_ do to you, you useless gutter bitch!”

She flung Pyrrha back down, and now the knight was really panicking. Both hands were furiously masturbating, pinching her clit and desperately rubbing her pussy, likely to turn them raw if her _heart_ didn’t give out first. Thinking was _impossible,_ but all she knew was that she just had to appease the Manticore, had to find some way to get her antidote, and then she could _cum!_ She couldn’t think until she came, so she needed to get Cinder to let her cum!

“P-please!” she begged, “Please, l-let me cum! Let me-”

“You’ll have to do better than that, slut.”

“I- I-” and then it clicked, “Yessssss, I’m a slut! I’m such a sluuuuuut! I’m masturbating on the floor because I’m a dirty little slut! Please let me cum, _please!”_

But it only earned Pyrrha another strike to the face. 

“Please, what, bitch?”

Whimpering in dismay, Pyrrha’s nearly burnt-out mind desperately searched for something to say. “M-Mistress!” she suddenly cried, “Please, Mistress, let your slut cum her brains out!”

Cinder laughed, filling Pyrrha’s heart with desperate _hope._ “A pretty slut like you… aren’t I just _lucky.”_ She extended her foot. “Lick!” she commanded.

Pyrrha desperately scrambled forward, eagerly licking her Mistress’s paws, trying to clean _all_ the dirt out of it, to do a good job and be rewarded with _cumming!_

“A good slut knows to be _grateful,_ you stupid cow.”

“I- I’m sawwry!” she cried, still licking her Mistress’s foot, “Th-thank you, Miffstress! F-fank you for ledding me- letting me lick your glorious foot!”

“Better,” smirked her captor. “But I think there’s still one last thing to break...”

Pyrrha took those words with equal measures of hope and dismay. Dismay that this would be the worst punishment of all, but hope that there was only _one_ last debasement she needed before she could cum!

“You are a _pretty_ little cunt… surely you had someone… _important_ to you.” No. No, _anything_ but- “Does he even _matter_ to you anymore?”

As broken, as defeated and debased as Pyrrha was, her love for Jaune was enough to make her pause. But… no more than that. Shame and guilt overwhelmed her, but she _needed_ to cum, needed to get her release, to be freed from her torment. Tears in her eyes, she prayed that her husband would understand, would _forgive_ her, but she couldn’t even manage to feel anything other than _need._

“He… He’s n-nothing, Mistress.”

“Did I hear _resistance_ in that, you slut?”

“N-no Mistress!” Pyrrha begged, “J-Jaune means nothing to me! He’s so much less than you, and I was a stupid slut to find myself t-tied down to a man!”

“Jaune?” Mistress smirked, “Poor, poor Jaune… did he know his wife was a dirty little _whore_ or did you trick him into thinking you were anything _more_ than a tawdry slut?”

“He- he-” Pyrrha didn’t know what to say. The truth? What was the truth anymore, other than what would appease her Mistress and allow her to cum? “He always knew. He _always_ knew I was an unworthy disappointment, a stupid, arrogant bitch who would have been lucky to be his fuck-meat, b-but I had to be a stupid cunt and get taught that b-by my Mistress!”

“Good girl.”

And at once, all Pyrrha’s fear and guilt and shame _vanished_ as she heard Mistress’s praise.

Spreading her pussy with her fingers, Mistress looked down on her cheap gutter whore. “The antivenin’s right _here_ slut. Even _you_ should be smart enough to figure out what to do.”

What remained of her mind was barely sufficient to piece together the request, but it was enough. Looking up to her new Goddess, Pyrrha whispered a reverential, “Th-thank you, Mistress,” then buried her face in her Mistress’s glorious pussy, _desperate_ to make her cum, to show her that she wasn’t _completely_ useless, not a total waste of her Mistress’s time!

Mistress laughed uproariously as Pyrrha eagerly lapped up as much of her Mistress’s juices as she could, desperate to make her cum, to achieve her freedom from this torment!

* * *

She was a broken thing now.

No longer a knight. Not even human. She padded on soft cat’s paws in the cave where her wretched mewls amused her Mistress. Her wings were weak and pathetic, unable to even fly, and her Mistress scorned her relentlessly, as she rightfully deserved.

“You always thought you were so great, didn’t you?”

“I- I did, Mistress,” she shamefully admitted, feeling the _burn_ of her former pride in her breast.

“And what do you think you are now, slut?”

“N-Nothing,” she confessed, “I- I’m nothing.”

“And what were you back then?”

“...Nothing,” she finally admitted.

Mistress loomed over her, a prideful smirk on her face. “And yet, you didn’t _think_ you were nothing...”

“I- I’m sorry, Mistress, I’m sorry, I-”

“What were you then, slut?”

Pyrrha froze, knowing she was unable to keep from speaking the truth when it was commanded of her. “A- a stupid, arrogant trollop, w-who forgot her place and i-imagined she was anything more than a wretched gutter whore.”

Mistress _tsked_ her disapproval. “And that poor husband of yours, what will _he_ think when he sees you...”

Like a dagger through Pyrrha’s heart, she couldn’t _endure_ the pain her Mistress’s words brought to her. What she’d become, what she’d _done…_ she couldn’t imagine Jaune- She crumpled to the floor with a wail, only for her Mistress to grab her by the hair and yank her back up.

“I asked a question, slut!” she barked, “What will he think of you!”

“He- he’ll despise me!” Pyrrha sobbed, “He’ll see that I am a monster and he will _hate_ me for it!”

Mistress smiled, wickedly. “And he’d be right to do it, wouldn’t he?”

“Y-yes,” she moaned, “N-nobody could e-ever love me… I’m a weak slut… I’m a monster… I’m a wretched, stupid _thing_ that deserves nothing...”

“Music to my ears,” Mistress giggled, “But when he sees you, what will he do?”

Pyrrha felt horror in her chest as she struggled to resist, struggled to find some mote of pride that would allow her to stand for her marriage, for her beloved, but Mistress was too powerful and the Truth was too real. “He will… He will...” she gasped, “He will turn on me! He will see what a wretched monster I am and he will know that he married an _animal_ that dwelt in human form! He- I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t _kill_ me for being such a disgrace, such a weak, pathetic excuse for a knight!”

“You learn so well, don’t you, slut?”

“Th-thank you, Mistress,” she groveled before the superior Manticore, “I… I would have nothing without you. I would be hunted and killed by the righteous, once they realized what I am...”

Mistress laughed, a cruel and beautiful laugh, as she looked down on her pathetic, humiliating form. “You have nothing, you _are_ nothing, even _with_ me, you worm. You’re a Manticore now, and _none_ will ever love you, you pathetic wretch. All you can pray for is that one day you might be strong enough to not disappoint me, but I doubt that day will ever come!”

“I- I’m sorry, I’m sorry Mistress, please forgive-”

A sudden _kick_ to her face silenced Pyrrha with a _yelp!_

“Enough sniveling! I asked you what would happen if your husband saw the wretched excuse for a bitch he married, and I have _wonderful_ news for you… You see… he’s _coming to rescue you,_ and-”

Pyrrha gasped, in horror and fright and dismay. He couldn’t- he couldn’t see her like this! Better to assume she _died_ than to see his wife as a pathetic, broken toy to a monster. Her body had been deformed, her will _broken,_ she was little more than her Mistress’s plaything, and Pyrrha would much rather _die_ than see the shame and dismay on her husband’s face… and she could only pray that Mistress would be merciful. He would not last a minute against Mistress's claws. Perhaps, if she prostrated herself in the mud, debasing herself, showing her _unworthiness,_ perhaps Mistress would spare her husband?

But no. Pyrrha was a weak and useless thing. She had no way to save Jaune if Mistress willed it. Her debasement would happen anyways, there was no hoping there might be some _good_ that came out of her miserable condition.

Mistress smirked. “So… I take it you’ve realized what I have planned? How _wonderful,_ saves me quite a bit of time to have to beat instructions into a stupid girl like you.”

Pyrrha cringed from the insult, but she knew it was true. She was far too stupid to comprehend her Mistress’s plans.

“I am going to confront the knight, and I will call you forth. Should he flee in dismay, I will let him live. Should he show his disgust, I will also let him live. Should he try and _kill_ you… well, I would like to see how well you _fare!”_ Pyrrha moaned, helplessly, not wanting to die, but knowing that she couldn’t possibly do battle with her husband. He had to flee, had to run away, to just convince himself that his wife was dead, that it was time to start over.

But her Mistress continued. “And should he live, I figure… give him five years, and you and I will make a little trip… see where his life is now, see what new _bitch_ has taken your place, see how much happier he is without a gutter trollop like you in his life!”

Sobbing in anguish, Pyrrha buried herself in the dirt, praying to be swallowed up by the earth, to be freed from this nightmare. But with her face so close to the ground, she could hear the vibration… the clatter of hooves.

“He’s here already… wait for my signal, slut, I don’t need you to screw this up for me.”

And then Mistress strode out of her lair to confront Pyrrha’s beloved.

She heard his voice, ringing so _beautifully_ that his words were like blades, slicing her open. “Monster! I have come to avenge my wife! You will _pay_ for taking her from me!”

“Oh, but Sir Knight, you have no need to _avenge,”_ Mistress purred, mercilessly, “The Good Lady Pyrrha still lives! I’ve merely… helped her understand what she’s always been. Oh, Pyrrha!” she cried, “Please, we have an honored knight who has come to visit.”

Shaking and trembling, Pyrrha slowly exited the lair, every ounce of her will _screaming_ at her to stop, to not go out there, to flee into the cave, away from the light!

But her Mistress’s commands were absolute. And so Pyrrha presented herself to her husband.

She squeezed her eyes shut unable to _bear_ whatever look he had on his face, but she still had to hear his _words!_

“P-Pyrrha?” he asked, stunned, “You- you’re alive!”

She was about to cast herself in the dirt, to lament her wretchedness, but then she realized that it wasn’t disgust, it wasn't horror in her dear husband’s voice.

It was _relief._

Glancing upwards, she saw him race towards her and pull her into an embrace, and Pyrrha _melted_ into his sweet kindness, the feeling of her husband's wonderful, perfect love. She had forgotten the feeling of it, her mind so distorted by venom and her Mis- _Cinder's_ cruelty. She was weeping now, sobbing, her face pressed against his chest, but he did not care, did not care that she was a monster, did not _care_ that she had been broken.

In his arms, she was whole again.

“That- that- how _dare_ you!” Cinder sputtered, unable to believe what she was seeing. “She- she’s a _monster!_ A creature! The beast you are sworn to-”

“She is my _wife!”_ Jaune growled in a terrible fury as Pyrrha clung to him tighter, “And I have sworn a vow _higher_ than any other to love and _cherish_ this woman! She is my _Pyrrha,_ and nothing you have done can change that!”

“You… _you...”_ Cinder snarled, stalking towards them, “How _dare_ you try and ruin all that I’ve done? Do you not realize what I’ve done to her? She is a _Manticore_ now! A monster, an unlovable creature that-”

But Jaune wasn’t one for monologues. With a sudden speed and force Pyrrha had never seen before, Jaune’s fist lashed out, solidly connecting with the Manticore’s face and knocking her out cold in a single blow.

“How _dare_ you hurt my wife!” he shouted at the unconscious monster.

But his attention wasn't for Cinder. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he had turned back to Pyrrha, his face showing his usual gentleness. “Darling...” he said, his voice a hair above a gentle whisper, “let’s go home.”

“But- but- I- but-” Pyrrha blinked back the tears from her eyes, “but I can’t! I- I’m- I’m a _monster,_ I don’t-”

“Shhhhh,” Jaune whispered to her, pulling her back into his embrace, “I know, I know. I know there’s a lot we’re going to have to deal with, and I know you’ve been through _so much,_ and I am so, so sorry I wasn’t there for you. But I’m here for you now. And I’ll always be here for you, and if you don’t want to go home yet, I will _gladly_ stay here as long as it takes to make you feel like yourself again.”

Pyrrha sniffled as she held him, struggling to maintain her composure as she was overwhelmed by his love.

“But I think… I think you want to go home. To sleep in our bed. To know you _have_ a home to come back to.”

Weeping, part in grief, but mostly from the pure, redeeming love of her husband, Pyrrha gripped him tightly, so grateful, so perfectly grateful, that she had this man in her life.

Finally, with her courage returning, she looked up into his beautiful, blue eyes, warm with kindness and love. “I… I think… I think I would like to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter.


	14. Damsel In Distress

Jaune spurred his horse forward with desperate speed. He knew he was, at best, a mediocre knight—a poor swordsman, a nothing at jousting, an uninspiring voice at court, and Brother Oobleck had rapped him across the knuckles more than enough times to underscore that his knowledge of heraldry and courtesy weren’t making up for his martial weaknesses—but he was, still, a knight. And all that mattered now was time, and even a poor knight could make a difference if he was fast enough to get there.

He hadn’t even waited a minute when the messenger first got to Castle Beacon. The Lady Pyrrha had been attacked on the road by a merciless bandit, and only her footman had been able to escape. And not just any bandit. A monster, a beast _wreathed_ in fire whose reptilian skin proved resilient to all weaponry.

The hall had grown quiet from the footman’s description of the beast. Especially when old Brother Oobleck spoke up: “It could only be the work of the great bandit of the mountains, Yang Xiao Long. But she is no ordinary foe, but a Salamander-Woman, bringing her terrible wrath upon the people.”

There was a murmur of discontent in the hall. They were all knights, men of valor and courage, but… a Salamander-Woman was a beast that even the greatest knights would struggle to defeat, so easily could her flames cook them inside their metal armor.

“She is a Lady of Mistral,” Sir Cardin suggested, “and the attack occurred near the Mistralian border, where the bandit almost assuredly keeps her camp. For us to intervene, to sacrifice our lives to save a Mistralian Lady from a Mistralian monster… it would be foolhardy.”

There were words of approval throughout the hall, making Jaune’s heart sink in dismay. Though Brother Oobleck attempted to rally the courage of the knights, there was no chance now that Sir Cardin had spoken. He was their greatest champion, and if he was unwilling to lead, no one else was willing to take his place. And Jaune knew he was not gifted enough in speaking so as to change the opinion of his fellows.

But Jaune… Jaune _could not_ leave Pyrrha behind. Pyrrha, the fairest of maidens, who had caught Jaune in the act of bringing a full bushel of apples from the Royal Orchard down to the peasantry. He had intended it as an attempt to help negotiate a dispute between two farmers, arguing over boundary stones. And, seeing the good cheer of the children, so excited for the fruit and promise of pies, the two stubborn old men couldn’t help but feel their hearts soften and to realize how trivial their dispute was compared to the harmony and good will of the community.

Jaune had thought for sure that Pyrrha would denounce him for his soft-heartedness, for his lack of noble disdain to allow himself to be brought into a peasant squabble, but instead… she had praised him, declaring that he had a “true, knightly valor,” and coming the same day that Sir Cardin had so effortlessly dismantled Jaune at the lists, _before_ Lady Pyrrha’s eyes… it made Jaune believe that, perhaps, he _wasn’t_ a failure of a knight.

So without a word, he left the hall, grabbed his sword, went to his horse, and rode out to do what he could, even if it was hopeless, even if it was in vain… he could not abandon her to her fate.

That thought was all he had in his mind as he bolted further on, riding faster than he’d ever ridden before. A Salamander-Woman was a capricious monster—a Dragon-Woman would have prized such a captive for the promise of ransom, but a Salamander-Woman, especially one with a reputation as fearsome as Yang Xiao Long’s, would only take a matter of hours before her whims changed and then… Jaune did not want to imagine what would happen to his fair lady.

He swiftly arrived at the ruins of her carriage, a smoking ruin that left no uncertainty as to where the Salamander-Woman had gone. He just had to follow the trail of ash, smoke, and burnt trees.

Swallowing nervously, he took a moment to gather his courage, his desperate hope that all had not been lost, that he still had a chance to do something, and more… that he would be enough. But as feeble an armor hope was, it was all he had, so he clung to it as he rode towards the monster’s lair, dearly praying it would be enough.

* * *

Making his way through the eerie devastation of the burned out woods, surrounded by the silence only broken by the soft _clop clop clop_ of his horse’s hooves against the dirt. Urgency spurred him to go faster, fear _begged_ him to go back, wisdom told him to _stay quiet,_ and experience… had nothing of value to contribute. But soon, he realized, as he got higher into the mountains, that he had reached the point where he was about to find the creature’s lair.

Dismounting his horse, he gave her a kind pat and a few words of gratitude and encouragement as he went on, alone. He hadn’t realized how much he was relying on the presence of his horse to reassure him until she was gone, but now he was _really_ feeling what a bad idea this had been.

Didn’t matter. _Someone_ had to go to save Pyrrha. Even if he failed, even if he… fell, he’d do it with the knowledge that she was _not_ abandoned by everyone in her time of need.

But he heard a voice ahead, harsh and commanding, and he realized… now was the moment of truth. He snuck forward, pressing his back against the rocks, until he had a view of… of the mouth of a cave… a mouth of a cave where…

Pyrrha stood, proud and magnificent, looking more knightly and glorious than Jaune _ever_ had, and… the Salamander-Woman, Yang Xiao Long, bandit queen of the mountains, lay defeated at her feat.

Well, _at_ wasn’t the right word. _Beneath_ her feet. Pyrrha had a foot placed on the Salamander-Woman’s back, heedless of the flickering flames beneath her heel as she… she had a leash in her hand, connected to a collar around the bandit’s neck.

And that was all the clothing the legendary bandit was wearing. She looked so meek and defeated, her long, draconic tail twitching as Pyrrha drove her heel into her prisoner’s naked back.

Jaune started to realize that the harsh voice he was hearing wasn’t _Yang’s..._

Pyrrha barked down at the woman, “And _what_ does a _lady_ say when offered sugar for their tea?”

“I th-thank them for-”

“Louder, slave!” Pyrrha _yanked_ on the leash.

“I THANK THEM FOR THE COURTESY!” the Salamander-Woman _squealed._

“And how much sugar do you take?”

“Half- _oh,_ half a spoonful! I d-don’t take any more than I need, because I-I’m a g-guest in their house!”

Jaune… Jaune was not expecting this. Anything like this. So surprised was he, his footing… slipped, and with a great clatter of his armor, tumbled to the rocky ground.

“Who’s there!” he heard Pyrrha shout in alarm.

“I- I’m sorry!” he cried, scrambling back to his feet, “It’s me, Pyrrha! I- I heard you were-” he got back up, but was careful to look away because… he shouldn’t be seeing this? “I heard you had been captured, but my assistance is… not needed. I apologize, my Lady, for failing to alert you to my presence as I-”

“Sir Jaune?” she asked, her voice, her dear, sweet voice, surprised and… he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but she sounded almost like she was very _touched_ to see him. “You came to rescue me?”

“I- I apologize, my Lady, for underestimating your ability, but I could not sit by and leave you to… such a fate.”

He heard Pyrrha laugh, her voice high and musical. A sweet laugh, no mockery in it, but a simple and humble joy. Jaune glanced to her, the fairest of all ladies, as she kindly addressed him. “I… you are a true and valiant Knight, Sir Jaune. Perhaps the truest and most valiant I have ever met. I take it the rest of those braggarts and cowards decided to leave me to my fate?”

Jaune froze, knowing that courtesy dictated he not insult the honor of a fellow knight, but honesty compelled him to truth. “I… it was decided to be a matter for Mistral, and so… I came on my own. But! I’m relieved to see you are in no danger, my Lady, and I apologize-”

“Apologize no more, my good Knight. Please, come to me, I would prefer to speak to you more… closely.”

Jaune stumbled down into the monster’s lair… though he could hardly look at the cringing girl beneath Lady Pyrrha’s feet and think this was _her_ lair. Could hardly think of her as a _monster_ at that. Even though he could clearly see the scaly patches of her skin, and the flames rising off of her, he could also see that she was… quite a beautiful woman. Her delicate blonde tresses cascaded down, covering her... and she… was quite fetching in other regards, that a gentleman did not comment on.

The Lady Pyrrha, though, was not a gentleman. And not bound to such courtesies.

“Pet...” she looked down with a growl, instructing her once-captor, now-captive, “A goodly and valiant Knight has come to your abode. How does a lady greet such a worthy guest?”

The girl rose in a panic, her bountiful chest _heaving_ as she quickly took to her feet. “M-my Lord,” she attempted a curtsy, “I w-welcome you to our-”

_SMACK!_

Yang’s eyes went wide as Lady Pyrrha gave her a fierce swat to her backside.

“Elocution!” she barked, “A _proper_ lady does not let her voice tremble like some _schoolgirl!_ A Knight is present!”

“I- I’m sorry, Mistress!” the former bandit queen cried out, “My good sir! Please, welcome to my humble home—I apologize that I cannot greet you more formally, but I am truly blessed to have such a worthy visitor grace my door.”

“Much better,” Pyrrha said, and Yang brightened immediately from the compliment. But Pyrrha’s mood swiftly changed as she turned on the Salamander-Woman. _“And...”_

Panic immediately lit in Yang’s eyes. “I- I don’t know! I’m sorry Mistress! Please forgive this stupid and worthless- _AIIIIIEEEE!”_

A quick series of switches to Yang’s buttocks made the girl cry out in agony, though she did nothing to hide from her punishment. Jaune’s mouth hung open in disbelief—he… he really couldn’t take any _other_ explanation for what Lady Pyrrha was doing when he came across her… or how she “defeated” the bandit, but to see it like this… it was quite something?

Was this really the gentle Lady who had been so impressed with his compassion for the peasantry? And… if she was willing to let Jaune watch _this,_ might he get… more than a glimpse, later?

Pyrrha’s rough instruction continued. “Tea, you simple girl!” she barked.

“I’m sorry Mistress! I- I’ll get tea started right away!” She turned to leave, but Pyrrha’s hand lashed out, quick as a whip, catching the bandit by the throat and pulling her back to Jaune.

“And you would leave your guest at the door?” she sneered, as Yang sniveled in dismay, “Lead him to a _seat,_ you are a gentlewoman and a Lady, not some _brothel slut!”_

Pleading for forgiveness, Yang almost fell to the ground as Pyrrha released her (though, Jaune had realized how _tight_ his armor was… down there when Yang almost fell to her knees before him). She quickly got back up, though, and led him and Pyrrha together to what passed for a sitting room inside a cave.

Two mismatched wooden chairs, obviously stolen, around a well-marked table. The deep claw marks and what looked like dagger points indicated that Yang, well, the _earlier_ Yang, entertained herself by rougher living on this table.

Yang blushed furiously as Jaune caught sight of her living quarters.

“Please… forgive this Lady for the… state of her home. I… am learning to make amends for my misdeeds beneath the kind instruction of Lady Pyrrha.”

Jaune and Pyrrha took their seats as the flustered bandit scampered off to get tea ready.

“She’s learning quickly,” Pyrrha explained as she took her seat, “I dare say she might be a proper lady by the time I’m through with her. Though,” she chuckled, “it’s been quite a task to get her this far… can’t begin to count how many times I thought she’d be completely _hopeless_ at the task.”

Unable to think of anything else to do, all Jaune could try was to nod. And then, a silence dropped over them. Pyrrha’s eyes glittered with teasing interest, expecting the question that _consumed_ his mind, but Jaune had no idea how to vocalize.

At long last, he simply blurted out, “So- How- how did- What- Can-” 

He raised a finger, and then set it back down, when he realized he had _no idea_ what he was actually trying to say.

“You’re curious about my new pet?”

Jaune nodded. “Among… other things...”

But Pyrrha just laughed, a high, lovely laugh that _belonged_ to a proper Lady and not… the woman who had a Salamander-Woman beneath her heel. “My dear Knight… surely you understand that the roles we play in public aren’t always the people we are on the inside? Why, you are a Knight, and yet, you favor an uncommon wisdom and compassion over boasting the strength of your sword arm.”

He couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. “...I doubt there are many Ladies in any Court in the land who could be attacked by a legendary bandit and… turn the tables so expertly.”

Pyrrha gave him a wistful look. “To be honest, I suspect that this _lizard,”_ Yang cringed, though did not allow it to slow her work, at the acid in Pyrrha’s voice, “had uncommon desires of her own. But I’ve always desired to be something _more_ than just a Lady. To do more than await a Knight to rescue me or earn my affection from his skill at the joust. No… I desired a life of _action,_ a chance to be my own rescuer, my own hero!” Her face shone with a near-blinding light of confidence and desire, and Jaune realized… realized how _admirable_ the Lady Pyrrha was in this moment. Far more knightly in virtue than Sir Cardin, far more knightly in skill than _he_ was. Pyrrha, though, seemed to realize what Jaune was thinking and her illuminated courage quickly disappeared, replaced by gracious apology. “I- I mean no slight, my Lord! I appreciate that you came to my rescue and-”

“No,” he interrupted her apology, “No, you’re _right._ All I was coming here to do was to assist, if I was needed. I had no illusions that I would pull off a grand rescue, and I’m quite relieved that you’re so eminently capable.”

Pyrrha smiled at him, a sweet smile of relief and… a trace of understanding. Jaune smiled back at her. He was scarcely a Knight, she was scarcely a Lady, but right now, he understood that this was the better way, to be _themselves_ rather than pretending that they fit the roles assigned to them.

“And...” he chuckled, “And Yang?”

The Lady couldn’t suppress her wicked grin. “Perhaps… I’ve always had certain… unladylike desires. Though I suspect you aren’t judging...”

“Of course not,” Jaune replied, “It’s good to see a mountain brigand trying so hard to reform herself. You’re helping the local peasants and all travelers will sleep more soundly for your efforts to train her to a better purpose.”

At that, Yang returned with a pot of tea and quickly set out two cups, which she then delicately poured full. Her tea ceremony skills were quite refined for a bandit, but Pyrrha, it seems, wasn’t impressed.

Yang looked to her Mistress in terror. “I… is something the matter, Mistress? It seems to me that- _AH!”_

She squealed as Pyrrha grabbed a lock of the bandit’s lustrous golden hair and _yanked_ her down to eye level.

“Haven’t you _noticed,”_ Lady Pyrrha furiously growled, “that you’re not wearing any _clothes?”_

Yang’s eyes went wide. Jaune had thought that was part of her punishment, but… 

“Your poor _guest_ has had to avert his eyes so as to not cause any disgrace to you! How _selfish_ can you be, you _harlot!”_

“I- I- I-” the Salamander-Woman stammered out of control, “I’m s-sorry Mistress! I’m sorry! I n-never meant to- _ughk!”_

Pyrrha grabbed her leash and fiercely pulled her down. “On your knees, slut!” she roared, “I _knew_ you lacked the _breeding_ to be a proper lady!”

“I’m sorry Mistress!” she sobbed, “I’m sorry! I’ll do better, I p-promise!”

“No.” Pyrrha looked down on the desperate, pleading girl in cold fury, “No, this is the last straw. I had _thought_ you might be capable of change, but a wanton _slut_ like you can hardly help herself, can she?”

“No… no, Mistress,” Yang miserably answered, “I… was always a slut, and I was only ever going to fail, even with your merciful kindness.”

“Such a pity...” Pyrrha looked up to Jaune. “Though… I suspect our good Knight, so overflowing with kindness and compassion for the least, might be able to show some pity upon such a wretched and immoral girl… Sir Jaune is so kind, and I’m sure he’d enjoy your _other_ talents, slut.”

Yang looked to him, her eyes sparkling with pure, desperate hope, “P-please Sir,” she whined, “I- I am a monstrous creature that deserves no kindness or pity, but… but I beg of you...”

She looked so pitiful that Jaune couldn’t help but be moved to mercy, to reassure her that all would be well.

Fortunately, Pyrrha was there to keep the game going.

“Annoy our guest with your prattle no longer, slut. Your tongue has _other_ uses, and I’ve found you’re much better suited for _those!”_

Yang dashed forward, beneath the table as she quickly (and, Jaune had to admit, _eagerly)_ undid his armor and pulled down his pants.

“She’s quite talented,” Pyrrha purred as she sipped her tea, “It’s _exquisite…_ I'm speaking of the tea, of course.”

Jaune, knowing not to spoil the game, tore his eyes away from the beautiful blonde now staring at his cock in wide-eyed amazement. Looking back to Pyrrha, he took up his tea and took a sip—and, as Pyrrha had said, it was _quite_ good.

“Oh my, she _is_ talented,” Jaune groaned, feeling her wet mouth pull his dick in a lusty embrace, “surprised a mountain bandit could handle such refinement.”

“It’s her Salamander heritage,” Pyrrha explained, “her mastery of fire and heat means she can instantly ready the water to the exact proper temperature. And those powers of heat come in handy quite a bit elsewhere, as well.”

Jaune felt an incredible _pulse_ of warmth around his erection, and had to agree.

But why should they be talking about _Yang_ when there was a beautiful woman right in front of him?

“You’re a woman of many talents,” he said, admiringly, “And I must say, I’m quite impressed, Lady Pyrrha. The fairest Maiden in the land, the only warrior to best Yang Xiao Long,” mmmmm, the lips around his cock certainly appreciated hearing her name spoken so fondly, “and you’ve trained quite the little cocksucker here.”

Pyrrha blushed, evidently shocked to hear a Knight speak so _crudely._ “It… It was nothing, Sir Jaune. A worthy Knight such as yourself deserves no less. Before meeting you, I had never thought that a man in armor could be anything other than a boorish, cruel man. Not just your plan with the apples, but… the way you spoke. About the peasants, and also,” she blushed again, but differently this time, a soft pink hue coming to her cheeks, “the way you spoke to me. Your courtesies… they were not merely social obligation. You’re a kind and caring man, and… that is rare in this world.”

The combination of his Lady’s praise and the warm, wet blowjob he was receiving was making it quite difficult for Jaune to maintain his composure and not embarrass himself. “You… that’s very kind of you, my Lady. But rarity alone is not reason for praise—I was kind to you because you deserve it. It was the least I could do, and… I hope I can prove to be truly worthy of your praise in my endeavors.”

Pyrrha hid an irrepressible smile behind her teacup as she took another sip. “You’re not like any Knight I have ever met, Sir Jaune.”

“And you’re unlike any other Lady.”

That was certainly true, especially as Jaune was struggling to contain himself as Yang eagerly took his shaft all the way to the base. He wasn’t going to hold up much longer, and from the look on Pyrrha’s face, she knew he was about to reach his climax.

“So wonderful that we found each other,” she seductively purred, “but please, don’t hold back on _my_ account, my Knight. We have _all night_ to get to know each other better...”

It was impossible to hold on. Jaune _released_ into Yang’s waiting mouth, and the Salamander-Woman was all too eager to coax every last drop into her mouth.

“Slut.” Pyrrha said in command, “Do not swallow until _given permission.”_

Jaune glanced down to Yang beneath the table, her cheeks bulging as she struggled to obey.

“Come up here.” Pyrrha ordered, and Yang obeyed. Pyrrha squeezed a heavy tit in her hand, and the surprised Yang struggled to keep his semen in her mouth. “Now _share_ with you Mistress...”

Astounded to watch, but unable to do more than that, Jaune drank in the sight of Pyrrha kissing Yang, swapping his cum between their mouths. Pyrrha… certainly was unlike any other Lady anywhere else in the world entire!

Both women swallowed, and then made sure to lick the others’ face clean. Pyrrha glanced Jaune’s way with a teasing look. “Did you enjoy that?” she asked.

“I… very much so, my Lady.”

“Good,” but, with a quick glance down to his dick, she smirked again, “But I’m a little _impatient_ to wait for tonight, so how about we get _ready_ for to take our relationship _further...”_

Jaune didn’t know what Pyrrha meant by that, but Yang seemed to understand immediately. She skillfully undressed her Lady, and Jaune gawked at the sight of the naked Lady Pyrrha revealed before him. And then he was even more astounded as Yang knelt down and, with passionate ardor, set into worshiping Pyrrha’s most private space with her tongue.

“And be sure to take care of our brave Knight, slut,” Pyrrha cooed.

At her command, Yang’s tail shot out, quickly wrapping around his semi-hard dick. Her smooth scales gripped him tightly, but felt so warm and pleasant to touch. Jaune couldn’t _believe_ that he’d started his journey resolute to face near-certain death, and now, he was watching as a monster-woman dutifully lapped at the pussy of the fairest of all Ladies while stroking his erection back to full strength with her tail.

“Ohhhh, yes, slut, that is _gooood,”_ Pyrrha moaned in pleasure, “Mmmmm, that’s right, get me all good and ready for Sir Jaune’s _cock!”_

Jaune couldn’t help but sigh as well from the incredible sensation of the tail wrapped around his length. But he had to get into it with the Lady as well. “Quite a dirty mouth,” he chuckled, “for a Lady of your name.”

“Mmmmmm,” she sighed, “maybe I’m not as much of a Lady _or_ as much of a Knight as you might think… maybe I’m more like, _oh yes!,_ my little _slut_ here...”

“Maybe if she does a good job,” Jaune began, slyly, “you’ll reconsider teaching her to be a proper Lady?”

At those words, Yang’s ministrations took on a frantic neediness, making Pyrrha _squeal_ as she gripped her pet bandit by the hair. Jaune’s dick _easily_ reached full strength from the feeling of that amazing _tail_ working on it, and so he knew it was time.

“Pyrrha...” he started, “God have mercy, but I cannot wait any longer!”

It was painful to remove himself from Yang’s attention, but he had something _more_ awaiting him. He gently laid Pyrrha down on the table (there was no other suitable space, and Pyrrha deserved _more_ than a dirty cave floor) and admired how beautiful her naked body was. Her full, supple breasts, her long and shapely legs. Her red hair, cascading down her shoulders and splayed upon the table, and those brilliant, emerald eyes, so full of beauty and desire.

Stripped of all sign of her rank, her status, she was simply… Pyrrha. And Jaune had never seen anything he had ever wanted more.

He mounted her. His dick slipped into her well-prepared pussy, and Pyrrha gasped to receive him. 

It was perfect. An incredible sensation as Jaune slowly pushed his full length into her, amazed at the feeling of how soft and wet and tight and _inviting_ it was as he slowly began to slide in and out.

“Oh… oh, oh, ohhhhhh,” she moaned, “Oh, _Jaaaaaaaaaune!”_

Jaune couldn’t help but smile at the sight before him. The Lady Pyrrha, fairest Lady in all the land, the peerless warrior who defeated the unbeatable, the dominatrix who subdued a mountain bandit into her personal pleasure pet… almost completely undone by the touch of his dick.

With tender kisses, Jaune began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and harder, feeling as Pyrrha wrapped her legs around him, her fingernails nicking deep into his back as she gripped him, as he took her to new heights of pleasure she was _wholly_ unprepared for.

But in the midst of their lovemaking, he realized something was off.

“Naughty slut...” Pyrrha whispered, and Jaune glanced to Yang, who wore a guilty expression and had three fingers inside herself. “It’s like you’re in _heat…_ And you know what that means...”

Yang blushed and knelt down on all fours, tail high, showing her round and full ass for their approval as she brought a hand down _hard,_ the cave resounding with a mighty slap as she rhythmically started spanking herself.

“I am a dirty lizard,” _SLAP!,_ “who deserves to be punished,” _SMACK!,_ “for being such a horny bitch,” _SPANK!,_ “I am a dirty lizard...”

She recited her mantra dutifully, punctuating it with her self-punishment. He tore his eyes from the sight to see Pyrrha, looking up to him with a wild and perverse smile.

Jaune smirked. “I don’t think there’s only one ‘horny bitch’ here...”

“Perhaps I should be _punished_ for my wantonness...”

With that, Jaune set back to pounding Pyrrha into the table, the legs shaking, possibly enough to break beneath them, as he set her voice higher and higher as she squeaked and moaned from the force of his thrusts. Jaune was a dedicated lover, not willing to accept his own pleasure until he successfully brought Pyrrha to her climax, and he could both hear and feel that he was close. Redoubling his efforts, he adored the way Pyrrha gasped beneath him, savoring the feel of her trembling pussy wrapped around his dick and how _perfect_ it felt to be inside her.

With a joyful scream, Jaune tipped Pyrrha over the edge into her climax. And feeling her inner walls _clutch_ his shaft inside her, with the sounds of Yang dutifully spanking herself and chanting her submission… it all proved to be too much!

Gasping with a sudden intensity, Jaune could hold it back no longer and _came_ inside Pyrrha, his beloved, his Lady, his… everything.

Pyrrha sighed with a satisfied smile as the two of them kissed, enjoying the perfection of the moment.

* * *

Boiling the water in the tea kettle to the perfect temperature came naturally to Yang.

Oh no, it had nothing to do with her monstrous abilities over fire. It came naturally to Yang not because she was a Salamander-Woman, but because Yang was, at long last, a _proper_ Lady, and Mistress Pyrrha had finally _scrubbed_ the last elements of her old, brutish self out of her!

There were still some issues she had to be perpetually vigilant for, little details that reminded Yang that, for as far as she’d come, she would _always_ be an uncouth barbarian and a dirty little whore who _needed_ her Mistress’s loving discipline to keep her from backsliding into her worse habits. 

And she was so grateful for it! Yang was much happier now as her Mistress’s Attendant. She got to wear the prettiest gowns, to feel so… so _delicate_ and gentle, and she was frequently praised by Mistress for how proper and ladylike she was now. Her days as a mountain bandit were _unthinkable_ now, so… _coarse_ and unrefined! Yang was so grateful that her Mistress had shown her her proper place as a gentlewoman rather than some rough, uncouth bandit! She could hardly _imagine_ what she was thinking back then!

And to think what living in a _cave_ was doing to her _hair…_

But that world was in the past and Yang now lived a beautiful and glamorous life as her Mistress’s Attendant and, when she was _extra_ good, her Master’s bedwarmer.

She was quite good at that, even without her abilities as a Salamander!

As she readied her tea tray, Yang took a moment to adjust her dress, puling her neckline lower to better present her cleavage and ensure that she looked appropriately attired to serve her Lord and Lady… and as she licked her lips, she made sure her mind was prepared to appropriately _service_ her Master and Mistress.

They were so good to her. And Yang was so excited to eagerly repay them the kindness.

Just as a proper Lady should!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	15. Siren's Song

She was everything Jaune had wanted. Accomplished. Elegant. Beautiful. As an Incubus, Jaune knew the ways that magical beauty and enthrallment worked on an instinctual level, but he never sensed that his attraction to Weiss was built on anything inauthentic. It was something deeper than that that made her beautiful to him. It was no enchantment, no power that beguiled him. It was just... her. Her natural beauty, her careful grace. But more than that, something as deep and mysterious as the ocean within her. She had... some great inner strength that made her never rest on her laurels, the sort of person Jaune always wanted to be. 

But… Weiss found no reciprocal enthrallment with him.

They were of different worlds, Jaune told himself. As an Incubus, he hung out with other demons, and she, a Siren, mostly hung out with spirits. Sure, their friends were friends, there weren’t _hostility_ between them at Beacon Academy for the Supernatural, but Weiss just didn’t _like_ him. Not just in the way Jaune liked her, Weiss didn’t like him much _at all._

“You know,” his friend Nora chimed in as she caught him staring as Weiss seemed to glide past him, the room growing misty from her serene presence, “have you ever thought that there might be girls _other_ than Weiss for you to stare at? Girls _other_ than Weiss?”

Jaune shook his head. “It’s not like I’ll have better luck there.”

“Aren’t you an Incubus?” Ren deadpanned.

Jaune just gave an annoyed expression at the quiet demoness. “All that means is that I have demonic powers at _sex,_ it doesn’t help me with _relationships._ And most girls want a guy who can offer _more_ than just a cheap hookup,” he added bitterly.

“Jaune,” Pyrrha said in her wonderfully kind and supportive voice, “You offer _so_ much more than just your Incubus abilities. And… there are people who… who really do see that. Who care the _world_ for you...”

Jaune blushed. It was hard not to, not when he was surrounded by such good friends. They had met freshman year, Jaune had been saved from being bullied by a brutish demon named Cardin by Pyrrha’s timely intervention. Even as a freshman, Pyrrha was clearly destined for excellence in Salem’s Army, and Cardin was quick to back down. She had introduced him to Nora and Ren, two demons who were almost exact opposites, one a powerful warhammer wielding warrior, the other a mistress of poisons, but they were close as sisters—something that had seemed strange at first, but now, Jaune absolutely understood it.

That same year, Jaune had befriended Ruby Rose, a nature sprite, who had introduced him to her circle of friends, including Weiss. Both of their groups hit it off (Blake, as a spirit of darkness, got along well with Ren, and Yang, as a spirit of fire, got along with demons in general) and Jaune had gone through Beacon alongside them. People made jokes that, of course, an Incubus’s circle of “friends” would, of course, all be women, but Jaune valued his friends as people, not conquests, and he knew that becoming flirtatious would only disrupt what they already had. He wouldn’t trade them for the world, but as he grew older, he couldn’t help but look at Weiss and _not_ feel a pull of desire towards her.

But... Jaune also knew something the rest of his friends, the rest of the _school_ didn’t.

He and Weiss had already hooked up.

It all began with the discovery that her boyfriend had a wandering eye. Neptune was a merman who Jaune was _intensely_ jealous of, but had to admit, was a more appealing prospect than him. Even with the flirtation, Jaune knew that Neptune wouldn’t actually _cheat_ on her, but Weiss had had enough. Feeling hurt, lonely, and unloved, Weiss had cornered Jaune after a party and kissed him.

Her lips were perfect. Incredible. The softest, sweetest things that he had ever encountered. He had been too stunned to react at first, but the incredible feel of her lips on his kicked his instincts into gear and, with a sudden _growl,_ he felt the _pull_ of Weiss’s desire upon him, and _knew_ what sort of man she wanted.

He returned the kiss with force enough to make her _gasp,_ pressing his lips into hers, running her hands over her delicate body… and then _tearing_ her clothes off. Weiss longed to be desired, to be _wanted_ by someone so badly that their desire overpowered their reason… and were driven to _force_ themselves upon her.

With a wild, frenzied force, Jaune mauled her small breasts, admiring the way his fingers sank into her pale, milk white skin, leaving faint marks as she gasped and sighed in pleasure. He was a creature of sexual desire, and, even if this was his first time actually having sex, it was as natural as breathing to find her sensitive spots.

Kissing, biting, and sucking, Jaune was unable to hold back as the girl he longed for so clearly _wanted_ him… and then she started singing.

As a Siren, Weiss was a spirit of Water and Air, her voice was the melody of the ocean breeze, but her song was enchantment itself. Her words were high and clear, and yet, insensible, to aetherial for Jaune’s conscious mind to make sense of, and yet, her meaning was crystal clear, stamped upon his very essence!

 _“~Take me, my lover~”_ she sang, _“~Claim me as your woman, make me your bitch, degrade me with your lusts and leave me addicted to you~”_

He couldn’t resist. With a moan, Jaune felt his mind slide into a fog as all his thoughts were replaced with her song, her voice igniting his demonic passions which, in turn, inflamed her lusts until the two of them were rutting like mad, his cock smashing her delicate pussy as her song demanded he dominate her, break her on his dick and become her Lord and Master!

The next morning, Jaune awoke with vague, blissful memories and a _very_ satisfied Weiss in his arms. He thought that this would be the happiest day of his life, even if an unorthodox one, where he proved his true devotion to her… except, Weiss explained to him that last night was a one time thing. That she wasn’t looking for a relationship, and while she had, quietly, told him it was fun (the words bursting like fireworks in Jaune’s mind), she also said she… wasn’t interested in more.

He could feel it. His demonic powers could verify exactly what she wanted. Even if she had a _fantasy_ of being taken by force, she’d had her fantasy. The commands of her song weren’t the desires of her heart. She didn’t want it _now,_ and Jaune knew it.

It was a grave moment for Jaune. He didn’t _like_ being rejected, not after the moment they’d shared, but he knew that there was a right thing to do. He accepted it with dignity and promised Weiss that he wouldn’t tell a soul. She was immediately relieved and, quietly, thanked him for the passion they’d shared.

And that was the end of that.

At least, Jaune _thought_ that had been the end of that.

Not even a week later, Weiss had sent him a vague text message asking if they could talk privately. The last thing Jaune had expected was that it was a booty call, but when she leapt into his arms, passionately kissing him, he caught on _fast._

Again, afterwards, Weiss apologized for her forwardness and evasiveness, but she didn’t want a _relationship,_ she just… really couldn’t stop thinking about the night they shared. And it broke Jaune’s heart, especially when she asked if he, as an Incubus, wouldn’t like a relationship like this, purely made up of meaningless, secret sex, _better._ But he knew… he knew that it was either this or nothing, and he did enjoy having sex with her, having this secret thing between them.

But it made the longing worse, imagining that he was _so_ close, and yet… he didn’t see any way to close that last gap. And how could he take Pyrrha's advice and pursue _another_ woman when Weiss was right there, her sweet kisses _still_ tingling on his lips, her song of praise and wonder ringing in his ears?

“Jaune?” he heard Pyrrha’s voice, bringing him out of his memories.

“Wow,” Nora chimed in, “Are we sure Weiss hasn’t _enchanted_ him?”

She was joking, but Jaune got nervous with how she’d accidentally stumbled on the truth. Weiss had enchanted him time and time again, as often as he’d unleashed all her desires with his own magic, but… that wasn’t why he was so attached to her.

So Jaune just forced a chuckle. “I’m alright, just… lovesick.”

“For an Incubus?” Ren asked, surprised, “I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“Well, if you can find a way to make it _im_ possible, I’d appreciate it,” he grumbled.

* * *

“So, Pyrrha!” the cheerful, hammer-wielding demoness chirped, “What’s the plan? Figure out who Jaune’s been sneaking off to meet and then _break their legs?”_

“We will not be breaking any legs,” Ren calmly corrected her closest friend. “We are merely making sure that there are no individuals manipulating Jaune with untoward intent.”

“Well...” she murmured, but then withered under Ren’s glare. Pyrrha was terrible at lying. Rare was it that a demoness was _honest,_ but Pyrrha was no good at any role _but_ fighting, and she _really_ wished she could find a way to win Jaune’s heart by that. That’s how they first became friends—she saw someone picking on the boy she had a crush on, she beat him up, she and Jaune became fast friends. If all she had to do was beat up Weiss to make her release Jaune from her spell, and then he’d realize that Pyrrha was actually his true love, not that frigid sea-bitch, it would be so _perfect._

But… more realistically, she’d save him and he’d thank her… _for being a good friend._

It was more painful than anything she’d faced in the ring, and she simply had no _defense_ she could mount. How could she stay here, where every day was another wound in her heart. How could she leave when the sweetest, kindest boy she knew, the only one she had ever met who cared about her for more than her accomplishments, an Incubus who didn’t ogle her body but asked about how she felt on the inside?

Jaune was a demon unlike any other, and he had _no idea_ how eminently desirable he was if he could just stop trying to impress a vapid bitch like Princess Weiss.

And Pyrrha, a demoness of war of destruction, was wholly prepared to _destroy_ any other thieving slut who tried to make a move on _her_ Jaune.

For instance, the trio of spirits that were across the hall from them.

They seemed as surprised to see Pyrrha as Pyrrha was to see them. But… if both sides met just outside the supply closet Ren’s locator spell told her Jaune was at, Pyrrha got a feeling their appearance had something to do with their harpy friend.

“So,” Pyrrha asked, in her cool, disinterested style, the kind that led up to a beatdown, “What brings you three here?”

“We’re looking for our friend,” Blake said, bristling for a fight. “Weiss has gone _missing_ pretty regularly, and it turns out… Jaune’s been missing pretty often _too.”_

“What are you _implying?”_ Pyrrha seethed.

“We’re just… looking out for our friend,” Ruby mumbled, obviously not wanting a fight. "I don't think Jaune would do anything _bad."_

A persuasion not shared by her sister. “Yeah, we think your boy’s been _affecting_ her, and if we’ve got to introduce an Incubus to an Incu-beatdown, we’re ready to do it, even if we have to go through _you.”_

“Please!” Ren attempted to appeal to sanity, “We both seem to have-”

It fell on deaf ears. “Lllllllleeeeeeegggg _breaking!”_ Nora cheered, summoning her hellhammer as she got ready to throw down.

Pyrrha had to admit, it’d feel _good_ to work out some aggression on these tramps...

“Whoa, there gonna be a brawl here?”

Pyrrha turned. Great. It was Coco and Velvet, two people she _particularly_ didn’t want to see.

Coco was a demoness of envy and she was _perfect_ at finding people’s insecurities and exploiting them. Velvet was a sweet, innocent nature spirit… a spirit of wild sex and breeding, a bunnygirl who was dating Coco but so _obviously_ lusted for Jaune, seeing only his Incubus nature and an opportunity to increase her own essence by _using_ him. She _hated_ those two, almost as much as the sea cow.

“Mind if we place any bets on this fight?” Coco asked, very cocky. Pyrrha glared at her, as did Blake. Pyrrha knew the odds were in her favor with a fight, but Coco and Velvet were a-

“Whoa...” Yang suddenly stumbled, “Did anyone… that wasn’t _you_ guys, was it?”

“It’s… demonic,” Ren admitted, suddenly seeming, somehow, paler, “I- I don’t _recognize_ it, though, it’s like it’s… like it’s...”

Ren trailed off, but Pyrrha began to feel it too. 

_Horny._

It was a demonic force that was making them all very, very _horny._

“I- I knew it!” Blake weakly cried, “You- you _hell bitches_ are d-doing s-something to...”

But then she heard the _singing._

Beautiful, magical singing, muffled by the door, but _so_ clear in its pure perfect meaning. An enchantment, but Pyrrha’s resolve had been sapped already by the powerful _desire_ she already felt. Her mind had been opened, and the song _flowed_ through her, its meaning clear as still waters.

Jaune should dominate her. It made sense. After all, she should be his bitch, worshiping his cock as he pounded her relentlessly. A horny slut with no will other than to get her holes stuffed by her Lord and Master, a silly pet who knew how stupid it was to pretend to be anything other than her Master’s sexy fuckdoll.

Gazing at the other women, spirits and demonesses, Pyrrha licked her lips. She knew _exactly_ what she was supposed to be doing.

* * *

Jaune had Weiss in a full nelson hold, bouncing her ass up and down on his cock, the meaty _slap_ of her butt against his thighs provided the percussion as she sang as loudly as she could in the supply closet.

_“~I was made to serve my Master’s cock, to bring him pleasure. My unworthy body prays to be blessed by his gift, begs for his attention~”_

Jaune was growling beastially, taking the women of his dreams and fucking her like a cheap whore. This, this horny _bitch!_ Thinking she can just use him for his body, like he was just a release, a brief fantasy. Well, he could _give_ her her fantasy, could fuck her until her mind broke and taught her an important fucking lesson about being a little cocktease!

Yeah, that’s what he’d do. He’d fuck her so silly, bathing her in his cum until she was so addicted to the taste, to the feeling of his dick ramming her battered pussy that she wouldn’t have a mind left for anything _other_ than taking his cock! He’d fuck her in the cafeteria, make everyone see as the cum-smeared princess was turned into his fuckdoll! She’d _beg_ him for more in front of the whole school, smiling stupidly for pictures as she told everyone what a filthy slut she was!

Yes, yes, the little bitch would take it all! She’d take it like she was taking his cock right now, fucking her silly, making her song lewder and more depraved with every furious thrust he gave her!

He felt the dark energy _pulse_ in his core. Could feel the darkness of his desire as he was pulling her down, binding the two of them together. Their essences were fusing as Jaune _slammed_ Weiss down, the Siren’s song breaking as she _screamed_ in ecstasy, her high, musical voice turned into a banshee's wail as her pussy clenched and gushed, Jaune’s sperm flooding her as she came viciously.

For a moment, the two of them just struggled to breathe, to regain their bearings. They were both a sweaty mess, though Jaune knew it’d only be a moment before Weiss used her magic to fix herself up.

Still, Jaune loved seeing her exhausted face, her hair matted with sweat, as she tried to catch her breath and summon the focus to manage full syllables. She was as beautiful now as she was when she was the school’s princess.

Jaune wanted to kiss her. More than anything, he wanted to kiss this _beautiful_ girl in front of him, but… he knew she didn’t see him that way. Could see it in her essence that she was grateful to him, that she _loved_ the sex, but… this was as far as she wanted to go. Her song had faded, and Jaune’s mind began to clear. The fantasy of taking her by force dissipated—it was never his fantasy to begin with. He wanted Weiss as a-

“Jaune?” she asked, making him look up in sudden surprise, “I just...” she swallowed, “I want you to know… I really enjoyed that. A lot, and… and I want you to know, I’ve done some… some thinking, and I don’t know if you knew this, but as a spirit of the ocean, my, um, my soul is deep and murky, impervious to true perception, and that… and so you might not have… noticed, but, I, um, my feelings for you...”

Suddenly, Jaune realized he could hear something… something outside the room. Something that sounded _very familiar…_

Opening the door, he looked and his jaw dropped. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who’d heard Weiss’s song or felt the effect of his dark powers, because an _orgy_ of writhing demonesses and spirits had broken out. Yang and Nora were taking Ren from both ends while Pyrrha was lustily eating Ruby’s pussy, making her lose all sense of propriety as she squealed and squirmed underneath the powerful demoness. Blake and Velvet were wrapped in a tight 69 while Velvet’s girlfriend Coco lewdly masturbated at the sight.

And then she looked up, making eye contact with him… her eyes glassy and unfocused, her eyelids fluttering in a familiar look as she gave a low, lusty moan of _“Master...”_

Suddenly, all the girls looked up, the sight of the subject of Weiss’s hypnotic song bringing them to an incredible state of desire and arousal, with Pyrrha even orgasming right there!

In a flash, eight naked girls were upon him, eagerly squealing as they rubbed their tits, pussies, and asses on him, pronouncing their love and devotion or just an urgent need to feel his cock fill them up. Jaune frantically turned to Weiss, hoping she could fix it, but Weiss was staring at all her friends with an odd expression. An expression that involved licking her lips.

And then she started to sing.

Jaune moaned as he felt the blood rush away from his upper head and down to his lower one as he felt the music _grab_ him, pulling it along in its currents as he realized that he absolutely _had_ to fuck all these horny sluts absolutely senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!


	16. The Champion Triumphant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange Idea suggested a story with Pyrrha as a centaur gladiator, and I wrote this from the prompt!

Grimm.

They always had her fight _Grimm._

The only things left to challenge her, she supposed. But this one looked like a fight she wasn’t looking forward to. There were two of them, and they seemed to be connected. And unlike most arena bouts they made her fight in, these weren’t massive, titanic monsters—very impressive to see, but too clumsy, too _vulnerable_ to be dangerous. No, these were some kind of big cats, the kind of creatures Pyrrha knew were _actually_ dangerous to her.

Not that the humans cared. She was a centaur and they regarded her the way they regarded the _rest_ of her kind. Brutish. Uncivilized. Animals. _Monsters._ They might cheer for her and scream for her as she vanquished whatever they put her up against, but to the crowd around her right now, they thought of her as no different from the creatures made out of the malevolent blackness of Grimm matter.

She _growled_ as the two cats stalked forward, carefully. They were cautious Grimm, meaning they were _elder_ Grimm. Damn her luck, the humans really wanted to see if she’d make it out of this one, didn’t they? Well… she hated to be the entertainment, but even in the conditions she was kept in, even in this hellish enslavement, she was _still_ the greatest warrior of her clan.

Time to begin.

Bellowing her war-cry in Kharish, she issued her challenge to the monsters in a language none but her spoke. So none could object to what she said.

“I am Pyrrha, Warrior of the Nikosi Tribe!" she cried, feeling the pride of her people swell within her breast, "Though I am compelled to fight you by the pathetic, weak-skinned and thin-legged humans, I shall show you the might of the Centaurs! I will shatter you upon the plains, and nurture the dirt with your blood! To fight me is to die!”

The crowds roared in delight, like they always did, and the equally stupid catbeasts gave no reply, like they also always did. Flipping a javelin in hand, she pretended to fall for the right beast’s feint, letting its partner attempt to circle around and attack her from behind.

Mistake—she juked left and _reared_ up, screaming again as the creature pounced on air, looking up just in time to see its doom. She brought her hooves _crashing_ down into the beast’s skull, causing the crowd to _roar._ Adrenaline surged within her as time slowed down, the crowd’s roar vanishing into the background as her mind was hooked on the singular focus of readying her javelin as the other Grimm leapt at her, and…

With a spray of black, unnatural blood, she caught it in the neck, sending it tumbling backwards in midair, sprawling to the floor. Before it even had time to do _anything,_ Pyrrha had raced over and trampled the beast, _refusing_ to give it even a hint of a chance as she stomped it to bits beneath her hooves. With every _thump_ of her hooves against the dirt, she imagined another one of her captors beneath her, learning too late what a mistake it had been to subjugate Pyrrha Nikos.

But that was just… fantasy. She heard the roar of the crowd dim all around her, already bored now that the blood had been shed, and the guards of the arena were beginning to close in. To move her off the stage and make room for the _next_ slave to provide the entertainment.

The bracers activated on her arms, and that _wretched_ enchantment suddenly made her feel cold and weak and emaciated, like she’d been starved for _weeks._ There was no fight in her anymore, she could barely totter on her own four feet as the human guards—still obviously afraid of her as they tried to act tough, the cowards—led her out of the arena.

She was a champion in the ring. But this was not the ring. All the glory, all the adoration she received out there only existed _out there,_ whereas here… here, she had nothing. Just a dirty pen where she was kept like an animal. A pen where she managed to remain on her feet, pride alone giving her strength, before the door was shut and, out of sight, she could collapse on the filthy straw, feeling an _unearthly_ exhaustion through her entire body. This… this was all she had now.

Well, there was one other thing she did have...

The boy. The young human, the quiet one. They didn’t speak enough of each others’ language to really communicate, but Pyrrha _believed_ his name was Jaune. Though he pronounced her name more like “Pi-er-a,” which made Pyrrha wonder if she was wrong on how she was supposed to pronounce his. She weakly raised her body up as the door slowly opened, unwilling to appear weak even before him.

_“Eezie, eeeeezie,”_ he whispered in his strange language as she immediately _collapsed,_ her legs unable to support her, but he was there, catching her in his arms. She knew she weighed more than he could support, but he was strong, for a human. And… and he didn’t mind carrying her weight.

“You to be okay?”

His Kharish wasn’t the best grammatically, but more so, it was soft and… well, a little _effeminate,_ like Pyrrha’s mother always tried to get _her_ to speak before even she finally had to accept that she was her father’s daughter, a warrior born who lived not for the finer points of their proud culture, but the spear points. But it was Kharish, and it meant the _world_ to Pyrrha that he made the effort to speak it, to reach her on her terms.

“I am,” she said, then added in the human language, _“Aye.”_

“To hear it is good,” he said, smiling, the kind of smile that brought an unbidden smile to Pyrrha’s own lips. Even in these dark times, he was always her light. “To be certain to have a plan,” he whispered, and Pyrrha, even in spite of her long-honed discipline, couldn’t stop her heart from _leaping_ in her chest. He produced a strange stone, but Pyrrha recognized it immediately as one of the tools of those wretched human mages. “To have taken, um, to be, um, to be...” he trailed off as he searched for a word. He was always trying to get better at her language, even when there were more important things to be doing. Pyrrha would be touched by the gesture, but...

Nudging him back to the task at hand, Jaune blushed, then raised the stone to her bracers. With a sudden _click,_ the bracers… unlatched. Popped off her arms. And then they tumbled to the ground.

Very little changed. Pyrrha still felt the _weakness_ that came from their wretched presence, but a wild _surge_ of uncontrollable and unstoppable _freedom_ came into her bones and sought to _burst_ their way out of here. Her heartbeat was like a drum, rallying her tired muscles up to her usual strength. Every breath exhaled exhaustion and inhaled possibility. She flexed her arms, feeling the circulation coming back to her long-confined forearms and stretch her legs. There was power in them, still. More power than this prison had to confine her.

She looked at the door. Thick wooden planks and iron bars stood against her. The humans always believed in the _strength_ of wood and iron, but she was the might of the plains. The storm that swept across the land, forcing what would not bend to _break._

Rearing up, she _slammed_ into the door with her hooves, hearing the structure _groan_ against her might. Another! She slammed it again, wood splintering, iron bending, a commotion outside as men came to stop her! _Another!_ It was almost there, almost- there-

_ANOTHER!_

With strength fueled by her wild, uncontainable desire for freedom, she _bashed_ the door, which went flying, taking the careless men on the other side with it as they were flattened by the splintered wood and bent iron. The other men, with their spears and clubs, were unprepared for the savagery of a caged Centaur, their weapons unready, their fear sapping their strength, as hoof and fist took her captors by surprise, leaving none to flee. She hefted a human spear—a long, ungainly weapon, made by a lesser craftsman, but sharp enough to _hurt,_ and readied to leave.

_“Ohn!”_ she hissed to Jaune in his odd, fragmented language, _“Bahck!”_

But he wasn’t really grasping her meaning, so she scooped him up with an arm and _placed_ him atop her. It was… It was an _unthinkable_ act of submission, the sort of thing that would bring a great and shameful dishonor to her name, but she owed this man a debt of gratitude, and to leave him behind as she fled, left to whatever unthinkable punishment he would be subjugated to, would be a far greater dishonor.

With him mounting her, Pyrrha charged ahead, no longer having to think about slowing down for his speed. He just gripped on tightly as the greatest warrior of the Sanctum Plains tore down the length of the prison. Men fled at the sound of her approach, knowing that to get in her way was to get run through, as her hooves _slammed_ on the ground as she galloped through the stockade and _burst_ free. 

She was outside! Outside without those damned bracers that constrained her. But that meant that she no longer had the advantage of the tight corridors—and the bowmen were racing into position. She could close the distance, run them down, but even _she_ couldn’t fight an entire city.

Though she would _relish_ the chance…

Still, freedom was too close to lose now. Nothing could stop her. Nothing could stand in her way. She bolted, thundering away from the archers, her flight heralded by the _screams_ of the people fleeing before the hoofbeats of an enraged Centaur, guards frantically trying to stop her, swept up in the wave of people desperately trying to get out of her way. But she knew where she was going—in Jaune’s halting Kharish, he had _told_ her that the stockade was close to edge of the city, that there was only a short wall between her imprisonment and her escape.

Freedom was right before her. And with a great _leap_ she crested the city’s walls…

And her hooves touched the soil of the great Sanctum Plains, the nourishment of the soft loam fueling her as, for the first time in a season, she could fly across the land of her ancestors. To hope, to the future, to freedom, she galloped away, arrows whistling behind her, too slow by half to catch them in their flight.

* * *

She didn’t know when she stopped running. The sun had set, and it had been nearly noon when she had had her battle, so it had been quite a few hours. She just ran. Ran and ran and ran, swift as the wind, to put as much distance between herself and that wretched, barbaric place that held her in slavery. She ran to feel her legs run free, to feel the wind in her hair as Jaune clung to her tightly, the two of them escaping until Pyrrha suddenly realized she’d began to slow down, and, soon, stopped.

It was dark. They had no food or fire and when Jaune dismounted, Pyrrha could clearly see that the strain of holding on to a racing Centaur had left him exhausted, his jellied legs unable to support himself as he lay down on the ground. He needed sleep. _She_ needed sleep.

They exchanged few words (because what could be said?) and merely lay down on the dirt. It was undignified to lie down so openly with an outsider, but dignity was the least of Pyrrha’s concerns. Jaune drifted off to sleep instantly, as soon as his head touched the ground, but Pyrrha… sleep came slowly to her. She should be tired. Should be exhausted, and yet, it felt like she couldn’t _bring_ herself to sleep. 

Because Jaune was there.

Even in the dark, she could see him, by the light of Mother Moon and all her ancestors in the stars. He looked so peaceful, even so far outside his element, out here on the Plains. Did he… did he miss his home, like Pyrrha missed hers? Did he have second thoughts, now that he was on the great grasslands instead of his human bedding? And for food… Pyrrha knew how to live on little, how to endure like a warrior did, but did Jaune?

It was odd. When she was kept in the prison of her stall, he was her caretaker. Her only connection to compassion. And now… now, she was his caretaker. His only connection. She felt a terrible weight of gratitude in her breast, a feeling that she felt she _had_ to pour out upon him as she gently stroked his sleeping face. If it wasn’t for him… she didn’t want to imagine what her fate would be like in that awful place. She owed him her life, and that-

No. It was more than just a debt of gratitude she felt towards him. There was something… something _incredible_ about him. That a man of such kindness was even _possible_ in a world as awful as the one she had just escaped. He was a marvel, risking all just to help her. Not because of any debt of honor or personal gain, but because it was the right thing to do. He was… lovely, in a deep, fundamental way. A truly lovely person, someone she… loved.

She loved him. Loved him for being there for her, for learning her language as best he could, for enabling her escape, for being someone she _could_ love in a loveless place. A love that, once she realized it, consumed her thoughts. She should be exhausted, from that accursed magic, from the exertion of her flight, but how could she be exhausted when all thoughts of tiredness were driven from her by the realization that she was a girl in love.

What else could she feel but overjoyed? Pushed beyond the boundaries of any Centaur’s natural ability, but Love was Love, and she was in its domain. She felt like a filly, like a maiden, not at all like the fierce warrior that she was. She felt _giddy._ And yet… and yet, even this realization brought more uncertainty to her uneasy mind. Every joy was tainted by the reminder that Jaune… that she didn’t _know_ Jaune, not truly. She had _felt_ the connection between the two, the connection she now knew as _love,_ but their words, in halting Kharish and her rough attempts at his language, left her uncertain to what _he_ felt, and… and what he expected of his future.

Pyrrha had known her next move. She knew how to find the tribes, to make a return to her people, but while she knew her arrival would bring cheer to her people, would Jaune find a home among them? Would he be accepted? And yet, a plan already began to form in her mind.

She would bring him to her people, bearing him on her back, showing what many would call her shame. But it would be no shame if he was not a foreigner. If he was one of the Kharish. He spoke the tongue. She could teach him the greetings. And… and if she claimed him as her mate…

A new restlessness came across Pyrrha as she realized she couldn’t lie still. Not now, not with these… _thoughts_ in her head. She rose from the dirt, hating to part from Jaune, but knowing that his presence was what was _making_ her so restless! She stepped lightly on the dirt, her connection to the land of her people still giving her strength, but… but that strength was _telling_ her to go back, to return to his side and-

_“P-Piera?”_

Pyrrha turned. Jaune had risen 

_“Slheep,”_ she said, in what she hoped was reassuring (but the human language was so… unfamiliar, she wasn’t certain she was), _“Jhus valkeen.”_

But her eyesight was too keen not to see the concern that lined his face, illuminated in the moonlight. He was beautiful, wasn’t he? He was no stallion, no mighty Lord of the Plains that might have flitted into the idle daydreams of her girlhood, no withers to admire for their hewn muscle, hardly a flank at all to look at, and yet… And yet his face contained more beauty than any of those great stallions. Because it was the face of the man she loved, the face that looked upon her with compassion when she needed it most.

“Pyrrha...” he said, his Kharish musical even in its awkwardness, as he rose to his unsteady feet, “To know you to be struggling. I… to be… I help?”

“Jaune,” she said, her own Kharish as rough and unsteady as his, tears welling in her eyes, “I- I-”

She had not taught him words of love. Why would she, in that dark and hopeless place? But as she came up to him, she could see on his face what words could not _say._

A mighty warrior of the plains. A stable boy to a prison. A slave. A hero. A girl in love. The boy she desired. 

A woman.

A man.

It was that language that she spoke to him, her lips meeting his. His arms wrapped around her as her forelegs sank down, the two of them joined at last as physically as their spirits had been joined while in the prison. The bond that language could not yet make could still be formed with lips and tongue as Pyrrha kissed the man she only just realized had been her true love.

Almost nothing could compel her to break this kiss, but she _had_ to. As she released Jaune’s lips from her own, she gazed into his eyes, so blue, so beautiful under the moon and the stars. She had to say it, even if he didn’t understand. “I- I _love_ you, Jaune.”

“Love you,” he echoed back, and Pyrrha’s heart wept with joy.

“I love you,” she said as she kissed him. “Love you, love you, love you _forever.”_

“Love you, love you, love you,” he said back, kissing her just as passionately, the two of them bound together as one under the witness of the great Mother Moon and all the honored ancestors in the starlight. Yes. He was her mate. Hers forever, truly. She would offer herself to him, and he would claim her, and the two of them, together, would journey to her people.

A kiss alone was insufficient. Pyrrha tore free the cloth that covered her breasts—she’d want it tomorrow, but by tomorrow, they would be joined as one. Her mate could see all of her, and Jaune didn’t hesitate to receive her body in his arms. He kissed her passionately, her body inflamed by his kisses as much as his touch. And he- _oh!_

His teeth grazed her nipple, playfully biting her pink nubs and feeling quite wonderful. He was not some human weakling of the city, it seemed, but had the spirit of the Kharish already within him as he grew more aggressive. Perhaps… perhaps he had desired _her_ this whole time? Pyrrha struggled to blink away the tears as gratitude flooded her chest once more.

But while Pyrrha might be submitting to her mate, that didn’t mean she had become _weak._ She seized him, forcefully, and kissed him with all the strength she had as a warrior. She knew the great ancestors were watching her proclaim her love before their radiant sight. He was her claim, even if he was human, she professed her love to them all and challenged them to deny her this truth. And so she kissed him, fiercely, possessively, a kiss to tell the unending sky that Pyrrha of the Nikosi had made her choice.

It was _refreshing._ Energizing. Perhaps it was just adrenaline, but after everything that had happened today, even though she hadn’t slept since she fled the city, it felt like she was as rested and ready for this, as though the events of the day had just been a dream. And that was perfect. She was wholly and totally prepared for what came next.

Rising up, she towered over Jaune, her equine legs giving her height over most all humans. But then she turned, and knelt down, raising her tail and presenting to him, hopefully clearly enough through their language barrier, what she wanted him to claim. But her faith in Jaune was rewarded as she felt his lips kiss her, as delicately as they would a filly, right on her proffered slit, and Pyrrha moaned with pleasure in response.

“Jaune...” she lowed, her voice heavy with lust, “Oh, yes, yes, Jaaaaaaaune...”

His tongue slipped into her folds, her nethers already wet as he explored them. He was inexperienced, but so was Pyrrha, and she desired nothing more than _him_ as she encouraged him to search her thoroughly, finding the points that made her cry out in pleasure. She leaned forward, her fingers digging deep into the hard ground of the steppe below her, making a quiet prayer to the land that she would be fertile and bear strong children for her mate.

But like any challenge she had faced before, prayers were no substitute for the labor, and as she began to pant with heated need, she knew that it was time for Jaune to give her more than his tongue.

Raising her head up, she called out, “Fuck me!” in a powerful command.

“Fuck me,” Jaune echoed, softly, and Pyrrha laughed to think that _this_ was how she submitted to her mate.

“Yes!” she said back, knowing he knew the word, “Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me!”_

“To fuck you!” he replied, and Pyrrha wiggled her flank invitingly. Yes, he would fuck her. Fuck her silly, put a _child_ in her, and then, then she could _finally_ correct him on his use of infinitives!

But there was no time for grammar. Not as Jaune _took_ charge of the moment, grabbing her by the flank with his hands, the same hands that had gripped her so tightly as she had made their flight to freedom, and positioned her as _ohhhhhhhhh…_

He entered her, and Pyrrha had never experienced anything like it. Nothing had prepared her for the feel of a man, not a boy, a _man,_ so forceful, so _virile,_ entering her. She bit down, feeling her body _stretched_ in ways it had never been stretched before, feeling him push insider her so resolutely, her wetness lubricating the way as he _parted_ her. But as it went in, she found a hunger boiling up inside her. An instinct that _demanded_ that he keep going, deeper and deeper into her. Her maidenhead was of no value to her, she _wanted_ him to take her. And as she felt his body meet hers, the tip of his cock _kissed_ her womb, Pyrrha cried out, a harsh whinny of raw desire. Jaune said something in his human tongue, something she didn’t quite recognize other than the word _“stahp,”_ which she knew was not what she wanted. Not what she _ever_ wanted!

“No, no!” she cried back in Kharish, “Take me, fuck me, don’t stop, don’t ever stop!”

If he understood her words, she did not know, but he grasped her meaning as he began to rock back and forth, the friction of her dick inside and what was once painful was now a pleasure she’d never known before. His spear drove deep inside her, and reshaped her body around it. All Pyrrha could do was nicker and whinny as even Kharish deserted her. Her only words were lust and desire, moans and cries, and Jaune spoke that language as well, gasping and squeezing her, the two of them rutting beneath the stars and the sky.

Inside Pyrrha was a thunderstorm, racing across the steppe, churning and roaring until a flash of lightning practically _lifted_ her off her feet only to be brought down in a _thunderclap_ of pleasure that she could do nothing but cry out in rapturous joy. She never knew a man could do this, than _she_ was capable of this, but she was ecstatic that she was. To go from such loneliness and sorrow to _this?_ It was incredible, just incredible.

But there was more. She had prayed to the land and to the moon, she had presented her love to her ancestors, but now she had to deliver, to show that she was committed to more than her own pleasure. She shook and she begged—she needed him to fully _take_ her. To put a _child_ in her.

“Please, Jaune, please,” she whined, hoping for his gift, “T-take me, take me as yours!”

She felt his fingernails dig into her flank, felt his thrusts grow tighter, more _forceful,_ and she knew, somehow _knew,_ that the moment was coming. With one last cry of “Take me!” she heard Jaune cry out in his human tongue and felt an _eruption_ within her as he released his seed. It flooded her, surely it flooded her womb, and planted the seeds that would surely grow into a mighty child, a foal who would carry the blessings of a loving mother and father. Pyrrha slumped forward as she imagined it, imagined how _beautiful_ it would be.

“T-thanks to you,” Jaune said in shaky words. Pyrrha turned to him and suddenly remembered how exhausted they both were.

“Thank you,” she said, gratitude once again welling in her breast. She lay down, and invited him into her embrace. He joined her, as her mate, their arms and bodies entwined on the steppe, beneath the starlight, very satisfied, very tired, and very happy.

Drifting off to sleep, Pyrrha cast her eyes upwards to Mother Moon, whose greatness she had not seen since the humans first captured her. She looked to it with the reverence she owed the great Mother, but also voiced, in a quiet whisper, the gratitude of a daughter of the plains who had finally found what she hadn’t realized what she was searching for.

And with that, with her mate by her side, she could finally go to a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> Discussed with her a possible sequel idea where Pyrrha becomes Genghis Khan and seeks vengeance upon the kingdoms. Mostly so I could make a Genghis Jaune joke, but now it does sound kind of appealing, and a good excuse to reread Weatherford's historiography of the Khan... :)


	17. The Cost of Her Salvation

“Tell me, brave knight… for what reason would you risk your life, your very _soul_ to come before the Queen of All Shadows?”

Salem looked down upon her visitor impassively, but on the inside… she could already feel the _cackle_ forming within her. Mortals foolish enough to venture to her realm were some of the finest entertainment she had, and this one looked rather enjoyable. He was young, but they usually were. Brash and impetuous, desperate for some aid or salvation. A handsome sort, too, powerfully built and with an fetching head of messy blond hair. She liked it when they were handsome.

“My… Lady,” he began, respectfully, but appropriately terrified of her obviously unnatural appearance, “I… My wife is very sick! I have traveled across the land to find a-”

“You believe...” she drew out the syllables, enjoying how it _heightened_ his terror, “I have the power to _cure_ illness? My, my,” she chuckled, darkly, “what is it about me that suggests to _you_ that I am a _healer?_ Surely,” and she gestured all around her to the twisted, dead trees and shattered ruins of her demesne, “this is no life-blessed land I dwell in?”

He swallowed, gathering his courage. Good. She rather _enjoyed_ the heroes who wore their terror on their sleeves, and yet, persisted. They lasted _longer._

“My Lady… it is said that you have great and potent magic, and… I could not forsake any lead in my quest-”

“You must love her a great deal.”

Salem also loved interrupting heroes.

“I… I do,” he stammered, but in that resolute way Salem found just _adorable,_ “She is my very _life,_ my Lady, and I would gladly-”

“Do you love her more than any other?”

He looked momentarily confused by the question. “There’s… there is _none_ in all the realm who could even come close! My lady Pyrrha is the fairest of all-”

“Then I will accept your request.”

His mouth hung open, for a moment, unable to process her words. But then, surely, tears sprung to his eyes as he fell to his knees, rejoicing and thanking her. But she raised her hand, and he was silent.

“But I have a price...”

“Anything!” he declared, “Anything at all!”

“There is none you love more than the Lady Pyrrha, you have said...” and then she smiled wickedly—here came the good part! “So surely, you would have no objection if I claimed your _firstborn child!”_

The knight paused. She savored the sight of him weighing the costs, knowing that it was an _unthinkable_ bargain, but he had no choice, no _true_ choice before him. When he looked back up to her, his eyes defeated, she knew her answer even before he said, “I accept your terms, my Lady.”

She smirked, readying her cackle. Now she could _really_ cut loose and tell this knight- _wait, WHAT?_

The knight… what was- was he taking his _pants off?_ “What are you _doing?”_ she shrieked.

“Oh,” the knight remarked, embarrassed, holding his open pants in his hand, “Do I… do we not do it now?”

 _“What_ do you _think_ you’re _doing?”_

“Well,” he huffed, “you said you’d get my firstborn, and _this is how you make a firstborn,_ so...”

“I meant- I meant-” 

But his pants dropped.

And, well…

_Damn._

Salem hadn’t _meant_ to lick her lips, but what else was she supposed to do? And if that bulge in his underclothes was what he was like _un-_ erect, well…

Clearing her throat, Salem resolved to regain _control_ of the situation. “Very… very well then, Sir Knight. Your devotion to your wife has… impressed me, and though I did not _intend_ this… I will deign to allow it as payment for… the restoration of your wife’s health.”

This was unorthodox to say the least. Salem was an evil witch, which meant she focused on doing things the _evil witch_ way, which was to say, to maximize human anguish and suffering through the kidnapping of children. But she had not been laid in a _very_ long time, and frankly… she could use a good ride to work out some of her… frustrations.

Rising from her throne, she conjured a bed behind the knight as she stalked forward, using a wave of magic to change her outfit from her normal, form-concealing black robes to a tight bodice that emphasized her full, heavy breasts and gave her quite a generous canyon of pure-white cleavage for the young knight to feast his eyes upon. Her trailing robe was replaced by a skirt that had a slit _all_ the way up, exposing her legs and stiletto heels as she sashayed towards him. She was sex incarnate, and she was- _HOLY SHIT!_

The knight had stripped naked and that _dick—_ he had only _started_ to get erect! He had a proper monster in his pants and Salem felt a deep _dagger_ of envy at the Lady Pyrrha—she was riding this beast _and_ the attached husband was willing to risk his soul being flayed from his body and refashioned into a dark mockery of life itself just to cure her illness.

Some bitches had _all_ the luck!

Now she was _really_ licking her lips, though a part of Salem’s semi-functional mind suddenly reminded her that it had been approximately a thousand years since she’d last been with a man, and while she and her ex had, on more than one occasion, shook a castle to pieces in their lovemaking (magical reconstruction spells let them go all out in the bedroom!) she might be a little… rusty. Especially to go from such a long period of chastity to riding a behemoth dick like that.

 _Start slow,_ she reminded herself, taking a moment to remind herself that dick size wasn’t the only factor in sex. Indeed, a particularly sizable dick might be a crutch, the man assuming that he didn’t have to learn any skills with sex to impress her. Even with her centuries-long dry spell, Salem wasn’t a virgin who was going to be over-awed by an unusually large dick.

He took a seat on the bed as she knelt before him. Such an act was… beneath her, but Salem was willing to bend the rules a little if it hastened her chance to get a feel for his abilities. She gently laid a trail of kisses up and down his length, thrilling at the sight of his cock extending, his proud soldier standing at full attention thanks to her attention. The young man gave a pleasant moan as she ran her tongue up the length of his shaft and wrapped her mouth around his head, letting her tongue tease and swirl around the glans.

Feeling confident, Salem cast her gaze upward to see the face of the man receiving a blowjob from a woman trained in the darkest and most profane sexual arts. But his eyes… all she could see was conflict and… _dismay!_

Fury leapt in her heart. This- how _dare_ he! This man, receiving a gift any other man would _fall to his knees and beg for,_ and he was thinking about his fidelity _to his wife!_ Rage took her in hand, rage and _intense horniness,_ seeing him remind her of nothing so much as Ozma, back in the good days when they _adored_ each other, and just seeing him come home from a long ride had her thighs rubbing together!

Well, she had a solution for that!

Gripping her bodice, she _yanked_ it down, letting her boobs pop right out, just like the knight’s eyes did as he saw them in their _glory._ A pair of full moons, they were rich and smooth, and their milky-white color looked _magnificent_ wrapped around the fleshy peach of his cock. Impressively, his size was enough that the head could still poke out from between them, so as she massaged his shaft with her soft pillows, she kissed and suckled on his dick, knowing that this, _surely_ was enough to make him forget _all_ about his wife!

Eagerly, she squeezed her tits together, loving the friction his dick made in her cleavage, loving the way her fingers and his dick just sank into her soft marshmallows. It felt _good,_ and Salem hadn’t felt pleasure like this in years! And she knew she was driving her man _wild_ as his dick couldn’t seem to get any harder than the ramrod it was right now!

He certainly had a lot of blood to spare, that was for sure!

“My- my Lady,” he stammered, “I- I must warn you… I cannot hold back much longer!”

“Cum!” she moaned, “Cum on my titties you _stud!”_

“My Lady!” he cried, suddenly forceful (the shock of it making Salem’s eyes go wide and her pussy get _soaked—_ when was the last time a man was so forceful with her!) “I… apologize, but you have tasked me only for your impregnation, no more!”

Salem… Salem couldn’t believe what he was saying. She couldn’t believe what she was saying either, much less what she was _doing,_ but the Queen of the Grimm was giving him a _miraculous_ titjob and was _begging_ for him to cum on her tits, and he was… he was _turning her down?_

Because he… because he didn’t want to cheat on his wife…

 _Oh!_ That swirling mass of emotions, that fury and that unbound _lust_ that awoke in her, Salem couldn’t help it. He was just so goddamn _valorous,_ she couldn’t control herself! She scrambled to the bed, making her clothes disappear with an incantation as she eagerly spread her legs wide, eyes eager, looking at this knight to show her how good he was with his swordplay!

“With your permission, my Lady, I would-”

“Fucking stick it in!” she impatiently cried, “Rail me, you magnificent bastard!”

He seemed a little shocked by her language, but dutifully approached her and, gently guiding his cock to the entrance of her pussy… he entered her.

He was a lot more than just a big dick.

A _lot_ more.

Between his graceful, delicate approach to the way he carefully explored her spots, finding her sensitive points and rhythmically striking them, and, yeah, how his _massive_ size let him fill her up, let him hit multiple weaknesses at once?

For the first time in her extraordinarily long life, Salem realized that she was up against a foe she couldn’t outmatch. All her powers were useless in the face of a man who set _all_ her erogenous zones off, kissing and squeezing her tits as he rode her pussy _,_ leaving a trail of delicate kisses up her neck as he made love to her like she was his newlywed bride, mauling and clawing her as he fucked her _senseless._ This was _real_ magic! It was like three different men were enacting a different fantasy upon her, all at the same time!

All she could do was gasp and cry out in dismay as her hungry pussy clamped down on his dick, eager for more contact, more sensation, more mind-melting bliss! She came and came again—her knight _did not stop_ fucking her, even as she cried out, until her orgasms just became another part of the rhythm of their mating.

P=Pyrrha was a lucky f- _fucking_ _BIIIIIIIIIITCH!_

He was a _beast,_ an animal! And she- she was helpless against him! He was simply too good, too potent, for her to do anything but writhe before him and take it, feeling as he expertly shifted from rough to tender to forceful to gentle, striking her weak points expertly as she found herself powerless to resist him. She was just a foolish girl who thought she could impress him with her body, everything she had scorned him for was true of _her,_ and Salem knew she was growing addicted. She needed to _stop him,_ to pull away before he came in her, because once he did… she’d be his forever!

So of course, she wrapped her legs around her stud, refusing to let him pull out, refusing any chance that he might deny her his precious gift.

“Fuck!” she screamed, feeling his thrusts grow shorter, more jerky as his body tensed up, “Breed me! Knock me up! Flood my pussy and _PUT A BABY IN ME!”_

He complied.

Salem _screamed_ as she felt his seed fill her, her entire mind fraying from the potent force of her orgasm as he _blasted_ her full of his warm cum.

When she came to, her vision was still blurry, the room wobbly, her body still feeling tender and sore all over from what she’d just done. She realized that she was covered in a sheet, yet another kindness from her knight.

_Her knight._

It was true. She was addicted now. Wholly and totally _his,_ not a frightening witch, but a kept woman. A future mommy, she giggled. Hopefully of a _very_ large family!

She realized that the love of her life was beside her, and she looked up to him with a happy smile as he started to speak. “So, uh… is that… it? We good here, or do I have to wait for you to actually have the kid before… you know?”

She looked at him in raw confusion. He could have anything he wanted from her, especially if it involved getting _that dick_ inside her again, but she just… wasn’t sure what he wanted? And she was so confused right now that she wasn’t able to think it through and, yet, she knew she didn’t want to disappoint him. “Hamina,” she mumbled, “havena, haben, ummmmm,” she took a deep breath, trying to get her words to start working again, “Whuzza, yuh...”

“Um… I just meant… for the whole deal? Will you cure my wife now? Cause I’m _pretty_ sure I gave you my firstborn, but I’m really worried about my wife and I don’t want to risk-”

Salem rolled backwards, unable to keep herself propped up. The room was still spinning and she wasn’t able to really make sense of things, but he’d fucked the Queen of the Grimm’s _brains_ out, and he was still thinking about his wife?

She must be _amazing_ in bed…

“Yeah...” she panted, “yeah, I’ll… cure her, once I… catch my breath.”

“Oh, _thank you,_ my Lady,” he exhaled in relief, “Your generosity it means the world to-”

She held up a hand. “One catch!” she said, her eyes wild, her tongue unfocused. The knight stared at her in fear as she struggled to get her demands out. “I… go with you. To your wife, and… you m-make sure… make _sure_ I’m pregnant.”

The knight blushed. “I’m… fairly certain we did the-”

“Not until I’m _certain_ of it!” she insisted.

Because with a dick like that…

Well, she wasn’t going to _let him go,_ now, was she?

* * *

Blade met blade with a mighty _ring_ as Pyrrha hurled herself at her opponent. Before the knight before her could regain his balance, she was already on another strike, using her sword and shield together in a merciless flurry of blows! But it was all to drive him off balance, to open up an opportunity to make her _swing_ connect and knock him to the ground.

“My word, my Lady,” coughed Sir Neptune as he picked himself up from the ground, “I had heard you had recovered from your illness, but I didn’t realize you were already back to your full strength! Or perhaps, I’m just misremembering how strong you always were!”

Pyrrha gave a humble smile as she helped the fallen knight back up to his feet, insisting that he had fought well.

But… like a miracle, she’d suddenly recovered one morning, feeling like she’d never been ill in the first place. Her lungs could breathe deeply, her muscles felt strong, she had the vim and vigor she had been missing for the past _year,_ and somehow, she just knew that her brave and daring husband had found a cure for her.

But that thought brought her only muted, bittersweet joy. When he left, she had tried to stop him, had tried to _insist_ that he stay with her. She said that her fear was that she would lose him on his quest, or that she might pass without having her husband there by her side to comfort her. That his absence would cause her to wither. But she also had more reason to worry. Darker reasons. Pyrrha was not of this kingdom, no, she was from a land that knew the _old_ ways, and knew that there was more to fear where he was going. Indeed, that she had been cured so miraculously told her that he had found one of those fears. Father Ren had declared it a miracle of the gods, but Pyrrha didn’t feel _blessed._ She knew her cure had come from a bargain, and a bargain like this was never left unpaid. Jaune had put himself into a debt that would leave them both _reeling,_ that is, if she ever saw her husband again.

He may have given his life to save hers, but Pyrrha would have _gladly_ taken the reverse.

On that mournful thought, she turned to see her friend Nora _barreling_ down the path towards her. Knowing that Nora’s ability to _stop_ was limited at this speed, she knew to holler at the excitable barbarian woman to _slow down,_ but alas, not soon enough.

Barely remaining on her feet as Nora _slammed_ into her, Pyrrha engaged in a strange and bizarre dance where Nora’s momentum carried the both of them forwards as she struggled to keep her footing and let neither tumble into the dirt.

When she succeeded (practice, it seems, had made perfect), Pyrrha turned to her friend, but before she could say anything, Nora blurted out “JAUNE!”

Pyrrha blinked. “What?”

“JAUNE!”

“Jaune wha-”

“JAUNE’S BACK! HOME! JAUNE! HE’S-”

Nora might have barreled down the road at an unsafe speed, but Pyrrha _flew._ As swift-footed as the messengers of the gods, Pyrrha dashed with a mad, desperate speed, unable to believe anything might be true until _she saw it with her own eyes!_

Bursting through her front door, she…

She saw her husband.

Time broke. She hugged him and was crying and crossed the room and he turned, and all this happened in some order, but _it did not matter._

He was home. She had her Jaune again.

Weeping openly, rejoicing in his safety as he _wept_ aloud, rejoicing in her recovery, the two of them just _held_ each other, almost unable to conceive of the joyous world they lived in.

How long they held each other, Pyrrha did not know. A lifetime, at least, but at last, inevitably, the world returned, and Pyrrha became aware that she was not alone in the room. There was another. And she wasn’t… human.

Pyrrha’s eyes went wide as she took in the figure before her. Impossibly white skin, glowing red eyes, dark lines of evil magic crisscrossing her face. Practically _crackling_ with dark magic. A witch, with a… distractingly impressive bust in a cleavage-enhancing decolletage.

She looked back to her husband in terror, wondering what dark deal had saved her life.

Jaune laughed, nervously. “Yeah, um, yeah, honey. This is… Salem. I… might have promised her she could, um, ‘stay with us,’ if you know what I mean?”

The strange woman, Salem, smiled at Pyrrha, tenderly rubbing her stomach, her eyes showing _exactly_ what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witches count as monstergirls, right? Is there an advisory body who could make a ruling on this?
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work, and for sharing the inspiration for it in the form of a Tumblr post from MakeshiftDole about a character bartering his firstborn with the True Fae and misunderstanding the request.


	18. Lunacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MKFIRE requested Werewolf Dragonslayer, and, having just wrapped up a vampire fic, I felt it'd be nice to take a crack at it.

Entering the farmhouse, Jaune stretched, feeling his muscles ache from his work in the fields. It was rare he had to actually put his back into it, but  _ oh,  _ he always forgot how sore it left him. Every time he told himself he’d remember that farming was hard work, but then it’d be long enough that it caught him by surprise, without fail.

But that made sense—it wasn’t a working farm, after all. Well, it  _ worked  _ as a farm, but Jaune and his friends weren’t really working it. It was really only cover, a front, a way to build a base in rural Missouri that wouldn’t seem off to any outsiders who might get suspicious of a group of young people living together semi-off the grid.

Nobody would suspect it was the home of a werewolf pack.

Jaune was wolf-blooded, which meant he was an eligible packmate, spiritually recognized as a full member of the community, even if he could not transform into what a werewolf was normally imagined to be. Which, for a culture built around physical strength and violence, would seem like a major disadvantage.

However, Jaune was a fully equal member of the pack, and he was hardly a pushover. In his domain, even  _ Yang  _ had to back down when he stood his ground on his decision. And Jaune had a  _ lot  _ of domains—after all, shapeshifting rage monsters were not well suited for handling most matters of the human world, so Jaune was the last word on matters as big as finances and as  _ crucial  _ as groceries. And he knew a good deal of magic—hence why he was the one making sure the spirits that actually did the farm work were following as they should. So long as he put his foot down and didn’t let anyone intimidate him, he could have the last word in places where he knew his stuff. And so even if he couldn’t rip through a car like it was tissue paper, Jaune was far from weak.

But that was really only true for contesting rank within the pack. When it came to interpersonal interactions…

“Blake!” Jaune’s voice burst out in a strangled squeak, “Could you put some clothes on?”

The aloof werepanther, a rarity in their region, just rolled her eyes. “I’ve covered all the parts that would  _ offend your delicate sensibilities,  _ Jaune,” she said, gesturing to her bra and panties, “But as a spirit of the natural world-”

“And when you’ve got a butt like that,” Yang cut in, “You  _ don’t  _ want to hide it!”

“Ah-ah-hem?” Weiss cleared her throat, “Though I don’t want to be seen  _ agreeing  _ with Jaune, we could stand to have a  _ little  _ decorum here, even if the men are gone.”

Jaune gave her a pained look, which Weiss answered only with dull annoyance. “Oh,” she realized his plight, “Yes, I suppose you do count as a man, but  _ really...” _

There wasn’t a good way that statement would end. Which was why Jaune was relieved that Weiss was evidently content to not say it—a relief that ended immediately as Yang flashed the both of them, taking her shirt off. Weiss made a startled gasp of indignation, Jaune just forced his eyes to look away from her  _ incredible  _ rack, for fear of what might happen if he was caught gawking.

Usually, things were a bit more balanced in terms of gender, but there was a Conclave being held in Joplin, and so half the pack—Ren, Nora, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, Fox, and the pack’s only other wolf-blood, Coco—were now two hundred miles away. It had been a necessary arrangement, the Oklahoma and Kansas packs were dominated by notorious misogynists who wouldn’t listen to a woman, so the guys had to go. Nora followed Ren wherever he went, Velvet was from Oklahoma and still had some contacts there, and that had made Coco decide to come along as their blooded companion. It made sense, but it meant that Jaune was now stuck with no guys and five girls. More specifically, three of the five girls who made the most fun of the situation of Jaune being left in the care of five female werewolves.

“Yang. Blake. Weiss,” the voice of Pyrrha cut in, making all three werewolves freeze. “You all know exactly what you’re doing. Knock it off.”

Pyrrha was the Alpha. That didn’t make her some kind of Supreme Commander Not To Be Disobeyed, but it did give her words a certain weight to everyone. Jaune handled the budget, Yang had the word in fighting, Yatsuhashi knew spirits, and Weiss covered diplomacy, but Pyrrha’s experience and accomplishments meant everyone listened when she weighed in.

With a roll of her eyes, Yang complied, grumbling about how she was probably gonna shred these clothes before the end of the day. Blake shuffled off to her room without complaint, while Weiss merely turned a faint pinkish shade at being publicly reprimanded.

“Yeah, guys, be nice to Jaune!” Ruby chimed in with a slightly late defense, hands on her hips. Compared to Pyrrha… it seemed like a less than imposing gesture. Made even less imposing when she then hugged him tight, nuzzling her face into his side.

Jaune didn’t miss how Pyrrha  _ bristled  _ at it, though. There’d been tension between the two recently, and Jaune simply couldn’t explain it. Pyrrha had always been a level-headed Alpha, uncommonly so, and she had always encouraged Ruby before as an up-and-coming member of the pack. Perhaps… perhaps she just had a different perspective now that Ruby was trying to assert herself as a leader.

As Ruby released him, Jaune made a move to speak with Pyrrha, to see if something was the matter, but she’d turned and left the room in a hurry. Very out of character for her, and enough to make Jaune start to worry. But as he moved to go after her, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see a grinning Yang. His heart fell. “Hey, so… you know how to write Spirit Runes, right?”

His heart fell further. “Well, yeah, but Weiss knows it better...” he said, obviously in vain.

Yang shook her head. “You know she ain’t gonna help me, and I need someone to help  _ tonight.  _ Got some forest spirits out at the edge of the farm that… had a  _ miscommunication  _ with me? Several miscommunications? And now we gotta fix that before they start causing problems.”

Welp. No two ways about it—as annoyed as Jaune might be with Yang for dropping this on him out of nowhere, he really didn’t want to bring another tension to the pack, not with Pyrrha in a mood, and good spirit diplomacy was one of the ways he contributed, so he had an obligation to take it up. And, as the cherry on top, it was the night of a Full Moon—so tensions would be a little higher than normal amongst the weres and Yang’s “miscommunication” really had to be resolved tonight. So even if he was annoyed, Jaune knew he had a duty to help out here.

“Yeah,” he said, trying to hide his weary sigh, “I’ll help.”

Yang clapped with joy as she pulled a page from his sister’s book and gave him a sudden hug—though, unlike Ruby’s hug, this one involved squashing her breasts against his chest as Jaune  _ tried  _ not to pay attention to it.

* * *

“You know,” Jaune grunted as he struggled to heft a boundary stone into place, “if you just  _ apologized  _ to Weiss, she could be the one moving these stones!”

Yang laughed awkwardly. “I… well, you know… how Weiss gets. I can’t exactly  _ apologize  _ to her, she’d totally take it as  _ submission,  _ and I can’t stand the thought of her having one on me!”

Twisting the stone into place, Jaune just shook his head. Weres were always concerned about rank and relationship, being a culture built around jostling and contest, but Yang was more so than most. Jaune was removed enough that he only had to make sure he held his own against his packmates, but… well, even if he didn’t understand it, he just had to deal with it. And right now, that meant focusing on sprinkling chalk on the boundary stones in the right way. Spirit Etiquette always had to be precise, and the spirits of the forest their farm bordered were notoriously quick to find fault. Partly because they lived next to Coco and Yang, who were basically spiritual airhorns, annoying the hell out of everyone nearby, as well as Blake and Weiss, who had taken advantage of the spirits and roped them into helping the pack out more than a few times. Jaune had gotten  _ good  _ at mediation, from practice, if nothing else.

“Hey,” Yang said, suddenly breaking the quiet of their work, “I really… I really appreciate you helping me out like this.”

Jaune fought off a smile, not wanting the girls to know how easily he could be bought off through sincere appreciation. “It’s nothing,” he grunted, “Just what I owe the pack.”

“But that’s what I mean,” Yang replied with a sudden insistence, “You’re the one who anyone can go to when they’ve got a problem. And, like, I tease you all the time, but you’re still willing to help me out when I’m in a jam.”

“It’s my-”

_ “Don’t _ say it’s your duty,” Yang cut him off with a wry smile, “Everyone’s got duties to the pack, but you take it  _ way  _ more seriously than any of us… even me.” It was rare to see Yang blush, rarer still for her to open up and admit fault. “I… You’ve got a point about me and Weiss. I really ought to apologize to her. Mind… helping me out with that?”

Jaune smiled. “Of course,” he said, and they went back to assembling the invitation to the spirits.

“Speaking of conflicts,” Jaune suddenly asked, wiping a line of sweat off his forehead, “do you know what’s going on with Pyrrha and Ruby? Two of them used to be close, your sis  _ idolized  _ Pyrrha, but now… feels something’s come up?”

Yang gave him a bemused look, then laughed. “Heh, forgot you only got human senses for a moment… nah, don’t worry a thing about it, that’ll all play out soon enough. Think it’s a good Moon for it!”

Jaune gave her a quizzical look. Something he was missing? He couldn’t really think of what Yang could be talking about, but it would have to be something  _ important  _ to put Ruby against her idol and to make Pyrrha act like anything other than the level-headed Alpha he admired. Not big, or he’d have seen it, so subtle… damn, and something to do with were senses? Something involving the spirits? But Jaune would be able to see the  _ trace  _ even if… ugh, that was just frustrating! He’d have to have a talk with them after the Moon had passed, see if he could just help clear the air.

They stood around, waiting for nighttime to come. Yang seemed… agitated, but not in a regular way. Jaune had, by necessity, gotten good at reading the subtler sides of emotion hidden under brash, werewolf aggression, but this was new. And didn’t particularly make sense to Jaune—none of these spirits were  _ that _ much of a threat—Yang especially knew that, judging from how they usually  _ misunderstood  _ her. But he’d have to wait and see, pay attention to what went down, cause asking about it right now didn’t seem like a viable route. And he felt a little wounded by Yang’s note that he was missing something apparently  _ obvious  _ between her sister and Pyrrha, which was making him, perhaps, hyper-attentive, just to compensate.

So they waited in the twilight quiet. But when the sun set… nothing happened. Jaune waited a while, cursing that the thick cloud cover meant he couldn’t assess the position of the Moon to get a sense of the more arcane timetables that spirits ran by, but it was quickly very clear… that they’d been stood up.

“Did they  _ seriously _ not show?” Jaune asked, half indignant, half just surprised. Ignoring the signs they had put down when  _ the spirits  _ were the ones with the complaint was the sort of thing that could set a werewolf  _ of,  _ and on a Full Moon… spirits were capricious, not  _ stupid. _

“Eheheh, about that...” Yang said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. “You know how my mom’s a witch?” Jaune flinched to hear a reminder about Raven Branwen. He’d met her _once_ while she was on her way to Kentucky to do God only knows what, and he was pretty sure she’d stolen a chunk of his soul. “Well, I grew up knowing a bit of lore the rest of the pack… probably doesn’t happen to know.”

Jaune didn’t like where this was going. Withholding knowledge, especially supernatural knowledge, from packmates was a _major_ offense, one he thought Yang really wasn’t the type to even consider. “Is it something about the spirits?” he asked, hoping it was just minor trivia that she’d almost forgotten about rather than anything bad. “If it’s just a bit of-”

“Actually, Jaune...” Yang said, something worryingly off in her voice, “tonight’s Moon… it’s special, and I might have…  _ invented  _ a reason for you and I to be away from the rest of them...”

Moonlight suddenly flitted through the cloud, bathing Yang’s skin in its silvery glow. Jaune, though, knew that this wasn’t just the effect of dramatic lighting. The glow was undeniably magic, but unlike the  _ regular  _ magic of a Full Moon, Yang seemed to shudder at its unfamiliar touch. A shudder that… well, it didn’t seem painful at least.

Tawny fur sprouted from her skin as her already-impressive musculature expanded even further. Jaune could hear the muscles, skin, and bone stretching as, soon, she towered over even his six-three build, her clothes ripping apart, shredding as she grew taller, broader, more…  _ animalistic  _ and powerful. Her face twisted into a muzzle with many, gleaming teeth on display. But this wasn’t her usual war-form… in her usual form, which Jaune had seen quite a bit, her improved lupine musculature was much more present. She was still powerfully built, but the most notable difference was how her muscles usually swallowed up her… uhh… her  _ assets,  _ but in this form, instead of rippling pecs, Yang’s chest was… substantially more Yang-like, swelling to match proportionately with her body, her jugs wobbling and swinging free, their golden fur illuminated in the Moonlight.

But as difficult as it was to tear his eyes off her boobs, Jaune knew that an unstable, Moon-afflicted werewolf was danger incarnate and he  _ really  _ couldn’t afford to be distracted by a pair of luscious, bouncy tits just hanging-

Fuck! Focus! She was lost in a Moon Frenzy, that was for sure, but much like her altered form, this frenzy was clearly different. Yang’s frenzies meant snarling, snapping, furious rage, not… panting and grinning as she stalked forward, a line of  _ drool  _ starting to hang from her mouth.

“Yang…?” Jaune asked, though knowing that a frenzied werewolf was just about the last thing he could reason with, he knew that if he could appear firm and unafraid, he could appeal to the most primal instinct in all of them, even deeper than their savagery: the bonds of the pack. He’d faced down Weiss in a frenzy once, earning her respect, and… he could do it again. Even if Weiss was not  _ nearly  _ as terrifying as Yang was.

Squaring his feet, Jaune narrowed his eyes as he looked right at Yang. “Yang!” he commanded, “Get ahold of yourself! I am your  _ packmate  _ and-”

But that word only made Yang’s ears pick up as she  _ lunged  _ forward. Jaune, in that moment, proved himself brave as he merely braced himself for the hit by reflex, but it didn’t matter. Yang  _ slammed  _ into him, but rather than an attack, she seemed content to just  _ pin  _ him to the ground and...

That was when Jaune realized which word had set her off.

“Mate.”

She pressed her body into his, her fully, furry breasts feeling  _ amazing  _ against his body.  _ Fuck  _ they must have expanded to remain proportionate to her transformed state—they were  _ huge!  _ Jaune couldn’t resist grabbing a handful in each palm and squeezing, not when they were  _ right there.  _ Yang  _ yipped  _ as he did so, but evidently in enjoyment and pleasure. She tore his clothing off of him, stripping him bare with superhuman strength and exposing his dick to the cool night air. Pausing for a moment, Yang stared at it, silvery white in the Moonlight, her eyes transfixed at it, hardening treacherously and  _ happy  _ to receive Yang’s attention.

But Jaune’s mind hadn’t shut down yet. He knew her  _ anticipation  _ was only causing her a momentary pause—this was a challenge, and he knew it when he saw it. And to  _ submit  _ was simply not an option—as a wolf-blood, Jaune might not have been even close to the  _ strongest  _ of his kin, but that didn’t mean he lacked the fight in him. Indeed, he knew to fight harder than any of them  _ because  _ of his limitations, and right now, he knew that a fuck-mad werewolf had to be  _ tamed! _

There was one chance here, as  _ stupid  _ as it was. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, Jaune seized Yang by the shoulders and  _ flipped  _ her-

No. A hair too slow and far too weak, even if Yang wasn’t her normal mass of rippling muscles, her body was already built like a brickhouse and this werewolf form, as unusually soft as it was, still amplified it. His efforts to try and dominate Yang only resulted in awakening from her stupor and arousing her competitive side. The look in her eyes inspired a terror Jaune had never felt before, the kind of fear he feared to  _ experience  _ as much as the source itself, the kind that triggered something  _ deep  _ in his subconscious to make his dick even  _ harder. _

Yang, of course, was  _ delighted  _ to see that as she made her  _ attack.  _

Plunging his cock into her pussy, Yang barked happily as she began to pump up and down his length.  _ Fuck,  _ she was good, her pussy so wet from the Frenzy, he slid right into her well-slicked tunnel as she gripped him tight in her inner vise. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth as she panted with need—now that his cock had been acquired, Yang was  _ committed  _ now to extracting his seed.

Her molten pussy, grasping and  _ squeezing  _ his dick, was taxing every  _ ounce  _ of Jaune’s self control as she milked him. His balls  _ ached  _ as Jaune tried not to think sexy thoughts, but it was a futile task when, all the while, Yang  _ bounced  _ on his cock, yipping with pleasure, her massive tits bouncing and swinging, joyful and free, singing a song of sweet submission to him. He just… had to give in… to his Alpha...

No!  _ Pyrrha  _ was his Alpha, and that thought, that instinctual pack loyalty gave Jaune the  _ focus  _ to grab Yang by the hips, letting his fingers sink into her plush posterior, and really start  _ slamming  _ her with a renewed burst of strength! Yang grinned wildly, her hips bouncing even faster, her tail wagging as Jaune squeezed her cheeks hard. By the Moon, she was driving him  _ crazy!  _ But Jaune was holding on:  _ victory  _ was on the line, and he could feel Yang’s body grow stiffer, the spring inside her coiling until-

Yang threw her head back and  _ howled  _ an echoing cry to the Moon as her body jerked and her pussy  _ gushed.  _ She slammed forward, her paws resting heavily on Jaune’s chest, leaving long red scratches across his skin, little beads of blood left in their wake.

But that was only round one.

With a grin that could only be called  _ wolfish _ and a rough, commanding giggle, Yang quickly rallied her strength and kept at it. Back to putting Jaune’s dick through the most erotic, pleasurable  _ hell  _ he could imagine, knowing that even the slightest lasp in focus would mean Yang utterly  _ dominating  _ him in the pack. But that thought, and perhaps the Lunar influence, awoke something within him. Yang might be a true were, furry and powerful and so fucking  _ sexy- _ b-but the same blood ran through Jaune’s veins! He was an equal member of the pack and he would  _ not go down that easy! _

He’d already beaten her once!

They fucked with a savage fury, Yang grinding against Jaune with terrifying ferocity as Jaune matched her with his own powerful thrusts. They were locked in an unrelenting struggle, a  _ refusal  _ to submit growing higher and hotter as they fluidly switched between positions as each gained the upper hand. Cowgirl, Missionary, an  _ incredible  _ experience of Doggystyle, something no self-respecting werewolf would ever allow, sitting, kneeling, standing, each one tested Jaune’s discipline as every howling, barking, gasping, and yipping orgasm seemed to drive Yang into a more powerful drive to wring his balls dry. His back and chest and butt were  _ covered  _ in clawmarks, but he didn’t yield. Now, he was mounting Yang, on top of her, his hands mauling her chest as he  _ knew  _ he was close to victory. 

Yang was panting, her fur matted with dirt and sweat, driven by an animalistic need to acquire his seed that only grew stronger with every orgasm Jaune delivered to her. He knew that when he finally did release, it’d take everything out of him, so he had to make  _ damn  _ sure it’d be the last word on this, but  _ hell  _ if his pulsating balls and  _ impossibly  _ stiff cock weren’t testing him furthest limits! He could- could  _ feel  _ her body begging for it, the Moonlight reflected in her eyes as her tongue lolled and Jaune felt the ancient magics and Moon-bonds that made a were a were  _ tighten  _ in his chest. A single phrase was whispered from the Moon above and the Earth below, snaking into his ear and  _ telling  _ him of his true duty:

_ This bitch needs to be bred. _

With a primal cry, Jaune released, flooding his packmate’s womb with his seed. Yang  _ howled  _ in joy as Jaune, finally victorious, allowed himself to collapse onto Yang’s soft body, her bosom providing the most  _ relaxing  _ pillows his head had ever sank into.

For a few moments, they just lay like that, too relaxed and comfortable to allow a single thought in their minds. Well, aside from a faint flickering voice in Jaune’s skull asking… why did it matter so much that he not submit to Yang? It was wild moon-sex, not an actual contest… and it wasn’t like the  _ rest  _ of the pack would respect the results of it. Well… he supposed he’d just spent too much of his life practicing not to get pushed around by weres, he supposed that it was just instinct to not submit.

Well, a bout of enthusiastic sex/combat had been the result of that instinct, so he couldn’t be too mad… though that did remind him...

“Yang?” a hesitant Jaune asked, “Are you… back?”

“Ehehehehe, sorry Jaune,” Yang giggled, a flood of relief coming to Jaune to hear her voice as she cuddled him against her warm, soft fur. “I’m me again. I just… I  _ had  _ to do it, you know? Once I knew that this would be a Passion Moon, I knew I had to take steps to make sure I didn’t get lost among the other girls. I wanted our first time to be  _ special.” _

“Wait, what?” Jaune blinked in sudden surprise, “You- Yang, did you have  _ feelings  _ for me?”

“No, Jaune,” she laughed, “The girl who flirts with you constantly lured you away from all the other girls when the Horny Fuck Moon was coming because of a  _ different  _ reason to want you all to herself.” She squeezed him tight, pressing his face into her furry chest. “You’re lucky that I find your obliviousness so endearing.”

Jaune blushed, a little embarrassed by how obvious this was in retrospect, except-

“Wait...” he said, his mind finally clicking, “So you mean… the rest of the pack! They’re all affected by this Moon, too—Yang we have to-”

Yang just tittered. “Oh, yeah,” she laughed, “you can’t smell the pheromones… well, let’s just say, I can  _ tell _ that the rest of the pack’s  _ very  _ much under the Moon’s sway… and they’ll be here any minute now!”

A growl indicated that the “any minute” was less than the “now.” Jaune looked up to see four pairs of eyes, green, blue, amber, and silver, illuminated in the darkness. But it was only a moment before, in the bright Moonlight, they were visible, and… well...

Jaune had seen all of their transformed bodies before, but these forms were, like Yang’s…  _ much  _ more feminine in appearance. Blake, normally a sleek, shadowy panther-woman, was now much curvier in appearance, her hips wider than ever, the flicking of her long, black tail drawing Jaune’s eyes to her magnificent ass. And the wolves, like Yang, were much softer in their features. Weiss, recognizable as the smallest of them with her snow white fur, pawed at her breasts, expanded by her transformation. The same had happened to Ruby, but her eyes were locked on Jaune… and so were Pyrrha’s. A giddy smile crossed their faces as it began to dawn on Jaune what had been going on between those two...

“Pyrrha, Ruby,” Yang grinned at their two red-furred packmates, “you’ve been stinking up the place about him so much, I couldn’t  _ resist  _ getting a taste...”

Their only reply was a pair of bestial growls. It seemed that, until they’d… mated, reason wasn’t going to come back to them. Jaune gulped.

“Don’t worry, I’m putting the pack first,” Yang giggled, “I’ve had my share… so dig in, girls!” she shouted as she shoved Jaune forward as a peace offering.

And in no time at all, four sex-mad weres  _ pounced  _ upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could consider this my audition for writing furry content :) Though, I have to admit, spent way too much time trying to mentally figure out if muzzles work with also having lips? Or if that's either handwaved or just not part of the deal?
> 
> And also, I kinda want to write more in this universe, with RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY as mid-Missouri werewolves.
> 
> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this work!


	19. Chooser of the Slain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Jaune dies in this one, so if you're not a fan of that, heads up.

At the least, he wasn’t cold.

Since signing on with the mercenary company that passed through his hometown in Southern France, Jaune had discovered that the fame, plunder, and glory  _ promised  _ was actually long marches, vicious fighting, and cold.

Oh, the  _ cold. _

He was from a Mediterranean clime, and fighting god-forsaken Danes on this god-forsaken island through its god-forsaken winter, to make the company captain rich and leave Jaune cold was not the way he wanted to spend his life. Even less, how he wanted to  _ lose _ his life. But death meant, at least, he wasn’t cold anymore.

Didn’t even hurt. The axe wound that ended his life seemed to have disappeared, not even feeling the residual pain of having a chunk of sharpened metal smashed into his shoulder. Though he felt like he had no energy to move from the tree he was leaning against. Jaune really hoped this wasn’t what came after death, just an eternity of being propped up against a tree, but… well, it wasn’t cold. So God had granted him one victory over his greatest enemies.

But… even if it wasn’t  _ cold,  _ it’s not like there was all that much else. Just a lot of mist and wet ground and a tree to lean against. He’d never been the most attentive listener to the priests, but… this didn’t feel like Heaven or Hell or… anything, really.

But then… from the clouds, there was a  _ light,  _ a shaft of light shining down that made the mists part and Jaune realize… something was happening.

It was a woman, dressed in armor and with great white wings spread luminously behind her, descended from the heavens, shield and spear in hand. Orange-red hair spilled out from beneath her helmet and her face bore a look of radiant serenity. After months of traveling with a mercenary band, seeing a woman  _ at all  _ was a change, seeing one who wasn’t a washerwoman or camp follower, marked by the signs of hard living, was something much more.

“An- an angel?” he asked, awed by her brilliant light.

“Oh!” she said, with an… un-angelic boisterousness, “You’re one of the other guys! Ha, nope, sorry, you wound up under our dispensation here—but that’s good news for you! Cause, no offense, your afterlife? With the harps? A little boring—but  _ this  _ way, you’re getting judged by a certified Chooser of the Slain—Nora Valkyrie, at your service!” 

She extended her hand with a beaming smile.

Jaune was… vaguely aware of the pagan beliefs of the invading hordes. He didn’t… didn’t  _ think  _ taking her hand would doom her to hell, but her presence seemed to imply he was already given over from Paradise.

“So, I’m… I’ve been chosen for...” he tried to remember the bits and pieces of heathen lore he’d heard from his fellows, “Vallalla?”

But the woman just shook her head. “So here’s the bad news: you didn’t pass, BUT!” she said, sending Jaune on an emotional rollercoaster, “I’m allowed to make some… leeway on things. A post-mortem assessment, to see if you’re worthy of Valhalla.”

Jaune tensed. “And… and what does that mean?” he asked, his limbs still feeling leaden and listless. A trial by combat against a  _ child  _ would be an epic challenge in his state. And… even at his best… Jaune wasn’t exactly a legendary hero by anyone’s reckoning. This… Valkyrie woman, while her armor seemed more decorative than protective, was powerfully built even for her short frame, and moreso, she was a supernatural being who could hurl thunderbolts for all Jaune knew.

He idly wondered if any Danes were facing a Christian angel challenging  _ them _ to unspecified contests to be welcomed into Paradise.

But his psychopomp just smiled at him—he had to admit, she had a  _ dazzling  _ smile—and replied, “It means we’re gonna have sex!”

…

Did he... mishear?

“I… beg your pardon?”

“You’re gonna go up against me,” she cheerfully explained as she raised her skirt without a hint of modesty, flashing her completely bare pussy at him, “And if you can screw my brains out, you get accepted to the afterlife! So whaddya say?”

Nothing.

Jaune said nothing. Mostly because he was still staring at this  _ extremely bizarre woman’s  _ vagina, trying to process what  _ exactly  _ was going on. Was this- was he being tested by God? Tested for  _ what?  _ He had certainly not lived the life of a saint in his time, so what, was this some… grand cosmic  _ joke? _

“Wow… thought you’d be more…  _ enthusiastic  _ about the hot girl offering to bang you, but I’m not offended,” she said, putting a bit too much emphasis on the last phrase, “So whaddya choosing? Have me dump your soul in Niflheim where it sucks or get to sample 100% authentic Valkyrie pussy with a shot at eternal life?  _ This is not a hard question!” _

Blinking, Jaune tried to rally his tongue to muster  _ some  _ semblance of words, but all that came out was, “But I...” as he looked down to his wholly paralyzed body.

“Oh!” she said before smacking herself on the forehead, “A’doy, you’re still dead! Lemme help with that...”

Taking the butt of her spear, she gave him a swift  _ jab  _ to the chest. Jaune  _ coughed  _ as he felt the dull  _ thump  _ against his solar plexus only to realize—he could move his body again! He could-

Oh.

It wasn’t his body. His body was behind him, pale and gruesome, his fatal wound  _ disturbingly visible, _ but he still felt… solid? It was a weird thing to experience, seeing himself  _ removed  _ from… himself, but as he got to his feet, he had to admit that there was some relief in seeing with his own eyes that there  _ was  _ life after death. Or…

He turned to the Valkyrie, remembering that there was one condition he still had to fulfil.

“I’ll do it,” he said, “I’ll take your challenge.”

“Exactly what every girl wants to hear before sex!” she cheered, “So, let’s get to-”

“Umm… Can we not… do it next to my body?” he asked, glancing to where his mortal remains were lying beside a tree. Jaune was doing all he could not to think about it was now the property of the worms and the crows, mostly by trying not to look at or acknowledge his now-deceased body at all.

She shrugged. “If you insist,” she said, then grabbed his hand and-

Jaune wasn’t sure  _ what  _ happened, but he felt like he’d just been dragged behind a horse, jerked forward until he toppled onto a soft bed in a room that absolutely wasn’t in a miserable English forest. And, in toppling onto that bed, he realized that his soul both did not have any  _ clothes  _ on while also being wholly anatomically correct.

“HERE WE GO!”

Before he could really react, Jaune felt his body flipped onto his back and, once again, the Valkyrie was descending to him, wings outstretched. But this was less a graceful descent and more of a mad pounce, the utterly inexplicable woman springing on top of him and hardly even hesitating before she  _ plunged  _ down onto Jaune’s dick. 

A motion that swiftly confirmed that the essence of his cock extracted from its material state was as sensitive as the flesh and blood equivalent.

Jaune gasped. The woman perched atop him cried out joyfully, rustling her wings as she started to ride him, up and down, passionately humping him with wild enthusiasm. Still reeling from the bewildering  _ everything  _ about this situation, Jaune was caught off guard by how good it felt to have his dick buried in a supernaturally tight and wet pussy, the warm walls of which were massaging his dick with an incredible-

Hold on! Jaune might have been a poor soldier in life, but he’d been  _ put through  _ enough military drills to realize that there was a time to snap to attention and take control of the situation! His  _ soul  _ was on the line here! This went beyond life and death, and Jaune was not about to concede so easily to the grave!

Every question and matter of disbelief was cast aside. He’d deal with that later. Jaune was being  _ tested,  _ and if he didn’t win this contest right now, nothing else mattered. He wasn’t  _ sure  _ what he was being tested on here, but it had something to do with sex, so he was gonna show this heathen spirit what it meant to  _ make love to a Frenchman! _

“Oh- oh  _ my!” _ the winged woman cried as Jaune gripped her hips and  _ forced  _ her down on his cock. “You- you’ve got a lot of spirit, I’ll give you that!”

But Jaune wasn’t satisfied with her praise. He didn’t want to be complimented for his  _ spirit,  _ he wanted to pour all his mortal frustrations into this woman and make her realize his life had some  _ meaning! _

He was  _ dead.  _ All his dreams, all his hopes, everything he had ever wanted from life was lost. He existed in the past tense now, a memory that would hardly linger for that much longer. This woman bouncing on his dick was his last chance to leave an impression on the universe, and Jaune was going to mark his passing to  _ someone!  _ With a savage, beastial cry, Jaune let her have it!

“Ah- ah- ah- Oh! Oh! Y-you’re really-” she gasped, “You’re really- really going now!”

Not enough. Jaune gripped her hips tighter, his fingers sinking deep into her plump posterior as he furiously bucked her on his hips. The Valkyrie jerked and bobbed on top of him, no longer as in control as she was when she mounted him. He needed more. Needed to pull and to cling and to  _ take,  _ and before he knew it, Jaune’s hands had left those generous hips and seized the psychopomp’s breastplate.

Whether it was due to it being a flimsy, decorative piece or some wild burst of pure strength or just the nature of the Platonic ideal phenomena of their state, Jaune easily tore the woman’s armor off, straps audibly snapping as he ripped her shirt and let her large and delectable tits spill forth.

“Oh, hey mister, watch iiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIT!”

She was interrupted as Jaune’s hands went back to slamming her hips down on him as he hungrily lunged forward, taking a plump tit in his mouth and fiercely sucking on a nipple. Jaune drank deep in the hopes of receiving her heavenly nectar, though even if there was no manna from heaven to be found in there, he enjoyed sucking on her tit no less for it.

And it seemed to be something of a weak spot for her. She moaned as he grazed her nipple with teeth or left a bright red hickey in her cleavage. Jaune buried his face between her boobs and went wild, which, from the way she  _ clenched  _ around him, was setting off a burst of erotic passion in her angelic mind.

But Jaune’s mind was far more earthy and base. He wanted to make a bitch cum, make her cum so hard she’d  _ never forget  _ the French mercenary who turned the entire afterlife upside down and made her see stars. Furiously pounding away, hearing her wanton gasps and moans, Jaune felt he was getting pretty damn close.

Looking up, he saw that the Valkyrie was panting, her face red and struggling with the realization that a mortal was besting her.  _ Good.  _ She would learn what it was like to endure the passion of Jaune Arc before he passed from the world! It motivated him to  _ really  _ give it to her, knowing that this was his last chance… maybe to survive into the afterlife, maybe to just leave some impression, some  _ proof _ of his existence before he departed forever, but that pure  _ desperation  _ drove Jaune to a wild and all-consuming need to see her cum!

“Oh, oh, c’mon,” she begged, “y’can’t be- you gotta- WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM!”

“FRANCE!” he bellowed, his heart bestirred by a patriotic pride he’d never felt in life.

“UWWAAAAAAH! Y-you’re making me-” she gasped, “M-making me c-cum!”

“Do it!” he barked, his voice taking on a stentorian, sergeant’s quality it never had in life, “Cum for me!”

“Oh, oh- Odin, this isn’t- isn’t faaaAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!” she shrieked as she came, her whole body quaking as she was swept away in her climax. No longer able to support herself, the proud Valkyrie toppled forward with a  _ moan  _ of lusty defeat.

Seeing her face twisted by her release, the erotic appeal of her shameful defeat at the hands of a mortal, was a profound aphrodisiac and Jaune, satisfied with his victory, no longer held back. His cock jerked as he hit his own climax, blasting her womb with his seed. Groaning in pleasure, Jaune felt the smile grow across his face as he achieved his satisfaction.

“Hoo…  _ wow,  _ don’t think- don’t think  _ anybody’s  _ ever… wow...” the Valkyrie murmured as she slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled off of him.

“So do I...” Jaune, still in the postcoital haze, struggled to find his words, “Have I been…  _ saved? _ Do I make the cut for-”

“Ha, nope!” she replied with a tired grin, to Jaune’s utter  _ horror, _ “No offense, but you’d do…  _ terribly  _ at Valhalla. You  _ do  _ suck at fighting, even if you’re a demon in the sack!” 

His heart sinking, Jaune’s previous confidence was drained away as a desperate need  _ not to die  _ blossomed in its place. “B-but you said- I wouldn’t-”

She cut him off with a sly grin. “Well…  _ maybe  _ I’ve got a little place off to the side where I keep interesting folks who deserved something better in the afterlife—little perk of the job, little perk of the not-very-supervised job. Literally. My supervisors are two ravens, they are  _ so  _ easy to pay off to look the other way. Like, just get a fistful of corn and...”

She continued to babble some inane nonsense about all-seeing divine ravens, but Jaune was still deeply apprehensive about what he was hearing. “What… what does this mean for my soul? My… my afterlife?” he asked, all the questions he’d pushed away earlier now rushing back to him.

But she just laughed in reply, a sound that was, somehow, actually reassuring. Grinning to him, the Valkyrie said, “I mean, with that  _ how do you do  _ you just gave me, I think you’re gonna get along great with all my other little projects. And just wait until you meet  _ Pyrrha...” _

* * *

The hooded figure stood in the middle of the battlefield. Carrying a scythe and encircled by death, there was no illusion what kind of  _ reaping  _ would be done. Inevitability itself, crossing the land of mist and death, approaching a body left leaning against a tree, finally succumbing to what all must face, the meaning of  _ mortality _ stamped clear upon his pale and spent body.

The haft of the scythe came down to the ground with a  _ thump  _ as-

“Oh, you have got to be  _ kidding  _ me!” she cried in a high, surprisingly squeaky voice.

“She can’t keep doing this! He wasn’t even  _ Norse!  _ She- she- there are  _ rules!” _ she whined as she kicked the dirt, ineffectively. Throwing her hood off, she revealed that there was no death’s head, no skeletal face beneath it, but that of a youthful girl with dark, red-streaked hair. “That one was mine,” she pouted as she took a seat next to the tree, burying her face in her hands, “What am I gonna tell everyone… s’not fair...”

Glancing upwards, she saw a raven perched on the tree, giving her a curious glance. The reaper snorted, “Some help  _ you’ve  _ been.”

The raven squawked, communicating some meaning in the inscrutable language of birds. But the reaper cocked her head, hearing the corvid’s message. At last, she nodded, “Okay, so… if you know where she took him… could you show me the way?”

And even though it was a bird, with a beak instead of lips, it was undeniable that she  _ grinned  _ in response to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!
> 
> I feel there's not enough done with Nora being a Valkyrie and Ruby being a Grim Reaper in aesthetic. Do they have a ship name that incorporates their psychopomp inspiration?


	20. Worth More Than He Reckons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking with Six02 about his evangelism for Jaune/May/Ciel/Pyrrha led to this fic. Push for your rarepairs, y'all.
> 
> Image by N_Resurrection, commissioned by Six02

Well, this was a bad idea.

Not like Jaune had had any _good_ ones recently. Checking his class status—as though he’d see something _new_ there—he couldn’t ignore the horrible reality that his Faction Allegiance now said **_OUTCAST_ ** with a notification of all the various effects it meant. Most all of them horrible, and there were a _lot._ He had no kingdom or faction to call home with, he’d been openly rejected by _everyone,_ discarded as a weak contributor to just about every party composition he’d tried to fit into, until… until now he was _out._

His last chance had been with a party called the Indigo Banner, of the Vacuan Faction, and it had been a disaster. Four snooty elves who had little patience for a human and much less for a human who was on the brink of being of being kicked out of _civilization_ in the outright. And they did not hesitate to remind him _why_ he was on the outs. His combat stats were atrocious, particularly his attack, made worse by having _no_ damaging skills whatsoever. His class—War Leader—was supposed to be a heroic knight, charging forward and inspiring all by his presence, but Jaune could hardly _do_ anything in combat other than buff his allies… which the Indigo Banner had no patience for.

Being an Outcast, he no longer had any support from… _anyone,_ and he could clearly see that the remainder of his life was either going to be a bloody death or a not-nearly-long-enough wait for his Upkeep to finish draining his dwindling resources. He figured the former was the better option, that he could maybe get _impossibly lucky_ and find a treasure or something to keep him hanging on just a little longer, give him more time to think up a plan. Maybe get a level that might make his class _not_ worthless.

But this cave was not favorable to him _at all._ It wasn’t a dungeon, so it was supposedly safe for a lone adventurer to try their luck in, but now that he was in it, all he could think of was what he might encounter in here. A pack of Dire Wolves. Other Outcasts, desperate for resources. Evan a tribe of-

“Oh, what’s this?”

Jaune turned to see what he was already imagining.

An orc.

An orc _warrior._

She had a spear and a shield, but the weapons seemed almost superfluous with how powerful she appeared. She stood half a head taller than him, her body was rippling with muscles, and two sharp tusks rose up from her jaw. Her skin was a dark, muted green that contrasted with her fiery red hair. In every aspect, an orc, and in every aspect, his rapidly arriving death. Her bare hands seemed sufficient to break Jaune in half, hell, her thick and muscular thighs could _crush_ his skull like an eggshell!

Jaune felt his heart plummet into the pit of his stomach, but the warrior didn’t seem to be about to attack. He had never realized just how far out of his depth he was here, and now… now it was far too late to run, but… but maybe he was so far out of his depth she wouldn’t… wouldn’t see him as a threat at all? It crushed him to be so _pathetic_ that he was praying for an orc to have mercy on him, but it was true.

But the orc continued to look him up and down, not moving into a hostile stance, but in a way that made Jaune still feel rather uncomfortable.

“You have the Commanding Shout ability...” the orc said, eyeing him critically, “and you give a leadership aura that could stack with mine… and it’s multiplicative, interesting… hmmm… good bonuses to multiattackers, too, _very_ good on the level curve…”

Jaune shrank back. He didn’t… didn’t remotely understand what she was doing examining his class build. It didn’t _sound_ like she was looking for weaknesses to exploit, considering he was pretty much nothing _but_ those, and… _why did she say “leadership aura that stacks with mine?”_ Humans couldn’t give a Monster an aura bonus! They were in opposite factions… except... Jaune was factionless now, an Outcast… but that just meant he was even _more_ vulnerable to monsters!

But his foe seemed to have made up her mind about what she was going to make of him. “Yep. You’ll do,” she said cheerfully before unceremoniously scooping him up and slinging him over her shoulder, carrying him further into the cave as though he was a sack of barley. 

It would be humiliating, but… at least he wasn’t dead! ...unless she was bringing him back to her tribe so he could be eaten alive.

Yep, back to panicking.

“Hey girls! I got something!” she shouted as she entered a… surprisingly homey room in the cave. There was a fire blazing in a hearth with a chimney leading the smoke out of the cave. Pieces of metal and ribbon were fashioned into improvised decorations, and soft furs covered various sitting areas. It looked… very well furnished, especially considering the occupants.

Oddly enough, his captor seemed to be the one orc. A goblin, restringing her bow, glanced up from her place by the fire, only to scowl when she saw Jaune. She had a cap she wore low enough to cover one of her eyes and… and very little else, a very distracting outfit considering some of her… _impressive_ features. A kobold was also there, obvious from her furry, doglike ears and paws, but she didn’t even bother looking up, just continued to scratch at whatever it was she was working on. A shaman?

“I found a human!” his orc captor says, “His name is...”

She glanced to him, evidently realizing she didn’t know his name.

“Jaune?” he ventured, hoping that _having a name_ would make him harder to kill and/or eat.

“His name is Jaune!” she proudly declared.

“I don’t like him,” the goblin sniffed, “We don’t need any humans in here. _I_ like that it’s just us. And he’s too tall, anyways!”

The kobold threw down a handful of bones before scrutinizing the pattern of cracks left. “Omens are good. Better efficiency suggests better use of time. I consent to this action.”

“Well, we’ve got a human now,” the orc finished, unceremoniously dumping Jaune on the floor. “And we all said we liked the plan earlier, so… Jaune’s one of us now!”

Jaune, not sure how he felt about being “one of them,” tried to scrabble onto his feet, his body feeling almost entirely boneless as he struggled to regain some semblance of control of the situation. “W-what does… ‘one of us,’ uh, mean?” he asked, _cursing_ how warbly his voice was as he said it.

“Don’t worry,” the orc said with a warm and gentle smile, slightly offset by the actual tusks, “We’re all _very_ friendly here. This is May, our Archer-”

“I don’t like you!” she said, before ducking behind a makeshift bench, one eye still poking out to glare at him.

“-and Ciel, our Shaman.”

The kobold shook her head. “I foretold we would have found a human three days ago. I expect you to be more on time in the future, Jaune.”

“And I’m Pyrrha! I’m the War Boss of this little party, and I decided that we needed a fourth to round us out—and you’re _exactly_ what I was looking for!”

“B-but,” Jaune stammered, trying to figure out what to say to that, “How can I… how can _I_ be what you’re looking for when...” his words trailed off as he realized he wasn’t about to say, “when I’m a human” or anything that would tie to the obvious problem with Pyrrha’s plan. No, he was about to say, “When I can’t do anything,” and it brought him no less shame that he felt he was as useless to a Monster faction as he was with the Kingdoms. He just… had nothing to give anyone.

But Pyrrha just smiled, in that soft, reassuring way that made Jaune feel warm just to see it. “But Jaune, you don’t get it—you would make a _great_ fit for us! Listen, here’s how our group works: I have a Fearsome Aura that debuffs defenses—which makes enemies more vulnerable both to Ciel’s debuffs and May’s attacks—sure, she doesn’t do that much _flat_ damage, but her multiattacks add up fast, especially when everyone’s defenses are down and can’t dodge. Once they’ve gotten a good peppering, I can come crashing in and finish them off, with May casting some offensive spells to help me out.”

Jaune nodded. He… he did have a good head for small unit tactics, even if most of his battle companions found him quite useless and, thus, not worth listening to. Pyrrha’s strategy made sense, and as she continued… he actually felt like it made for a pretty good plan.

“What we need is someone who can boost me, which you’ve got a lot of abilities for, and you can boost May’s damage—multiattacker like her means every boost is multiplied by as many shots as she has and she’s _very_ fast and accurate.” May preened at the compliment. “Plus, a leadership boost helps May and Ciel stay in the fight without getting scared.” May’s ears seemed to droop as she looked at her feet, embarrassed. Ciel had no reaction. “But there’s all sorts of ways we can make your abilities stack with ours—you’ve got a really flexible class, and I can _see_ the potential in you!”

But though he blushed in response to the compliment—possibly the first time he’d ever seen his class complimented in reference to him—Jaune still struggled to actually accept it. “But can I even, uh, join your side? I didn’t think, um, being human and all...”

Pyrrha shook her head, still smiling cheerfully as she explained, “Jaune, your current faction allegiance is Outcast, nobody claims you or likes you,” _ouch,_ but true, “but that means Monster factions, like ourselves, can claim you, and, much more importantly, we can get your True Love Bonus!”

“A _what?”_ Jaune choked out. He’d never even heard of a—how could that even be a thing? How many people had he known that seemed to be in genuine love but didn’t seem to have any _bonuses_ for it. Weren’t, like, his parents in love? Well, actually, now that he thought about it, he did know that his dad always talked about fighting best when his mom was around… but Jaune had thought that was him being corny, not some secret human power. He’d never seen the _numbers_ for it. “Is that even real?” he asked. “And- and what does it even do?”

“It’s a True Love Bonus—does what it says on the tin,” Pyrrha said with a shrug, “It’s the secret racial bonus humans get, like how I can Rage and we’ve all got Darkvision. Have you seriously never wondered why every half-anything is half-human? It’s cause you guys are _super_ good at romance. And you both get and give a big bonus when you’re fighting near your True Love! ”

Jaune had never even thought of the fact that there were apparently no half-elf, half-dwarves or half-orc, half-fiend mixes running round, while there were _plenty_ of demihumans. But that also raised a _bigger_ question that came from using his totally unknown secret power.

“B-but how do I...” he struggled to find some _non insane_ words for this, “How do I… make you… _love_ me?”

‘Oh,“ Pyrrha grinned, cracking her knuckles, “I don’t think it’ll be that hard. Way I see it, we just have to have a whole bunch of sex and then we’ll probably fall in love eventually! It’s the Orc way!”

Jaune was about to protest, only to feel a pair of hands wrap around his waist, squeezing him tight.

“I get to go first!” May’s high voice burst from behind him, evidently forgetting her previous mistrust to make a sneak attack. Feeling the goblin nuzzling her face against his butt, Jaune heard her continue, “He doesn’t- I won’t let him forget about me! I wanna be his first True Love! So you can’t leave me behind!” 

Ciel shook her head. “Omens are favorable with this one, unlikely to forget us.” Then she shocked Jaune as she gave him a soft smile and added, “I… would also not want to wait too long, though.”

“Well, I _am_ the biggest,” Pyrrha said, “but I feel you girls have earned a treat—go on and fuck that human until one of you’s in love with him!”

“That’s not how it-” but Jaune’s words were cut off as the two tackled him to the floor. Both girls were half his size, but Jaune was not the best fighter to begin with and was no match for even one of them, much less both. Their grabby hands pulled and poked at him, stripping him of his clothing as Jaune just struggled to get back on his feet.

“H-hey,” he protested, trying to sit up, only to find himself pinned with May suddenly taking a seat on his lap. Grabbing at the scrap of fabric that struggled to contain her considerable bust, she _yanked_ it away, letting her tits bounce happy and free, triggering an instantaneous response from Jaune as his blood surged downwards.

She grinned, a wicked and predatory looking thing as Jaune’s dick _sprang_ up, not hesitating to guide it to her slit and _slowly_ guiding herself down it’s length. She was tight. _Incredibly_ tight, making Jaune see _stars_ as she descended, inch by heavenly inch, until she proved she could fit his entire length within her. Jaune groaned, struggling to keep from humiliating himself, but May wasn’t going to make it easy.

“I-I’m gonna make you cum,” the busty goblin insisted, “a-and then it wont work and y-you’ll have to leave!”

Jaune struggled to control himself against her—she was so fucking tight!—as he realized that when it came to sexual ability, he was really facing an uphill battle here. Once again, the stats weren’t on his side… but this wasn’t a battle of stats, was it? Looking at the goblin girl who seemed to have this tremendous nervous energy even as she _milked_ him of his cum, Jaune suddenly felt he had an idea.

“W-why do you want me to leave?” he asked, struggling not to moan as she pumped up and down on his cock.

“B-because I- _uhn-_ I d-don’t want a big stupid human to mess everything up! I won’t- _ugh-_ let anyone leave me behind!”

“Why would I ever leave you behind?”

“B-because I’m,” she blushed, ears drooping as she squirmed on his cock, “I- I’m so small and easy to overlook… a-and I’m shy and have t-trouble t-telling people I l-like them...”

Jaune never thought that he’d feel such a rush of compassion for a goblin, much less a goblin he was in the middle of having sex with, but he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around her protectively and held her tight.

“I could _never_ overlook you, May… and I never will.”

“Really?” she asked in a quavering voice.

“I promise.”

As he released her from his hug, Jaune saw her eyes turn misty for a moment before she blinked it away. Grinning at him wickedly, the busty green girl put too hands on his shoulders. “Then I… I want more!”

“More?” he asked.

“More! More! More!” the giggling goblin cried, “Give May more!”

Jaune grinned, happy to give the shortstack exactly what she wanted. Gripping her by the hips, he _pulled_ her down as he bucked upwards, his cock slamming as deep into her pussy as May’s mouth opened wide in a silent cry. Jaune grinned, marveling how his dick barely even fit inside her as he gave her _more._

Bucking her on his hips, Jaune gave May his all, admiring the way her disproportionately sized tits bounced with every thrust. Soon, she found her voice, but not her words, the only sound she was making was a wild and crazed giggle as Jaune fucked her petite body _hard._ Her tongue lolled as she drooled, her defenses breached and her mind overwhelmed by the bombardment as Jaune brought her to orgasm after orgasm until her INT was debuffed all the way to _zero._ With a mighty _groan,_ Jaune finally reached his own climax. Pumping May full of his cum, he leaned back, letting the goblin slide onto his chest, still faintly and deliriously giggling from the fucking Jaune had given her.

“Ciel’s turn!” Pyrrha cheered, not even giving Jaune a minute to cuddle the sweet goblin in his arms. Especially from how Ciel unceremoniously rolled her companion aside, leaving her to flop onto a bearskin, cum still oozing out of her.

Jaune tried to protest. “Hey, wait-” he managed before he was cut off.

But Ciel shook her head. “Romance is wholly superfluous,” she said, “Estimated time to infatuation from May’s experience suggests we only require swift and efficient coitus. Let’s begin.”

Jaune was about to say something in response, but Ciel simply got down on all fours in front of him, her butt raised high as she wriggled into place. Jaune, not used to sex in general, but very much not used to sex being so… clinical.

Ciel looked over her shoulder, shooting him an annoyed glance. “We do not have all day, so please, do hurry up and fuck me like you did May.”

He felt a hand clap down hard on his shoulder, nearly knocking him flat. “Hop to it,” Pyrrha said, though her face still bore her encouraging smile, “You’re doing great so far, and I’m sure you’re almost there. I believe in you!”

Jaune was about to raise an objection until his brain reminded him what he was objecting _to._ The chance to take a kobold cutie in doggystyle? Jaune wasn’t going to hesitate any longer!

Buoyed by his success with May, Jaune felt confident as he overtook Ciel, gripping the kobold as he pressed his cock against her very wet slit—somebody had enjoyed the show!—as it gave no resistance to bar his passage. Like May, Ciel had an incredibly tight pussy that enveloped Jaune’s dick in a warm and welcoming embrace. It was impossible to believe his luck, but Jaune didn’t need to believe in anything to enjoy the impossibility he was experiencing right now.

But, unlike May, Ciel didn’t make a sound. No moans or sighs or cute little noises indicating Jaune was even getting anywhere with her. Her pussy was squeezing his dick in her wet embrace, and yet, he wasn’t sure he was getting anywhere until… until he felt a _tickle._

It was her tail, faintly wagging as Jaune fucked her, its trailing fur tickling Jaune’s belly. Even as the neat and tidy Shaman refused to show any emotion, it seemed her tail had a mind of its own… and it was happy. _Very_ happy, the wagging picking up the pace as Jaune bore down on her harder. Yet another way these girls were so infinitely charming, but Jaune realized it gave him an opportunity to really give Ciel something to throw her off her well-established rhythm..

“I think there’s something more than just and orderly Shaman here,” he teased. Ciel gave no reply, but Jaune reached up and… _started scratching her behind the ears._

“Nuh-nooooo!” she suddenly whined, “Y-you c-can’t- _oh-_ you can’t dooooooo that!”

“Do what?” Jaune asked, feigning ignorance as Ciel’s tail _danced_ with delight.

“Yuh-You’re scratching m-my- you can’t, I- you’re- y-you’re- m-making me feel- _aaaaaah-_ It feels too- _it feels too good, Master!”_

Jaune was surprised, to say the least, to hear her call him that, but instinct saved him: “Good girl,” he said, setting Ciel off into a frenzy of yips and barks, her playful side on full display as Jaune’s hands worked his ears and his cock kept thrusting away into her eager pussy. 

“Ehehehehee!” Ciel giggled, all traces of her earlier controlled demeanor replaced by a playful pup, “P-pound me! I wanna feel—ARF-ARF!—you _pound_ me!”

Jaune was all too happy to oblige.

Much like May, Ciel had a critical weakness to big dicks in her tight pussy, and Jaune was scoring crit after crit, each one giving momentum to the next until Ciel was wholly overrun, her resistance broken as she slumped forward, her face pressed into the course fur of the bearskin as Jaune gave her the pounding she begged for.

Even after May, Jaune still had a load to give his kobold cutie. How could he give this tight pussy any less? With a groan, Jaune felt his dick twitch as Ciel’s barks became frantic, orgasmic squeals. Giving her a healthy dose of his seed, Jaune smiled to see a job well done, two girls down and... 

“Well, well, well...” Pyrrha loomed over him, fully naked, her powerful body on display, “Hello again, big boy. You did a great job with my girls,” she cast a glance to the dazed Ciel and the still-giggling May, “but now it’s time to see if you’ve got what it takes for a-”

Jaune was not going to give her a chance to bring her Charge Bonus into this match, lunging forward to push the surprised warrior onto a pile of furs. 

He knew that, if she decided they were going to do a different position, her Grapple Skill would decide _for_ him what position they took, but she seemed content, even _pleased_ that he was taking the initiative. So Jaune did not hesitate to take the dominant role. Her legs were spread wide, her powerful thighs at a wide angle as Jaune bore down on the warrior in a mating press.

No time for hesitation. With May and Ciel, Jaune had realized… realized that he _wanted_ to make it into their party. Not just because he was desperate. Not just because he would soon risk starvation. But because he _wanted_ to be with them. Wanted to show May she had nothing to fear from him, to give Ciel ear scritches and headpats. He was tired and worn, his stamina nearly zeroed out, but Jaune _was_ going to pass Pyrrha’s test so he could _earn_ his place with them, and it all started by _plunging_ down into her and giving her a taste of what had wrecked her party members!

May and Ciel had started strong against Jaune’s stamina until he wore them out, but with Pyrrha, Jaune started by seizing the upper hand. He had expected her to challenge him, to see sex as combat like May did, and he didn’t want to give her a chance to dominate him. But just like with choosing their position, Pyrrha seemed to sink into Jaune’s powerful strokes, giving into him almost entirely.

“Ah- ah- ahhhh- oh yes, yes, yes!” she moaned, her face flushed, her mouth hanging open as Jaune plowed her. Pinned on her back, she suddenly looked so much less like the fearsome warrior he had first seen. No, this was a sweet maiden, blushing and inexperienced, her armor cast aside and revealing her soft and gentle inner self. Even as Jaune felt the rock-hard muscles of her thighs against his hips, Jaune knew that the Pyrrha beneath him had a hidden side just as soft as the ones May and Ciel concealed. He realized now that she had let her party members go first, not just as a reward, but because she… was nervous about her first time.

Jaune was a War Leader. But unlike others of his class, he had no talent for Heroic Strikes or Inspiring Charges—all his skills were tied to words of encouragement. And he could bring those to bear against Pyrrha, to show her that her assumptions about him were right, that she _wasn’t wrong to believe in him!_

“Gods, you’re beautiful...” he whispered, “So beautiful… so strong and sexy...”

 _“Nooooo,”_ she protested, her blush getting more pronounced, “I- I’m rough, not… not delicate...”

“You’re the most delicate flower I’ve ever had the pleasure to encounter.”

She tried to refuse the compliment, but Jaune had her now. Kissing her passionately, he let his tongue invade her mouth as his dick savaged her pussy. The two pronged assault was fierce and relentless, and as he broke from the kiss, he saw the look in her eyes, unable to believe how lucky she was to-

How lucky she was to meet Jaune.

Confidence blossomed inside him, his heart _thrumming_ as Jaune realized that he had a place here. A place with three lovely and beautiful girls, the four of them just building each other up more and more and more as they made each other so happy together.

“Your muscles are so sexy,” he whispered to her, seeing the green of her face suddenly color with a cheerful red blush. “You’re so strong and powerful, my sexy warrior queen.”

“Nuh-no!” she wailed, “Y-you’re making me- _oh!_ I c-can’t take it!”

“We- we’re going to do this together,” Jaune panted as Pyrrha made a high _whine._ “You- you care so much for your party and for everyone and I’m going to be there for you every step of the way. You’re all so sweet and beautiful, and I promise, I will do _everything_ to help you achieve your dreams!”

“Jaaaawwwwwwn!” she cried, her blush terrible as she squirmed beneath him, “I- I never- I never thought you’d be _this_ good!”

“For you,” he smiled, “I _had_ to be this good.”

_DING!_

It was like a tidal wave struck the both of them as an incredible _force_ swept through Jaune’s entire body like it was a leaf on the winds of a hurricane. Pyrrha screamed as Jaune couldn’t hold back any longer, pumping the warrior full of his seed, the both of them hitting their climaxes, their cries joined by Ciel and May, the four of them swept by a profound and wild charge that seemed to infuse them with a jolt of pure emotional energy mixed with uncontrolled erotic _desire._

Jaune fell backwards, bu he had… he had _never_ felt so powerful. Looking at the sweet, adoring, exhausted, ahegaoed faces of Pyrrha, May, and Ciel, he realized that he would _never_ let these three come to any harm, that he’d do _everything_ to protect them. And… he knew they’d do the same for him. _This_ was the True Love Bonus, something more and deeper than a numerical bonus… though he also saw- _holy shit!_ His stats got _that_ much of a boost?

“Wow...” Pyrrha sighed beneath him as Jaune rolled off of her, “That True Love Bonus is… _something._ And it… it stacks for _all_ of us?”

“I- I think I leveled up!” May giggled. “Actually—we _did_ level up!”

Ciel gasped, realizing that they _had_ gained a level from this encounter. “I’m going to put my skill points to start my summoning tree!” she cheered as she crawled forward to snuggle her fuzzy body against Jaune’s, “I wonder if you can get a True Love Bonus with a permanent summon… like an Iron Golem...”

“We’ll have time for that later,” Pyrrha said, ruffling Ciel’s hair, “but now, let’s just enjoy what the four of us have here.”

Jaune relaxed on the soft furs, feeling his girls all crowd around him. This was… this was good. Not just the sex, though that had been _incredible,_ but the sense of purpose and belonging he had here. Everything was just… good.

Until Pyrrha whispered into his ear, “You did good with my party… just wait until I have a _horde.”_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde and Six02 for feedback on this work, and big thanks to Six for commissioning the art piece as well! Check out [N_Resurrection](https://twitter.com/n_resurrection) for more!


	21. Bee Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This chapter is very sweet-and-sour and might not be for everyone in my audience. This fic features nonconsensual NTR and it's mean, so if that's not for you, you might want to skip this chapter or break it off after just the sweet stuff.

Jaune strode through the meadow, whistling a tune. It was a bright and sunny day, the kind where Jaune felt like the whole world was on his side. Living in the far countryside meant that Jaune took a lot of walks through the woods and glens that surrounded his cabin, and it was, in his opinion, a major plus. But these sunny days in a placid meadow were the best of all.

Except… except today wasn’t going to be like any other sunny day. Because most days, he didn’t see anything like… her.

She looked  _ mostly  _ like a human woman. Two arms, two legs, a human body, mostly, dressed in a gauzy robe, only… well, she had a pair of insectoid antennae waggling on her forehead. Her feet didn’t touch the ground because translucent wings  _ buzzed,  _ keeping her aloft. And hanging behind her, heavy with pollen, was a fuzzy yellow-and-black thorax. A bee girl, something Jaune had only heard stories about before, but the stories simply did  _ not  _ do her justice.

Because above all… she was beautiful. Enchanting. Her pristine, snow white hair made her seem like something out of a fairy tale as she buzzed about the meadow, brushing the flowers for nectar and pollen as she danced about.

Jaune was frozen in place at the sight. What else could he do? She was an angel who’d come to grace the Earth with her presence, and Jaune could do nothing but stare in admiration… but in time, he worked up his courage and, hesitantly, felt his feet carrying him forward, towards the bee maiden.

Turning, she saw him, her icy blue eyes seemed amused to see him, and she had a serene smile on her face that made Jaune feel like being in her presence was enough to bring anyone to a state of total tranquility.

“My… my fair lady,” he asked, his voice a hushed tone of wonder, “You are… you are the most radiant thing I’ve ever seen. Can I… can I ask your name?”

She merely smiled at him, a smile that made Jaune’s heart  _ burst  _ at how beautiful and pure she was, and buzzed her wings.

Beautiful. She was simply… beautiful. Jaune would never forget this sight for the rest of his-

Suddenly, Jaune felt a sharp, piercing  _ sting  _ in his back. But the pain was only momentary as Jaune realized that his muscles seemed to be locking up and he  _ toppled  _ forward.

“Great job Weiss!” a female voice chimed in, “He didn’t even notice Blake was sneaking up behind him!”

“He didn’t notice because I’m  _ stealthy,”  _ growled another voice, this one practically beside him.

“Could you two stop teasing each other for one moment and get him back to the hive?” the beautiful bee girl snapped, revealing that she could speak… and that she had a rather bossy voice.

“Yeah, yeah, Ruby’s waiting, I know,” one of the other voices said.

Suddenly, Jaune realized he was being picked up like furniture, his body stiff and motionless.

“Don’t worry,” he heard someone say, “You’re not gonna die. You’ve just been paralyzed a little so we can take you back to our hive.”

“Where you can meet our Queen,” another voice said, “But don’t worry, you’ll love her! Everyone does!”

* * *

The flight was an introduction to a new level of hell Jaune hadn’t wanted to consider before now. Dangling beneath a bee woman, taking an erratic flight path that left his stomach  _ still  _ doing loop-de-loops even after they deposited him, and  _ only now  _ coming off the paralytic sting left Jaune feeling like death. He was lying on the floor of… what he had to admit was a very nice place. Hive? The floor did feel soft and beeswaxy… smelled nice, though. And was very warm.

“Sorry about the whole stinging you!” a blonde, vivacious bee woman said as she helped him to his feet. “Welcome to our Hive, and, even though we stung you a little, we’re really glad you’re here!”

“I’m… what?”

“We abducted you,” a black-haired bee girl said, “but we had a really good reason to do it, you’ll see.”

Jaune blinked, still finding his footing as the venom wore off. “You couldn’t just… tell me those reasons? And so I’d come? Without the...”

“Without the sting?” Jaune turned to see the white haired bee buzzing towards him. “I’m afraid we couldn’t risk it. We needed your help urgently and couldn’t risk losing our opportunity. But I’m getting ahead of myself. I’m Weiss, and this is Bumblebee… or Blake and Yang.”

“Bumblebee?” Jaune asked as the blonde and dark haired girl gave him a flirtatious wave. “Aren’t you all-”

“Long story,” Weiss waved him off, “Anyways, you’re here because our hive has a young Queen who’s  _ desperately  _ in need of a male.”

“And, again, sorry about the whole stinging you thing,” Yang said, “But, you know, we needed a male and didn’t really have time to wait!”

“Wait,” Jaune paled, “A male for-”

“I’m sure you can figure it out,” Blake said with a seductive purr, “You certainly seem up to our standards...”

Weiss smiled, suddenly seeming  _ much  _ more like the sprite of the glade he’d first seen as she buzzed towards him. “You just have to help us out a little. You see, we have a new Queen, and she’s  _ very  _ young and inexperienced. And we need to make sure that she produces a lot of worker bees to make our Hive strong and productive… and you can do that, can’t you?”

“I- what? You want me to-”

But he was interrupted by a soft voice from behind him. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to… I’d understand.”

Jaune turned to see… well, if Weiss was an angel, Yang was a pinup, and Blake had a mysterious, elegant beauty,  _ this  _ bee was just… the  _ cutest girl he’d ever seen. _

With her messy, dark red hair and  _ adorably  _ shy blush, she immediately triggered Jaune’s protective side, feeling compelled to reassure her. Her soft, silvery eyes, even as they wouldn’t meet Jaune’s gaze, had him transfixed. The paralysis, the sting, even the  _ flight  _ were immediately forgotten as Jaune walked over to where this vision of pure innocence floated in midair.

“Why… why would you think I wouldn’t want to… to help you?” he asked.

Ruby sniffled, an act that  _ broke  _ Jaune’s heart to see it, “Because I’m not pretty like Weiss or Blake and I’m not busty like Yang and because you’d obviously rather have sex with them!  _ They  _ should be Queen, not-”

She was cut off with a gasp as Jaune wrapped his arms around the slender girl, pulling her into a tight hug. “That’s not true at all,” he whispered.

“You- you’re just trying to make me feel better...” she protested, weakly.

“No,” he said, reassuringly, “It’s the truth.”

She seemed to melt into his embrace, her light body no longer supported by her wings but by Jaune’s arms wrapped around her. Ruby sighed, contentedly, and Jaune squeezed her gently, reassuring her that she was beautiful and desirable. Which wasn’t hard, she was a  _ beautiful  _ girl, and if Jaune had to sleep with her… he wasn’t exactly seeing the downsides!

He gently kissed her forehead, the bee girl startled by the contact, but the way she looked up to him with those shiny silver eyes… God, she was a  _ vision! _

“What- what’s your name?” she suddenly asked.

“Jaune,” he said, “Jaune Arc—short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.”

For the first time in his entire life, Jaune’s cheesy pickup line worked as well as he could possibly hope for it as Ruby’s eyes sparkled with wonder.

“Oh… you’re… you’re very… confident,” she replied nervously.

“And what’s your name, my Queen?”

Her blush grew  _ intense  _ as she gazed back into his eyes, the both of them transfixed by the other. “Ru-Ruby,” she said.

“That’s a beautiful name.”

Ruby just  _ eeped  _ and shrank backwards, stumbling over her words as she adorably attempted to thank him for the compliment. But Jaune laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Ruby, slowly, began to calm down and relax a little in the face of his gentle smile.

Chuckling, he turned to the other three bees. “Thank you for bringing me here, but… I can take it from here, so if you’d just give me the room, I can-”

“Oh, no!” Weiss said, “No, mating with the Queen is  _ very  _ important, and as her handmaids, we are here to ensure that the both of you experience only the greatest of pleasures tonight!”

Jaune blinked at that. “Uh, so you guys are gonna-”

“Ensure your first time is as heavenly as it should be?” Blake asked with another sensuous purr.

“Trust me, big boy,” Yang said, thrusting her  _ quite generous  _ chest into his face, “you’re not going to be complaining once we get started.”

“And...” Ruby quietly cut in, “it would… help. If I had my handmaids for this.  _ Pleeeeeease, _ Jaune?”

She… she was asking  _ him  _ if three gorgeous women could join them in the bedroom?

Hell yeah!

But before he could even signal his thumbs up, he was swarmed with bee women, his clothes vanishing more than removed as Jaune was stripped naked and… so was Ruby. The Queen Bee looked like anything but, blushing terribly and covering her private parts with her arms. But at the same time… Jaune could see the nervous tremble in her body wasn’t just nerves, and her blush wasn’t just from embarrassment, not with how her eyes were darting to his body.

Between Ruby’s gaze and the admiring coos of the handmaidens, Jaune’s cock was starting to  _ really  _ start going. It was already standing half-erect, only a slight curve as he felt the blood engorge it. As he approached Ruby and gently guided her hands away from covering her, the sight of her body, so well-proportioned, such a sweet and innocent look, did all that was needed to get his dick to its full length.

He gently stroked Ruby’s cheek. “We can take it at your pace,” he reassured her, “I want you to have a first time you enjoy. Something you can  _ remember.” _

Ruby pushed herself closer, surprising Jaune as he pulled her into a hug, feeling her breasts squash against him as he rested her head on his chest. “You mean it?” she murmured.

“Of course, your Highness,” he said, his dick rubbing  _ just  _ above her hip, the friction making him even more sensitive. “Don’t even hesitate to ask for anything.”

“Will you… take the lead?” she asked, nervously.

Jaune smiled. Of course he would. He said as much in his kiss, guiding Ruby’s lips to his and meeting her, at first startled, then slowly melting into his embrace. Soon, her lips were hungrily sucking and smooching his, opening for him to push his tongue into her mouth. She squeaked, softly, but as Jaune’s tongue quickly began to explore her mouth, her own started to meet it, the two of them wrestling in intimate contact.

Now that Ruby was becoming much more animated in her kissing, Jaune allowed his hands to start roaming her body, cupping and squeezing her surprisingly generous tush. And for once, rather than surprising her, this physical contact set off a moan of approval as Ruby pushed her body closer, rubbing against Jaune’s cock as it tried to  _ will  _ itself into her pussy. Jaune had to keep his pace measured, but… he couldn’t deny it the access to Ruby’s sweet honeypot that they both craved, not for that much longer.

As he broke the kiss, he realized that there were three eager sets of eyes looking at the two of them. Ruby was in a daze, her eyes misty, but Jaune realized that there was suddenly a large bed next to them. Ruby’s handmaidens… they certainly worked fast.

“We’re all ready for you,” Yang whispered.

“So just take her to bed,” Weiss added.

“Give her a night she’ll  _ never  _ forget,” Blake agreed, eagerly licking her lips.

Well, they had the right idea of it. Jaune guided Ruby onto the bed, gently parting her legs and seeing that she was quite wet already. No sense in rushing things, though. He climbed onto the bed beside her and slipped his index finger down to rub against her slit. Ruby gasped as it just  _ slipped  _ right between her already moistened labia, then moaned as Jaune began running his finger up and down, his thumb tweaking her swollen clit.

His fingers plied her artfully, following her gasps and squeaks to know where she was at her most sensitive. She was nervous, very nervous, but Jaune’s touch pushed her further and further into arousal, guaranteeing her lubrication for the main course.

“Jaune!” Ruby gasped, “Can’t- can’t  _ take  _ it, you- s-stop teasing me, I  _ need  _ it,  _ please!” _

He couldn’t deny Ruby’s assessment. With a smile he bent over the Queen and rubbed his dick between her parted legs, only to be surprised as Ruby suddenly  _ pulled  _ him forwards, his dick plunging into her pussy and making the bee girl  _ howl. _

While Ruby might have taken the initiative and caught Jaune off guard, he knew that he had a duty to  _ satisfy  _ the Queen, to give her a first time she’d never forget. He kissed her gently as he focused on finding the rhythm, the angle, that worked best for Ruby, listening to her body’s movements, to her soft cries, just as he did while fingering her, to see what spots were most sensitive and then  _ hammer  _ them.

But as Ruby’s cries got louder, Jaune still could hear the sound of the bed creaking, of bee wings buzzing, as the handmaidens came in to join him. All around him, as he kept up his assault on Ruby’s pussy, bee girls were pressing their soft bodies upon him.

“You’re doing  _ so  _ well,” Weiss praised him in between kissing his chest.

_ “So _ well,” Yang agreed, mashing her breasts into his face.

“Mmmm...” Blake added, massaging his shoulders, “You’re such a  _ stud,  _ Jaune… you’ll surely give us many strong bees.”

“Oh- Oh!” Ruby  _ squeaked  _ in surprise with every shift. Between her cute innocence and the rest of the hive showering him in praise, Jaune was finding it to be quite difficult to keep himself  _ together  _ with all this lined up against him.

“You’re doing so  _ good  _ Rubes!” Yang cheered, “And  _ oh,  _ Jaune, you  _ are  _ a stud! Keep sucking on my titties, I  _ love it  _ when you bite them!”

Weiss ran her tongue up the length of Jaune’s abs. “Make the Queen  _ cum  _ Jaune!” she said, “You’re so close, you just have to-”

“AIIIIIEEEEEE!” Ruby cut her off with a powerful shriek.

“Yes! Like that!” Weiss giggled, “Now do it again!”

“And again and again and again!” Blake cheered.

Well, if they were asking so nicely… Jaune adjusted his grip on Ruby’s hips and started  _ really  _ giving it to her. Ruby, already panting in disbelief from her first orgasm was wholly unprepared for the sensation of Jaune furiously and mercilessly pounding her.

“Oh- oh, no, no, Jaune, oh, I can’t take it! It’s too- it’s too good! You’re d-driving me crazy!”

“Oh my,” Blake purred, “you’re going to leave our poor little Queen quite addicted to your cock, aren’t you?”

“Naughty boy,” Yang added, “but,  _ oh,  _ I fucking  _ love  _ what you’re doing with your tongue! You’ll have to play with Ruby’s cute little tits like that soon!”

Ohhhhh, Jaune didn’t want to be drawn away from Yang’s heavenly bosom, but the thought of kissing Ruby’s soft, sweet breasts was too tempting. Breaking away from Yang’s bosom and leaning forward, he gave her little strawberry-pink nipples a kiss. Ruby gasped and moaned from his contact, her inexperience leaving her disbelieving of how much  _ pleasure  _ Jaune could give her.

Not that Jaune minded giving her  _ ample  _ proof.

“B-babies!” Ruby panted, “P-put your b-babies in me! B-breed me, Jaune, breed me!”

As always, Jaune was  _ powerless  _ to refuse a lady’s request. With a groan, he released, pumping shot after shot of cum into Ruby, making her squeal with delight as all her attendants showered her and Jaune with praise and kisses and fanned them with their excitedly buzzing wings.

The day had been… incredible, to say the least, but Jaune couldn’t help but feel like he’d done a good thing. That he’d  _ helped  _ the hive. As he exhaled, pulling his cock from Ruby’s pussy, he gazed down at the dreamy expression on Ruby’s face. She protectively squeezed her legs together, trying to trap all of Jaune’s spunk inside her, squirming slightly from the gooey sensation from her pussy to her womb.

“You should know…” Yang whispered in his ear, playfully, “If this wasn’t the Queen’s first time, I’d be  _ all  _ over that cock right now.”

“Are you sure you don’t need a handmaiden to help ‘clean you up?’” Blake cooed on his right.

Weiss pulled the girls back with a “Not now!” but then looked at Jaune with a furious blush, “But… we  _ will  _ get a chance, won’t we?”

Jaune just smiled as he lay down on the bed next to his Queen. Pulling the bee girl into his arms, he patted her on the thorax, feeling her soft fuzz, as she curled up with him. What a sweet group of girls, and what an  _ incredible  _ encounter… and to think,  _ they  _ were the ones thanking  _ him.  _ Incredible. Just… incredible.

* * *

**SWEETNESS ENDS HERE**

* * *

For a few more minutes, he just lay there with Ruby, occasionally trading gentle kisses on the top of her head for her to kiss him on his pecs, but it was peaceful, just the soft buzz of the handmaidens flitting about as he-

Suddenly, the wall  _ exploded,  _ the force of which knocked Weiss right to the floor. Jaune struggled to get up, to do  _ something,  _ but he saw how futile it was as Blake and Yang rushed forward only for Jaune to hear an immediate, rough  _ smack  _ and see the two of them effortlessly hurled backwards, joining Weiss, defeated, on the ground.

Placing himself between Ruby and the intruders, still hardly visible through the dust, Jaune tried to come across as courageous and manly as his naked self could as a shadowy figure appeared in the dust… and then stepped through.

She was tall, and clearly another insect woman. But she wasn’t a bee.

Though she had a thorax jutting proudly behind her, it wasn’t a soft, fuzzy thing like Ruby’s, but hard, with the yellow/black pattern coming across as much more threatening. Unlike the bees, she had a cruel expression on her face and leather jacket with many metal studs. Her antennae were bobbing in a threatening manner, peeking out from her long, crimson hair that flowed down her back.

“Well, well, well,” she smirked, striding forward, “Sup, bee-itches, looks like you’ve just happened to find yourselves a male! Shame you have no idea what to  _ do  _ with him...”

“Stay back!” Jaune said in what he hoped was a commanding voice, “I will not allow you to attack these innocent bees! Go back to-”

“Or what?” another wasp, this one with orange-red hair, asked, emerging through the newly-opened hole, “You gonna throw some more worker bees at us? Go on, do it, I could use the exercise.”

“Oooh!” a brunette wasp giggled, clapping her hands together, “Maybe he means  _ he’ll  _ fight us! Oooh, Pyrrha, if he fights us, can we give him a tumble? You know how much I’ve been craving a male, and he looks  _ so  _ tasty!”

“Keep it in your pants,” grumbled a slender, dark-haired wasp, “We’ve got work to do.”

Their red-headed leader, Pyrrha, apparently, seemed to agree. “Nora, Ren, grab their honey and their male, and… you know what would be fun?” she sneered, “Let’s ‘borrow’ their Queen for the evening. Velvet? Take care of that.”

“No!” Yang cried, only to get a swift and painful  _ kick  _ from the wasp leader in return.

A serious looking, dark haired wasp practically teleported to Jaune’s side as she pinned his arms behind his back. “Don’t try to fight,” she said, softly, but with a waggle of her stinger to punctuate her threat.

“Jaune?” Ruby asked, timidly, as a brunette wasp with a predatory expression advanced on her, “What do I- what do I do?”

“I don’t know, Ruby,” Jaune answered, trying to put on a brave face, “I just… I don’t know.”

* * *

Another flight to another hive, this one somehow even  _ less  _ pleasant than the previous, and he wasn’t even paralyzed for this one.

This hive was… much less…  _ homey  _ than the beehive. It was made out of hastily assembled paper that was ripped and patched all over the place, bits of material left everywhere Jaune looked. He and Ruby were hauled into a bedroom by the dark haired and brunette wasps (Ren and Velvet?) and  _ thrown  _ onto the bed.

He held Ruby in his arms, offering what comfort he could as he consoled her.

“I hate wasps!” Ruby pouted in his arms, “They’re always such meanie  _ jerks  _ and I don’t like them!”

“There, there,” Jaune soothed, stroking her hair, “It’s alright. We’ll be… we’ll be alright.”

But he didn’t  _ know  _ if they would be. Surely, Yang and the other bees would try to rescue them, they  _ wouldn’t  _ let Ruby stay captured, at the least, but… Jaune remembered how  _ easily  _ they were kicked aside by these wasps. Seeing as how Yang seemed more than able to beat Jaune up, by his own estimation, he didn’t fancy his chances against the wasps that had effortlessly bested Yang.

Seemed he’d be finding out soon, though. The orange haired wasp entered, a swagger in her step. “Boss says she gets the first crack at you,” she sneered, “But I gotta watch you until then, so… whaddya think of my jacket?”

She turned around, revealing it spelled out “WASP OUT.”

Jaune, an idiot to the end, couldn’t resist a chance to snark. “Shouldn’t you be wearing a Yellow Jacke- _ oof!” _

“Ah, shaddup,” the orange haired wasp said after slugging him in the gut. “If we want a comedian we’ll ask for a comedian.”

Ruby was quickly at his side, cuddling him and offering tender sweetness to his bruised stomach. The wasp just sneered at him, contemptuously, but, at the least, left him be after the punch. Though leaving him to  _ wait  _ wasn’t that much better, from Jaune’s perspective.

Soon enough, though, the “boss” wasp, Pyrrha entered with a jar of what Jaune immediately recognized to be honey. The  _ bees’  _ honey, and he felt the anger surge in his chest to see Pyrrha holding what  _ didn’t belong  _ to her.

Not that Pyrrha cared. “Thanks for watching them for me,” she said to their guard, who shot her a thumbs up, “Get yourself some honey and have some fun—Velvet’s horny as shit, so I’m betting Ren’s already broken out the strapon.”

“Aye-aye!” she saluted and swiftly exited the room. As the door shut behind her, Pyrrha turned to face her prisoners, a malicious gleam in twinkling in her eyes.

Looming over Jaune and Ruby, she clearly savored how  _ powerless  _ Jaune felt. She paused, and Jaune  _ tensed.  _ She raised a hand, and he prepared for the worst, trying to place himself between the wasp and Ruby. She held her hand up as Jaune suppressed a whimper… and then she  _ tore  _ her clothes off with a single, sudden strike.

Jaune blinked, half in surprise that he wasn’t struck, half in the fact that… well, as evil as she was, she was a  _ very  _ attractive insect woman. Her shapely breasts bounced proudly as she sauntered up to Jaune on the bed, a smirk on her face as she  _ obviously  _ saw how his eyes darted to her chest.

Taking the jar of honey, Pyrrha stuck her hand into it and pulled it out, heavy with golden honey. She held it before them for a moment, then  _ smeared  _ the gob onto her naked chest. Painting herself with it, she sashayed her way onto the bed.

“Lick me clean,” she whispered.

A waggle of her thorax showed her gleaming stinger on display, and Jaune didn’t want to risk  _ any  _ reason to get introduced to what a six foot wasp’s sting felt like, so he dove in, running his tongue up her toned abs, only to discover… this honey tasted really good!

It was incredible! Jaune didn’t condone the wasps stealing it, but,  _ oh,  _ it was tasty, so sweet and complex and the texture was so rich and perfect!

He couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste, but more than just the  _ honey,  _ Jaune couldn’t get enough of the taste of  _ Pyrrha.  _ Suddenly, he was enthusiastically licking her clean, but at some point, it stopped being about licking her clean and just became licking enthusiastically, the honey all consumed, his sticky cheeks buried in her cleavage as his hands groped and kneaded her butt.

Her thorax wiggled excitedly as he squeezed her, and she made a lusty moan as she gripped Jaune by the hair and guided his mouth from her right breast to her left. They were so…  _ perfect,  _ so round and soft and bouncy and Jaune couldn’t get enough of Pyrrha’s heavenly body.

It was… it was so  _ strange.  _ He hated Pyrrha, hated her dearly, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but desire  _ more. _

“Tell him,” Pyrrha, seeming to sense his thoughts, sneered at Ruby, “Tell him what he’s feeling...”

Ruby  _ cringed  _ from Pyrrha’s attention, but couldn’t contest the order. “Ummm… Jaune?” she began, and Jaune  _ hated  _ himself for how he couldn’t seem to make himself  _ stop! _ “You might be, um, feeling the, uh, the effects of the, um,  _ special _ honey, and it… it might be a bit of an… aphrodisiac?”

It was like his body was waiting for that explanation, because with that piece of context, Jaune felt like his dick suddenly  _ sprang  _ to attention.

“Ha!” Pyrrha laughed, “Awww, it seems the sweet little Queen isn’t the only one who gets you going, huh? Oooh, he’s  _ hard,” _ she gave a cruel glance to Ruby, “Seems he likes what he sees.”

Ruby sniffled, Jaune stammered to deny it, but Pyrrha roughly shoved him flat on the bed. And with his treacherous dick standing proudly up, she didn’t hesitate to  _ pounce,  _ snapping into position and  _ plunging  _ his dick into her pussy, her velvety embrace around his dick, so  _ sensitive  _ from the honey’s effects, making Jaune cry out in shameful joy from how  _ amazing  _ her pussy’s warm embrace felt.

As she rocked and rolled her hips, all the while looking at him with nothing more than utter contempt, Jaune couldn’t even  _ pretend  _ that he somehow wasn’t enjoying this treatment. He couldn’t help it! She felt  _ so good!  _ But he had to- for Ruby- had- to-

But Pyrrha knew his  _ weakness. _ “Tell me!” she commanded, a wild grin in her face, “Whose honeypot do you like more, mine or the little queen’s?”

Jaune moaned in dismay as he glanced over to Ruby, sniffling miserably as she was forced to watch the two of them coupling. He wanted to tell her it was just the honey, that he  _ loved  _ her, but it all felt like it’d only sound  _ fake  _ in his voice, groaning from the incredible grip of Pyrrha’s tight and dominating pussy.

Pyrrha laughed, a harsh, barking sound. “Silence makes it pretty clear to  _ me…  _ Men may  _ say  _ they like a sweet little honeybee, but they  _ know  _ they like the bad girls more. They really like their girls aggressive and rough and  _ dirty... _ wanna risk a  _ sting  _ cause they know I’m  _ wild.” _

“S’not true...” Ruby whimpered, “Jaune… Jaune likes me...”

Oh no. She shouldn’t have said anything, because now Pyrrha had a  _ target,  _ and her pussy  _ delighted  _ in having an opponent, squeezing Jaune’s dick so exquisitely that it took all his self control not to just moan on the spot. He couldn’t- couldn’t give in! For  _ Ruby’s  _ sake!

“Oh  _ really!”  _ Pyrrha laughed, “Tell her, Jaune,  _ tell her?  _ Would you rather have this little girl’s cheesy ‘Bee Mine’ shtick or a  _ real  _ woman,” she gripped her chest tantalizingly, “fucking your  _ brains  _ out?”

“Fuck!” Jaune spat, his resistance crumbling before her lewd display. Unable to hold back, he released inside Pyrrha’s heavenly and hellish pussy,  _ cursing  _ his weakness, how he’d  _ failed  _ Ruby as he pumped her full of his cum. He didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see the  _ betrayal  _ that was surely on her face.

Not that Pyrrha would let him. “Ahahahahaha!  _ That’s _ your answer, your Majesty!” Pyrrha cackled, “Don’t even bother, kid, you should have  _ known  _ you couldn’t compete with a grownup! Your real beestings are those little bumps you call tits!”

Pyrrha didn’t let up, even as Jaune groaned in miserable dismay, his dick so  _ tender  _ as she continued to milk him, not satisfied until she got her climax, too. But between her incredible body, her experienced pussy, and that  _ accursed honey,  _ Jaune’s treacherous dick was delighted to keep going, no matter how much Jaune  _ tried  _ to deny it.

And she wasn’t finished with Ruby.

“Ah,  _ fuck, _ Queenie!” she cried, “I get why you like this chump! A dick like this  _ and  _ he pretends to like your little virgin body? Shame that he’s had a real woman now—next time he’s in you, I  _ hope  _ you’re not wondering how much he likes me more. Completely unfair comparison, and I bet he’s  _ perfectly happy  _ to content himself _ with you!” _

With that last venomous barb, it seemed that she hit her climax, her nails digging deep into Jaune’s chest, as she  _ shrieked  _ in pure, dominating joy, her pussy clenching tight, squeezing his dick one last time as she gushed on him. Jaune felt the breeze of her wings buzzing, not to support her, but, evidently, to cool her overheated body as she caught her breath on him.

Finally satisfied, Pyrrha dismounted, Jaune’s cum oozing down her leg—something she seemed quite happy with… particularly because of the way Ruby’s watery eyes were inescapably drawn to the sight.

“You know…” she said, performatively pondering her options as she stroked her chin, “I  _ was  _ gonna let all my girls get a chance to ride you… reward them for their loyalty and all, but I gotta say… you’re a damn good fuck, Jaune, so I’m gonna let you go now that I’ve been satisfied. So get the fuck outta here.”

“What about...” he growled, feeling all the pain, shame, and humiliation of the evening drench him, “What about Ruby? You can’t keep her, I won’t-”

“You won’t let me, yeah, sure, whatever. Take the little runt with you—I don’t even care if you keep fucking her. In fact, put a couple brats in her, my girls and I fucking  _ love  _ their honey and it wouldn’t do if those losers didn’t keep up production. Anyways, I’m bushed, so I’m gonna take a nap, you two fuck off or don’t, I don’t care.”

With that, she left the room, leaving Jaune and Ruby alone together.

Jaune looked over to Ruby, who couldn’t meet his gaze, instead staring down at her feet.

“Ruby,” he started, awkwardly, “I am so, so sorry that-”

Ruby just shook her head, miserably. “S’not your fault… she’s right. Nobody would want me when up against  _ her,  _ not when I’m just a boring little girl...”

Her face drooped terribly and Jaune felt  _ terribly  _ guilty. It was… it was true, yes, even as much as he  _ wanted  _ to deny it, he had…  _ enjoyed  _ what the wasp queen had put him through, but what Ruby was saying… it just wasn’t true! Not even in the slightest!

Jaune clasped Ruby’s hands in his own, drawing her close, the startled girl looking up into his eyes with a blush.

“All I was thinking about,” he said, with all the sincerity he could muster, “the whole time, was you, and how  _ hard  _ I was trying not to let her have even an  _ ounce  _ of my attention, because the one I want isn’t a jerk like Pyrrha… it’s  _ you,  _ Ruby. You’re the Queen of my heart, the only bee for me.”

“You… you mean it?”

“I promise.”

Ruby smiled as Jaune wiped the tears off her face. “Will you… will you ‘bee’ mine?”

“I’ll always ‘bee’ yours, Ruby. Today and tomorrow and forever.”

He held her close, feeling the guilt roil in his stomach that he’d put her through this. But at the same time… Jaune knew that he cared for her. That he could be there for her, that he could take her away from this place, back to the hive, and make her smile again. Holding her in his arms, he knew that he would do  _ everything  _ for his little honeybee to make up for his failure here.

“You ready to go?” he asked her.

She was quiet for a bit, still holding him tightly. Until she said, quietly, but firmly, “Yep.”

And they left the hive behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for feedback on this chapter!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Practical, and Pleasurable, Application of Summoning Monstergirls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418564) by [Fresh_Squeezed_Citrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresh_Squeezed_Citrus/pseuds/Fresh_Squeezed_Citrus)




End file.
